The Battle for Spock part 2
by Uhura the 9th
Summary: Uhura is secretly engaged to Mr. Spock, but keeping it hidden has become a problem. I to had change the rating because of chapter 24. I put up the imaginary wedding dress , to give you an idea of their wedding .
1. Chapter 1

The Battle for Spock part 2

Uhura is secretly engaged to Mr. Spock, keeping it hidden is becoming a problem.

Chapter 1:

 **Summary:** It's best to read the first part but Uhura just got engaged to Commander Spock, they both have been holding back on their feelings.  
The Battle for Spock is not so-called war, but of the inner person's struggle of acceptance and trials.

Nyota slowly stood up mind in a daze, like in a trance walks into the shower, removes the warrior outfit. She's rethinking what Spock said:

 _"I want you to be my bondmate."_

 _"I want to marry you."_

 _"I want you to be my wife."_

 _" I want you…. I want you…. I want you…."_

She standing in the shower water running down her body, the shock is still overwhelming from his proposal. She bathes herself not aware that she's done so, steps out of the shower, dry and put on her robe. She wonders to her bed and sits, and continue to re-live the romantic incident, as it was a dream. She hugs herself, smiles, and burst out laughing.

"Oh My God, Spock!" flops on the bed.

 _This is what she wanted, this is what she waited for, and Spock intends to marry her._

"Just like that,"

However, most important she wanted to marry him, be with him, and know him. They need to take the time to discover each other especially cultures. She had studied Vulcan culture when she was at UCLA and the academy, but experiencing them is a whole new thing. She sat up and looked at the chronometer, she had two hours to get ready and see Spock, and knowing that he is punctual kind of man, she didn't want to make her first mistake. She ran to her closet and started to sift through her clothes. As she did that, she thought all about her previous relationships, all failures, she was just a trophy piece to the men in her past life. She sighed as she felt of hurt and frustration of those relationships, but with Spock, it would be different. He saw past her beauty and worked with her as equal and professional. A smile reappeared on Nyota's face, and continue to shift through her closet and found a soft light off the shoulder green knee length dress.

 _"This will do, something green to match his culture, something for the man I love."_

She draped the dress in front of her body, as the dress danced against her.

Then she went to her jewelry box humming in delight and found matching earrings and bracelets.

Nyota stares into the mirror, and sees a different self, quietly takes a deep breath and turns to get dressed.

A/N: Beauty fades but stupidity is forever: Judge Judy Sheindlin; Love that girl. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Meanwhile, Spock is going through his own deep thoughts.**

He showered, wrapped in a towel around his waist, he strolled to his dresser and pulled out his meditation clothes, and quickly dressed. He pulled out his Asenoi to meditate and center his thoughts. As he settles down in the lotus position, his thoughts wandered deep to the beginning of how he first met Nyota. He considered her professionalism in the communication department, her effectiveness on the bridge. There were occasions that he had commended her for navigation skills in more than one crisis. The fact she can read, and speak the two Vulcan dialects, play the Vulcan Ka'athyra and sing many forms of songs in different languages.

Except for Number One*, Uhura shows strong aptitude in mathematical abilities, an excellent contribution to many encounters during the Enterprise missions. One of those instances that he found fascinating is when Nyota analyzed the mathematical equation during the Nomad mission. She quickly identified the old style code that Nomad sent out before he could. She just saved the ship from destruction because of it. That fascinated him about her intelligence, not only as a female but as a human.  
Spock sighed when his thoughts went to the Nomad robot, where he lost her, her mind was wiped clean. He can still see the blank look on her face as she was led away off the bridge, it grieved him to see her in that state.

It was fate again when he mind-melded with Nomad, and his consciousness floated inside the machine, there in the sea of white circuits and spheres, he saw a solitaire blue one, his mind drifted towards and appeared threw it. When he viewed into it he saw Nyota's image in a fetal position, his conscious absorbed it and continued in Nomad for answers. **  
When he came out of the mind meld, he was content that he was able to find Nyota's katra and successfully mind melt her memory back. He felt grieved that Nyota's life was missing, he felt for her.

Now, she is his, and they shared thoughts together expressing their desires for each other. Earlier today, she displayed strength and skill in a mating ritual for him. It was still illogical, in a Vulcan sense, but relative in the Eleusian culture.  
He was attracted to Nyota from the beginning, her skin tone, it was dark brown, smooth and the deep dark brown eyes. It wasn't like how human males see her where they express their sexual appetite towards her and during their male bonding meetings. However, today it bothered him how they looked and responded to her, that caused some form of anger to be expressed outwardly. Including the males on Eleusia displayed their attraction towards Nyota and even that unsettled him.  
Spock realized that his Vulcan instincts had revealed itself, so after his medical check-up from McCoy. He made it his mission to obtain and claimed his woman, he entered her cabin, displayed his affection towards Nyota and she accepted his proposal to both marriages. He felt happy for the first time in his life, someone to share his experience with, he won't be alone anymore. The path he has started is the beginning of the healing process from the hurt in his life.

He found he was unable to concentrate or bring peace to his mind or body, his focus is on her, and he could not shake it. He sighed and drifted back to consciousness, rose and decide to get ready for his future wife.

As he started to get ready he could only say is:

"fascinating"

he surprised himself of his actions in this mating ritual.

 **A/N: In the TOS Star Trek** : Number One appeared in the episode: "The Menagerie" Another smart, intelligent woman.

**Nomad stated: " the unit (Uhura) was defective, and thinking was chaotic." Absorbing it unsettled me. A mass of conflicting impulses." Quote from the episode the: The Changling."  
I believe when Nomad absorbed Uhura's mind, and it somehow stored it somewhere in its mass computer brain. Nomad was unsettled with the transaction, makes you wonder if she did some form of damage to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Summary:** Spock and Uhura are making their love connection.

Nyota adjusted her dress in the mirror, and it fits in the right places, re-fixed her hair and watched the large loop green earring hang and jingle. She applied light make-up and then she quickly slid into her polished kitten heel slippers. Exhale and said to herself:

 _"This is it."_

Then left her quarters towards Mr. Spock's, hoping he hasn't changed his mind about the proposal as she walked.

She stood in front of his door, feeling a little nervous, she stared at the chimer and forced herself to ring it.

What seemed for hours to her were seconds; the door opened to a tall, dark, handsome Vulcan, dressed in a gray Vulcan embroidery tunic, with matching pants. Uhura gasped she has never seen him out of uniform.

"Good evening "

"Good evening My Nyota, please enter."

she gasped again by the way he pronounced her name, plus he said **(my)** as a possession.

"You may call me Spock when we are alone."

"Ok Spock"

As she entered his quarters the door closes behind her, she turns towards Spock to find him holding up two of his forefingers towards her. She looks up at him into his deep piercing eyes, and in return holds up hers. He connects them and bows his head.

"This is called ozh'esta; it is the Vulcan way between bondmates of open affection. Vulcans limit public physical contact."

"I am aware that humans are very tactile in displaying affections. "

"I don't mind this, it's wonderful, I feel the energy and tingling sensation when you do it."

" I find quite pleasing"; she gave him a big smile of approval.

" Come sit; I have prepared sustenance for us."

He led her to a small table with two chairs. She noticed that his quarters are much larger and he had a food processor and replicator as well. He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat.

"Spock, I know that Vulcans are primarily are vegetarians, I will enjoy whatever you are having"

Spock is pleased by her statement, and he bows his head in agreement. He went to continue preparing the meal.

"Spock?"

"Yes, my Nyota."

she blushes at the sound of her name.

" I want to make sure about your proposals?

" Have you reconsidered?"

" **NO.** I want to be sure is this what you want."

He walked over to her, knelt down and looked into her eyes.

"Nyota I've been waiting for some time to display my intentions towards you, Vulcans don't say or do such intimate things loosely."

she breathed a sigh of relief:"I'm sorry Spock, sometimes a woman needs validation on proposals, especially such as this!

"I am honored Spock, thank you."

She held up her two fingers, and Spock reciprocated. He leaned forward until his forehead touched hers and said in low deep voice.

"My Nyota"

"My Spock"

She disconnected the fingers and lifted both her arms and wrap them around his neck. They both stay head to head, their thoughts exchanging attraction and endearments. Tears started to form and trail down her face. Spock lifts his finger to wipe them, stared at it and becomes curious and puzzled. She laughs.

"They are tears of joy, my Spockah."

His eyes widened when she said his proper name, and from the brief link they had established, she felt her contentment.

"I will continue to prepare."

He got up and returned with plates, utensils, and glasses. Spock presented Nyota with a plate of food and placed it in front of her.

"Bondmate males serve the wife and offspring first."

"It is also common during the meal to eat in silence, but we are not officially bonded, we can converse during the meal if you wish."

" I better start learning traditions, might as well start now."

Spock returned with his plate, sat across from her and they ate in silence. Nyota smiled at Spock and watched him try to smirk. She wanted to laugh. When they finished their meal, she cleared their plates from the table and cleaned them.

" Thank you, Spock, for our first meal together."

" I am here to serve."

He led her to a set of chairs, and they sat across from each other.

"Since we are engaged, I guess we better share and compare expectations or some form boundaries."

Spock put his two index fingers together, crossed his legs.

"you are aware that Vulcans are elusive and private about their personal lives, I would like to keep our relationship privately if possible."

" I can respect that, and I feel the same way. I seldom like people in my business, but I will need a hug from you when I feel distressed in some situations. Humans need physical affection to reassure themselves. Privately a course."

" Acceptable"

Looking at him seriously:"But Spock, I feel that the captain should know of our relationship, I want us to be fair in our positions as officers."

" I will consider the options Nyota."

"I would like to share our relationship with one of my trusted friend, Charlene Masters. I've known her since the academy, and she knows me well. Often she had given support when I needed it, and she doesn't partake in the ship's drama."

He had heard of Masters, her work is exemplary and nods his head in agreement.

"The captain and McCoy as you say my friends"

" Yes, I have noticed your friendship with them."

Her voice became serious and looked at him: "Spock, I need your trust in this relationship…. between us, it's important to me."

She turns her head: "I have been betrayed in my previous relationships, they… hurt me a lot, and I never liked the feeling."

"I as well, Nyota, I completely understand" reflecting his thoughts of T"Pring.

"There are more things you should know about Vulcan males Nyota."

"OK"

"We can become…. Very overly protective over our spouse, it is a natural instinct among my people. Vulcans are primarily monogamous, and we mate for life."

"Like a jealousy thing? I can respect that, I desire a lifelong husband. It shows commitment, but I desire faithfulness too." It's nice to know that Vulcans have respect for their marriage."

They sat quietly for a moment, thinking about how this relationship would work.

"Spock, you should know that many might think I appear flirtatious, it's like a defense mechanism, at first I did it for attention. Men are attracted to me, but now I find offensive, and now treat them all the same. I never dated crewmen on this ship. I refuse to be part of the daily drama or prize to either of them. I hear them talk about me...sexually and I want you to be aware of that."

Spock has heard of those sexual conversations about her almost on a daily basis, as he sat listening to her situation.

"Also, I never thought you were interested in me because in my heart I was waiting for you."

Her last statement touched him and nodded his head in agreement.

"I always wondered if it was possible to interact with you on a different level. I have noticed the male crewmen observing and commenting about you. They often refer to your beauty, and I refer to your worth and quality as you are."

"Oh, Spockah"

"Vulcan as a race had open feelings, those feelings almost destroyed us as a race, but because of logic we have mastered those feeling, therefore we are governed by logic. So, when I say to you I understand your situation, I do."

"You honor me, Now what are you going to do about those females?"

Spock dropped his hands to the arms of his chair, and both eyebrows lifted up towards his banes.

"females?, Nyota."

"yes, your entourage of females, I just want you to know that I am the jealous type too!"

"I am unaware of this?"

"You mean you don't know that you attract the majority of the females on the ship?"

" you mean Nurse Chapel?"

" Her too!"

"Nyota I am unaware of this situation about these females!"

She looked at him carefully. " You are serious. You don't know?."

She got up from her chair, walked towards him, sat on his lap and put one of her arms around his shoulder.

"Mr. Spock, you are the most sexist and handsomest man on this ship."

Spock had this lost look on his face while Nyota smiled down at him, she leaned into his face and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss. She gently pulled away and rested her head against his, thoughts raced through their temporary link. They saw the missed opportunities of getting together, eye contacts at their stations, her feelings when she saw T'Pring on the viewscreen, which stopped her from playing the Ka'athyra with him, his grief of the loss of her memory, her grief of the loss of his brain. Many scenes passed through their consciousnesses. She pulled back and said.

"Spockah, this is going to be hard to hide, I have the males, and you have the females."

One of his eyebrows shot up again.

"I have no interest in any other female."

"I have no interest in any other male," touching his forehead with hers again.

"Then we have an agreement."

"Yes, speaking of females, tell me about T'Pring? That time on the bridge you told me she was your wife?

Spock sighed, he felt unease with the painful memory, she pulled away to get a better look at his eyes. She noticed his quietness about the topic.

"Ashayam, I am requesting more time to explain that situation."

"Forgive me, Spock. I will wait until you are ready."

"Oh, look at the time, it's late, and I have duty in the morning and the report to start!"

"I as well, Ashayam."

"We still have a lot to talk about our families, future and such, are you available after duty tomorrow Spock?"

"yes, that is acceptable to continue our conversation."

Nyota looked into his eyes and said in Vulcan.

"Rom mu yor Ashayam t'nash-veh."

(Goodnight my beloved)

"Rom mu yor ko-teslu t'nash-veh."

(Goodnight my future wife)

She kissed him again, and he escorted her to the door. He turned to her and held up the finger embrace once more. They looked deeply at each other. She smiled and left. After she was gone, he noticed her beauty, and that she wore her hair down which pleased him. He felt he had made a logical choice for a wife. He now needed more meditation; she wanted to know about T'Pring, a sore, painful subject. Spock changed into his meditation clothes and set up his asenoi, and he has to find a way to address the issue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nyota woke up with a new look on life, and she felt joy, happiness, and overwhelming love. If there was a cloud nine, she was there. She completed her morning ritual and headed towards mess-hall. Fellow crewmen greeted her, and she returns them with a smile on her face. She entered the mess hall and grabbed a yogurt and fruit from the replicator. She saw Charlene sitting with yeoman Rhonda Evans and walked over to sit with them.

"Good morning Charlene and Rhonda" as she sat down next to her.

"Hey, girl what is going on, long time no see."

"So far so good, and the same routine on the bridge."

"Uhura, how's a certain bridge crew?" asked Rhonda leading on to something else.

"Like I said, the same routine on the bridge."

"Good morning, Uhura, how's my favorite girl."

"Good morning Bobby, and please stop saying that"

Uhura didn't even look at him for being rude. Rhonda and Charlene stare at Bobby Upton, for not even acknowledging them. He stood there until he got the message and left.

"Still drawing them in, huh Uhura?" sneered Rhonda

Uhura ignored her and continued eating, then Christine Chapel join them and with her breakfast.

"Good morning ladies,"

They all acknowledged her, and they did some small chat while they finished their breakfast. Then Mr. Spock was walking across the room leaving for the bridge, the ladies notice him.

"There goes dreamboat," says Rhonda.

"Remember Rhonda that he is a commanding officer," stated Christine while Uhura focused on her meal which was almost done.

"Right, you're the first one drooling, and you can never keep your eyes off him."

Charlene and Nyota stared at them waiting for an argument to bust out.

"Well, we just started our day, let's keep it civil and he's just a male, no big deal." chimed Charlene waving her hand.

"Time for my shift, see ya, Charlene, keep the peace ladies, and have a good day."

Uhura left for the turbolift. She couldn't believe they were about to argue over Spock, her man. When she reached the bridge, she practically bounced with joy towards her station. She acknowledged everyone on the bridge including Spock who shot her a long deep stare, she gave him a quick wink and went to work.

During the fifth hour into the shift, the bridge crew was all doing reports for the CO's to sign, and it was quiet downtime. Chekov and Sulu decided to banter Uhura.

"Hey, Uhura" Sulu looking at Chekov, causing him to grin and turn towards her and she turns towards the helm.

" Someone likes you, he wonders if you are available" chimed Chekov.

"Boys, have you told him my answer?"

"Don't you want to know who it is this time?"

"No!" as she turns back to her console.

Sulu snickers "Poor Taylor."

Nyota's spine stiffens as she slowly discreetly looks at Spock and it didn't look right. He picks up their conversation, and he got up from his station, looked at her and then turns towards the helm. With his hands behind his back and spoke firmly.

"Gentlemen, the captain will be looking for his reports, I suggest that you continue with them."

"Yes, sir" as they both turned back to their work. Spock continues to walk across the bridge and observed crewmen engaged in their work. At that moment the captain entered the bridge, Spock reports first.

"Good morning captain."

" Good morning Commander Spock status."

"All departments are acknowledged, and there reports from designated departments need your signature. Mr. Scott has requested your presence in engineering to confirm the rate of consumption of fuel."

"Good carry on" Kirk stepped down into the captain's chair and the bridge crew, approached him to confirm their report, and Spock turned back to his station.

He was unease with the banter, he had heard them many times before, but this time it bothered him that they teased his Nyota with other men. He sighed and started documenting his work wondering if could focus for the rest of the shift.

A day in the life of the Enterprise crew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her shift, Nyota drifted towards her quarters relieved, and she falls on her bed.

"Boy, this part of the relationship is gonna be hard!" sighed as she took a deep breath, thinking about the bridge incident.

Spock heard about another admirer right in front of him. She remembers the look in his eyes, and the conversation last night that Vulcans are protective and jealous. If she wants to maintain this relationship, she must reassure him. Her chimer rang. She sat up and went to the door and opened it to her fiance. He came in and stood in the center of her room and turned towards her, with his hands behind his back.

"Nyota, I ask for an apology for my behavior on the bridge, I know you are capable of handling the situation, you have done so in the past. This occurrence will not happen again."

She looked at him, with her mouth open, shocked at his admittance. She ran and hugged him, it takes a real man to admit their error, and he was more than that.

"I love you so much Spockah."

Spock was relieved, and return the embrace. He realizes that his relationship with Nyota requires more meditation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of days the Enterprise has been busy. There were schedule conflicts between Spock and Uhura, more Spock since he is the first officer. He is required to commit to more meetings and solve any of the ship's problems, monitor the science division, and he would leave little message on her private comm that he misses her presence. She would leave private messages or a poem on his comm reflecting their relationship.

While on the bridge, Uhura would observe flirtatious women from different departments throughout the day approach and attempt conversations with Spock. She would shake her head. He in his logical Vulcan approach would respond to them in a professional, polite way. His brushing off the opposite sex is entirely different from hers, and the males don't get the hint at all. She is pleased that Spock's charm and manners attract women and he doesn't even know it, Spock is not a flirt or gigolo. Seeing this, it put a smile on her face, but then there is Nurse Christine Chapel, now that's another situation altogether. They were friends at least in the beginning, since their academy days. However, something happened after the strange death of Roger Korby, her finance'. That's when their friendship changed, and her declaration for Spock began. However, at this moment she didn't worry about Spock's social club of women he was unaware.

Spock feels uneasy, and he is more aware of men lingering around "His Nyota" for some reason, it bothers him more, he has become restless and tense when men are near her. He secretly wants to physically harm them whoever approaches her. He can see their eyes and drooling mouths the way they stare at her curvaceous body. The situation makes him feel uncomfortable.

One time, Uhura was conversing with Boma in the corridor, he was trying to date her. She insisted that she is unavailable. Spock approached them and directed a line of questions to Uhura.

 _"Lt. Uhura, the captain, is requesting that you complete your final report on Eleusia and he is requiring about decoding issues in your department." he spoke while staring at Boma._

 _"Mr. Boma are you still on duty?"_

 _"yes, sir."_

 _"Then I suggest you continue."_

He practically ran down the corridor. Uhura wanted to laugh; instead, she winked at him as to say thank you and left. Spock felt the jealousy just thinking about the incident, and he already increased his meditation, his reactions to his Ashayam is causing a crisis in his job and personal life. He thinks it's time to talk to his friends Jim and McCoy for advice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Summary:** Coming to terms with reality.

Finally, a date for Spock and Uhura to relax, and it has been a week since their engagement, and both have been busy with their jobs.

They both playing their Ka'athyra's together in his quarters. Spock is pleased that they can continue with their lyre's, he has missed those moments together. The slow strumming ministers to them both, and old Vulcan piece on solitude. Spock observes Nyota's playing, and she has mastered the song quickly with efficiency. Her fingers gracefully glide across the instrument and music coming from the lyres mingles together. He is pleased that they have the same interest in music and yet they are different in other ways. Spock is amazed by the capability of two people involved in a relationship together. When they finished the forty verse length song, she looks up at him and gives Spock a broad smile of accomplishment.

"I didn't think I had the stamina to stay focus and complete it!"

"Nyota, your stamina during this piece is exemplary, and I find it quite an achievement, no human or non-human outside of Vulcan can master such a ballad."

"OH, Spock, you make that sound so sexy." putting on a grin. Spock shot up one eyebrow in confusion.

"How does sex be involved in this Vulcan ballad or my comment, it's a song on solitude for one's peace of mind."

Uhura couldn't contain herself and laughed. She put her lyre down, got up and hugged her sa-kugalsu.

"Thank you for the compliment, Ashayam."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day off duty, Spock decided to teach Nyota a Vulcan martial art called "sus mahna." They had to wait late at night to avoid prying eyes, and Spock wanted to make sure that his future wife had the extra defense against any opponent. Spock had on a set of Vulcan meditation clothes, while Nyota had on sweatpants and a tank top. Spock's tunic resembles a karate Ghia and loose fitting pants. At first, Nyota struggled to keep her balance. Then after a couple of trials and errors, they were working in tandem.

What Spock didn't know that is tunic was open, and Nyota couldn't help but stare at his bare chest with tiny black hairs. It was the reason she had trouble in the first place keeping her balance, and she kept staring at his chiseled chest that rippled with muscles. You wouldn't know that the lean 6.2 feet Vulcan had bulging muscles, this caused Nyota to have sexual thoughts about him.

"I need a cold shower after this," she said hungrily.

"It is recommended that a hot or warm shower calms down the body."

"You heard that?"

Shocked because she thought she was whispering when she said it. She will have to learn to keep her thoughts to herself. His Vulcan ears pick up everything.

"Yes"

"Now that you had mastered the basics, we can stand side by side to continue."

So, when she positioned herself closer to Spock, she could feel his body heat, it was quite a turn on, and she felt like jumping his bones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Spock met Nyota in her quarters to finish with the previous conversation about their background. Nyota had prepared tea for him, and it was an everyday brand. If they ever dock at a space station, she will purchase ones that he likes.

Unlike Spock's sizeable spacious room, she had a chaise lounge chair, specially purchased for to relax on, but it took a little more room, but there was enough room that a chair was placed nearby with a tiny stand in between them.

She placed his teacup there, and she noticed her sa-kugalsu sitting ramrod as thou he was nervous.

"Sa-kugalsu are you comfortable?"

" I am unaccustomed to being in female's quarters."

"But it was here you declared your intentions towards me, and you apologized as well?"

"Indeed"

Uhura watched his shoulders relaxed, a warm smile formed for him. She sat across from with her tea and talked.

"When I was little about four years old, my parents told me that I had an aptitude for math-science and they enrolled me in one of the most prestigious math programs in Africa. Growing up, I was the youngest to pass the entrance exams. I enjoyed learning all kinds of math theories, formulas, and review the famous thesis's. It was one of the highlights growing up as a single child. My parents provided endless love for me, I was considered spoil by some and had the best education for someone so young."

Spock observes her demeanor has changed and her head bowed, and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Spock, I was bullied a lot in school."

His eyebrow rose sharply and rose to sit close to her on the chaise.

"Nyota if it is difficult to speak of it, then do not."

"No, you should know what kind of woman you are marrying. I was bullied because I was young, small and smart. I surpassed many older students, and it intimidated them, so they mentally and physically hurt me. I didn't have any friends, just teachers or instructors. My parents tried to help, but you can't change everyone's actions or opinions."

Nyota wiped her tears: I didn't have any friends until I went to Starfleet Academy. Even there I was bullied more mentally because the women say I'm stuck up because I was beautiful,I didn't realize they were jealous of me. I never saw myself like that, but I learned to use it, even that got me into trouble. I had to learn to be comfortable with me."

She slowly glanced up at him, looking for a response, she saw warmth in his eyes like he understood.

Spock was confused, Nyota always appeared very sociable with everyone, even those who are attracted to her. He looked above her head and reflected on her confession.

"I also was bullied not only as a child, but as an adult as well, I too was small compared to other young Vulcans, and achieved high marks in a majority of all academic standards. I was tormented mainly because I am half human and because of it, I too was mentally and physically bullied. "

"But you are also Vulcan Spock, didn't that matter?"

"No, not even with my accomplishments, which I was qualified to attend the Vulcan Science Academy as my father and other family predecessors. It was mentioned my mother's marriage to my father was an apparent factor in my acceptance as a non-Vulcan candidate. In which I submitted my application to Starfleet as the first Vulcan. Because of that, it caused friction with my father, until several years ago with the Babel Conference.

Ah, yes, I remember the heart operation. However, Spock, I don't understand, I thought Vulcan value logic in everything."

"Not as a child, I also excelled in science/mathematics, young for my age, and no friends. Also, like you, only instructors tolerated my academic achievements. It wasn't until I served with Captain Pike that my purpose has established me as a Starfleet officer and with Captain Kirk and McCoy that I understood and learned friendships."

Nyota started crying uncontrollably. This disturbed Spock, he is not used to so much expressed emotions. He got up and went into her bathroom to retrieve tissue, and gave it to her and sat down again. He hugs her like his mother would do when he was a child in distress.

" Nyota, I have upset you, please forgive me."

"No, Spock, I am crying for the both of us, we were both alone as children."

"I see, but I am well Nyota, Kaiidth" (What is, is)

Nyota wiped her bloodshot eyes and looked up at Spock, and held up two fingers, he embraced them. The embrace confirmed that they belong together, despite they both were born on different planets, but the stars called them both.

When she looked at Spock, she saw hurt in his eyes, when looked at her he found relief.

Spock felt her thoughts in the embrace, they were pure genuine love, and many more affections, and he projected back to her. He realized he could never give her up, not ever. This relationship might mean breaking another Vulcan tradition or taboo, Nyota was his lifeline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: TOS:** Journey to Babel; one of my favorite episodes, Spock struggles with his emotions for his father and ship's commitment. Which is mother stated he was bullied because he was part human.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Summary:** Telling Friends part 1

 **Uhura's POV:**

Charlene Master: Nyota's friend since the academy, and a true tomboyish girlfriend. It was her that saved Nyota from most of the bullying during confrontations with jealous lovers. Charlene is best known for her sassy, quick response to a situation and her loyalty. She remembers when one woman confronted her about a boyfriend hitting on Nyota.

 _Char explained very tenderly to the woman:"Girl, obviously your man needs a better leash since you can't handle him, so don't blame Nyota if YOUR man has wandering eyes." Also, if you want her, then you have to go through Me!"_

They would laugh and keep it moving, Nyota gained strength and character from Char, she loved her for it.

If anyone it's Charlene Masters who deserves to know first about her relationship with Spock. Char is the only one who knows that she carried a deep torch for Spock since she arrived on the Enterprise. It has been hard to get together with Char sometimes because of schedule conflicts, working in engineering is hard work, mostly working with Mr. Scott. He makes all his staff double, triple check all specks of the engines. So, when they do have the same schedule off, they rush to hang-out, shopping or go to one of those space station's bar for drinks. They both can drink any man under the table more Char than her. Char informs her of the latest dating crush and gossip, which has become one of their favorite topics and they would analyze it together.

Today is one of those rare days off for both ladies, both are lounging in Nyota's quarters, Char on the chaise, and Nyota on her bed.

"Wanna watch a vid Ny?"

"No, later thanks."

"Rumors is that Taylor Robertson has a crush on you" giggles Char.

"Yeah, Chekov and Sulu teased me on the bridge in front of Spock, those two keep me updated on the latest guy crush."

Sighs, "What a waste of time."

Char sits up and looks at Nyota, and she notices that she looks different. Nyota laying on her bed zoned out.

"Nyota Uhura!"

Char walks over and looks closer at her, and see a glow of love on her face. Char puts her hands on her hips.

"You are in love, and it's all over you."

Sitting up, looking at her:"Char I am, deeply in love with a wonderful man and I have to tell you."

"Well, don't keep me waiting, what?"

"You won't believe this, but he asked me to marry him, I'm engaged to him!"

"What?, You're engaged?, You didn't even tell that you were dating or like someone; except Commander Spock."

"Wait a minute?" Charlene looks carefully at Nyota.

"OH, MY GOD! Are you serious? The commander and you?"

"I know he asked me to marry him almost two weeks ago.

"What? you're telling me now!"

"We haven't been alone, until now! Char, he came to my quarters and gave me this Vulcan kiss, and it was intense."

"Vulcan kiss?"

"It's way different from human style. Spock told me right then and there that he wanted a Terran and Vulcan style wedding."

"WOW!"

"And I said yes!" However, Char, you mustn't tell anyone, only you know, besides the captain and McCoy."

"Why them?"

"They are his best friends."

"Wait a minute? you were engaged that day at breakfast in front of Christine and Rhonda?"

"yup" it was funny to see them fight over my man."

"You are crazy. What about Mr. Spock's Appreciation Club, they will be mad at you when they find out that you guys are official."

"As long they keep their distance and not harass him, I'm fine with it."

"Spock never knew that most of the women on this ship has the hots for him, he was oblivious of their attention, and I'm glad he doesn't notice them. Just me."

"How about the guys for you?"

"Now that's a problem, he doesn't like it too much that the men on the ship try to pick me up, he gets very jealous. He practicably chased Boma from me when he didn't take no for an answer."

"Boma, he never gives up, what an ass." Char chuckles at the thought of Spock confronting Boma.

"I would love to see Mr. Spock in action." Char continues laughing. " But seriously, what are you going to do when the club members find out? They are not going to take that laying down, a lot of them have crushes on Mr. Spock."

"Well, Spock just started teaching sus Mahna, plus with all my other skills, I know I can take them on."

"OK, that's good, because my sistah, you are going to need that and all your negotiation skills to handle that club, their nuts!"

"But I'm so happy for you girl, and you deserve this" as Charlene leaned towards Nyota and gives her a big hug. "I can see that Mr. Spock has made you happy verses that other dope you almost married."

"Thank you for the blessing, and yes, I almost made the biggest mistake in my life if I married that fool -cheating Amare."

"So, when are you getting hitched?"

"Not for a while, we are still getting to know each other cultures. Char, we are alike in somethings and different in others. However, we are talking through each challenge when they come."

"Boy, I would like to see Christine's face when she finds out."

"I've been thinking about that too. She is always bragging that Spock is her ideal."

"Is Spock the romantic type?"

Nyota looked real serious at her. "His type of romance is different, it is deep and intense, and Vulcan mate for life. He doesn't treat me like the other men I dated, or treat me like a trophy piece Char. In his way I know he loves me for who I am." As tears formed and trailed down her cheeks.

"Wow, Ny, you found your soulmate." as Char starts crying with her.

"I'm so happy for you sis, now enough of the tears."

"I can't help it, since my engagement I've been crying a lot, mostly for joy."

"I understand that, come on let's wash up before we make a river."

They both got up and washed their faces in the bathroom. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Char, I have to tell you, that Spock is built, when he was teaching me Sus Mahna in the gym, his tunic was wide open, and I couldn't focus on my training. He has a six pack that won't quit."

They both hit the bed laughing all over again.

"Are you trying to tell me that Mr. Spock has a sexy bod?"

"Yes, and I could stop staring at that chest! He stood so close behind me, I couldn't focus, I was done in, I wanted a shower, and he heard me say that!"

"I need to find me my own Vulcan." As they both continue laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Summary:** Telling Friends part 2

Jim Kirk is finally getting some much-needed downtime, he just showered and put on his gym clothes to head out to the gym. His chimer rings. He opens the door to his First Officer.

"Good evening Spock, what brings you by?"

"I need to discuss some concerns with you captain."

"Captain? Then it's official business then?"

"No,….Jim, but it is something to be addressed."

"Come sit down and tell me about it."

"I did invite McCoy to join us."

"Oh? Now I am concerned. I know we have been busy lately, do you need time off?"

"Not at the moment Jim."

"Spock you're making me worry? Just then McCoy chimed the captain quarters, and Jim let him in.

"Bones, Spock just was telling that you were invited to my quarters."

"Yeah, Ok Spock what's up?"

The three of them went to a small table, and they sat looking at Spock. Waiting for him to start the conversation.

"Gentlemen I need your advice." Kirk and McCoy looked at each other.

"I need a drink" stated McCoy, who couldn't believe his ears. Kirk gets up and goes to a hidden cabinet and pulls out Saurian Brandy and grabs three glasses and place them on the table. McCoy grabs the bottle and starts pouring in each glass, but Spock covers his glass with his hand. McCoy and Kirk swallow down theirs and stares at Spock.

"Ok, you need our advice on what?" Asked McCoy.

"I am planning to be bonded."

"We need another drink!"

"Please don't say it's that T'Pring woman."

"No Doctor it is NOT her."

Jim looks at Spock:"It's someone on the ship?"

"Yes, I checked with Starfleet regulations about relationships, and it was vague about protocols. However, I believe you should be aware of it. Also, to give consent to the relationship."

"Spock, are you asking us for our blessing?"

"Precisely, Jim."

"Well, tell us who it is?"

Spock sat straight up with dignity and pride.

"Lieutenant Uhura, she has consented to my proposal."

"We need another drink!" groused McCoy, and pours Jim and him another glass.

" Since the Eleusian people, the fight?"

"My intentions were before that mission, and I felt it was my duty to inform you, as captain, and my two closes friends."

"Thank you, Spock, Uhura agreed to your proposal?"

"Yes, we both agreed to privacy in our relationship also."

"I don't have a problem with your relationship with Uhura, and you are wondering if it will interfere with ship business?"

"Yes, Jim we do."

"Then as captain, I will address the issue when it arises, and congratulations are in order."

"Let's drink to that!" as McCoy and Kirk raise their glasses to an air toast.

" The best part, we don't have to divert to Vulcan."

"No doctor we do not."

"Spock? How are you going to handle the male crew who are attracted to your fiancee'?"

"I am aware of Ms. Uhura's situation, and I believe she is quite capable of handling unsolicited attractions from the male crew."

"You are a better man than I am, I sure would be jealous."

"I heard a strange story, which Spock chased Boma down the corridor? Is that true?"

"No, doctor, I advised Lt. Boma to continue with his duties."

"Was Uhura nearby?"

silence.

"We need another drink!" both men said at the same time, and laughing.

"I would put a twenty-four guard on Uhura, the way the male crew looks at her!"

"Gentlemen, Uhura is my Ko-slugalsu"

"You're what?"

"Fiancee, Bones"

"I kinda figure it would be hard to keep your relationship in the dark, Spock do you think it's wise?"

"Yes, Jim for the moment."

"She agreed to this?"

"Yes": Spock was silent for a moment. Jim looks at him.

"Spock, there's something else?"

"Yes, Uhura has… inquired…. to know about T'Pring."

"We need another drink." they both poured more and drank it.

"She asked about the incident on the bridge when I declared T'Pring as my wife. I have delayed informing my Ko-slugalsu for some time."

"Spock you have to tell her, Uhura is a human female and they don't handle past secrets to well, and its part of a strong commitment for two people." As McCoy places his cup down, he looks seriously at Spock.

"I love the fact that she almost had Jim and you killed."

Jim looks more closely at Spock.

"No Bones, it's more than that, he needs to tell her about his Pon Farr."

"OUCH, you haven't told her about that part either?

Spock was speechless, he wants to tell her, but he is concerned she wouldn't understand.

"I want her to understand Vulcan physiology before our bonding."

"Bones, I think he's worried that she would reject him about his cycle."

"WHAT? Uhura would never do that. She's not that kind of person."

Jim, spoke to his best friend:"Spock she will accept it, we know her for that, she is intelligent and a very compassionate woman. However, you must tell her my friend."

Thank you, Jim and you too doctor, for sound advice."

"Spock we are still your friends, after what we three have been through, we are practically brothers." chuckled McCoy.

"We do not share..."

"It's an expression, Spock!"

"Now that we got that cleared up, still feeling tipsy" patting himself on the chest."How about a celebration drink!" pours Jim and himself a drink.

Jim and McCoy laugh they can't believe that Spock is engaged to the most desirable woman on the ship, Kirk slaps Spock on the back.

"Congratulation old friend, I'm happy for you."

"Well at least there won't be a duel in this wedding, I don't think I could fool T'Pau again."

One of Spock's eyebrow goes up, as his friends continue to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Summary:** Spock has his heart to heart discussion with Nyota.

 **The Pon Farr of it all**

Later on that evening, Spock had meditated enough to explain to his ko-sluglas his cycle. He takes a deep breath in front of her door, he had the access codes this time, and they had planned to meet each other. His heart longed for peace, love and completion, a love that cannot be described in Vulcan terms, but an emptiness that was being filled, because of her love for him. Also, Nyota was there for him, and their temporary link has left a pain in him he had never felt, he wanted a more in-depth, permanent link with her.

He entered her quarters and saw his ko-sluglas laying on her chaise reading the latest science journal.

"tonk'peh Ashalik t'nash-veh."

(hello or greetings my darling)

"tonk'peh Ashayam t'nash-veh."

(hello or greetings my beloved) As she swings her legs over to offer him a seat next to her on the chaise. He looks at her and provides the finger embrace.

"Ashalik heh dungi var-tor du t'nash-veh var.

(I will tell you my story) he said with grave concern.

"I will listen, and I will not judge you Ashayam."

He sat ramrod, his face was stoic, and his hands rested on his knees as he prepared to explain his life, people and culture.

"It is another part of Vulcan heritage, we as a people don't speak about it to ourselves or outworlders. It is hard to for me to tell it now. There is a part of our past that is very violent, what I have is inherited since the beginning. When I was seven years old, I was mentally bonded called the kan kal'i'farr tel-tor to T'Pring. All males must do this for their survival and survival of our species. It becomes official with both adults reach maturity, and a ceremony is performed, the men in our species endure a 7-year cycle where they are stripped of their logic of reason and may become physically combative for a spouse to procreate, this is called the Pon Farr. Once the marriage is performed, the mating takes place it is a long continuous…..copulation. It is often described without pleasure only coupling, which the cycle could last for 2-7 days, depending on the strength of the bond. The female will often feel the fire of her mate and comply with the mating to ensure their survival."

Spock paused to gather his next information, hoping that his future wife understands, he slowly glances at her and sees her full attention. She made no comment or facial expression of disapproval."

"Is there more? I see your customs retain to your physiology of Vulcan."

"Yes, When you saw T'Pring on the bridge monitor, we were married in a sense, we were supposed to complete the marriage ceremony when I beamed down with the captain and Dr. McCoy. They were like in your custom groomsmen. During the ceremony, T'Pring declared Kalifee-the challenge; the challenge would offer her divorce from me and the bond. During my Plak tau-blood fever which all logic is dissolved, T'Pring chose Captain Kirk as her champion."

Spock turned away from Nyota facing the wall in front of him. This part hurt him the most, the very thing the reason he despised T'Pring so much. Nyota touched his arm to reassure him to continue.

"I had to fight the captain for my wife. The captain was unaware of the implication of the challenge or my customs. When he accepted he thought he was helping me, instead it was a fight for either one of us dies."

"The marriage challenge is a fight to the death? Captain Kirk didn't realize it?"

"Precisely, I had to fight my best friend, my captain for a woman who didn't even want me."

"I fought with my friend,"

"I killed my friend."

"When I asked her why she chose the captain over me, she stated that she wanted another male Vulcan. She logically thought I would hate or despise her for making the challenge and that she picked the captain. With that in mind, she would be released from the marriage, and she did not want to be married to a legend."

Nyota leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"When I returned to the ship, Dr. McCoy had injected Jim with a neural paralyzer that simulated death. I always felt that my human heritage was at fault. I almost lost one of my only friend."

"Nyota, my cycle will return in 4.5 years from now. As a male of my species, if we don't mate at the appropriate time, the chemical imbalance will build up and shut down our bodies and eventually die. A true bondmate can control the fever through their bond, that is why we are betrothed early to establish a strong bond relationship, I did not have that with T'Pring, we have not communicated since the bonding ceremony until I saw her the monitor."

Spock held his head down, and this was hard to explain. He wondered if his father had the same issue with his mother. He waited for her response, could she reject him? Alternatively, could she save him? She moved closer to him, took her hands and gently placed on both sides of his head and turn it towards her to make eye contact. It must have been hard for him to share such a profound thing, he was honest with her. With tears in her eyes, she gave her answer.

"Heh nar-tor du, heh dungi tel k' du du'ish veh pon Farr."

(I accept you, and I will bond with you during your Pon Farr."

Spock was looking into her eyes, saw the truth, a woman worthy of who he is, never to be ashamed for being a child of two worlds.

"My Nyota"

He leaned towards her and touched their heads.

"Ashalik, may I meld with you to show you."

He touched her psy- points and entered her mind, just like before with their temporary link, her love poured from her into him, it was genuine. He absorbed it all she was real, it moved him. He was not ashamed to show who he is to her. He slowly let down his shield, and his deep dark feelings came into her light.

It rushed Nyota like a flood with warmth and feelings, deep raw emotions what she considered Vulcan version of the essence of love. Spock was full of emotions, which took logic to control them and she understood. He showed her his feelings that he could not say, she felt.

He slowly raised his shield again and broke the meld. He leaned back to get a better view of her face.

"I love you, Spock."

"Nyota, K'hat'n'dlawa"

They both leaned into each other and kissed deeply, with tears of joy running down her face.

Spock held her like a lifeline to his salvation. His forefingers started rubbing her hand, touching her cool skin, he wanted more. She caressed his neck and shoulders and felt her body grow warm from his touching. She wanted more. Spock broke the kiss from her lips and started nibbling down her throat.

"My Spock"

"Yes, yours."

He started rubbing his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder, and his hand moved up towards the collar of her shirt, he wanted to mark her, claim her. Grabbing all her scent, and rubbing his in the process. Nyota thought she heard a small purring sound, then she kissed and nipped his ear. Then the sound grew louder

"Spock, are you purring?"

"Vulcans do not purr."

Nyota started to giggle by the tone he answered. They had worked themselves to being sexually aroused.

"Spock darling, we must stop before we get into trouble."

Spock growled at the request and reluctantly lifted his head from her neck, missing the opportunity to mark her. He has to wait for their wedding night. However, his fingers continued to move up and down her arm, getting his last sensation of her skin and the fluctuation of her estrogen levels, her body desired him. Him touching her drove his blood levels high, he practically had to demand his inner thoughts, his body fighting to respond, it wanted to mate, and possess her body and mind.

"Thank you Nyota for understanding and being my ko-sluglas, you honor me" as he slowly got up from the chaise, still looking in her eyes, now his forefingers moved down to hers as they continue to stroke her skin.

"Spock it is I who is honored that you chose me, I waited so long." as she also got up feeling the lingering of his touch, his fingers still stimulating her. It took every bit of her self-control to struggle to say those words. Also, fighting the reget at the same time, she genuinely wanted him. He had no idea that her body craved him, or does he? She started to escort him to the door while his forefingers still attached to hers. She was breathing heavily, and they need to get married soon her sex drive is going bonkers, there is still much to know in this relationship.

She almost felt weak to the knees as they walked to the door, they Vulcan kissed, and Spock quickly left for his quarters.

Nyota fell against the wall, almost slid down, she felt like she climaxed and breathed: "Oh wow, it must get better than this if we did it!"

No man or male species has never made her feel this way. She stayed there until her body came down from the high. She gathered herself and started thinking all that Spock said about his cycle, and everything made sense about his engagement to T'Pring. Then reality hit her.

"That Vulcan bitch! She almost had Spock, and the captain killed!" She balled up her fist and huffed at the thought. She used the captain for her selfish plot.

"I promise you miss T'Pring you won't get away with this! Nyota got ready for bed and continued thinking about T'Pring, which made her more madder, and she needed to think of a plan to get her back for hurting her man, but Spock mustn't know about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Spock intercepted the captain and Dr. McCoy on the turbolift to the bridge.

"Greetings Captain, and Dr. McCoy."

"Good morning Spock," they both said waiting for more information keeping them in suspense.

Spock looked straight ahead at the doors, while Kirk drinking his last sip of coffee and McCoy leaned back and looked at Kirk. Then they both stepped forward next to Spock and looked at him.

"Well? Are you going to tell us? Or keep us in suspense? Asked McCoy as he folded his arms across his chest.

" Yes, What did she say, Spock, after all, you did ask us for advice." chimed Kirk, with a winning smile on his face.

Spock turned and looked at his two friends, holding the suspense.

"Awe, yes thank you, gentlemen."

Kirk gave him a stern look, "Spock! What did she say!"

"She understood and had not changed her mind."

"See! I told ya! That's our girl Uhura!" as McCoy clapped his hands in agreement, drawing a big smile on his face.

The turbolift stopped, and the men exited onto the bridge, where Uhura was already at her station. Spock went straight to his, but Kirk and McCoy stood by Uhura. They both looked at each other with excitement and addressed her.

"Good morning Lt. Uhura."

She turned and looked up and greeted them both, and she noticed their smiles or grins.

"Good morning captain, good morning Dr. McCoy."

They both chuckled at her and left. She caught their laughing and darted her eyes at Spock, which he quickly bowed his head into the hood and went to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Summary:** Spock and Uhura have revealed their relationship with their closest friends with comical results.

 **Let's get Ethnic**

One evening, Spock is working on reports in his quarters, while Uhura is slowly strumming her Ka'athra in a chair nearby. Her thoughts are wondering about a previous conversation they Had had. Nyota stops and asks Spock a question.

"Spock?"

"Yes, my Nyota?"

"I was thinking, may we talk?"

"Yes," Spock stops working on his reports and sits near her to give his undivided attention.

"I'm a little confused about the Vulcan Philosophy by Surak?"

"Clarify"

"Does his teaching describes the logic and controlling of one's emotion is the way of inner peace?"

"Correct"

"And IDIC?" *****

"Also correct."

"Then I don't understand why Vulcans hate or didn't accept your mother?"

Spock had nothing to say at first.

"Vulcans believe in their strong ancestral heritage, my father's choice in a wife went against familial ways as you say."

"But Spock?" as Nyota put her lyre down. "Then why promote IDIC?, If they believe in the philosophy, why didn't they accept your mother?"

Nyota wanted to make sure Spock understood what she was saying, she used her own personal history.

"Spock, I am a descendant one of the Earth's greatest African kings Masa Musa During his reign he took voyages, where he built schools & universities, gave gold and other precious things to people and countries. Masa Musa ****** stopped in the Egyptian cities such as Alexandria and Cairo where he attracted the Arabs' and Europeans' interest. Due to his act of kindness and bounteous, it is said and written that he gave away most of his gold to everyone whom he met, especially to the poor on the streets of Cairo and Alexandria. But he also helped build mosques on his way to Mecca for religions. He gave while others took and abused his good intentions. However, hate came and destroyed my country and people, and they were long forgotten."

Giving him a concerned look, Nyota continued " Do Vulcan explore in theory of hate and not know it?"

"Vulcan does not hate it's illogical under the teaching of Surak, but it is possible if rationalization is not explained correctly."

Nyota thought for a moment.

"The reason I'm bringing it up because you said you were bullied as a child being half human and your mother not being Vulcan. I see a parallel between our cultures."

"Explain"

"Well, in human history during 17th-21st centuries, humans dealt with race, cultures, and religious discrimination. At one point each race's goal was to enslave one another. However, during the 20th century, three great men arose and challenged the dominate race. One was Gandhi from India on the Asia continent, Dr. Martin King on the North American Continent, and Nelson Mandela on the African continent. Our planet has many races; black, brown, white, etc. Once we couldn't get along it was forbidden to intermarry, laws and rules were written and passed to prevent interbreeding, economic opportunities, and religion freedoms. Those who did found themselves exiled from their families, countries, etc. Why, because they fell in love and lost their families because of hate. However, these three men challenged the laws and the way of life, and they desired equal rights under fair laws. The Civil Rights Movements on these three continents were non-violent protests for equal rights and there were arrests. Many objected what these men were doing because of fear of losing their traditions or way of life. These men led demonstrations for change. However, it came with a great price their own lives. However, the movement continued to spread peace verse violence. Finally, after many years of struggling, lost lives and relationships, the laws were passed to protect all and overturn hate. As I read about the history of this Spock, I found that it's hard for people and culture to change."

Spock sat there thinking what his ko-kugalsu was saying, and his logic was trying to rationalize the difference.

"Spock, I believe you and your father are pioneers for IDIC, your father marrying your mother is the beginning of the new understanding in the philosophy of Surak. It can't stay on Vulcan just for Vulcans. Your father crossed that bridge for diversity throughout the federation. Your father broke tradition by marrying a Terran, you are the product of their love."

Spock was analyzing everything she said his life had been a lonely one, always justifying if he was indeed Vulcan. However, because of Surak, he had some stability in his emotions. Spock was still ashamed of being part human, and his people made sure of that. He often wondered why did his father marry Amanda Grayson, Sarek told him a couple of years ago, it was the logical thing to do. Is he a pioneer? He broke tradition by joining Star fleet and now engaged to a beautiful, intelligent Terran woman. He feels like a man who found himself, a secret found and it was because of her. He looks at Nyota and responds.

"Nyota, I will consider your thoughts and meditate on them."

He extended his two forefingers, and she received them.

Nyota continued to think of the vast possibilities of Vulcan/Terran relationships, are they so similar that they demand that they be different. The stars called out both planets, and now many other federation planets are filling the universe. The stars called Spock and her, as she looked at him. She knew she would have never found him if he didn't join star fleet. The universe called them. She looked up at the man she fell deeply in love with and smiled.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular Spockah."

Spock knelt and touched their foreheads together, and gave the smallest smirk.

"K'hat'ndlawa my Nyota."

They stayed like that until it was time to go, they said goodnight through their temporary link, Nyota enjoys their pretend bonding. She is learning that Spock one day will join their minds and create the formal marriage bond, it was great practice for her.

As Spock laid in his bed later on that night, he thought of his parents marriage. The circumstances and challenges they must had had. The tough choices he had made when he chose Star fleet over the Vulcan Academy, plus the prejudiced he faced on Vulcan and in Star fleet. Nothing was never easy for him until her. Spock found his peace and fell asleep, a deep one for the first time in a long while.

Spock woke up and started his daily ritual, but this time he body and mind are in sync, if he didn't know better, he could say that he is content with himself and life. Quickly, his thoughts drawn to his ko-slugas, where their relationship has reached an openness of total acceptance. Spock feels the lingering effects of their temporary link, and he doesn't know how much longer he can maintain his thoughts and physical attraction. He has to take more time in meditation to regulate his views on Nyota and control of his hungry body for her. He almost marked her, her skin so smooth, the color deep and her pheromones are taking a toll on him. He quickly clears his thoughts and sits at his computer console and looks up the historical records on Masa Musa. He read much information, and in fact, his Nyota is a descendant of a King, making her a lost princess. Spock knows she is more than a princess, but a regal queen his queen. He sends a message to Vulcan and Earth dispatched some arrangements there. Spock headed out to the bridge to start his day.

 **A/N:** I personally met the grandson of Ghandi; Arun Ghandi, he continues still with civil rights activities around the world. According to Arun his grandfather Ghandi and Dr. King were good friends and they both predicted their own deaths. He has rallies between his grandfather's death in January to Dr. King's death in April. Such a gentle spirited person.

 ***** Infinite Diversity Infinite combinations: celebrating the vast array of variables in the in the universe.

 ****** Masa Musa:


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Summary:** Spock and Uhura learn from history that hate or prejudiced hurts.

 **Dealing with the obvious**

It has been over two months since Spock and Uhura's engagement. Somehow they have managed to keep their relationship a secret. Uhura would see women approach Spock and he does his logical dismiss, but one particular woman always seems to be on hand. One day Dr. McCoy ordered vitamin stimulate for the bridge crew which was administered by Nurse Chapel. Uhura watched her slink or sort of sway her hips towards Spock's station. Chapel got his attention to give him the shot, then she tried to engage small talk with him, and he happened to look towards Nyota and saw her glare. He stood up quickly and acknowledged her dismissal, Kirk saw the exchange from Uhura to Chapel and turned around with a smile on his face. Kirk said underneath his breath.

" I stand corrected, I think Spock need the bodyguards."

Then another event occurred in the mess hall, where Charlene and Nyota were taking a break eating lunch. Ensign Matt Henry came by with his tray in hand and greets both ladies, however, his intentions were towards Uhura.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Uhura and Masters, how are you?"

"Great Matt, how are you?"

"Working long shifts, wondering if you ladies want to watch a vid with me on Friday?"

"Both of us?" asked Char."

"Sure, maybe I can ask someone and make it a double date or something?"

Nyota had to think quick, she doesn't want any conflict or just thinking about any form of male contact.

"What do you think Ny, want to go with Matt?" Char turns and looks at Nyota giving her the eye (how are you going to handle this?)

"Well, let me think about it, may WE get back to you later?"

"Sure Uhura that would be great let me know ladies" As Matt walks away he seemed excited and forgot to say goodbye.

"Thanks for asking Matt" waved Char, as she sees him go. She turns and face Nyota and folds her arms.

"What are you going to tell loverboy?"

"I don't know, it seems innocent, maybe we invite the whole bridge crew as a cover-up?"

"hum, not a bad idea to keep things on an even keel."

"Listen Ny, you know I don't but into your business, is keeping this relationship secretively a good idea?"

"Yes, and no, I saw Christine trying to get Spock's attention and boy that got to me, I know it shouldn't, but it did."

Charlene looks at her, still with her arms folded.

"I can't believe you BOTH agreed to this arrangement, Ny."

"It's that or fight almost every female on the ship if they knew."

Then Yeoman Abby Franklin and Lola Sanchez joined them at their table with trays and greeted Uhura and Masters. Abby starts eating her salad, while Lola eats her sandwich. Lola breaks in first.

" So, Uhura how is Commander Spock on the bridge?"

"Yes, do tell, it's hard to get the bridge unless you have a Pad to signed by the captain." chimed in Abby.

Uhura signs, while Masters is fighting a grin.

"Commander Spock is still the same ladies."

"Come on Uhura? Nothing new?" pleaded Lola

Uhura shrugs her shoulders "Sorry."

Lola turns to Abby as she continues to eat her sandwich. "That Vulcan is WOW carumba cute!"

Abby leans into the table as to tell a secret, she turns her head around to see who is looking and whispers.

"One time, I saw Commander Spock in the gym, he had on this tunic or shirt that opened revealing his chest, the man has a set of abs to die for and over, all lean muscles."

Lola drops her sandwich, Uhura tightens her fists under the table, Charlene sees the look on Uhura's face and grabs her arm. Uhura pierces her lips together and listens to the gossip.

"Girl, you lie." as Lola stares at Abby about her accusation.

"No lie, boy what I would give just to touch them." the two girls giggle, while Uhura and Masters give a slow drag laugh.

"Lucky you Abby.": chimed in Charlene while she continues to hold Uhura's arm and slowly pulling her out of her seat. She knows Uhura is pissed over the conversation about her man.

"Well, ladies we gotta go back to duty, and thanks for the info!"

Charlene practically pulls Nyota out of her seat, Abby and Lola didn't even notice the tense eye look they were getting from Uhura. They got into the hallway.

"Nyota you better get a grip and keep your cool!"

They practically saw him naked.": steamed Uhura and starts to breathe again.

"The man has the right to exercise!" Charlene pushes her forward towards the turbos "Come on, let's get back to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Spock, Kirk, McCoy and Mr. Scott are in a staff meeting, reviewing the latest reports from Starfleet.

"Well, Gentlemen, it seems Starfleet command has granted us shore leave on Starbase 12."

"Just what the doctor ordered because Captain it's my recommendation that you take the shore leave."

Kirk gave McCoy a sharp look.

"Don 't worry captain it will go on my report." giving Kirk a winning smile. Kirk turns to Spock.

"Mr. Spock take care of the crew shore leaves based on departments and requests."

"Yes, captain, we will arrive at Starbase 12 in 3.5 days, based on our forty-eight-hour lay-over, and I calculated that 335 qualified crew members would take leave."

All three of them looked at him and was amazed at how he figured that out.

OK, Spock, uh thanks, gentlemen you are dismissed."

"Jim, I know a club there that serves great Tolotin Ale," said McCoy as they leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spock took the opportunity to plan his shore leave on Starbase 12, and start his Terran gift giving for his ko-slugas. However, he needs the aid of Lt. Masters, to assist in this Terran area of gift giving, Spock proceeds down to engineering to seek her out.

"Good to see ya again Mister Spock, how can I help ya?"

"I am requesting an audience with Lt. Masters Mr. Scott, and I only need a moment of her time if permissible."

"Aye, I think she is monitoring the engineer panels, one moment."

Charlene comes around the corner with her Pad from monitoring and sees Commander Spock waiting for her, and she wonders if she is some form of discipline or infraction.

"Yes, Commander, you asked for me?"

"I need of a moment of your time if you can follow me please."

Charlene notices that the commander was polite as he addressed her in front of the other crewmen, she slowly follows him out of the department into the corridor. He turns as soon as the door closed, there were only a few crewmen around, and he looks both ways. Spock clears his throat, places his hands behind his back and looks down at Lt. Masters.

"Lieutenant I need your assistance during shore leave."

"You need MY assistance, Mr. Spock?"

Spock starts to walk down the corridor, and she walks with him. Speaking low Spock continues.

"Yes, it is a Terran tradition to buy a gift for martial engagement."

Masters stops and looks up at Commander Spock because again he shocks her about his statement.

"You want to buy Nyota an engagement gift?"

"Precisely, I have limited knowledge of the procedures, I did investigate Terran protocols, but there are many options, and I would like to find the appropriate one for Miss Uhura."

Charlene is still in shock, her fiance is asking her for help.

"Sure commander, how can I help?"

"We are scheduled for Starbase 12 in 3.5 days, and I will arrange shore leave for you to accompany me to a retail merchant. Is that acceptable?"

"WOW" I'll be honored, Mr. Spock!"

"Then we have an agreement, and I will contact you later this evening about time and location of the retail merchant."

"Ok"

"Thank you, Lt on this endeavor."

"No problem sir."

Spock was about to turn to end the conversation.

"Lt, I am asking for discretion for the moment, is that a problem for you?"

"No sir, I understand completely."

"Thank you Lt Masters": he turns and walks down the corridor.

Charlene stood there thinking how blessed Nyota is, and she found a man who is caring, and romantic in his own way; just like she said. Not just any man, a stoic Vulcan and an intelligent one too. Charlene slowly walks back to engineering in shock that he even asked to help pick out engagement gift. When she steps through the door, she was intercepted by Mr. Scott.

"Is everything OK Masters?"

"Yeah, sure." Charlene picks up her Pad and goes backs to work. Mr. Scott stares at her as she walks by him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock felt like he completed a mission, he finished his duty and headed to Nyota's quarters. He had to take detours and dodging crewmen to get to her deck. Then Spock did a slow stroll towards her door and quickly taps in her codes. Her door opens, and he steps in and sees her sitting at her desk.

"Greetings Nyota" as he starts walking towards her for a Vulcan kiss.

"Hello, Spock!"

Spock stops in his tracks because he notices the tone in her voice, he senses stress and anger towards him. He places his hands behind his back and waits quietly. Nyota was angry, and she couldn't control her jealousy over Spock, she's been steaming about it since lunch. After a brief silence.

"Nyota, has something occurred?"

She looks up at him first angry then sorrow.

"Well? Sort of?"

"Explain"

She stood up from her desk and folded her arms and looks at him.

"One of **YOUR** females saw you during your Sus Manah exercise and noticed your body. I became upset because of it. She notices your…. Muscles and chest hairs."

Spock's eyebrows arch up, and he didn't understand the issue or the fact she was upset. However, looking at her, he notices the changes in her face that the statements bothered her about the way he dresses during his exercise late at night. He walks towards her and gently touch her shoulders and looks at her.

"You find me appealing my Nyota?"

"Yes, and so do others, this is the only time I don't like sharing you."

"I did not anticipate my clothing to malfunction during my quiet time in the gym. I will be more aware of my clothing."

He looked at quizzically, "I was unaware that my tunic was distracting to females, am I forgiven?"

She looks up at him and starts to rub her hands on his firm chest, she felt the chiseled muscles, and it made her wonder about the rest of his body. A smile begins to form on her face, and she looks up at him. He sees the mischief in her eyes, and her hands slowly start to rub his chest, she finds his muscles firm and bulging. Spock feels her palms on his chest, it was quite pleasing, while his hands are still on her shoulders. Then one hand moves towards his left side where his heart is, and his breathing almost stopped. Nyota heard a small gasp come from Spock when she touches his side, she wanted to lift the uniform tunic to feel his rapid heartbeat,and she slightly tugs on it. Spock doesn't know if he could contain himself if she lifts his tunic, the skin contact will be the end of him, her touch will ignite his fire and there will no turning back, and this time he will mark her. His mind was in battle,: **_(Mine, Mine) touch what is yours, belong to this one mine.)_** Their eyes told it all and Nyota dropped his tunic and with both hands pressed against him. She spoke to break the spell between them.

"Spock, let's set a date, NOW!"

Spock starts to breathe again and quickly grabs her pad on her desk, and they sat on her bed to review their schedule.

Uhura came close to losing control, and her body is drawn to him. They sat for a few minutes looking into the Pad together.

"Spock how can we find the same time off?" she signs

"I will take care of the everything, Nyota you pick the day and hour for our wedding."

"Really?"

Yes, I've been studying Terran wedding, I believe I can accommodate our needs. After our wedding, and then we can bond the Vulcan Way. It is called the Koon-ut-so'lik (marriage proposal) then we can join our minds until my Time-Kal'i'farr. This is done privately due to the fact we will consummate our bond after."

Looking at her tenderly and patiently, she smiled and leaned into him.

"This is great Spock, and I can hardly wait when we have shore leave, I can shop for a dress on Starbase 12 with Charlene."

Then I will arrange that your companion, and you will have the same schedule."

"Thank you, honey" now she wraps her arms around his waist excited.

"I can hardly wait for us to dance in our wedding!"

"Dance?"

She looks up at him questioningly: "At least a waltz."

"Vulcans do not dance."

She continues to look at him, knowing that he would do it for her.

"I will teach you, and it's a Terran tradition."

"Nyota?"

"Our wedding is small, our closest friends right?"

He nods his head in agreement.

"The captain is marrying us, Dr. McCoy is the Best man, Charlene is my maid of honor. Oh, please ask Mr. Scott to walk me down the aisle. That's six of us!"

He looked at her tenderly into her eyes and couldn't deny her anything.

"Then I will need your assistance in showing me this waltz."

She hugged him again.

"I'm so excited, and thank you Ashayam!" her face reached up to his and kissed him.

"Oh, Spock I have a problem?" um, a male crewman invited me to a vid on Friday, with Charlene"

Spock eyes and face changed, the thought that a male intentions to date her.

"Well, Charlene came up with an idea, if that we ask the bridge crew to join him to throw him off."

"Throw him off?"

"Yes, so he doesn't get the idea that it's a date or something, is that acceptable?"

Spock felt uncomfortable with idea, he didn't want males around her.

"Acceptable I will join you on this date."

"Perfect, Ashayam, I will tell Charlene, have you ever seen a movie Spock?"

" I can not say, mostly documentaries."

"Then this will be our first public date, I want to be seen with you even if it's secret."

Nyota still holding him resting on his chest. Spock was thinking about what Nyota said about being public, maybe he can do something for her.

 **A/N** : I updated chapter 9.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Summary:** Spock and Uhura had set a date for their wedding and making arrangements. Uhura and Charlene have accepted a date with Ensign Henry.

 ** _Movie Night on the Enterprise_**

Ensign Matt Henry, left out of mess hall the happiest man on the ship, he just secured a date with the most desirable woman on the ship in the universe for all he knows. He has finished his shift and heading to his quarters which he shares with another ensign to share his good fortune.

"Dude, you gotta be kidding!? Asked his roommate John Connor.

"I'm telling ya, we are going to watch a vid on Friday." chimed Matt with a winning grin on his face.

" I don't believe you have a date with the most desirable woman on THIS ship, do you know how many guys have asked her out and she turned them down!" flopping himself on his bunk, folding his hands behind his head. John is glaring in disbelief that his roomie has a date.

"Well, I can't go unless her best friend Masters goes too!"

"Ha, so there is a catch!"

"That's where you come in, and I want you to match up with Masters and make it a double."

John sits up and looks at his roomie.

" I hope you know that they are both lieutenants and we are two lowly ensigns, plus I think they are older than us."

"Age is just a number, Uhura is the finest woman I ever met."

"That comes to the question, why would she date you?"

"Well, I hope because we are compatible and I am handsome."

"Ri...ght,

"You don't' believe that Uhura could be attractive to me?"

"Yep, don't believe it, that woman is every man's fantasy, about two months ago, I saw her walking down the corridor in this bikini looking thing, oh my GOD she was hot. All the crew checked her out, and she is the sexiest woman I ever met."

"See, the more reason you should go with me to take care of Masters."

"let me think about it, Matt."

"What's there to think about, they are both mature sexy woman and both are smart. Come on help me out, and I can't go alone without you."

" I still can't believe she said yes to you, and there must be a catch." John shakes his head in doubt. He knows many men have been pursuing Lt. Uhura for years.

"John in 48 hours I will be on a date with the most beautiful woman in the universe."

"Ri….ght, I can hardly wait to tell Bob and the others, they won't even believe it." chuckled John.

"NO! Don't tell them, If Boma finds out he'll kill me or something worse. That dude is whacked out over Uhura."

"Man, the more reason to not do it, if the man has claimed the woman, don't go there man, not safe dude!"

"What other chance will I have asking her out again? Almost nil John!"

"It's your life, and I'll go if it's legit." Still shaking his head in doubt.

"It's an opportunity of a lifetime, later on, I need to reserve a rec room for our date."

"John, you have to keep it on the down low, I don't want anybody to bum rush us on our date night."

"OK, I still don't believe it."

Matt took a shower to changed into his casual clothes and left to make a reservation for Friday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day after duty Spock has requested the captain, Dr. McCoy, and Mr. Scott to the conference room at 2000 hours to help assist in his wedding plans. Spock sat at the head table waiting for the men. He was reviewing all the Terran's forms of wedding styles when they entered the room. When McCoy came into the room, he carries a covered tray.

"I came prepared this time." smiling at everyone.

They sat around the table and greeted Spock and Kirk turns to him.

"OK, Spock you're on."

"Thank you, captain, we have set a date, but we have a conflict of schedules."

"Don't worry Spock, and I will take care of that, just give me the time and date."

"I am also giving both Uhura and you a couple of days off as a wedding gift." smiled Kirk.

"Thank you captain that won't be necessary."

Scotty looks confused to the whole conversation and gives a lost look.

"What's happenin captin?"

Spock turns to Mr. Scott and gives him the surprise.

"Mr. Scott, I am getting married in 3 weeks, you are requested to walk the bride down the aisle in dress uniform."

"Excuse me Mr. Spock, that is a Terran's tradition to have a honeymoon." added McCoy giving Spock a wide grin.

"Honeymoon?"

"Oh, boy, if he does that again, we might have to tell Spock about the birds and bees, oh I mean sex."

Scotty's face drops, Kirk and McCoy start to laugh, and McCoy reaches for the tray's cover.

"It's time for a drink!"

He removes the cover to reveal brandy with glasses, and he starts pouring. He gives each person a drink, but Spock he serves water. Meanwhile, returns from the shock and looks at Mr. Spock.

"Whoa ya marryin there ?" Scotty gulps down the drink, knowing it wasn't scotch.

"Lieutenant Uhura"

"Congratulations there Mr. Spock!, she's a fine lass."

McCoy turns to Spock after he places his glass on the table. "What else do you need?"

" We need a wedding dinner, and a wedding cake as well."

"McCoy and I will take care of that too Spock."

"I've already reserved the lower deck rec-room, where there is less observation of our activities." Spock continues to check off things on his Pad and looks at the next agenda.

Why are ya going all the way out there Mr. Spock?" asked Mr. Scott.

" I have decided to make all the wedding arrangements, combining both our cultures for mutual understanding on her behalf. Later on, she will partake of Vulcan way of marriage, which is considered different from a Terran's."

"Oh, I see that makes the service more compatible. Then, Mr. Spock, you will need flowers and someone to take pictures. Mr. Sulu will be the person to do that."

"Yeah, Mr. Botany man" chuckled McCoy. "That means another person on our secret."

"Sulu will keep it quiet when you tell him too, and he's good helmsmen. Well, gentlemen let's drink to keeping Spock's wedding convert," said Kirk. They toast and drink for Spock's good fortune.

"Gentlemen, I also need your assistance on another matter?"

Kirk puts his glass down and stares at Spock at another request. "What did you do this time?"

"Ms. Uhura has accepted an invitation from Ensign Henry to attend a "Vid" on Friday, and she requests that we attend this event as "throw him off" of any attraction towards her."

The men started to laugh; "You should have put a guard around her" chuckling McCoy.

"Spock you have to get use to the idea that your fiancee' is an attractive woman."

"Sure, Spock we'll do it, what time?" As Kirk pours another drink for himself.

"McCoy is right Mr. Spock Ms. Uhura is an attractive woman, and that outfit she beamed up in didn't help either, that was the talk in the rec-room for days," added Scotty.

McCoy turns to Scotty, "He refuses to let anyone know that he's dating the woman makes it harder."

"Gentlemen Vulcans are known to be private and elusive in their living."

"Yeah we know Mr. Spock, just remember you are dealing with a human woman, and that is a whole new ball game."

"Ball game?"

"Whole different situation, she's not a Vulcan female, you need to remember that!" Kirk added seriously to the conversation.

It's true, Spock has to remember that with compatibility comes differences that he has to adjust too.

"Thank you. I am becoming quite aware of Ms. Uhura's differences."

They all raise their glasses towards Spock and chant all together: "To Mr. Spock and Ms. Uhura." While Spock sips his water.

"Really? Wait to you have your first disagreement, and Uhura does have a temper!" as McCoy gives another chuckle to the thought of them fighting over trivial things. "And I know who will win all the arguments!"

Scotty, Kirk, and McCoy all start laughing at the thought, Uhura has Spock wrapped around her finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nyota and Charlene are heading towards auxiliary dept. to talk with Matt. Nyota wants to make it clear about the movie night. They enter his department and run into Rhonda.

"Good afternoon, Rhonda how are you?" asked Uhura.

"Great, it's good to see you two, how can I help you?"

"We are looking for Matt,"

"Oh? Well, he's around the corner doing some data computations." Rhonda looks at both of them suspiciously.

"Thanks," says Charlene "We see you later."

They walk around the corner and see him.

"Matt, may we talk with you?"

Matt turns quickly when he hears Uhura's voice.

"Oh, what a surprise!" with a great big smile on his face.

"Well, I want to talk to you about the movie night," asks Uhura

"Oh, are you planning of canceling?"

"no, we want to make sure that it's not a date but friends getting together to socialize," said Charlene.

Yes, we don't want to give people the wrong idea, it will cause problems, and I will rather be friends with you instead."

"Oh, I see" Matt starting to feel bad, he wanted so much to date her.

"We want you to understand, and it will mean a lot to me, to us!" Uhura needed to do this, to avoid any form of conflict with other male crewmen that are attracted to her. She is so tired of this game, and she has other things on her mind. The main one is her future husband. She wants to know that she is committed to their forthcoming marriage.

"Ok, lieutenants I will do it, thanks for letting me know."

"Great!" What do you want us to bring, popcorn? Ask Charlene.

"OK ladies do that, and I reserved a rec-room for us."

"All right, what time" sounding more optimistic with Matt, Uhura saw a smile on Matt's face.

"2000 on deck seven rec-room."

Charlene and Nyota turn and start to leave, feeling better now about the situation. They walk pass Rhonda, and they both said at the same time.

" See ya, Rhonda."

"Goodbye lieutenants" giving them a more suspicious look. After they left, Matt turns the corner.

"What was that about?"

" Nothing and none of your business Rhonda." and he continues his work, feeling sorry about the opportunity to date Uhura, but there's nothing wrong with being friends, some friendships lead to love. Maybe.

Rhonda eve -dropped on parts of their conversation, and she knows that Matt has a date with Uhura sometime on Friday. She doesn't understand why she would date Matt, an Ensign. Rhonda knows the Uhura is a smooth operator when it comes to men. She often wonders how she uses her charm to get men attention. However, it's good gossip.

Charlene and Nyota are walking back to Charlene's quarters.

"That went well, Ny."

"Yes it did, and I am relieved." Uhura looked around the corridor to see who was there.

"When I told him what I did, I could tell he was not happy, and I had to fix this Char."

"You did good girl, and I'm proud of ya."

They took the turbolift to Charlene's deck, and they proceeded her room and continued their girl conversation.

"Char, I have good news, Spock and I have set our wedding date, and you are my Maid of Honor."

"Girl, I accept!" giving her a great big hug.

"Spock is doing all of my wedding arrangements, can you believe that?!"

"Plus he made arrangements for both of us to have the same schedule shore leave to go shopping for our dresses."

Charlene is giving a sly knowing look and smile because she will have a two part shore leave:" Membership has its privileges."

"When is the date?"

"Three weeks from today at 2000 hours."

"Wow, why so late?"

"Spock figures that most of the crew would be retired and less active during those times."

" I still can't believe he wants to arrange the whole thing, that man amazes me, Char."

"He told me that it is part of his surprise for me that he would give me a Terran wedding."

"Mr. Spock is something else."

"Char, when we go on leave, we need to look for compatible dresses, and I need to find a wedding ring band for him."

"Do you have enough credits?"

"I hope so?"

"Don't worry about, I can give you mine if you need it, I don't mind you are my best friend, and a girl only has a real wedding only once."

"Thank you, and I hope I don't have to do that."

"I wish we could be married sooner?"

"Why?"

"Because" giving Char a well knowing look "I can't keep my hands off of him."

" One thing for sure what Abby said was Spock has abs, he has muscles, they are tight, firm and I know!"

Char gasp at the thought and starts to laugh at Nyota.

"In heat much?"

So they both start laughing together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie night finally arrived, Matt is making the final touch on his casual clothes. He still wants to make an impression on Uhura, and she made it clear that she wants to be friends. John Connors backed out at the last minute, in fear that Boma would find out. The rumor mill runs strong on a starship.

Matt had set up a small table with a Champagne bottle with cups, and he still wants to impress her.

Charlene and Nyota arrived in casual clothes as well, Charlene wore purplish solid lose fitting pants with a purple print top and makeup. Uhura wore her hair down, also lose fitting gray pants that accentuated her full hips and well fitted gray print top that wrapped snug around her waist and bust. Matt's mouth fell open seeing them both out of uniform.

"Wow, ladies you… you look great!"

"Thank you, Matt, you look handsome yourself!" commented Charlene.

Uhura brought a fruit platter with bowls and utensils, and she made it for Spock knowing he won't eat the popcorn with his hands.

"What movie are we watching?" As Nyota looks around the rec-room and observes the table with the champagne.

" Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, it's an adventure movie."

Then, Dr. McCoy, Scotty, and Sulu enter the room.

"Here we are!" shouts McCoy holding up a bowl of popcorn, and Scotty holding more liquor and glasses. Matt is caught off guard, and his eyes pop open when he sees the three men.

"Oh, Matt, I invited some of the crew, I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh, no Ms. Uhura uh…. The more, the merrier."

"Hey, Sulu, Scotty why don't you two arrange the benches to make more room for the movie."

McCoy approaches Matt, "I brought the popcorn, what's the name of the movie?"

"um, Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark."

"Sounds good."

Everyone starts to greet each other, and Sulu starts a small conversation with Charlene.

"I've seen you in engineering, nuclear right?"

"yep, one of many fields."

Everyone is chit chatting waiting for the captain and Mr. Spock.

Matt sees the situation getting out of hand, and it's not what he planned at all. Then it got worse, when the captain and Mr. Spock enter the rec-room, he has never seen the captain or Mr. Spock out of uniform, and he is amazed and scared that he would be found out about his feeling for Uhura.

"Great timing you two, the movie is about to start." as Dr. McCoy greets them at the door and waves at them.

Kirk and Spock approach poor Matt who looks like he going to pass out.

"Ensign Matt Henry is that correct?"

"Yes, captain."

"I think this is a great idea, and for my senior officers who seldom get time off together, Uhura says it's was your idea and to thank you."

"uh … sure captain, it's no problem?"

"Mr. Spock has never seen a Terran film."

"That is correct captain, and I come to observe the fascination of a "vid" Ensign and why humans require it as entertainment. Thank you for extending the invitation." Spock nods his head towards Henry. He was examining the male who is attracted and asked his ko-slugas on a date. Spock found the young male timid in his presence.

"Mr. Henry, what is the name of the movie?" asked Kirk.

" Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark sir."

Uhura approaches the three of them, and join their conversation.

"Mr. Spock, captain, thank you for joining us."

Spock stared at his ko-slugas, her outfit revealed her form fitting body. His eyes bared down on her. He is pleased with her appearance and it stirs a deep arousal in him.

"Not a problem Uhura, have you heard of this movie?"

"Henry says it's an adventure movie."

"Ms. Uhura, could you help Mr. Spock during the movie with Terran culture?"

"Sure, captain." She turns and smiles at her sa-slugas and he nods.

"OK, Mr. Henry whenever you're ready." Kirk claps his hands and heads to the row of benches set in front of the screen. He smiles at himself how he set up Spock and Uhura to sit together like a mission, no one would know that they are engaged or dating.

"Ms. Masters, may I sit next to you?" asks Sulu who has found interest in Charlene.

"Sure, why not."

Matt sat on the end of the bench by himself, thinking how it could get any worse.

Spock and Uhura are pleased, more Uhura it's her first public outing with her fiance'.

Everyone is seated and orders the computer lights out and start the movie. Before the lights went out, Uhura made a small bowl of fruit for Spock and gave it to him. He gave her nod and waited for her to sit. Spock is pleased see his future bond-mate serve him, it part of the Vulcan way for spouses, his queen.

"Why are the lights out?"

"It gives more attention to the movie and not the people around you."

Spock watches the first 15 minutes of the film of a man with slight beard trying to retrieve an artifact in a deep dark cave full of intricate traps. Then he notices the music intensified.

"Ms. Uhura, what is the purpose of the music?"

" It adds mood, and tone to the visual cortex of the brain to stimulate an emotional reaction."

"awe"

Uhura slowly took her two forefingers and touched Spock's, and he stiffens at first then gently allows her, since it was dark. It was the best time of her life, being with the man she loves and the entire bridge crew supporting them. Spock feels her thoughts of excitement, joy, and love towards him. He in return sends his deepest thoughts of her, and he could feel her reply. Spock would continue to ask questions during the movie to understand during certain scenes.

Meanwhile, on deck six rec-room, some of the crew are enjoying their Friday evening of relaxation. Samuel Boma is one of them playing cards with three other crewmen of old fashion poker.

"aaah, three queens beat cha" chimed Boma.

"Not bad Boma" as crewman Woods lays downs his fallen cards.

"Wow, two in a row man" crewman Lang throws his cards down on the table.

Boma gathers his winning chips from the table.

"Sorry boys it's my lucky night."

"Lucky night?"

"A lucky night would be a date with that sexy Lt. Uhura" laughs crewman Sigh.

"What? I heard that Matt Henry has a date with her!" crewman Lang adds not knowing he just thrown gas into the fire.

Boma turns to crewman Lang: "What did you say?"

"That Matt Henry has a date with Uhura." Lang looking at a shocked Boma.

Crewman Sigh turns to crewman Lang in total shock." No way, I don't believe it."

"Hey, that's what I heard, and it's tonight if I understood, now that's a lucky guy!" states Lang.

Boma bangs his fist on the table that the other three crewmen stop laughing and stares at Boma wondering why he is so upset.

Hey, Boma what's with you?" say Lang giving the other crewmen a worried look.

"Uhura is my girl, and I thought I made that clear to everyone." snarls Boma as he is thinking about Matt Henry with his girl.

"Hey Boma, Uhura has turned down every guy on this ship, why would she date Matt, an ensign." As Woods tries to draw Boma's attention back to the game. "Come on let's play."

Woods sees that Boma is stuck on the issue about Uhura.

Woods shuffle the cards and pass them out, but Boma is not into the game anymore. His thoughts are on Uhura. For over a year he has been pining for Nyota, she never gave him the time of day. He did have small talk with her only on a professional level. However, other than that she turned him down on every opportunity for a date. He could never figure out why. He is handsome, intelligent in the science division in astrophysics, and socially acceptable. He could date any other woman on the ship if he wants too, but his mind is drawn to Uhura. He considers her as his equal in education, professional in the field of math/science. Then he is pulled back from his reveries.

"Boma, earth to Boma are you playing?"crewman Sigh gives him a concerned look.

Boma stands up and leaves the card game.

"What is the matter with him?" says Woods

"He has the bad case of the Lt. Uhura, that woman is untouchable." as Lang shakes his head, knowing that Matt is going to get into big trouble if it's true that he has a date with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Summary:** Boma just found out the Matt Henry has a date with Uhura and he is on his way to meet him.

 **A Shoot-out at the OK corral.**

Sam Boma POV:

Sam thought to himself about Uhura, he couldn't believe that Matt had a date with her, no man would dare. While Sam was walking down the corridor with his fist balled up, like a man on a mission. He continues thinking that he has made it publicly known about his attraction towards her. Many had felt Boma was in his fantasy like they were about Uhura. However, he has every intention to win her, maybe even love her. Her rejection was the fuel for him to obtain her. But with Matt? That guy? To be outdone by him? He's skinny barely any muscle mass and just a monitor technician at that! Sam couldn't explain his looks, Matt is just a kid, trying to take what is his. Boma couldn't deal with the insult being compared to Matt. Boma is jogging towards the gym to find Matt's roommate to get the truth. Boma knows John hangs out there most of the time bodybuilding with some of the other crew. He can't understand why the beautiful, sexy and intelligent Uhura would go out with Matt? Maybe she's trying to make him jealous, well she's doing a good job, an excellent job to win his favor. He never had to work so hard to get a woman. Boma made to the gym door, and he stopped to take a breath and regain his composure. He will be calm when he talks to him. Boma tugs on his tunic and enters the gym, he looks around for John and sees other crewmen working out.

Some the crew greet him as walks through the room, he sees John on the bike. He approaches him from behind and slightly stands on his right side of his peripheral view. John turns to see who is next to him and stops pedaling when he sees Boma. John wanted to jump off the bike and run but tries to remain calm, and he reaches for his towel.

"Hi, Boma, what's up?"

"I'm OK, and you"

"Just fine, I'm working out, do you need me or something?"

"Yes, I do, I was just wondering where's your roommate Matt?"

John felt a chill run down his back, does he know. John started to stutter: "I'm not sure where he is."

Boma looked into his eyes and knew he was lying. Then he folded his arms across his chest.

"You know John, I am a scientist, and scientists are known to discover the truth about things, using fact and deductions. If I find out that you know anything or knew where Matt is, I will deduct and reduce your part in the equation."

John thought about it for a moment, but still, keep quiet.

"What are you referring too?"

"Well, the rumor is that Matt has a date with Uhura, is that true?"

John wet his lips, tried to look away, but Boma followed them.

"Come on, be honest, does he?"

"I think so?"

"I know you guys are best buddies, and I have let 75% of the men on this ship know that Lt. Uhura was off limits and I was the only one interested in her. Didn't I make that clear?"

Yeah, you did, but she's not your girlfriend or anything, so she's free game as they say."John said shakily, wondering if Boma is going to beat the crap out of him for knowing.

"I'm waiting."

"Yes, he does, he's with her now watching a movie with Charlene Masters."

"See? That didn't hurt, anybody else with them?"

"No, I think there are double dating"

"Who else?"

" Don't know"

Thanks, see? No harm has come to you." Boma pats him on the back and turns to leave.

John starts to breathe, he just sunk his roommate and friend. How stupid is that, he just set up his friend for a beat down for dating a woman.

As John watches Boma leave, he realized how much of a big bully he is. He wishes he had more guts to stand up to that guy. John knows position and rank is everything. He hopes Matt knows what he is doing for dating Uhura.

Boma now went to the registry to find which rec-room was being occupied, he scans the pad and found only one on deck seven. He places the pad down and heads two decks up. He starts thinking about how he is going to handle Matt for dating Uhura. Also, he has to be careful not to overdo it or physically hurt him, but warn him not to do it again. Boma starts thinking of what codes would justify his behavior and how much will affect him. He thought it out, just enough to harass him to leave Uhura alone. Boma finally reached deck seven and headed for the rec-room, he finds it and stands in front of the door. He took a deep breath and composed himself to confront Matt.

Boma put on his gangster's face and enters the semi-dark room and yell;

"Matt, how dare you date my woman Uhura!"

Boma stood there and in the semi-dark room, and then his eyes fixed on a dark silhouette that stands up, then another, and another.

"Computer lights 100%"

When the lights come on, Boma's heart stopped at what he saw.

 **The Movie Crew: POV:**

Uhura's fingers softly touching Spock's, their link established again, it felt sweet to her because she can feel his love for her. Now and then Spock will ask a question about the movie, to keep Matt off that she is a Terran culture liaison.

"Why is the male feel terror over the reptiles in the lower structure?"

"It represents his greatest fear."

"Interesting, but he can problem solve other situations"

Matt is huddled in the far end of the bench, feeling miserable about the whole thing. The one thing he wanted is giving Terran lectures to the Vulcan.

"Dr. Jones reminds me of…. ME!" laughs McCoy.

"Right, Bones, when you know he's adventurous like ME.! Laughs Kirk.

Things went silent again when everyone continues to watch the movie.

Then the doors open a figure steps in and yell: "Matt, how dare you date my woman Uhura!"

Spock quickly stands up, and steps in front of his ko-slagsu into a warrior position. Then Kirk stands up wondering what the hell was that. Then Scotty stands up. They see the silhouette of a man standing in front of the door. When Kirk realizes the words that were said and turned towards the figure.

"Computer lights 100%"

When the lights came on, everyone else stood up and looked towards the door. There stood Boma, with a shocked look on his face.

Uhura tried to look around Spock, and she heard a low growl she stops. McCoy came up behind her. Matt looked in horror to see Boma standing there ready to fight him. Sulu steps halfway in front of Charlene in his attempt to defend her if need be.

"Lt. Samuel Boma! What is the meaning of this interruption!" Shouts Kirk.

Boma couldn't say anything, and he was dumbstruck.

Uhura realizes it was Boma, thinking to herself (what in the hell is he doing here?) again she trys to step around Spock and again she heard a low growl that even McCoy heard it and he grabs her shoulders to make sure she stays put. McCoy points towards Spock's hands, where she looks down at them, and she sees his hands were tight fist ready to fight. Uhura just realized that Boma called out that she was his woman, she wanted to reach out and touch Spock and reasure him. Instead, she felt an intense wave of anger, and it wasn't her, Nyota looks at Spock's hands again, it was coming from him. Her hands cover her mouth, and she can feel Spock's emotions run through her.

His Vulcan nature is aroused, his jealously and protective mode came out. Spock's eye brows arched in towards his face, he fists are wrapped tight behind his back attempting to stay in control of his emotions. He felt his Nyota try to move from behind him and gave her a low growl, and she tried again, and still, he growled. Boma was giving him a challenge for his woman, and he heard him clearly stated **(HIS WOMAN)** that angered him. Nyota **(mine, will not take what is MINE)** Spock will not tolerate his behavior towards his ko-slagsu again, Nyota is his. **(Nyota belongs to this one).**

Kirk realizes that Boma had made a grave error in that statement that was heard by everyone. He knows that Spock will have no problem killing the man after what he said.

"Lt. Boma, I was unaware that you were involved with Lt. Uhura"

"Are you claiming that you are dating Lt. Uhura?"

" Well, I… am, umm, trying to date her," Boma said shakily, his brain is not processing fast enough to cover his big mistake. "I've …. heard that Matt Henry had a date with her"

Kirk turns to Henry: Ensign Henry, did you tell Lt. Uhura that this was a date?" Everyone turns to Henry, and he looks pale, he wants to run from the whole thing. "No sir, she… told me ...as … friends Sir."

Kirk turns back to Boma and addresses him again.

"Lt. Boma you came in here and interrupted our entertainment claiming that Lt. Uhura is YOUR WOMAN!"

Kirk turns towards Uhura who was being blocked by Spock: "Lt. Uhura!"

"Yes, Captain" she steps from between Spock and McCoy, Boma saw the most beautiful woman. Her clothes made look sexier, and Boma fell into more shock.

"Are you dating Lt. Boma?"

With a firm voice and loud: "NO SIR!"

"Boma, claims that you are his woman are you?!"

"NO SIR!" **(I am Spock's woman)** As she projects in their link. That put him more at ease with the open statement.

Kirk turns back to Boma and looks at him very firm and said sternly: " Lt. Boma, Lt. Uhura just stated in front of witnesses that neither one of you are dating, instead of that this sounds like sexual harassment."

"Lt. Uhura!"

"Yes, captain"

"Do you wish to file a complaint?"

"NO, sir" She quickly steps back behind Spock and starts to smile at the whole thing. The captain is giving him a beat down.

"Lt. Boma it seems that Lt. Uhura is merciful, you should thank her for not filing a complaint!"

"Tha...nk...you… Lt."

"Lt. Boma you will report to my quarters at 900 hours tomorrow."

"ye..ss sir" "you are dismissed."

Boma's moved so fast, and he almost hit the door going out. When Boma was in the corridor, he took a deep breath, and he couldn't believe he was spared a court-marshall. Boma was put on notice that he if bother Uhura again she will file charges. He starts slowly walking towards the turbolifts to his floor. During his journey, he reflects what the captain said, that he has to meet him in the morning. Boma realizes he will probably get another dress down for his actions tonight. He has to learn now how to let go of the woman of his dreams, it now dust.

"Rats, he just ruined the moment, the movie was getting good." As McCoy returns to his seat.

Uhura looks at poor Matt, and he was pale like he wanted to faint. She went to him, and his head down, Matt felt ashamed how the evening turned out. He almost got killed well beat up if he did date Uhura. The guy was nuts and obsessed over the woman. As he continues thinking, Matt realizes that if the bridge crew didn't come to the movies, it could have been much worse. Boma would've beat the crap out of him. He was saved by Uhura's decision and invited the bridge crew to the movies.

"See Matt, this is why, it causes confusion and hurt, and I still want to be friends with you."

He looked up and said. " I understand now Ms. Uhura, and yes, I hope we can be friends."

Charlene went to him and patted him on the back. "Thanks, Matt, that was brave."

Mr. Scott responded to the situation: "Ms. Uhura, was Boma always like that to ya?"

"Sometimes, but I didn't think that it would lead to this? Where he would threaten somebody over me!"

"Well, I would like to finish the movie," said Kirk, he turns towards Spock and giving him a nod that things were taking care of. Everyone returns to their seats and watched the rest of the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the movie, Spock met Uhura in her quarters, they both sat on the chaise to reflect the incident. Uhura held out her two forefingers, and Spock reciprocates.

"Spock" he looks down at her. "I am your woman." He leans down towards her and touches foreheads.

"I am sorry Ashayam for my error, am I forgiven." as tears start to form.

"Yes, K'diwa always"

"I did not know that Boma was that bad."

"He didn't know his place, even when you have rejected his advances."

"Spock, I… felt.. your anger"

"I was aware of your presence, I tried to control them. When Boma claimed you his property, I… went to my heritage of protecting what is mine."

As the tears slowly slid down her face, she reached up with her hands to his face and touched both of his cheeks, and she leaned closer into him.

" I am yours always Spockah" Spock gathered her into his arms and cradled her,

"Nyota, always"

Nyota starts to hum into his shoulders, she feels protected for the first time, in a long time. She missed her parents when they cradled her when things were terrible. Now she finds it in her man. As Nyota sat there in Spock's lap, she thought of how he would fight for her, and now she should fight for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Summary** : Boma thought Matt Henry was on a date with Uhura, but instead he interrupted the bridge crew watching a movie. With terrible results on his part.

 **The outcome of an interrupted Movie**

When Matt returned to his quarters, he was greeted by a worried John. He looks at Matt in shock.

"Matt?" staring at him, thinking he sees a ghost.

"I thought you were dead?"

"Man, I should be!, You won't believe what happened."

Um, Matt, I'm sorry for ratting you out, Boma kinda of put me on the spot."

It doesn't matter, the guy is a chump, anyway."

"Yeah, that's for sure, I didn't realize it until tonight."  
"How come you're not dead? Did Boma interrupt your movie date?" As John sits on his bed and watches his roommate change clothes.

"He sure did!"

John looks at Matt for some form of bruises or marks, and he very puzzled that Matt is talking so excitedly.  
Matt decides to re-enact the whole thing.

"Boy Uhura and Masters looked really hot in their outfits, Oh boy! Then, Dr. McCoy, and Sulu show up!"

"What?" as John jumps up from his bed in disbelief. "Who invited them?"

"Uhura did, she decided at the last minute to have them come."

"Oh, wow, so when did Boma show up?

" Wait, that's not all, a little while later, the captain and Mr. Spock show up!"

"WHAT?" By this time John's eyes are popping out of his head, and his mouth falls open in disbelief.

"Yea, we were all watching the movie together, and then Boma comes in and yells ("Matt, how dare you date my woman Uhura!") The lights come on, and there is Boma turning pale like he saw a ghost at seeing the captain and Mr. Spock."

"What?" John couldn't believe what he is hearing, and he hits one of his hands on his head in shock. " You got to be kidding me!"

"You should've seen the bridge crew all stood up and looked at Boma like he was a crazy madman. Then the captain demanded why he was there, and the dude was speechless, he could barely talk. So then the captain asks Boma if he was dating Uhura and she told the captain NO, and then he asks her if she wants to press sexual harassment charges against him. She didn't want too."

"Whoa, he tells everyone that he's dating her and keeps hands off!" states John, not feeling guilty as he was before.

" Captain got him good, and he won't be bothering us or any other guy about Uhura."

"So Matt, now you can really ask her out!"

" I don't' think so, and I see now she gets harassed as it is. She and Masters are really lovely ladies, and I want to know is how to earn their friendship. Boma did me the biggest favor, and I got to see another side of Uhura she is stunning, intelligent and understanding."

"How so?"

"If she didn't invite the bridge crew, something awful could have happened, and she was looking out for me in a way. Because of Boma, I have more respect for Uhura and myself."

"That is deep Matt. So what is going to happen to Boma?"

"I don't know, but he gonna get an earful tomorrow because the captain wants to see him personally."

"Man O Man, this is gonna be the talk of the month! Boma finally got a taste of his own medicine."

"Well, I'm not gonna be a part of that, you can if you want."

Matt finishes changing his clothes and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. John sat there thinking about what Matt said about Boma and Uhura. Just listening to Matt, he noticed that he seem different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's 300 hours in Uhura's cabin, she is in a deep dream and becomes restless. She starts to twist in turn in her sleep. Her mind wants to wake up, but she can't. Then finally she sits up and screams "Noooooo" and breaks into a fitful cry. Her nightmare has returned again, and she folds her knees to her chin and rocks herself. _(I can't be alone, I_ _can't be alone.)_ she wipes her tears and sniffs her nose.

"computer lights 75%."

Uhura gets up and gather her robe, pillow and put on her slippers and walks out of her cabin. She goes to the only person who knows what is happening to her. She takes the next deck down and codes in the password. The doors open and she quietly steps into the room. Nyota approaches the bed and gently shakes the figure in it. The figure stirs and moves over, Nyota gets into the bed next to Charlene. "Another nightmare?"

"Yes"

"You have to tell him."

"I know."

Nyota cries into the pillow while Charlene cradle her shoulder giving her support. She hopes one day the dreams would stop.*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, The gossip spread like wildfire about Boma, he did have some associates that were not happy about the results of his reprimand from the captain caused by Matt Henry.  
Matt Henry heads for breakfast like he usually does when he enters the mess hall. He notices that it becomes quiet when he enters. He starts to feel a little uneasy when he sees the crew staring at him. He goes to the food replicator and retrieves his food. He slowly turns, and some of the crew continue talking. Matt feels like something has happened and he didn't' know. He starts to feel uncomfortable until.

" Hey, Matt!" shouts Lt. Sulu, Hey, Matt come sit over here!" Sulu waves him over.

Matt quickly walks to the table and stands. Sulu is sitting eating his breakfast with Mr. Scott and Chekov.  
"Sit here Matt."The men move their trays for Matt to sit. "I was telling Chekov about the movie last night!"

Matt looks at Ensign Chekov. He is the only Ensign on the bridge.

"I'm kindv upset with you, Matt, that I waszn't invited."

"It … was kind of spare of the moment Chekov."

"I like those old earth historical things" stated Sulu.

"ya need a warehouse there Sulu the way you collect things." chuckled Scotty.

Matt couldn't believe that he is sitting with the elite bridge crew, he felt honored, they treated him with respect.

"Laddie you watch those ol'movies often?" asked Scotty.

"Yes, sir, when I get the chance."

"Well let us know when ya do, I would like to see another, what's that laddie's name?"

"Indiana Jones"

"Aye, he has creativity like me when it comes to inventing thing on the whim."

"Ri… ght Mr. Scott, Right" chuckles Sulu.

The bridge crew chats with Matt as they knew him for a long time. This made Matt felt at ease with them like he was a hero or something. He couldn't understand the difference from last night.

"Hey, Matt? Do you want to hang with us doing shore leave? Asked Sulu.

"yez, we just going to one of those clubs, where the vomen are sweet," said Chekov giving a sinister grin.

"Sure, I wasn't planning on doing anything on leave, thanks."

"No, problem, let's talk later about the time and ask Mr. Spock to change times slots." as Sulu slaps Matt on the back.

"Well, it's time for work gentlemen" added Scotty as he finishes his last sip of coffee.

"Matt let's get together again, and I show you my sword collection."

"Oh no not them again" added Chekov.

"Indiana Jones likes whips and things" states Matt who now feels natural conversing with them.

As they were leaving the rest of the crew observed the lucky Matt, who was invited to sit and eat with the elite bridge crew. Not to many people associate with them because of their positions next to the captain, and it's one of the highest stress jobs on the ship.  
When the word got out that Boma had a verbal beat down with the captain, Matt was considered a hero, almost a David and Goliath drama, and Boma was older, outranked Matt and more significant bulk in body size.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 900 hours:  
Lt. Boma stood in front of Captain Kirks quarters, ready for his execution. He took a deep breath and chimed the door. Kirk opens the door and allows Boma to enter.

"Good morning Lt. Boma."

Boma spoke somberly towards the captain."Good morning captain sir."

Kirk took notice of Boma's tone, he sounds remorse, but being the captain of a large ship, it needs discipline. Kirk knew that most of the men on his ship are attracted to Uhura, you be a fool if you weren't. However, the facts are that Boma harassed one of his senior officers in front of other crew members. Yet, now Kirk has two roles to play: first a leader and then a counselor. Boma is an excellent officer in his field, but there have been questions about his behavior since the Murasaki 312** where he practically challenged Spock's command. Currently it's an obsession with Lt. Uhura and now in question is Boma's state of mind.

"Lt. Boma, at ease."

Boma relaxes his shoulders and takes a deep breath.  
"Thank you, captain."

"Mr. Boma please explain your actions last night?"

"You noticed last night that I am attracted to Ms. Uhura."

"Yes, you made a bold statement of possession, which is not a way to win a woman, Mr. Boma. Have you asked her out before?"

Um...yes"

"Her response?"

"No"

"how many times?"

"All the time."

"Has she gave you verbal or any form of acknowledgment that she was interested in you?"

"No, sir."

"Then Mr. Boma you have a problem when a woman says no to a male, then it's… No! You have to respect her answer regardless of your interpretation if she is playing hard to get."

"yes, sir."

"you could lose your career on bad judgment like this Mr. Boma."

"I understand sir."

"Then I am ordering you a psychological evaluation from Dr. McCoy."

"What sir, I don't need that?"

"Are you questioning my orders, Mr. Boma?"

His shoulders sag, his head turns towards the wall to his conditions.  
"No, sir."

"Once Dr. McCoy gives me his recommendation from your evaluation, then I expect you to follow them to the letter, and if not then I will relieve you of duty if you wish."

"Yes, sir."

"You are to report to Dr. McCoy after this meeting."

"yes, sir."

"You are dismissed."

Boma turns and left the captain's cabin in disgust and disbelief and headed towards sickbay. Kirk had to make the decision, and he wants to help the man as best he could. It was apparent the man is attracted to Uhura, but couldn't make the connection with her. Kirk starts to think of another individual with the same issue. How is she going to take the fact that Spock and Uhura will be married soon. Keeping their relationship a secret might have been a good idea after all. You never know how people are going to handle things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that day, Uhura and Masters were on a coffee break, when Matt came in for his lunch break. The women saw him and waved him over, and Matt was glad to sit with the ladies again.

"Hello, Matt"

"Hello, Lt. Uhura and Masters"

"How was your morning?" asked Charlene.

"It's been great, and I had breakfast with Lt. Sulu, Chekov, and Mr. Scott."

Uhura eyes open in surprise " Really? That is nice."

While they were talking at their table, they were watched by the other crewmen again.

"Sulu and Chekov invited me to join them on shore leave."

Uhura gave Matt a fair warning, and shakes her finger at Matt."Don't let the boys get you drunk, you might end up married or worse."

Charlene laughs at the thought, and then Yeoman Tina Lawton*** comes to the table.  
"Hi Uhura and Masters"

"Hi, Tina" Uhura turns and introduces her to Matt. He looks up to the petite blond, blue-eyed girl and gives a big smile and then he stands up to greet her.

"Hi, Tina nice to meet you, what dept do you work in?"

Uhura and Charlene see the exchange and smile at each other.  
"I currently work in the bio-science lab working on my thesis."

"I don't think I see you around the ship?"

"Not really, I've kept to myself and my work."

They continue to chit-chat for a few more minutes, Uhura and Masters break is over, and they excuse themselves.  
"Have a good day. I'm back to the front office" laugh Uhura,

"See ya, Matt, you too Tina" as Charlene waves to them as they left.

As Uhura and Masters walk down the corridor to the turbolifts, Charlene starts to laugh.  
"You little matchmaker."

"Don't you think they look cute together?"

"Yeah, I do."

"He needed that after what happened last night. I want him to be with someone nice once my marriage is revealed."

"Ny, your heart is so big, and I would have kicked Boma's ass all over the place. After that, throw him in the brig."

"I'm working on another match right now."

"Who's."

"Yours"

"With whom?"

"You know who, don't play coy with me, my old friend."

Charlene stops walking and stares at her very old dearest friend, and then folds her arms across her chest.  
"I'm waiting?"

"If I tell you who, then you let me set you up."

"Why?"

"Because you are like me when it comes to guys, you try to be distant. Plus, I think he likes you too."

"OK, give."

"Sulu" Charlene didn't deny it or confirm it.

They continue to walk again as Charlene questions Uhura.  
"And how do you know this?"

"Me knowing Sulu after all these years never took an interest in anything besides his swords and plants."

"So?"

"So, he was very interested in you last night, and he practically stood in your defense with Boma."

"Interesting? I never noticed that he did that."

They both got into the turbolifts and gave their destination to the computer.  
"Well, when we get more girl time, we can talk more about it. I want to clear the air about Sulu."

"OK"

The turbolift reached the engineering deck, and Charlene steps out.  
"See ya later Ny."

" You too Char!"

The turbo door closes and heads towards the bridge. Uhura wanted to get things in the open about Sulu, and she knows he had a crush on her that she never encouraged. She didn't want it to interfere with their budding relationship, and she loved Charlene like a sister she never had. She trusts her with everything and wants to be honest with about him. Sulu is a nice man, and she admires his leadership skills and helm. He is the only one who can take the Enterprise through the hardest asteroid belt practically unscratched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back in the break room.

"Um, thanks Tina for having this break with me, may I see you again?"

"Sure, I have to let you know because of my work, I'm honest."

"Ok, I appreciate that."

They walked out the break room together and parted ways in the opposite directions. Matt thought to himself as a lucky man. Many things have changed for him because he asked Uhura out on a date. He made new friends and found interest in Tina, whose eyes are so blue. Matt said to himself: (I think I can like her). Matt shook himself from his reveries and went to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Enterprise was two hours away from Starbase 12, those who had liberty passes were ready to depart once the docking procedures are completed. Spock had made his preparations for the meeting place with the merchant and Masters. Charlene couldn't believe she has extended shore leave because of Mr. Spock, and it will be their secret. Uhura also had made plans to find gifts for Spock as well, and Charlene again is the springboard person.

On the bridge, the crew was preparing as Starbase 12 acknowledged the Enterprise presence, and Sulu and Chekov do what they do best with docking one of the biggest ships in the fleet.  
Spock steps down from his station and stands next to Kirk.  
Uhura recieves instructions from central command.

"Captain, Starbase command welcomes the Enterprise and docking procedures are secure Sir."

"Thank you Lt. Uhura" Kirk turns to Spock.

"Well, is shore leave all in order?"

"Yes, captain those personnel that is qualified for shore leave have their designated time."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock, are you going on leave?" as he turns his chair towards Uhura to confirm if they would rendezvous.

"Captain, Vulcan term of leave or vacation as you say; consist of total relaxation of the mind or meditation."

Kirk looks at Spock again to see if he is doing anything with his fiancee', but he also knows he can't converse in front of the others.  
"Ok, Spock you win" and laughs at his friend.

Spock did not lie nor admit his plans either. However, his anticipation to find the gift for his Nyota has been on his mind since their declaration of affections.

 **A/N:** I wanted to give Matt Henry a better input since he tried to stand up against Boma. Thanks for the positive response to my story, I hope I did this chapter justice.

*Read Uhura POV in "The Battle for Spock part 1"

**Tina Lawton: from the episode "Charlie X"

***Murasaki 312: from the episode "The Galileo 7"

Also, Uhura's nightmares are the start of another story idea I have. The preliminaries are still in the birth stages.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Summary:** Boma reluctantly has to leave Uhura alone, Matt Henry met a new love interest, and Charlene likes someone.

 **All a shore, that's going a shore**

It is the maddest dash to the transporter room, and shuttle bay in the Enterprise history. These are the golden moments of relaxation and a breath of fresh air from the ship. Starbase 12 is not only a military installation but also it has variety recreation of hotels, resorts and extensive shopping in multi-cultural preferences. Sulu, Chekov were able to meet up with Matt Henry, and they enjoyed their time at one of the wild clubs on the station.

Mr. Spock was able to beam down unaware to the captain, McCoy, and his future wife. He strolls along the shops until he arrives at the destination that he agreed with Masters. Spock was early, which is his norm and wait patiently for her. Many people were wandering around of different species of people, and Spock felt at ease that he would blend in. His internal clock estimate that Masters was forty seconds late, his jaws tighten because he has issues with punctuality. However, he had to remember that he is dealing with humans and they are so unpredictable. Finally, Masters appears around the corner in a slow trot, indicating that she was late for their rendezvous. She was dressed in casual clothes, a simple top, and pants, while Spock was in his uniform. She stops in front of Spock:  
"I'm sorry Mr. Spock for the delay" as she catches her breath. "It was hard breaking away from Nyota, and she wanted me to hang with her until our other scheduled departure."

Spock placed his arms behind his back and nodded his head in agreement. "I see that Ms. Uhura was delaying our appointment, most unfortunate, shall we continue to the merchant Ms. Masters."

"Sure" as they turn to walk towards the store. "Mr. Spock? Do you have an idea what you want to purchase?"

"Affirmative, I have investigated rare minerals throughout the quadrant and estimated the closest in value that is acceptable."

"WOW!" This is going to be quite interesting, then why do you need me?"

Spock stops and turns towards Masters, "Ms. Uhura is a human female, and has a unique taste in objects and my intentions to provide her with the highest quality token to represent her Terran cultural ritual." Spock turns away he was lost for words, it the most he ever said about Nyota to anyone.

"Plus I am aware of your close association with Ms. Uhura, it would wise to ask the assistant of you."

"Sorry Mr. Spock, I didn't mean to put you on the spot, I got the idea of what you mean." Masters realize that Mr. Spock just declared love on Nyota unwittingly, and she smiled to herself that Nyota got a keeper, he will never leave her.

"yes, I require your services to guide me through the ritual of engagement selection."

They reached the merchant that Spock located and they entered the shop and was greeted by an elderly Fernegi.  
"Greetings friends, how can I provide for you?"

"I come to inquire of a finger ring that has substantial amount of minerals," asked Spock.

"Awe, you have come to the right place, I have many qualities and quantities for your selection. Please allow me to present my highest qualities" the fernegi turns and enters behind a covered counter. He lifted several trays and placed them on the counter, and he raises the covers to reveal a large selection of rings filled with different array of colors. Spock and Masters approach the counter and view the collection.

"These are beautiful" as Masters inspects them in a long glance.

"Yes, I represent the highest quality of gems and minerals in this quadrant, I will find one that is just for you Miss."

While they were talking Spock was inspecting them with his eagle eyes, he can instantly detect those that are glass versus mineral. Spock clears his throat to gain the jeweler's attention.  
"Let me explain; I requested a finger ring that has a substantial amount of minerals."

The jewelers look at Spock and start to chuckle. "My apology, seeing that you are a Vulcan, you have a good eye for quality."

Masters stares at Spock in amazement and realizes you can't fool a Vulcan. The jeweler again bends down and pulls out another tray of rings. Right away Spock and Masters see the difference. They both inspect together until Masters find one that would represent Nyota.

"Mr. Spock, how about this one?" He steps closer to her, being careful not to touch her. She points to a ring that stood out from the rest. What Spock saw made one of his eyebrows rises, the ring had a large blood green gem surrounded by smaller green and white ones.

"Awe, I see you have a taste for the (Sea of Green) ring.* This is one of our rarest, and finest ring. I assume the Miss would enjoy this."

Neither one answered because now it's bargaining time. Master kept quiet while Spock picked up the ring for a better inspection. He raises it to the light for the reflection, and his eyes inspected as his hands moved the ring around in different position to see more light refraction. However, most of all, it represented green the color of his blood and the white to represent Terra. He took off his tricorder and scanned it, it registers the size of the gems, where it was mined, and manufactured. After he read all the information from his tricorder, he turned to Masters and nodded.

Master was amazed again how the Vulcan was so detailed. Spock was pleased his heart leaped when he saw the green ring, he knew Nyota would be pleased with the selection, and his heart pulled with the excitement of presenting the ring to her.

"This ring is acceptable, and we will now discuss the credits."

"3,000 credits for this fine ring" Master flinched and covered her mouth at a price. She stepped back and let Mr. Spock do his work.

"unacceptable"

"But the Miss is quite pleased with the ring sure you won't deny her this?"

"Regardless if she is here or not, it's not acceptable." as Spock gave Masters his tricorder, placed his hands behind his back and gave his Vulcan glare at the jeweler.

"OK, 2,700 credits."

"I have investigated the quality and manufacturer of this ring, may I also state you are dealing with a Vulcan, Vulcan are also known to state the facts on merchandise. I suggest you make another offer."

The jeweler grumbles underneath his breath, and he made another offer. " 2,500 credits no less!"

"May I suggest 1,574 credits."

"What? Are you trying to cheat me?"

"not the contrary, based on the information that I have, this ring and the gems installed, if I'm not mistaken is mined in a restricted location, and I am offering you its market value."

The jeweler's mouth drops open and reluctantly accepts the offer. "How about 1,600 credits and I give you the matching earrings?" He bent down underneath the counter and pulled out another tray, and a set of earrings were presented. Spock again inspects them and shows them to Masters who steps up into the conversation.

"Oh wow, they are beautiful" she picks them up, and they are precisely what Nyota would wear. The were hoop earrings filled with green and white diamonds, and they compliment the ring as a set.

"Then we have an agreement," Spock said to the jewelers. "Please package them for departure."

"No problem, may I say I wish you were working with me, you are a hard bargainer, and I enjoyed it very much" he gave Spock and Masters a toothy smile and went to get the boxes. When the jeweler returned, he had the ring on the display tray for Spock's inspection, which he did and he was pleased with the results of his shopping. Then the jeweler packaged the items. Spock spoke again:  
"For future reference, I will suggest that you will continue in legal purchase of merchandise for your establishment. Offer high-quality versus lower quality items, in return, and I will guide interested parties to your establishment. I have contacts not only with other Vulcan, as well as Starfleet personnel and high federation officials, would this interest you?"

The jeweler's eyes widened with pleasure and future credit profits. "Yes, yes, I could do that. Then you would make me exclusive?"

"Precisely, only if you honor my agreement."

"Of course! Starting today," the jeweler turned towards Masters and picked up one of his earring tray.  
"Please Miss, pick one as a compliment of this establishment."

Master gasped with excitement and looked at Mr. Spock for approval, and he nods yes. She looks on the tray and found aqua blue marine studs that attracted her.  
"I like this pair."

"An excellent selection and I will also gift wrap them."

When they walked out the jewelry store Spock was content with his purchase and Masters was happy from the benefit of it. She couldn't believe how Mr. Spock finagled the jeweler without raising his voice or anything, she never seen anything like it. She turns to him as they were walking in the shopping district.

"Mr. Spock, I personally want to thank you for these" as she held up the box. "They are beautiful."

"It is I should be thanking you for your "EYE" on this selection for Ms. Uhura's engagement ring." As he held his boxes. "I find them quite appealing."

"I know for a fact Mr. Spock, and she'll be quite pleased because that is her taste."

"Ms. Masters, without your input of the engagement ring, I would've found it difficult with the selection."

"How are the wedding plans going, Nyota says that you are doing everything?"

"Quite true, the captain, Dr. McCoy, Mr. Sulu, and Mr. Scott are all contributing on this wedding endeavor."

"Mr. Scott?"

"Yes, he was requested to walk Ms. Uhura down the aisle."

Charlene was in shock over the whole event, and happy for her friend. "Wow! When are you planning to give her the ring?"

"I have planned an opportunity within the next forty-eight hours depending on the departure of the Enterprise."

"Sounds like a plan. Is there anything else, Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, there is something else that I require of you, Ms. Uhura and you will also be shopping if I'm correct?"

"Yes sir"

Spock reaches into his pocket and pulls out a credit chip and extends it towards Masters.  
"It would honor me if you assist Ms. Uhura on any purchases that she finds desirable."

Masters' mouth falls open again. "But Mr. Spock!"

He holds up one of his hands to stop her. "It is part of the Terran wedding ritual, I trust your judgment, and credit is not an issue." Masters takes the credit chip and stares at him.  
"If Ms. Uhura finds items that are agreeable, purchase them discreetly if possible, and I will return to retrieve those items."

Masters for the first time in their whole friendship with Nyota was jealous, no man has ever done such a thing, and Mr. Spock's character of a man was overwhelming. Terran males should take lessons from him.  
"You got it Mr. Spock, and I will look out for her as well."

"Have a good day Ms. Masters, I shall return to the ship."

"Thank you again, Mr. Spock."

They both went in different directions and disappeared into the crowd. As Masters was walking away, an idea came to her to solve one of Uhura's problem in selecting the wedding bands for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 6 hours later, it is now Charlene, and Nyota turn to shop. Charlene waited for Nyota in the transporter room. Nyota was surprised that she was there before her.

"Hey! You're here early?"

"Um, I had nothing to do," she said slyly, she has to remember to act normal and play it off the best she can.

They both beam down together. "This place is busy with people, and I hope we can find a dress for the wedding. Have you been on Starbase 12 before Char?"

"Yes, I have!" Charlene didn't lie, Nyota thought that they were on different ships before the Enterprise.

"Well, that's good I won't have to worry about getting lost. I want to look for our wedding bands, do you know a place?"

"I know several shops that sale jewelry, let me show you the way." Charlene couldn't have planned it better. She now knows a reparable person for their rings, and she has first-hand experience. Charlene smile to herself how everything was coming together when she took Nyota to the same shop that with Spock earlier, the merchant was surprised. He helped them select a set of matching wedding bands that compliment her engagement ring. The merchant had pre-selected the rings when Masters returned, and he gave them a reasonable price.

"Oh, Char these wedding bands are beautiful, just what I wanted. I hope Spock doesn't mind wearing his."

"It's a good thing I remember something about this station."

"Well, these rings almost wiped me out on credits, I don't think I can afford anything else."

We can always window shop, no harm in that!"

Uhura put her small box in her pouch bag and grabbed onto Charlene's arm with a big huge smile on her face.  
"Let's go, and I'm the happiest woman on this station" Uhura didn't care if she spends all her credits. She has Spock, worth any amount of credits. Uhura hopes he likes the wedding bands and she also wanted to get him something personal.  
They wandered through several stores, the things that Nyota picked up and liked, she would glance at it and put it down. Whatever the item was that Nyota wanted, Charlene would purchase it on the side and have merchant hold them. Uhura was able to find some old books about science, another ansoi pot for meditation, scents and she spent most of her credits in a tea shop and selected blends that Spock would like. During their shopping, Nyota even found music sheets that would compliment their Ka'athyra's. She wanted them as part of her wedding gifts for him. In between they searched for a wedding dress, which was painstaking, nothing was her style for a wedding. Charlene would find something but the wedding dress was either not Nyota's taste or too expensive. Nyota was sad about the dress shopping, and she didn't want to get married in her uniform or one of her cocktail dresses.

"whew, we have been shopping for hours" signed Charlene "Let's get a drink or something."

"Sure, why not, my dress is not here." signs Nyota carrying her shopping bags. "There's a Tapas bar over there, maybe we can relax there before we head back to the ship." they walked through the crowds to the little bar.

Sitting inside the Tapas bar is Jim and Leonard trying to enjoy their shore leave. People are mingling around and enjoying their meal or at the bar drinking.

"So, how do you like this Ale Jim?"

"It's all right, kind of flat."

"Well, this is what the doctor ordered, so drink up Jim!" they both lift their glasses and drink.

"Bones, how's the evaluation on Boma going?

"We are still completing the preliminaries, and I give you a full report when we are back on duty! So, relax and drink up!" giving Kirk a stern look. McCoy has the complete report on the man, and it's not the place or time to reveal anything. Boma is just like any other man on the ship that has a crush on Uhura. Except he went overboard instead of keeping it as a typical crush.  
McCoy observes two women come in and recognize, and he watches them approach the bar and order their drinks.  
"Whatcha looking at Bones?"

"Two lovely ladies at the bar,"

"really?" kirk turns around to see and also recognize them.

The bartender asked the ladies what they want to drink and they made their selection. Two men approached them trying to pick them up, and they started a conversation.  
"Hello, beautiful ladies and how can we entertain you?"  
Nyota turns away from them, and Charlene engages them.

"You can entertain us by leaving US alone."

"So not the friendly type huh?"

"Not the way you are talking to them" sneered McCoy. Both Uhura and Charlene turn to see McCoy approaching them. They were surprised and relieved that he was there. McCoy addressed both women in his southern drawl.

"Ladies, will you join my friend and I for a friendly drink?" as he bows at the waist.

"Why of course" the women turn, and McCoy takes each women's hand and lead them to the table where Kirk is. When both women walked away, they each turn and glare at the other men who tried to pick them up. They sit at the table and start to giggle, Uhura thanks first.

Thank you, McCoy, love the accent."

"Yes, such a southern gentleman you are" chimed Charlene, Kirk chuckles too.

"I know you ladies didn't need rescuing, but McCoy was trying to avoid an argument with your new friends," added Kirk.

"Do you two hang-out all the time?" as McCoy continues drinking his ale and eyeing the two previous males at the bar.

"yes, we do since the academy days.

Kirk is also glaring at the two men as well:" That's good because I don't want Spock beaming down here and taking out those two guys."

"Captain, I am quite capable of taking care of myself" as Uhura slowly sipping her drink. McCoy chimed in on her statement.

"Now that's for sure, the way you took down the warrior woman, what a site to see!"

"What warrior woman?" asked Charlene, and turns to look at her friend.

"Oh, she didn't tell you how she beat down this tall looking warrior over Spock's ears?" McCoy starts to chuckle and turns to Uhura.

Uhura slumps in her seat, and Kirk starts to laugh. "Yes, Uhura was in a marriage ritual where she had to fight for Spock, or he had to marry the purplish woman."

Charlene stares at her best friend in disbelief, "You didn't tell me that?"

Yep! The next thing we know they are engaged" as McCoy chuckles about the whole event from the planet.

Well, it happened so fast, plus I haven't seen you since our schedule change." All three of them are laughing at Uhura and her mating ritual with Spock.

Charlene inquired about Spock's progress on Nyota's wedding.  
"Now this is a first for me, Mr. Spock is handling the whole wedding? How is that working out?"

Kirk looks at McCoy and starts to answer: " well, Ladies you are looking at the first probably the only male in this century making his wedding arrangement."

"Jim, I never would have thought to say this? He turns at looks at Uhura," The Vulcan is in love?" giving her his winning smile. "Spock has us running around doing all kinds of chores."

"Uhura believe me when I tell you, he wants to marry you?"

Tears start to form in her eyes but refuse to let them pour "Thank you, captain and doctor, that means a lot to me."

"Could you give us a hint to any details doctor?" Charlene leans in giving the eye to both men.

"Nope, not even wild horse could drag it out, Masters."

Uhura sits up and asks a different question: Captain, I want to thank you personally for handling Boma for me, I didn't realize he was that bad, and I was always professional with him."

"Don't worry about it, we can't control people's actions, as long no one was physically hurt."

"So, Ladies how was the shopping?" McCoy was changing a touchy subject.

"Well, we accomplished a lot except for my wedding dress, most of the dresses here didn't cater to my style."

"Well, on top of that, she really couldn't afford their prices, the majority of them are top of the line designers," added Charlene

"Yes, I don't want to get married in my uniform gentleman, so I guess I wear one of my cocktail dresses."

Kirk sat back for a moment and thought of all the outfits he had to wear on missions. "Ms. Uhura, I give you permission to ask the quartermaster to find something for you. They have an array of different cultural costumes. Maybe they can help you?"

Uhura and Charlene looked at each other as a brainstorm hit them. "Thanks, captain, that sounds like a great idea."

"I think the person in charge of that dept is Eve Brody, she's good, and she'll keep it private."

"Oh yes, that will be great, thank you, captain."

"Well, ladies you can call us both doctors we are just solving issues with a smile. Let's have a toast to Uhura and Spock," says McCoy, he is happy for Spock, he remembers the Vulcan battle all to well. They all raise their glasses until they cling together and they all said

"Cheers."

"Come on Nyota, our leave is almost over, and we don't want to report late."

yeah, now that we have an idea for our dresses, I want to meet Eve, thank you both"

"Take care ladies" as Kirk and McCoy raise their glasses as they leave.

"Spock that lucky bastard."

Spock returns the space station to retrieve the purchases by Masters, and the merchants had them wrapped and ready. Spock took mental note of Uhura's selections from clothing to objects. When he completed his mission, he had the merchandise transported back to the ship.

A/N: Thanks for the feedback my faithful favorites, please continue to leave comments.

I happen to look at the those rings from the Harry Winston collection, they are exclusive*


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Summary:** Nyota and Spock were successful finding rings on Starbase 12, but Nyota was unable to find her special wedding dress. She got help from the captain.

 **I Promise**

Shore leave was over, and Kirk had to get his ship back into shape. He conducted authorized ship drills, he made everything mandatory and had every department report in. Spock led the exercises where he checks the efficiency of every department including medical. Uhura collected and logged reports for the captain to review and sign off. Spock had to inspect the science division and debrief their work or lack thereof. Uhura had her department identify all procedures in communication protocols, and they were reported and debriefed as well. Each day for the next five days, Kirk implement unannounced drills throughout the day and night. Every personnel had to review Starfleet rules and regulations on the spot by their department chiefs. The Enterprise was back in space.

Because of all the drills, Spock was unable to present Nyota with his engagement ring, and he was becoming restless for a Vulcan. Since the incident with Boma, Spock's desire to mark Nyota has increased, he glared at any man who stood to close or spoke too long to his ko-kuglasu, which included the captain. Spock knew it was his Vulcan instincts that demand he claim his woman. He had to stay up longer meditating and using his Sus Mahna to relax his mind and body. He would be in his quarters, playing his Ka'athra or staring at the ring he purchased for his ko-kugalsu, and planning the moment to present his gift to Nyota. He already put the location in place, and including time. Spock is just waiting for the ship to retain its regular schedule from the on-call drills that he has to implement until the captain says otherwise.  
Finally, the Enterprise has calmed down to its relaxed position. All reports were signed and past on to the captain. Once the captain was satisfied with all the reports from each department, then Spock was ready for his date. He had secured a recreation room where he set up a small dining table, and he prepared the food to avoid the kitchen chef of questions. Spock made sure the staff was cleared and off duty to avoid prying eyes. He sent Nyota a coded message to meet him on the observation deck at 2200 hours.  
By the time Nyota entered her quarters, she had collapsed on her bed, and she had laid there for a few minutes until she sat up. Then she noticed her commlink lid up, she sat at her desk and noticed the message from Spock. She thought it was bad timing, but she was so tired from all the drills and managing her communication department, she just wanted to relax. She had to write reports and have the captain sign-off all the departments feedback. It was painstaking, but she had to complete her job. When Nyota decoded his message she was shocked that he wants to meet her outside their quarters, they have been so discreet in their meetings she was caught off guard. However, Nyota liked the idea of their meeting place, it was more romantic in her opinion versus the movie, and it would be their second unannounced date. The first one was a disaster when Boma stormed in and acted like a fool, and she wonders how this one would be. It made her feel excited and gave her a second wind. She got up and headed towards the shower. As she was getting ready, she was thinking about her upcoming marriage and wondered if Spock was more comfortable or had second thoughts about exposing their relationship. Nyota hummed to herself as she dressed and put on a lovely blue dress that wasn't to tight around her butt and a touch of light make-up. Nyota was excited that she was meeting Spock somewhere special and headed out the door to the observation deck. As she walked down the corridor, people were walking and talking and casually dressed down since the drills were over. They would greet her like there was nothing out of the ordinary. When she reached the designated area, she looked around and didn't see anybody and entered the room.

Meanwhile, Abby, observed Uhura walking and casually talking to people and wondered where she was going all decked out. She followed her discreetly from a distance and saw her enter the observation deck when Abby approach the door and found it locked and unable to open. Someone else was in there with Uhura, and Abby wonders _who, maybe she's dating someone?_  
 _"Let's wait and see who else is in there?_ " Abby left to station herself nearby without being noticed.  
When Nyota entered the room, she was greeted by Spock holding up his two fingers, which she accepted. Spock was again dressed in one of his Vulcan tunics and matching pants and looking all handsome in her opinion. She looks around, and the room was full of exotic plants, she was surprised over the arrangement. Spock had set up a little candlelight dinner for Nyota.  
"Oh, Spock this is wonderful! I didn't expect this?"

"I am still learning about Terran rituals in courtship. I believe this is our first official date."

"Thank you, Spock, this is very romantic, especially from a Vulcan!"  
"By the way, you look handsome in your outfit."

Spock bowed his head as to say thank you.  
"Nyota, may I comment that you look aesthetically pleasing as well."

"Thank you, Spock" as she gave him winning a smile.

"Computer lock and soundproof room."

 **"Recreation Room 9 locked and soundproof activated by voice command."**

"commence music computer."

 **"music commenced"** soft music starts to play.

"Nyota, please accompany me to dinner."  
She looked up at him and gave the biggest smile, and Spock led her to a small table in front of the large portal view of space. He sat her down and served her meal and then his. They had a quiet dinner looking at each other.

"Spock dinner was great, thank you again for the date."

"It has some significance in Terran dating, and I have failed to see your need in this area as a potential spouse."

"Spock you did not fail, you excelled greatly."

"If I had seen beforehand, the incident with Ensign Henry would not occur."

Nyota bowed her head, just thinking about the fiasco that happened that night. "I'm sorry for being selfish about that."

"Nyota, we both failed to understand each other needs, there is no fault in this." he reached and touched her hands to reassure her.

"Come" he led her to the portal and stood next to each other. He looks down at her and notices her shiny black hair and her deep brown eyes. Then he slowly turns towards the portal looking at the stars that called them both to the Enterprise for this moment.  
"If you do not mind, I would like to watch the stars with you."

"Yes, Spock" Nyota turns and looks at the stars with her sa-kuglas.

They both drifted differently looking back as children when they would look out at the stars, not knowing that destiny has finally brought them together. Spock put both his hands in his sleeves and continues to look at the stars. He can tell how fast the ship is going, how many light-years each star are located. He can even hear the low humming of the engines below them. It was a quiet moment after a hectic week. Just being near her, he can detect her heart rate, and hear her breathing. It fascinated him that he was this close to her and it felt right and after 10 minutes of star gazing, he had finally worked up enough courage to proceed to the next step of the Terran ritual. He slowly turns towards her:

"Nyota, you are K'hat'n'dlawa, I have little mechanics of this part of the Terran tradition of engagement practices."

He slowly brought the velvet box out from between his sleeves and presented to her. Nyota looks up at him and then the small velvet box in his hand. She looked puzzled at; first, she gradually picks up the box from his hand, and slowly opens it. She flips the box open to reveal a large huge green gem sparkling, with smaller green and white gems surrounding it. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief, and her mouth fell open.  
"I think the phrase is; Will you marry me?" Spock stared at her, waiting for her response.

Nyota stared at the huge rock, she picks up the ring and slides it on her left forefinger, and it's a perfect fit. She looks up at Spock as tears form in her eyes.  
"Definitely yes" she wants to grab him so badly, she starts shaking excitedly, that she is practically jumping. Spock sees her shaking and couldn't make of it, he turns her and hugs her, knowing that the room was secure. Nyota wraps her arms around his waist and cries.  
"Oh, Spock it's the most beautiful engagement ring ever, I love the green gems, it reminds of you."

"Are you content Nyota?"

"Yes, my love I am."

Spock knelt on one knee, so he was equal with their foreheads, and he drew her body in close so they could touch. He closes his eyes and let their thoughts pass through, and he felt a calming effect from their link. Spock felt her happiness, and overwhelming human love of warmth generate. It moved him, and he never felt anything like it. He took his two forefingers and started rubbing against her hand. His Vulcan kiss creates more warmth from Nyota of a sexual nature, a small smirk twitch on his mouth. Spock found that she is easily stimulated from his touch and this pleased him.  
Nyota had her arms resting on both his shoulders, as her hands caress the back of his neck tenderly, Spock's hair is soft to the touch. She hums as she strokes the back of his neck, as she feels his thought flow through her of compassion and want. She slowly touches his ears, starting at the tip and gently stroked them. Nyota opens her eyes as she felt her body's chemistry is ignited from Spock's touch, she begins to feather kiss him on his face.

"You fire starter" as she giggles to what his kiss did to her. He opens his eyes to her large deep brown ones.

"Forgive me, Nyota, my desire for you has increased substantially since the Boma incident."

"I know, you told from the beginning that it is your nature." She kisses him tenderly on his lips, and he reciprocated, he drew her body closer that they pressing firmly against each other. He likes the feel of her body against his, and it ignites him, but this time he broke the kiss and pulled back.  
"Nyota, it is time to go, I… need to meditate." Spock stood up still holding one of her hands.

"So, do I!" giving a seductive look and she heard that purring sound again, it sounds so hypnotic to her ears.  
"Thank you, darling, for my ring, and everything! I've been truly blessed!"  
"Spock? Do you understand what the significance of this ring?"

"It is the pledge of commitment to the bond of marriage, for Vulcan's our pledge is commitment starts in childhood versus human in some cultures are much older."

"Great, it's our sort of human bond."

"Vulcan's use the mind meld versus a human form of adornment."

"Spock do you need assistance and clearing the recreation room?"

"It is best that I clear the area, I…. want to avoid contact with you."  
"yes" chuckles Nyota "I understand."  
Ok, one last hug kiss, shield's up!" Nyota stands on her toes to reach him. He leans down towards her and she kisses and hugs him one last time for the evening. He is counting down the night to claim her as his wife/aduna.

"Goodnight Ashyam"

"Good evening Ashalik" Spock bowed his head towards her and led her to the door.

When Nyota left, she went to the only person to share her joy. She turns the ring on the inside of her hand to avoid distractions from others. She wants to run and jump for joy to spread her happiness, but she had to hold back the thought. Nyota has never been happier than since after the death of her father, her graduation from the academy and her assignment to the Enterprise. She wishes her father and uncle were alive to see her happiness, and they would have love Spock too. She didn't even tell her mother that she is engaged or that she is marrying the smartest, intelligent man in the universe. She had decided to tell her after their wedding to avoid the secret would spread throughout Starfleet.

Abby Franklin hid for about 3.5 hours for Uhura to exit the recreation room. She came out alone, but she had a feeling someone else was in there. Uhura didn't get dressed to be by herself. She wonders who was the mystery person is, Abby didn't know Uhura that well, except that she was on the bridge, and every single guy on the ship wanted to date her. Abby thought personally that Uhura was stuck up with her beauty, no other woman had a chance when she was around guys. She attracted almost every guy no matter what! Abby decided to wait for a few minutes to see anyone else would leave. Then about 15 minutes later the door opens to her surprise, "Mr. Spock!" her eyes widen in disbelief. The man was out of uniform, and he looked "hot" in what he was wearing. The one guy no woman could get, and Uhura was with him. She watched Mr. Spock look around the corridor and left quietly down towards the turbolifts. She waited until he was gone, and came out of hiding. Abby folded her arms in disgust that Mr. Spock was dating Uhura. Abby thought about all those times she asked her about the first officer and Uhura would reply the same ole thing. Abby became pissed at the idea that Uhura was dating the best looking man on the ship. The man she likes and always tried to get close too, but the commander was all professional. _How did she do it? How did Uhura attract the fine piece of artwork of a Vulcan?_  
 _"The BITCH" she was probably dating him all along!"_ Abby decides to walk back to her quarters and consider alternatives for Uhura.

Uhura chimed Charlene's door and waited for her dear friend. She was twirling the ring to the top when the door opens. Uhura holds up the ring in full view, Charlene gasps in shock

"What?!" grabs Uhura and pulls her in her room. "He gave you this tonight?!"

"Yes!, isn't beautiful!"

Charlene smiles knowingly "Yes, it is girl."

"Oh, Char, I can't believe how romantic Spock is? he surprises me all the time."

"Ny you are worth it."

"Wow, look how huge it is?" As Nyota extends her arm out and looks at her new ring. Then she signs.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't wear it in public yet, so let me just stare at now until my wedding night."

"Now that I can't help, that's Mr. Spock and your decision."

"Don't remind me, feeling guilty as it is."

"Well, it gives me an idea Ny?" as Charlene starts walking back to her bed.

"What?" as Nyota follows her and sits next to her.

"Well, it will help eliminate the colors you want in your wedding dress."

Nyota thinks about her statement and looks at her ring.  
"You're right, we both need to see the quartermaster tomorrow, or I will be wearing my uniform for real."

"Those alert drills didn't help at all, and they had me doing double shifts in engineering."

"I've been completing all those reports as well. Char 1400hours after our shift, I'll meet you there."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be there."

"Good night Char, thanks for being my friend, I know I've been taking up our whole time about me, I'm sorry."

"What?, Ny you are my best friend, we take care of each other, and you are my sister."  
They both hug each other.

"At least I have comfort knowing that you are marrying a man who truly loves you in his way. I have tons of respect for Mr. Spock."

Uhura left for her quarters and slept peacefully that night thinking of the one man who will light up her world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the Enterprise on her daily routine run, the bridge crew making their hour check-in points in all departments. The captain in his chair reviewing reports, Scotty monitoring engine performance from his console, Sulu and Chekov monitoring helm and navigation, while Mr. Spock is recording stats at his station using his Padd and Uhura is recording sound anomalies on her Padd. Uhura starts humming, while she continues to work. As she is writing, her mind begins to wonder how her life is full and at peace. Nyota starts to think the last time she did hum or sing. She hasn't sung in almost two years. However, she started humming the previous night when she was getting dressed and when she was hugging Spock. Why did she stop? Then she remembers and stops humming, and she stares at her console.  
The bridge crew enjoys Uhura when she hums or sings, it brings relaxation to them and helps wear away the time. First, they all hear nothing but the computers beeping and clicking and then the soft rhythm of her humming breaks through, and it was like old times. Then silence.  
Kirk and the rest of the bridge crew notice Uhura stops humming, they all turn towards her.

"Lt. Uhura are you all right?" Ask Kirk. She didn't respond, he looks at Spock, and they both start walking towards her. Spock stands next to her, and he speaks her name.

"Lt. Uhura are you well?" She shakes from her reveries and looks up startled and turns to see the captain and Mr. Spock staring at her.

"Oh, sorry captain, Mr. Spock I was daydreaming of… " she looks at Spock and then the captain and seems embarrassed. The captain starts to smile and chuckle, giving the hint of those two lovebirds.

"It's Ok Lt, and we miss your singing. Carry on." Kirk looks at Spock giving him the eye of mischief and walks back to his command chair. Uhura being embarrassed quickly continues to work on her Pad. Spock stays a few seconds later making sure she was stable and returns to his station, every now, and then he would look on her to see if she was well.

Uhura finishes her shift and heads down the quartermaster department, where she meets Charlene at the door. When they enter the two women saw multiple panels of different costumes from different worlds that were used or created by the design department. Lt. Eve Brody came out and greets them wearing her Starfleet red uniform.

"Hey this is a first, I usually don't see people unless they are beaming down somewhere. Hi, Lt. Uhura and Masters how can I help you two?"

"You know us?"

"Why sure, you two are the only women in the exclusive men's club on the bridge, well I know Masters is one of the top female engineers."

"Wow, and thank you for the compliment." says a shock Charlene, thinking about what she said about the men's club.

So again ladies how can I help you?"

Charlene looks at Uhura and Brody, turns towards the door and locks it and return to stand next to Nyota.  
"Eve, this is a very personal matter, and I need your discretion to this, can I trust you?" explains Masters.

"I don't understand? What is the big secret?"

"First of all, we do have permission from the captain, and secondly, time is of the essence." states Uhura hoping she would understand.

Ok? you got me, I can help as long as it isn't illegal."

"Of course not it's not illegal to get married."

"Ms. Uhura! Your getting married?" as big smile forms on Eve's face. "That's wonderful, so why the secret?"  
Nyota and Charlene look at each other and nod in agreement.

"It seems Nyota is marrying Mr. Spock" giggles Charlene as watches Eve face goes into shock.

"What?! Congratulations, but I don't understand what the big secret? People get married on ships all the time."

"It's a long story, so trust me it's very dramatic." laughs Nyota.

"So, how can I help?"

"I need a wedding dress because I refuse to get married in my uniform or cocktail dress. I am hoping if you can rig up something Charlene and me for my wedding day."

"Ms. Uhura I would be an honor to, when do you need it?"

"In twelve days, I couldn't find anything on Starbase 12, well it was mostly too expensive."

"Well ladies, I have time on my hand, come over and sit and I will get my padd."

The three ladies sat at the table and Uhura, and Charlene gave Eve details how she would like the wedding dress. One thing it would be primarily green in their dresses that made Nyota happy. Eve took their measurements and shoe sizes. Within minutes, Eve drew a design that would fit Nyota and Charlene the computer print looked gorgeous.

"This is nice Eve, that is close to my culture and style. I love it."

"If you come back in a couple of days I should have the print preliminaries done."

Nyota loves the design and everything is coming together for her wedding.  
"Eve, I want you to know that not everyone will be happy with this wedding, we both have a lot of haters and jealous people. We don't want people to know about my business."

"Nyota I completely understand, the gossip on this ship is horrible. I will keep this to myself, and I promise you'll love this dress."

"Thank you so much, and I owe you."

"Oh, no I wanted to be a designer before I joined the service, there's not much credit in that line of work unless you know someone."

"Just let me know through my private commlink when to meet you again."

"Sure, Nyota, wow! Mr. Spock huh?"

"yes, thanks again." Nyota and Charlene left the department and stood in the corridor.

"Solved that problem, what's next?"

"Charlene lets head for the gym and work off some stress."

"Sounds like a plan, meet you there in 20 minutes"

They both left towards their quarter to change into their gym clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later they meet at the gym door.

I need to work out, and those drills kept me off my routine." stated Char.

As Charlene and Nyota enter the gym and start heading towards the treadmills together. They run into Abby and Charlene greets her.

"Good evening Abby, how are you?"

"Just FINE Charlene" as she folds her arms across chest staring at Nyota. "How is Commander Spock Uhura?" sneers Abby trying to stare down at her.

"What?, I guess he's fine, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"You know Uhura? You are a big phony, you walk around here like some prima donna and have the men chase around the ship like your special or something."

Both Charlene and Uhura look at each other and say at the same time: "What the HELL?"

Charlene spoke first: "What is your problem, Abby and why the hostility?"

"I saw you Uhura with Mr. Spock last night" sneer Abby again waiting for her to deny it.

Uhura folds her arms: "And?"

"So, are you dating him?"

"None of your business, And?"

"I knew a woman like you would find a way to put a notch in your belt like Boma wasn't enough!"

Charlene steps forward in front of Abby getting ready to punch her: "What did you say?"

"No, Charlene, I got this, Abby this sounds like a challenge?"

"You bet, I've dying to knock you down a notch, you can't have one, you need them all!"

"Jealous much" snaps Charlene.

Uhura has never been so mad or insulted in years, the fact that Abby purposely picking a fight was the last straw. No more nice girl.  
"Abby you're on, I challenge you or should I say discuss this over sparring staff." Nyota said with a smile.

"Bring it on little woman."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Summary:** Uhura receives her engagement ring from Spock and her wedding dress is in the process of being made. But Uhura encounters a jealous love-struck Yeoman.

 **Don't let me take off my earrings: part one**

Yeoman Abigail Franklin is part of the Yeoman team of people that complete administrator duties for senior officers primarily the captain. Mostly making sure supply acquisitions are processed and secured. Abby also has a deep romantic crush on Commander Spock, about 18 months ago, the ship was hit by turbulence and Spock assisted her back on her feet. _"Yeoman Franklin are you well?"_ was all he said to her and she was lost in his Vulcan trance. She was intrigued that he remembered her name and rank, most people didn't know she was alive. Her infatuation for the commander grew, along with other females that find the Vulcan kind and handsome, especially those ears. Thus became another follower of the Mr. Spock's Appreciation Club, of course, the commander was unaware that he had a secret society of woman that swoon over when he would walk by, or he happens to engage small conversations, and he only became of aware of these women because of Nyota. Abby was considered the captain of the society and Rhonda Evans was like the Lieutenant, but Chapel was the CEO, she had the most contact with Mr. Spock, and she outranked them all. Chapel was like Boma in the love department but made sure it was total hands off the commander. Abby was rarely assigned to the bridge, and for a yeoman, it was the convent spot to have at the top of the ship and where it was close to the action. However, when she did reach the bridge, she would stall as much as possible to see the attractive Vulcan at work maintaining the nerve center of the ship. What took the cake is to watch the commander play his lyre in the break room once in a while, the way he played the instrument majestically with ease. People would gather around him to listen to the strange apparatus which is rare for a Vulcan who seems to keep to himself. Then by accident a couple of weeks ago, she saw the commander completing his exercises one night in the gym, he didn't see her, but Abby observed a Vulcan god with the sexist lean body with his chest exposed turned her on more. She dreamt about it since that encounter; commander Spock was her deepest darkest fantasy. That's when Abby would ask Uhura, her being a female about the ends and outs of the commander, which she would give limited feedback which Abby felt as betrayal for womanhood when it comes to liking certain men, which Uhura failed in her opinion.  
After discovering that Uhura is dating the commander, she feels outgunned in the beauty department. Her hair is straight short crop dark brown, with brown eyes and average figure compared to Uhura total knock-out body. Also, outsmarted, because Uhura is known for her intelligence in the communication department and outranked as a lieutenant on the bridge, and she is multi-talented for mostly known for her uplift singing to everyone near, and she is the most popular woman on the ship! Abby felt she had much right as Uhura to date the mysterious Vulcan at least strike up a conversation.  
Now she has challenge Uhura about the man, daring her to admit she is dating the commander. Not only that most women found Uhura intimidating when it comes to sex appeal, but the fact that majority of the men found her attractive versus the rest of the female crew. Those who do date or have a relationship, don't last long and or leads to ship gossip.

Uhura had enough of people's attitudes, regardless if she is dating Spock or not. What Abby did was unnecessary and plain rude. She put up with the fact that she was stalking her man in the gym and checking out his body and telling her society of admirers. Then she had to contend with Boma's sexual advances, and he threatens a man over it. It's just too much. Nyota had learned enough from Spock's Sus Mahna that she could take on anybody. Since her announced her relationship to Charlene strange things have been happening, and now people are interfering with her relationship. So, here she is with Abby who challenged her, which is none of her business to begin with whom she dates.  
Uhura eyes are pierced with anger, and she is standing by the far end of the gym near the mats waiting for most of the crew to clear out. She looks at Charlene, and she is mad also, she wants to kick the crap out Abby too. The gym finally dwindles and continue the confrontation.

Abby turns to Uhura: "Are you ready?"

"More than ready" as Uhura walks to the wall where the sparring staffs are held, she picks up one and feels the weight and leverage. She tries another one for the counterweight, which she finds suitable.

Then Abby follows suit and grabs a staff as well and finds one she likes. Uhura goes to Charlene and leans the staff against her body.

"Charlene, please take my earrings" she holds out her hand as Uhura takes off her green hoop earrings place them in one of Charlene's hands.

"Nyota? Are you OK with this?"

"You know the old saying when a woman takes off her earrings; it's on!"

"Girl, I can see Abby is going to eat your grits."

"Charlene I have to do this, I made a promise, and I'm keeping it," she said sternly. Uhura turns to Abby who was stretching on the mat.

Uhura took her staff and started stretching as well with the staff, checking the balance.

"Whenever you're ready bitch" trying to add more poison to her words.

Nyota took a deep breath and stared at Abby: "I'm ready, the best out of three?"

"Sure, why not, but I won't need three, I need just one for you Uhura trader!"

"I've bet you were dating the whole time we were talking about him!"

"Who knows, but I will teach you about respect."

Both women started sparring, Abby aims her staff vertically while Uhura did horizontal charges. Uhura blocked her advances and anticipated her moves which were standard maneuvers. Abby was a little taller that Uhura, but size didn't matter to Uhura but unknown to Abby, Uhura battled even a tall purple female.* Uhura was able to countermeasure every attack Abby dished out. Both women rolled, flipped, jumped, hurdle and dodged blows, and the staffs made clashing sounds at each contact.  
Abby made a fatal mistake; she tried to hit Uhura in the face with the blunt end of her staff, she was able to dodge that charge and saw the intent in Abby's face that she was doing it on purpose. Uhura had enough, she charges Abby, then about four feet from her she dropped and slid towards her on one knee, brought the blunt end of her staff upward and hit Abby right underneath her chin. Her head jerks back and loses her balance and fall backward. Uhura quickly got up and with one knee down with the staff anchored on Abby's chest. She let out a yelp. Both women breathing heavy, Charlene watched in awe, she never seen Nyota fight like that.  
Looking down at her, Uhura watched a dark bruise form under her chin and a small trickle of blood flow from her mouth. Staring down at Abby in anger for her attempt to hit her in the face.

"This is over!" states Uhura with anger. "You started this, and I'll end it."

Abby looking up at her, disappointed and still angry and her breathing slowed down.  
Uhura presses the staff harder on her chest for her to acknowledge.  
"OUCH, I hear YOU!"

"Then I don't want to have this conversation again." Uhura slowly gets up and offers her hand to help Abby, she slaps it away in disgust and then wipes the blood from her mouth.

Charlene steps forward: "Oh, excuse me Miss Abby!" she turns towards her. "When you go medical you will tell them it was an accident in the gym?" "You don't want the gossip to go that you got beat down by pretty little ole Uhura?"

Abby storms off: "Whatever!"

Uhura trots and steps in front of her again."I have your word that this never happened!"  
Starring Abby down again, she reluctantly says: "You have my word" and walks off.

"Whoa, girl you are the bomb! Where did you pick up your fighting skills?"

Nyota looked at Charlene and gave her a knowing look, "I have a special trainer."

They both head out of the gym and back to Uhura's quarters, they didn't speak, but they couldn't there. So they walked silently in the corridor until they reached their destination.

"Whew, I didn't know that Abby had it deep for Spock? how did she know about you two?"

" I don't know, and I do know that she stalks my fiance' in the gym. I didn't forget that!" Uhura took a breath to gain her composure. "Char, she must have seen me come out of the observation deck, I do know the doors were locked, Spock made sure of that."

Char turns towards her best friends," Remember when I told you the Spock's society girls were nuts?"

"Yes"

"Well, I suspect there will be more encounters about your fiance' than you think."

"Char, I made a promise to Spock when we started this relationship, this is one of his request that to keep our relationship quiet. Even if it means I have to beat down every woman on this ship! I will not be insulted, disrespected or ashamed being with Spock! He's MINE!

"OK, OK stop yelling at me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you, I was stating a fact."

"Do you think Abby can keep the secret?"

"I hope so, I don't want Spock to find out, it goes against his logic." chuckles Uhura. "Like I need another problem to this scenario." Uhura folds her arms and huffs.

"You know what we need since our gym time is ruined?"

"What?"

Giving Nyota a big smile, Charlene walks to her dresser, pulls out a small box and walks back to her.  
"A girl's best friend! Chocolate!" opens the box and extend it towards Nyota. She starts to laugh and picks out a piece.

"Just one I have to watch my weight."

"Watch your weight? you've been losing weight with all this stress."

Nyota smiles at Charlene: "Thanks girl your the best." and takes another piece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back on the Market**

Meanwhile, on another part of the ship Spock, Scotty and McCoy are in the mess hall trying to eat their meal and discussing ship's business when they hear a conversation about Uhura.  
"Did you hear, Uhura is available again!" states the 1st crewmen

"What?, I thought she was Boma's girl" comment the 2nd crewmen

"No, he got into trouble, something to do with Ensign Matt Henry."

"All right, that's good news then, thinking asking her out?" states the 3rd crewmen

"No, way man if she didn't date Boma, then she's not dating anybody on this ship!" states 1st crewman.

"Maybe he wasn't nice to her? Or even her type?" added 3rd crewmen "I'm going to ask her out anyway."

"Ok, be prepared for a N-O," says 2nd crewman. All three get up with their trays and leave the mess hall.

McCoy and Scotty look at Spock. Spock kept his stoic face during the conversation. He heard them talking about his ko-kugalsu, and it bothers him. Spock couldn't reprimand them because they don't know that they are engaged to be married. He is counting the days until their marriage.

" Well, Spock?"

"Yes, doctor?"

"Are going to do anything?"

"Clarify the situation?"

"Mr. Spock, those gentlemen ther' just stated that they want to date Ms. Uhura right in front of ya" added Scotty.

"I am aware of Ms. Uhura situation, and I can attest that we have the situation as you say "under control."

Scotty looks at McCoy, and they both shake their heads in disagreement. McCoy mumbles under his breath: "I don't know how she puts up with you."

"I am a Vulcan doctor, and there is nothing to put up."

They both roll their eyes, "I'm done, see ya gentlemen." Scotty stands up with his tray and leaves. Scotty feels sorry for Mr. Spock, and he misses the point that men still are pursuing his fiancee'.

McCoy looks at Spock one more time and gives him his last statement. "Remember what Jim said that Uhura is a human female." He too gets up and continues. "Spock she's vulnerable to other males intentions, and it's not safe for her to be exposed to other men, especially human males, they don't understand boundaries as you do. Goodnight Mr. Spock" McCoy walks way with his tray to dispose of.

Spock sat there, thinking what the doctor had said, is he exposing Nyota to other men? He slowly got up with his tray. He needs to meditate and ask Nyota, and he wants to keep her safe from other male predators and keep their privacy. When he returned to his quarters, Spock sent an encoded message to Nyota to see him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Nyota entered his quarters, it was dim lit, and she called him.

"Spock?"

He came out of the bathroom shirtless, just wearing his lounge pants. What Nyota saw stops her heart. His chest was ripple with muscles and dashed with tiny black hairs that ran down to his navel and a thin line of hair that ran beyond. His skin is light olive green tint. She stares at him, Nyota couldn't breathe, she understands Abby's attraction. Spock is finely built and incredibly sexy for a Vulcan. She wonders if the rest of his body is...wow.

Spock came out of the bathroom and saw Nyota staring at him, her line of direction was staring at his chest. He calls her name, and she didn't respond, he calls her name again. Then he slowly walks towards her and touches her shoulder.

"Nyota are you well?"

Nyota returns from her fantasy and found herself looking at a bare-chested man. She begins to breathe again.

"OH, my"

Spock can feel her hormones are quite active, he stares down at her and sees the flames of desire in her eyes. He steps back and walks to his dresser and takes out an issued T-shirt and pulls it over his head. When he did that he heard her moan and she starts to fan herself. Spock returns to Nyota and stands in front of her again.

"Nyota?"

"Yes Spock," she said sultry and low.

"I see that you were distracted, do you find me appealing my Nyota?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"You know I do, you sexy Vulcan" as she starts to giggle of the anticipation. "I got your message, is this what you wanted me to see?" staring at his chest again.

"I am yours since our declaration of intentions" Spock guides her to his bed and they both sat down.

"Nyota there are some concerns about our relationship we need to discuss."

Nyota snaps out of it and pays attention to his statement. "Like what?"

"It seems that I have put you in jeopardy over our relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems other males on the ship besides Boma has intentions of asking you on... dates. I am uncomfortable with their intentions to attract you. It is causing a distraction in my meditation and reference to your safety as my bondmate. What is your feedback on this issue?"

She looks up at him, and thought about his statement: "Spock, they can ask all they want, my answer will always be NO! Is it bothering you that much that men approach me?"

"Affirmative, It… hinders my responsibility to protect my bondmate from others who intend to ..take what is mine."

She saw the concern in his eyes, and she doesn't want him to go Vulcan on those guys. "Do you want to disclose our relationship, Spock?"

"It seems logical to settle any other prospect of males."

"But most importantly, is this what you want?" Spock didn't answer, and he wants to keep Nyota all to himself, the fewer people who knows, the less intrusion.

Nyota repositions herself on his bed to where she closer to him and takes his hands.

"Spock daring, remember what we promised each other when we started this relationship? We are still getting to know each other, and we don't need interference from anywhere or thing. I know it must be hard for you to see men trying to pick me up. It's the same with your admirers and me. They are just distractions, _(more ways than one)_ we need the privacy, and I can handle both men and woman. You gave me hope that things are going to get better."

"Thank you, Nyota, and I do not want to fail you as your future spouse that I couldn't protect or provide for you."

"I want to trust you, and you need to trust me, there is no other man I rather marry than you. You have my heart and soul." She leans over and hugs him and smiles.

"So, let those men suffer for what they can't have and "I'll try to do the same!"

He returns her hug and leans down to kiss her, Nyota stands up to avoid another hot flash from Spock.

"Good night Ashayam" as she walks towards the door, turns and smiles. "Thanks for the sneak peek for our wedding night! I like what I see."

"Good evening Ashlik" Spock bows his head.

As Uhura walks back to her quarters and thinking, she realizes that it's getting to Spock too, the way men see and talk about her. Moreover, she is getting the opposite about the women. However, the women who do want him will suffer, and she will try (no promises) not to engage in fights over him. Plus, it's the least she can do for Spock: first, he planning their entire wedding on his own. What man does that! He gave her a giant engagement ring that a woman would die for. At least she could do is honor his request and culture in keeping it quiet, despite the things that are happening to her. He has won her trust in the relationship. He is keeping his promise to her. She made a vow to fight for her man, and she is going to keep it, no matter what. Nyota had made up her mind, and it's her battle, Her battle for Spock!

 **A/N:** the sparring staff equipment is seen on TOS: Charlie X, when Kirk was trying to teach Charlie self-defense in the gym (background).

* Chapter 5-6 in The Battle for Spock part 1.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Summary:** Nyota took off her earrings to deal with one of Spock's society admirers.

 **Don't let me take off my earrings: part two:**

Next day on the bridge, Uhura was doing her routine at her console. Now and then she would glance over to the science station to see Spock busy. She would complete a tape of her recording or Starfleet messages and walk over to his side and give it to him. She would linger to make eye contact with him, and he would respond with his deep piercing eyes. "Thank you, Lieutenant," and their fingers would slightly touch over the exchange. Spock always gave a tingling sensation when his fingers touch her, and it would make her hand feel like static. She would walk back and continue her work, another promise not to let their relationship interfere with their jobs or hear the wrath of the captain. They were always professional no matter the circumstances, also warning from the captain. So far they have done a great job. The turbolift opens to reveal Masters and Mr. Scott, she gave a quick wave and followed the chief engineer to the monitoring station. He was briefing her about the bridge consoles and how to decide the different station down to engineering dept. Mr. Scott gave her a tour of the other stations and how they all work together on the bridge. Mr. Scott takes down to the helm where Sulu sits up and tries to look professional.

"Hello, Masters how's it going?"

"Well, Mr. Sulu thanks" Charlene gives him a winning smile that didn't go unnoticed by Chekov or Scotty.

Then Mr. Scott leads her to other departments on the bridge, and then they exited back down to main engineering.  
"Are you going to show her your knives Sulu?" snickers Chekov as he looks at Sulu.

"ha, ha real funny Chekov" as he returns to his controls.

Then Dr. McCoy enters the bridge and approaches Kirk and stands by his command chair.  
"Hey, Bones, how's it down in the neck of your woods," Kirk said with a smirk.

"Oh, just fine a little minor injury."

"Really? From the drills?"

"No, crewman or yeoman Franklin injured herself in the gym last night."

Nyota ears prick up when she heard the name, the tiny hairs in the back of her neck stick up.

"When I examined her, she looks like a Klingon hit her." chuckles McCoy.

"Interesting, maybe it was stress release?"

"I don't know, she won't say whom she was sparring with, I told her to take it easy next time."

"Well then, I have a well-trained crew," adds Kirk.

Uhura listens carefully making sure her name didn't come up in the conversation. Which it didn't, she had to give Abby kudos in keeping it quiet. Uhura didn't realize the conversation had ended and McCoy approaches her.

"How are you Uhura?" asks the McCoy, Nyota jumps at the sound of her name and turns to greet the doctor.

"OH! I'm fine doctor" he looks at her with concern

"You look a little tired, getting much rest?"

"Yes, doctor, um just a little nervous, if you know what I mean?" giving him a knowing look and hoping to distract him as well.

McCoy gives her a winning smile and touches her back: "Take it, easy little lady."

"I will doctor, thank you" the doctor turns and leaves for the turbolifts.  
Nyota sigh with relief and returns back to work.

 **It was one of those days.**

The next day Uhura was assigned a mission to retrieve data from an outpost, the signal had gone, and a team was sent to re-establish its connection. She beamed down with Chekov and two security team members. The beacon is on an isolated asteroid, where the system was self monitor-computerized base installation. When they beamed down, Uhura and Chekov were in the process of re-connecting the system when Uhura notices that the system has been tampered with. Then she heard phaser fire from behind her and Chekov, they scramble towards the sound and found the security team engages in a fight with smugglers. They took cover too and start firing back, and she was able to hit one of them and advance toward the security team. They were pinned down in a crossfire, and she guided Chekov to another position to shoot to distract, it worked. She was able to set off a barrage of fire to cover the security team, and it also worked. She wounds one while the others took off, and the security team men were able to capture the wounded smuggler for questioning. Chekov informed the Enterprise of the smuggler's attack, and more security and medical support were beamed down. Uhura was able to gather information by speaking in their language from the wounded smuggler, that they wanted the computer parts to sell on the black market. She and Chekov were able to fix the station and reset them with a new security system to prevent tampering and then they returned to the ship. While they were beaming up, Mr. Spock was managing the console with Lt. Kyle and Uhura gave him a slight smile to let him know she was OK. One of the security men said:

"Lt. Uhura that was the best damn shooting I've ever seen you took out two of them thank you!"

"Yeah, that was close they caught us by surprise, I hope we can work with you again!" said the second.

As they step down, Spock slowly walked towards Uhura giving her a concerned look.  
"Landing party, please proceed to medical," he said sternly and still giving her his concern look.

The landing party was all being checked out, but Spock stood near the team, mostly to make sure his Nyota was well. He wanted to stand next to her, hug her and touch her to make sure she was well. He had to wait later to be with her, but all he could do is watch McCoy scan her and monitor her levels. Chapel observed Spock presence and went to talk to him.

"Is everything OK Mr. Spock?" she asks sweetly, trying to get attention again.

"The captain instructed me to give him the status of the landing party." not giving her eye contact, but continuing watching McCoy.

She left to check the security men's progress, and they were still bragging about Lt. Uhura's actions. When Uhura was dismissed from medical, Spock personally escorts her to quarters, when the doors close, he grabs her and holds Nyota in his arms lifting her up from the floor.

"I'm ok Ashayam" as she holds him too. Spock didn't say anything, the thought of his bondmate in battle unsettled him. "I… did not … I.."

"I know Spock, but it was my duty, and I know this is new territory for us when we go on missions." They just held each other, they touch foreheads and share their thoughts of compassion and concern.

Uhura and the landing party received a citation for their work. The smugglers were traced to another installation and captured, and the wounded smuggler was placed in the brig and processed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day it was business as usual, and the reports were written and logged for the captain. A few hours later when Nyota return to her quarters, she received another coded message from Spock. He wants to meet her in the gym 2300hrs again. She didn't know if that was a good idea, knowing that some of Spock's club members try to see him alone. Then she thought about it; Spock is her man, not theirs. Nyota huffs and decides to answer his request with a yes. She would take a nap before she goes to keep her energy and work out with her fiance'. A couple of hours later, Nyota changed into her gym clothes and headed out to the gym. As she was walking the third shift was in place, they have a lighter workload, and usually security patrols the ship during the night crew work. When she enters the gym, she walks to the area where Spock works out and there he is in his tight black Starfleet issue T-shirt and lose exercise pants. She stares at his physique and remembers the other day when she saw his bare chest. She couldn't tell if Spock was teasing her sexually if he wasn't, he was doing a damn good job.

"rom khru guv sasu."  
"Good evening sexy," she said sultrily. One of Spock's eyebrows goes up.

"ish-veh nam-tor vi talal du guvik vaksurik."  
"It is I who find you attractive."

"nemaiyo"  
"Thank you" as Nyota starts her stretches on the mat, bending back very slowly, and letting her breast stand out.

"Nyota, sanoi ri tor kha'wal!"  
"Nyota, please do not tease!"

She giggles and gives him a break. She walks in front of him and takes her position to start the exercises. She takes a deep breath and stretches out her arms and Spock follow suit to start their tandem style Sus Mahna. After their deep concentration of stretch exercises then they prepared for combat work.

" rok ma ovsoh weh-rom, Spockah."  
"I hope I have improved Spock."

"etek dungau gla-tor ish-veh ar'kadan"  
"We shall see how much you have improved"

They both took their combat position, Spock stares her down, wait for her to charge. She made the first move with a pivot on the ball of her heel towards his mid-section with the other foot, making contact. Spock swirls behind her with his long legs making contact against the lower part of her legs which she fell with a thump on her butt.

"rom, thurai wak glantau wuh tumek nashiv-tor."  
"Good, next time watch out for the counter-attack."

During their training, a lone figure stands and watches the interaction between the two people. Another Spock's admirer had ventured on their scene. She too also goes into shock when she observes the exchange of Spock and Uhura work out and looks. Lt. Janet Sullivan of the science /physic dept. She works with Commander Spock, and one of lead dept in her field. She can't believe what she is witnessing that Lt. Uhura is touche' feely with the Vulcan. But she's not surprised, Uhura is known to attract most men anywhere. However, the look or long stares they give each other looks familiar to her, it's the look of …. LOVE.

When Spock reach down with his hand to help her up, their eyes linger, when their hands met, they remain too. She was slow getting up and gave him a seductive smile. Nyota got on her feet and took another stance, Spock as well. This time Nyota took on another move, and Spock was able to block her, then she counter move, and he falls, and taking her with him. She lands on the side of his chest, legs tangled, Nyota breathing slowly and looking into his eyes.

"nemaiyo t'nash-veh ashaya."  
"Thank you, my love."

"ri wuh wat t'nash-veh ashaya."  
"Not a problem my love"

They take their time getting up, both staring at each other. They make their stance again, and they continue combative practice moves for another hour. With each fall, their give each other the look of love. What gets Uhura upset that Spock doesn't break a sweat or heavy breaths when he finishes, while she feels sweaty and taking deep breathes.

"bolau glazhau rasahkos tor du, Spockah."  
" I must look awful to you, Spock."

"rai, du glazhau takov svi' fan nosh t'nash-veh Nyota."  
"You look beautiful in any condition, my Nyota."

Spock looks down at her, giving her the most seductive look he can provide. In return, she smiles at him.

Janet takes her cue and leaves her hiding place and heads back to her department.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Uhura woke up with sore muscles, which she didn't mind. It was worth the pain to be with her man. She took another hot shower to relax those aching muscles and got ready for breakfast. She met the regular female crew as she has in the past, Charlene, Rhonda, and Chapel.

"Hey, Uhura is it true you took down some smugglers?" asked Rhonda eating her toast and coffee.

"We worked together as a team to help stop a smuggling ring that's all."

"That's all? it's the talk of the ship, and you were the one that stopped them?" added Charlene.

"The security team is overplaying it." as Uhura finishes her yogurt and fruit.

"I'm glad that there was no one hurt, I heard there was a lot of shooting!" adds Chapel.

"You are right Christine, and no one was hurt." Uhura looks up and sees Commander Spock in the mess hall. He was carrying his empty breakfast tray, and he walks past the ladies. They hold their breath waiting for him to pass. However, he stops at their table.

"Greetings Yeoman Evans, Lt. Masters, Nurse Chapel, and Lt. Uhura" and he bows his head.

"Good morning Commander Spock," they said together

"Excuse me Lt. Uhura, the captain would like a debriefing over the incident that occurred 48 hours ago at the installation."

"Yes, sir."

"Would you accompany me to the conference room for that meeting."

"yes sir, excuse me, ladies, I'm on duty, have a nice day." She gave Charlene a staring look and leaves with Mr. Spock.

They both walk the corridor together, looking straight ahead like nothing was out of the ordinary. As Spock and Uhura were walking along, and they happen to pass Janet, she turns and stares at them, she couldn't believe how nonchalant they were about their relationship.

"Oh my GOD, how did Uhura get so lucky.", signs Rhonda.

"Hello, they work on the bridge together." chimes Charlene

"And he spoke to me by name!"

"Rhonda he spoke to all of us by name," says Chapel who is getting frustrated, Spock didn't even give her a second look.

"Get over it, and he'll never date you?"

"Wh..at!?" Rhonda and Charlene said at the same time.

"What makes you so special Christine?"

Christine starts to get up with her tray and looks at Rhonda; "First of all, he's a Vulcan, and secondly he's not your type."

"And you are?" snaps Rhonda

"I am well acquainted with Commander Spock and his family." smiling sneered at her as to say back off the Vulcan.

Charlene stares, and can't believe what she is hearing. "Wow, that's deep, I'm done, have a good day." She gets up to leave to her department and shakes her head as she walks away.

Rhonda stares at Christine and also stands up with her tray. "You know CHRISTINE, you are not all that!" takes her tray and leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uhura was able to leave early from her shift, Lt. Palmer came to relieve her. Uhura went down into engineering to wait for Charlene's shift to end. So she intercepts Scott at the door.

"Hiya lass, ya need somethin?"

"No Mr. Scott, just waiting for Masters to finish her shift."

Scott was aware of her engagement to Mr. Spock and that Masters and Uhura were good friends. He decided to release her.  
"I'll get Ms. Masters for ya; she's done for the day, in a matter of speaking" giving Nyota a winning smile.

"Thank you, Scotty, um how is Mira these days?"

"Workin hard at the bit, I don't hear from her much, but we are still hangin in there."

"Please tell her I said hello, the next time you talk with her."

"Sure, lass, I'll do that for ya, I'll get Masters."

Uhura and Masters are walking down the corridor towards the quartermaster's department to meet Eve. Greeting people as they go.

"Ny, you got to hear what happen after you left with Commander Spock this morning, you won't believe the conversation those two had." laughing as she told the statement.

"I thought I was about to lose it when the commander approached the table."

Girl, Christine told Rhonda, she'd would never date the commander."

"What?!"

"That's what I said, Christine said, and I quote: (First of all, he's a Vulcan, and secondly he's not your type. So then she added: (I am well acquainted with Commander Spock and his family.) Unquote."

"This is going on way too far, when will it end?"

Then Janet intercepts them in the corridor, interrupting their conversation.  
"Hello, Janet," says Nyota.

"Hey, Sully" chimes Charlene.

Janet folds her arms across her chest and says sneeringly; "Well, well, isn't the sex kitten Uhura and her liege."

Again both women were caught off guard, Uhura folds her arms across her chest and gives a deep sigh.  
"What is it eating you, Janet?"

"Are you sleeping with the commander?"

"DAMN!," both Charlene and Uhura said at the same time.

"That is the worst greeting I've ever heard," said Charlene. Uhura's countenance changes to a dangerous one don't mess with me.

"That is the rudest way to greet a fellow officer, totally undeserved and why are you disrespecting me in front of my friend?"

"I just want to know how you manage to seduce Commander Spock?"

"Wow, that was nicely put, couldn't rephrase any other way huh?" said Charlene, who now was ready to pounce on Janet.

"What makes you so special, that every man on the ship trails after you?"

Uhura spits back; "How about being yourself and stop putting yourself out there?"

"Can you say the same for yourself."

Uhura knew what this was leading up too; "You know what? I like to work out, would you like to join me at 1800 hrs and discuss our differences?"

"Not a problem, I have seen whom you work out with." Janet gives Uhura one last glare and walks off.

Charlene grabs Uhura arm and briskly walks her to the quartermasters, and closes the door. She turns to Nyota with folded arms and starts tapping her foot and give Nyota a look to explain.

"OK, when and where?"

Uhura is still steamed about another challenge, and being insult again. She places her fist on her hips.

"Last night, Spock and I were working out, he's teaching me Vulcan self-defense."

"Sounds good so far and?"

"Nothing else."

"Did you kiss him or something or touch?"

"We didn't kiss."

"So, you guys touched?"

"yes, I can't believe I was being watched, nothing is sacred."

Ok, did anything else happened?"

"We spoke the entire time in Vulcansu, no one else on the ship understands it."

"Well, whatever Janet saw last night got her uptight:  
first: she has a crush on Mr. Spock ( who is kind of a lady killer)  
second: she called you out on the relationship.  
Also, third: she wants to fight you over Mr. Spock about the relationship."

"Charlene, I swear this relationship will be the death of me.":says Nyota shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well my sistah, it is time to take those earrings off again, may I join you?"

"You better, just in case she brings support."

"I don't think so, and you have your own personal trainer."

"Your hilarious Char, let's talk to Eve about our dresses."

After the met with Eve to review her wedding dress, they both went to their quarters to change into gym clothes. Uhura double checks her sports bra, and ankle length sports leggings. She looks in the mirror again and thought what Charlene had said months ago about Spock's women society. She said they were crazy, Charlene was right. They are picking a fight with her over her man. Uhura braids her hair into a french knot, and then slowly again takes off her green hoop earrings and places them in her jewelry box. (again) Uhura huffs and leaves to Charlene's quarters, on her journey, Uhura walks with confidence and pride. She is not letting anyone walk over her in her relationship with Spock. She greets Charlene at her door, and she is also in her gym clothes.

"Hey Char, you're ready?"

"yep, let me check your hair?" she walks around Nyota and checks her hair. "I see you took off your earrings?"

Yep"

"Ny, let's go fight for your man."

"It's more about respect, the women have been nasty lately."

"Yeah, it reminds me how we first met back at the academy."

"yes, it does, but we were kids then, now it's jealous grown women!"

Charlene grabs her shoulders and looks at her.: "It followed you on this ship. Come on let's go and get this over with."

They both left for the gym when they arrived Janet was waiting outside the doors. Janet giving both of them a sneer look and comments;  
"So, what's your poison Uhura?"

Uhura responds; "Hi Janet how are you today?"

"Ny, don't even bother, her mom forgot to teach her social skills." Charlene again challenges Janet by snapping back.

"Listen, Janet, whatever your reason for acting like this is unnecessary, but since you want to keep disrespecting me, you pick the challenge."

"Hand to hand."

"As you wish." Uhura felt confident about this, and she starts to strategize all the techniques that Spock has taught her.

The three of them walk into the gym room towards the training mats. Charlene stands on the edge of the mats, and Janet and Uhura walk unto the center of them. They look at each other for a moment to size each other up. Then they took their stance, Janet took up a karate position, while Uhura took up Sus Mahna position. Janet charge first, where she did jump forward kick at her face.

Uhura did countermeasure to block the kicks with her hands and dodge her fists at the same time. Janet did more kicks and dropped kicks, but unable to make Uhura fall or reach her arms to flip or make full body contact. Uhura allow Janet to make all the advances and she did defensive blocks, Uhura was calm and calculating her chance to do damage. She has to wait for a weakness, then she found it, Janet did another high kick, and this time Uhura grab her leg in mid-air and continue to lift her leg higher, where other leg starts to rise, Uhura ducks and swirls her leg around and hooks her leg. Janet becomes off balance, hits the ground, then Uhura quickly knelt to put a judo hold on around her shoulder/neck lifting her elbow. This push Janet's shoulder joint out of place, making her wince in pain. Uhura took one of her legs and wrapped it around her waist, Janet was at her mercy.

"So, JANET do we have an understanding?"

"Owh, yes!"

"How about an apology as well?" Janet took too long to answer, and Uhura pulls her arm to make her comply.

"OK! I'm sorry!" Janet said hard and loud, not taking her defeat at the moment. She thought she could take on the prima donna. Uhura quickly releases her and stood up and looks at Janet as she slowly gets up.

"Next time Janet, just ask, I would have given you a straight answer."

Janet is rubbing her sore shoulder, looks at Uhura.  
"Are you going out with the commander?"

"That's none of your business, you better go to sickbay and get your shoulder fixed. Oh, please use discretion on your injury Janet, after all, it was just sparring."

Janet leaves for medical, holding her shoulder where Uhura dislocated.

Charlene shot the last word.  
"Good night Janet!"

Charlene looks at Nyota, giving her a knowing look: "Don't start Char."

They both leave for their quarters, and they walk silently down the corridor, Nyota stops and look at Charlene.

"I am doing this for us, Char and I hope it will be less stress when we are both married."

Charlene stares at her, hoping that she is right, it reminds her of the academy days where she always had to watch her back. Women can be vicious when they think you are messing with a man.

"I hope I never have to go through this if I'm dating someone" and they continue walking.

 **A/N:** That's it until next year, I want to write a nice wedding scene that would take your breath away and I hope my muses help me with it too! So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Please give feedback on my story, every little bit helps.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Summary:** Uhura had to take down another one of Spock's admirers, and she became a heroine on away mission.  
 **A/N:** I want to make the personality of Uhura strong but vulnerable at the same time. So enjoy the next few chapters that will lead up to the wedding.

 **Putting Plans in Place**

The next day, the morning starts as usual for the Enterprise crew, Spock often did his bridge walks with the captain to give him updates on the status of the ship and private information from Starfleet. The vessel has had minor contact with indigenous planets, mostly surveying them and cartography for reference. So the Enterprise is on one of those uncharted planets for data and recording. All the senior bridge officers are operating their stations and routine check-ups as needed. Uhura has her earpiece in her ear and listening for sound recurrence that she often identifies for her records and sending daily reports to Starfleet. Dr. McCoy enters the bridge; he enjoys his free time conversing with the captain about minor things plus to get out of sickbay.  
"Good afternoon doctor" as he acknowledges yeoman Walker with a nod to the signed Pad, and she walks away to her next destination, and Kirk turns in his chair towards the doctor.

"Hi, Jim anything new on this planet?"

"Nothing that the science or scanners could find important."

"How about you Bones?

"Nothing new, but I do have another minor injury."

Spock turns from his station and walks over toward the captain and doctor, and stands next to the captain's chair to listen to the conversation. Uhura takes out her earpiece and slightly turns to listen carefully to them too.

"Really? Another bruised chin?"

"No, this time a dislocated shoulder" Uhura stiffens again, the doctor places his finger on his chin as if thinking. "I asked Lt. Sullivan who was her sparring partner, and she says it was an accident."

"You think it's adding up to something?"

"Captain, would you like for me to start an investigation?" injects Spock.

Uhura almost drops her earpiece, and her eyes widen at the thought that her future husband will lead an investigation on her. Uhura's palms start to sweat at the idea, the captain wouldn't believe it, but mostly Spock would cancel the wedding for her actions. No, he would say how illogical about the confrontation between two dignified personnel to engage in that form of transaction.

"Don't know captain, maybe I'm reading too much into it." McCoy turns to both Spock and Kirk.

"If I get another incident like this one, then I'll decide if an investigation is needed."

"OK, doctor, keep me informed on any other strange medical incidents."

"No problem Jim" McCoy turns and leaves the bridge back to medical.

Uhura realizes that she just got away with murder, and if they ever find out it was her she'll be demoted. As she was thinking, that Abby and Janet started it, she didn't do anything wrong! She places the earpiece back in her ear. They provoked her into a fight and Charlene is her witness. Would they believe that she had a battle over Commander Spock? They think of her as a negotiator and compromiser. Uhura signs and takes a deep breath and returns to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later after work, Charlene and Uhura met Eve Brody to try on the dresses.  
"Well, Ms. Uhura I hope you like it" Eve pulls out this beautiful wedding dress, it was strapless and a mermaid tail below the dress. Charlene screams.

"OH MY GOD!, that is so beautiful!" she reaches for the dress to feel the material and look at the delicate embroidery weaved into the bodice.

Uhura stares at it in disbelief, she never seen anything so beautiful and tears start to form in her eyes. She slowly touches the delicate work, and reality hits her, she getting married for real (this time).

"Nyota? Are you OK?" as Charlene touches her hand.

UH huh"

"Ms. Uhura lets try it on for fit." Eve led Nyota to the back room and helps her put on the dress. "You too Ms. Masters, your dress is ready as well."

Charlene tries on silk green taffeta knee length dress with gold embroidery trim around the neckline. When Nyota came out with her dress, she stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. The dress was perfect; in fit and beauty. She realizes that her life is changing for the best, a Vulcan; alien to others but a real man to her, who wants to marry her. Nyota twirls around in it, and the bottom fans out, she takes her hands and smoothes them down the sides of the dress. Utterly beautiful, she turns to Charlene and Eve.

"It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen Eve, how did you do this?"

"As I said, I wanted to be a fashion designer, but there are no credits in the business."

Eve approach her and make sure the bodice was snug to fit Uhura's large breasts, and it did, she turns her to adjust the straps in the back.  
"There, all set for your wedding day."

"Ny, you look great! You'll be a wonderful bride!" as Charlene walks and hugs her.

Both women went back and changed back into their uniforms. Uhura went to a chair and sat and went into deep thought. The wedding is less than a week away, the stress of her relationship with Spock is crashing around her. Can she be a wife to a Vulcan?

"Ny what's wrong" as Charlene sits next to her, and Eve also joins them on the other side of the chairs.

"I'm getting married, I'm excited and worried at the same time."

"It's called the jitters, and it happens to every bride."

"Eve is right Ny, you've been worked up for the last couple of weeks."

Tears start to fall down Nyota's face; she loves Spock with all her heart, he is the man she been waiting for - for years!

"No one deserves this more than you, don't let those stupid women stop you." Charlene grabs one of her hands to give her support.

"Thanks, Char you're the best friend I ever had." Uhura turns to Eve as she wipes the tears from her face.

"Eve, would you like to come to our wedding, I know it's late asking, I don't trust people in my personal life anymore."

"Why sure Uhura, what do you mean about people?"

"Eve, you wouldn't believe the things people have said and done to interfere in Nyota and Spock's relationship."

Charlene gave the fast track on the events that have happened since Nyota's engagement and Eve is shocked to learn that people could be so rude and crude to each other.  
"Nyota and Charlene, I've got your back, you can count on me to help in any way."

"That's good, would you like to come to our so call bachelorette party I'm giving Nyota?"

"Sure"

"Good, now it's three instead of two?" chuckles Charlene making Nyota laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next three days, Uhura has managed to stay out of trouble, and she greeted fellow officers and crewmen the politest way she knew to avoid confrontation. When she saw Abby and Janet on different occasions, they stared at Uhura and continued on their way. Uhura even saw Boma in the corridor, and he gave her the stiffest salute and perfect greeting she ever heard from him. At least she has the peace of mind he will never bother her again. Tina Lawton and Matt Henry became an item, and they would wave to her and smile as they head to movies. Spock was right, more men did ask her out, as usual, and she turns them down. Uhura had male and female as acquaintances and they respect her, but there were some who despise her how she got along and well respected by most.  
Later on, Spock receives a private commlink from Nyota to meet her at 1700 hours. He finishes meditation and heads toward out down the corridor. Spock chimes the door and Masters answers.

"Greeting Ms. Masters" she steps aside to let him in, and the door closes.

"Good evening Mr. Spock how can I help you?"

"I need your assistance again."

"At your service sir."

"I would like for you to present the matching earrings to Ms. Uhura on our wedding day, I believe the Terran tradition is (something new)." Charlene laughs the way Mr. Spock says the statement.

"Sure" as he hands her the box. "Not a problem Mr. Spock, she will be surprised again as much as the engagement ring."  
"Mr. Spock? I am excited about your wedding, do you need any help?"

"Mr. Sulu has assisted with details that you and Ms. Uhura will find satisfactory and the captain has blocked certain areas of the lower deck to prevent interference of the ceremony."

"Wow, this wedding is quite a feat?"

"I do find it…. very interesting how humans go to great lengths to provide for such a service."

"Mr. Spock, you are one in a million."

Spock was about to correct her on the odds, but re-frames himself, he places his hands behind his back and looks at Masters as she smiles and giggles burst out of her.

"Oh, I should remind you that men celebrate each other before the wedding, it's called a bachelor party."

"I have read information of that occasion, I found it…. Unsatisfactory conduct. My research has revealed the performance of events and that I find unacceptable for a Vulcan."

"Just warning you Mr. Spock that the groomsmen will try to give you one, so you can avoid some of those trysts that men do."

"I appreciate your warning Ms. Masters."

"I am giving Nyota one the night before the wedding,"

One of Spock's eyebrows arches up. He also read on females bachelor parties as well, and they can be just as distasteful as the men.

"Don't worry Mr. Spock I would never put her in a situation where men are pawing all over her."

Spock still looks at Masters at the last statement, and even that didn't make him comfortable. Masters seeing his demeanor correct her statement.

"It will just the three of us, nothing serious or wild, besides she's not the type to go out for those types of parties."

"Three?"

"Yes, I invited Eve Brody from the quartermasters, she made Nyota's dress."

"That is satisfactory, again, Ms. Masters your service honors us." Spock bows and leaves to his next destination to his ko-kugalsu quarters.

When he reaches Nyota's quarters again, he looks around and quickly taps in her codes and enters.  
He found her in a long maxi dress sitting on her chaise reading. She quickly sits up and smiles at him.  
"rom khru t'nash-veh ashaya."  
"Good evening my love" as she got up and walks towards him.

"Rom khru k'diwa"  
"Good evening my beloved" as Spock extends his two forefingers and they touch. They both look into each other eyes as though they hadn't seen each other for years. She gently holds his hand and lead him to the middle of her room, and turns to face him with a smile on her face.

"ish-veh tor wak na' etwel tam tupa  
"It is time for our dance lesson."  
Spock was caught off guard, and he was trying to avoid the lesson since the day she mentioned it.

"Nyota?" He almost gave this hopeless look at her as if pleading.

She looks up at him and led him to the monitor.  
"Please sit my Spock" he did, and she sat next to him. She touches her monitor and requested waltz dancing.  
"Please watch and observe how people did this traditional dance, it sort of like a simple math problem."

Spock sat with both his hands on his lap and observed the dancing on the monitor. He notices the steps and music coincide with each other, and he sees the mathematics of it. He found it quite interesting. When the music and dancing example was viewed, then Nyota led him to the middle of the floor again. They place their hands in the designated place, Spock stares down at Nyota ready for the challenge.

" Computer commence waltz music selection."

 **"music commenced."** the music flows through the room.

"Ok, darling, just sway and feel the music and keep your eyes on me." Nyota steps back, and Spock follows forward. It starts slow, and Spock kept his eyes on her and followed. Ten minutes later, Nyota notice that Spock took the lead and led her around the room, she was being twirled, and Nyota starts to laughs. Spock's hand rest gently on her hip, and then he drew her closer that his chin rests on top of her head, while hers were on his chest.

"Computer play 'What a wonderful world' instrumental"

 **"music commenced."**

Nyota slow dancing privately with the man she loves, it couldn't be any better for her. At this moment it's just them.  
Spock was touched how the dancing was a pleasant feeling with his bondmate. The last time he danced was a forced mind rape dance he did on Platonious that took him a while to alleviate with a healer. However, now he was safe with his Nyota, holding her, swaying with the rhythm of the music. Nyota looks up at him and see the love in his eyes, and reaches up and touch her lips with his. They spent the next hour swaying with the soft music, holding each other as they thought about their future together.

 **A/N:** Plato's step-children: Star Trek TOS

I thought about this episode, how Spock must have battled with his telepathic power versus the Platonians. Must have put a toll on his brain to be violated like that.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Summary** : Spock learns how to waltz and Uhura got away with another cat fight.

 **The Bachelor Parties: Part one: The men**

Personal thoughts are Italicized

It's two days before the wedding, Uhura has managed to avoid any form of confrontation. The Enterprise is in a solar system with 12 planets to survey, which is a slow task but work that doesn't put the ship on alert. Spock and his groomsmen put the final touches on the wedding. Kirk and McCoy somehow manage to make the cook make a spread without little details to the event, but the captain made it sound routine that another couple on the ship is getting married and asks for a wedding cake. The cook didn't ask too many questions, and he has done it in the past. Kirk told him time and place and not to worry about serving. Kirk told maintenance that Spock was experimenting in that area and needed the space, and it was off-limits to all personnel until further notice. Sulu, Scotty, and Spock did the decorations in the recreation room 18, and most people don't use because of its location on the lower decks, near the storage facilities.

When Uhura got off duty, she showers and put on some loungewear of loose-fitting, baggy pants and top and waited for Spock, and it will be their last time together as singles and until the wedding ceremony. Spock enters her quarters and greets her with his Vulcan kiss, as usual, he ignites her fire that she growls.

"You just wait, you'll see what happens when you play with fire."

Spock lifts one of his eyebrows: "My intentions are not to play with fire."

Nyota gasps at his statement and grabs her Vulcan into a hug, her head resting on his chest and exhales.

"I missed you today."

"I was exactly 6.7ft away."

She steps back; she loves the way he says his humor logic and laughs.

"Spock darling, come lay down with me."

She leads him to her bed, she sits and stretches herself on the length of her bed. He sits at the end of her bed and gently moves his long body and lays next to her on his back. She turns and snuggles next to him with her head on his chest, and he wraps his arms around her shoulders. Spock likes the fit, her body is fresh, he smells her scent, and it makes him feel relaxed. They laid like there for some time enjoying the silence, then he moves Nyota where she is eye level with his face, and he slowly starts to rub his face next to hers. Her body is positioned that one of her legs drapes over his, and her arm is wrapped around his waist where she can feel his rapid heartbeat.

"Why do you do that?"

"It is also a Vulcan instinct, and we have heightened senses, it is one of our ways to marking our spouses or bondmate. We leave a scent trace on our bondmate to let other males that the female is taken. Vulcans do not use jewelry to symbolize a person is taken."

"Really? I do notice your scent in my room every time you leave, and I actually sleep better with it."

Spock was pleased with her declaration, and let his fingers wander around her neck and collarbone on her left side. When he touches her skin, it leaves a tingling sensation throughout her body. Spock leans over, gathering Nyota's body closer to him, where his lips are now at the crook of her neck and collarbone, and his body starts to purr lowly.

"Another way which is more visible is marking our spouse" as he speaks into her skin. Nyota is grabbing his shoulder pulling him closer to her exposed neck, and her breasts are pressed against his hard firm chest. His fingers are doing a lot of talking as she feels more tingling in her body.

"How?"

"Biting" as he kisses the spot he desires and says it in a low deep rich voice. "Biting gives an increase in sexual desire. I have desired to leave my mark on you for some time since I explained my Pon Farr."

Nyota gasps at the thought of him biting and making her his. "Ca… can I bite you too?"

"Ye..ss, plea...se!, but it will lead to more sensual sexual interaction which I will have no control. I've been patiently waiting for both our ceremonies." He kisses the spot again picking up her skin, and he starts to purr loudly.

"With me like this in this position are you uncomfortable?"

"No, not at the moment, this is acceptable to me!"

"You are such a romantic."

" I do not see how?"

"Because I see your heart."

"Indeed"

"Well, just two more days and I will be biting you!"

"forty hours, 35 minutes and 12 seconds precisely."

"Is there any place, in particular, I can… bite you?"

"Yes,... any place you desire."He said husky and deep, his hand caressing the length of her body and his lips touching her collarbone and neck.

Nyota laughs, Spock growls in her collarbone with a smirk on his face. For most of the evening, they snuggled and enjoyed each other company.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Spock after his shift, he went to his quarters to prepare for meditation to keep his thoughts for his wedding and bonding ceremonies. He couldn't be more pleased on the eve of his wedding. He set up his ansoi pot and sat on the floor to start his exercise. After he completed his meditation, he answers his comm messages; the first one was from Nyota to bring both their Ka'athyras to the wedding. Second: the message was from Jim to meet in in his quarters to update the wedding events. Spock changed into his Vulcan lounge outfit and got ready to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in Captain Kirk's quarters, four men are already started celebrating Spock's party.

"I don't get it? How did Spock end up with Uhura?" Asks Sulu who was shocked when he found out their relationship.

"That's the mystery Sulu," says McCoy as he pours another round for the men. "When did you start to like her?"

 **Sulu's POV:**

A couple of years ago, I fantasized about Uhura for a long time, since she came aboard. I get tongue tied when she's around me. When she sits at navigation, man she knows her stuff, and those legs of hers. Wow, that uniform doesn't do her any justice. I never met a woman like her, so beautiful those eyes and her body. We would hang out in the rec room, but when she sings and play the that harp thing, she is magic, she must be a muse or siren. However, she always treated me like a friend, and I think she knew I liked her and it never went anywhere. I think she lost interest in me when I was under that hallucination from Psi 2000. I had such a hard time living that down, and it was never the same. Alternatively, it could be when you guys came back from the mirror universe, she looked at me like I was going to attack her."

 **Kirk's POV** :

"You did in the mirror universe, you were ruthless." chimes Kirk "You almost tried to kill me there in that universe, that place gave me bad vibes. Wouldn't want to go there again." He takes a strong swallow from his glass. "I'm probably the only one who has kissed her" Sulu and Scotty turn to the captain in shock. "Well, it wasn't a real kiss, it was a forced one on Platonious, after that, I always wonder what a real kiss from her would be like? I do admit Uhura is a sexy, and a beautiful woman. I don't know if we could be more than friends, I find it hard to keep a relationship with any woman. Also, I wouldn't put her in that position anyway."

 _Kirk: knew he had a deep feeling for Nyota, and he always wanted to be close to her. He could have her if he really pressed harder for her attention. However, he wonders of the conflict, her being the captain's woman. He didn't want to hurt her like he did Janice, he had to choose career over relationship, and again the Enterprise won. It grieved him if he can have both, but Spock beat him to the punch, and now Nyota is his. He never knew Spock was interested in any female on the ship, and he got the best woman._

 **Scotty's POV** :

"She's the only female I ever met to take the stress being on the bridge. Her eyes, deep brown aye, they are beautiful. The lass can sing, that can make any man melt. She cares about everyone regardless of who they are, and she's a fighter. I know she can drink any man under the table. I tried to ask her out a couple of times, and she would say that she wasn't ready. I had a torch for Uhura before Mira, and even now when she came back from Eleusia planet, that outfit,... that outfit was a man's fantasy. I wonder if she carried a torch for Spock from the beginning?"

 _Scott: never thought of himself as a ladies man versus the captain who had woman pouring over him all the time. However, Uhura is a unique woman, and she had class where other women would sleep with any man or woman regardless of feeling. Every time he would ask her out, she would turn him down because she considered him a friend. However, she did drink coffee or have lunch with him out of kindness. He wanted a deeper relationship with Uhura and realized he wasn't her type. But how did Mr. Spock become her type?_

 **McCoy POV:**

"Who knows? I have to admit Uhura is a charming lady, and I couldn't ask her out if I wanted too, I'm her primary doctor. I know everything internal about her, she did ask about Spock when she recovered from Nomad. I think that's when her feelings developed. However, I must confess, that I am jealous of Spock, he couldn't find a better loving, intelligent woman."

 _McCoy: always respected Uhura as a woman, she was all woman. She is much younger than himself, but attraction has no age. He is not interested in Uhura as the other men, his attention is drawn to another female that he would like to pursue, but at the moment he is unable always wonders if he can maintain another relationship since his divorce, and could another female deal with his luggage and daughter. He is still dealing with the bitter pill of Jocelyn._

"I'll drink to that"

"Me too!" Kirk adds, "you have to admit, she was totally professional at her job, I never heard of any tryst with any of crewmen."

"Except Boma, boy he has it bad for Uhura," says Scotty and grabs a scotch bottle to refill his glass.

"Uhura deserves respect, not manhandled, and what Boma was doing that night, he couldn't tame her!"

"You are right about that Bones."

"Gentlemen did you know that Spock could have killed Boma for what he did."

"Really, McCoy how?" Scotty turns his attention to McCoy as well as the others.

"I was standing behind Spock and Uhura, and I watched his hands, they were balled up tight turning colors practically. If Jim didn't dress Boma down in front of us, I think we would have seen a Vulcan ass beat down."

"Whoa!" All the men said together, even Kirk was surprised, yet he has seen Spock in rage before, it would take a hypo-sedative, and ten security guards to take him down.

"Do ya think Mr. Spock can handle a woman like Uhura?" Scotty was asking a concern question since he really wanted a relationship with Uhura.

"After what I saw on the bridge with those two, I think she has the upper hand in the relationship," Kirk remembers the transaction between Spock and Uhura when Chapel tried to talk to him.

Sulu adds: "Well we are not the only ones who have a crush on Uhura, Chekov does too. Uhura and he would hang out on shore leave and shop with her."

"Shop with her?" chimes McCoy and Scotty.

"Yep, he would follow her around all the time, until Masters was assigned to the ship, and then he was lost, it was the only chance he could get close to her."

"What kind of mojo does Mr. Spock have? I mean you look at Uhura, and then Spock?" Sulu is still trying to get the idea that they are together.

"Yeah, it seems strange but they somehow making it work." Kirk turns to Scotty

"How's Mira doing on Memory Alpha?"

"The distance is putting grind on our relationship, but the lass and I are hangin in there."

Sulu brings them back to the main question: "Excuse me, gentlemen, how did Mr. Spock of all men end up with Uhura?"

"I know it wasn't by his romantic words that most women would like to hear or any form of a pickup line?" says Scotty.

Kirk and McCoy look at each other and blurt out: "It's those ears!"

"His ears?" both Scotty and Sulu shout almost dropping their glass on the table. They all start to laugh: "yep, I know for a fact that the women think his ears are...cute." They laugh more.

Scotty ask the next question: "How do you know doctor?"

"The nurses chat about it all the time."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock was walking towards the captain's quarter, and when he reached the door, he remembers what Masters had said about the groom's tradition of a so call bachelor party. Spock didn't like the idea of the men performing debauchery on his behalf. The Terran Tradition wedding was really working against all Vulcan logic. However, for his Nyota, bondmate, future aduna and wife he would do it to please her only. Spock sighs as he chimes the captain's quarters, and the door opens to reveal the senior officers who are participating in his wedding.

"Surprise Spock!" they all chime together. Spock places his hands behind his back.

"Gentlemen" If the men were expecting some sort of expression, they only got one of his eyebrows to raise up.

McCoy shakes his head and says: "There no way we can surprise you, Spock."

"Come join us, Mr. Spock, it's your party" chimes Scotty holding up his glass of scotch. On the table was an assortment of liquors.

McCoy turns to Spock: "Spock, I'm sorry, I never knew or asked if you drink or what kind of drinks you like?" Kirk agrees with McCoy:" Yes Spock what do you drink?"

"Vulcans tend not to indulge in any form of inebriation."

McCoy lifts up his glass towards Spock and says: "In other words, he can drink us under the table." The men laugh.

"Water will do doctor."

"So, let us sit and share stories since Spock is being a killjoy!" "Mr. Spock, do you want to play a friendly game of poker?"

"No, Mr. Scott, I'm not aware of the purpose of the game."

"Then we should divert to Wiggley's pleasure planet as soon as possible."

I hear ya Sulu" as Scotty pours another drink.

Kirk swivels in his chair and turns to Spock: "Well, YOUR fiancee' will be pleased that you had a safe bachelor party, plus I need to stay sober for duty."

Spock sees the effort the friends are doing, he's not a drinker it wouldn't affect he all. However, he felt that he should enjoy their company even tho it's not to his liking.

"Gentlemen, I will like to participate in this game of poker, I believe it is part of this Terran tradition."

"OK, Spock" Jim points to one of the chairs for Spock to sit at the table. McCoy goes to a cabinet and pulls out a deck of cards and chips. Scotty and Sulu clear the table of bottles and replace them with small snack bowls. Scotty leans back in his chair and starts the storytelling.

"I remember the time when Mr. Spock took on the Gideon ambassador when they kidnapped the captain."

"Boy, that was sight," says Sulu.

"Remember how mad you were Scotty?"

"Aye, I thought Mr. Spock was goin to demote me."

The men laugh and start to play the game.

Jim give Spock a stare and let out a secret: "I thought it was strange when Spock allow Uhura on the bridge with all those tribbles. You know how Spock is about orders and regulations."

"Come to think of it you're right" as McCoy thinks about that incident. "He should have been reprimanded for allowing it." McCoy looks at Spock and smiles "He must have liked her then?"

They all stop and stare at Spock, with his hands on the table and aware that the men are looking at him. All he could do is lift one of his eyebrows and say.

"Indeed"

The men burst out laughing, Jim slaps him on the back.

McCoy turns to Sulu with a smirk on his face: "So Sulu, I've heard you like someone."

Sulu sits stiffly in his chair and loss for words.

"Ms. Masters and I are just talking right now."

Kirk looks at him and states to laugh: "Whatever you do, don't show her your sword collections."

McCoy and Scotty laughing with the stigma Sulu had created.

Scotty adds to the teasing of Sulu, "Why wouldcha do that? She'll be turned off for sure."

"Sulu you need another pickup line or something, she's a good officer and lady." As McCoy turns back to his drink and cards.

"Ms. Masters is highly qualified in the field in engineering, nuclear/fusion educational field. She has demonstrated exemplary work on the Enterprise engineering department on more than one occasion. She is very social with her peers and an adequate companion of Ms. Uhura."

All four men stop and look at Spock in disbelief.

"Since when have you become a matchmaker?" smirks Jim, ready to burst out laughing again.

"He's not even married yet, and he is acting like one," adds McCoy as he thumps his finger at Spock. He couldn't believe the statement came from him. Maybe Uhura is changing him in a way.

"Ms. Masters will make an acceptable bondmate for someone."

Scotty turns to Sulu and laughs: well laddie, it looks like ya married already."

Sulu was speechless, he hasn't even gone on a date yet, and now he feels trapped. Charlene is a pretty woman, of course, nothing like Uhura. However, she is cute and works hard, and he saw some character qualities he likes about her. Now the crew put him on the spot.

The four men burst out laughing at Sulu, and they continue playing.

I'm having trouble uploading stories . Please patient be fanfiction is down .


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Summary:** Spock learns how to waltz and attends his bachelor party. Uhura and Charlene find success in fitting on their dresses.

 **The Bachelor Parties: Part two: The women**

Soft jazz music is playing in Charlene's quarters, and she has chocolates, champagne, and nuts. Everything that a girl needs. Well almost everything, no men to watch striptease. Charlene laughs to herself of just the thought. Nyota enters her quarters.

"I'm here! Last day for being a free woman!"

"OK, don't rub it in and look at you, what a dress!"

Nyota twirls around in her orange print mini dress. "Thank you, and look at you hot mama."

Charlene twirls in her silver/gray glitter hot pants with a matching cowl-neck tank top.

"Hey" Charlene, I think I'm going to make it!"

"Yes, you are, straight to the altar girl."

Charlene gives her best friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Do you want something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Only the best champagne." Charlene gives her a long stem glass of white sparkling champagne.

"I'll take it, for now." Uhura takes a long swig of her drink.  
They both laugh, it brings back their academy days when they use to hang out at bars and drink exotic liquors.

"Like the music Char, my favorite jazz."

"Ny, I wish I could have thrown you a real blow out of this world party, but we are in space, and this is all I could do."

"No, this is a beautiful bachelorette party EVER!" as she wraps one of her arms around Charlene's neck for a hug. "Thanks, girl you're the best!"  
"I have to tell you about Sulu before I lose my cool and before Eve gets here."

"OK give the lowdown on Sulu."

"I like Sulu as a friend and crewmen, not bad looking and I have you know I never kissed or slept with him. I didn't see him like that, never did and he just wasn't my type. But I did flirt with him, but that's when I was in my vain stage."

"Is that all? That doesn't sound so bad."

"A couple of years ago, he was under this hallucination where he turned into a swashbuckler and ran around the ship shirtless with a sword screaming he was D'Artagnan. He grabbed me saying that I was his fair maiden."

Charlene burst out laughing: "Really?!"

"He never lived it down, he likes nostalgia things from Earth's pass, also loves botany, and I've heard he is a collector of some sort. However, I do know he loves to collect swords and oh hoverbikes he loves speed too. He can take a starship in the roughest asteroid belt. Then there was another time when the captain, Scotty, Dr. McCoy and I were transported into a mirror universe and his attraction for me there was raw."

"What?"

"Girl, this mirror verse Sulu was an octopus, his hands were all over me, I had to play tough girl role to keep him at bay."

"Wow, that must have been difficult to pull off!

"Sure was, but Char I knew he had a crush on me and I never once encourage him to date me or any other thing with him."

"So far he sounds pretty cool, did he like anybody else on the ship, just to avoid conflict?"  
"I think he had a crush on Janice Rand, but I know she had a crush on Captain Kirk. However, nothing panned out for all I know."

"Sounds good, when I was a kid I built hoverbikes and re-furb engines, if he's fair game and if he's interested in me."

"What?! Who could resist those big brown eyes of your girl." They both look at each other and burst out laughing again.

"I just want you to know I'm a different kind of chocolate from you."

"But Spock has this chocolate, and I hope I'm enough."

More laughing, and giggles: "But I have to say, Sulu is attracted to some form of chocolate if he is trying to talk to you."

"I guess so, how much is he into his Japanese culture?"

" I don't know, but I know he practices karate on his downtime."

"Ok Ny, if he's game, I'll give him a try, but I don't want any drama like you are having, no offense."

"I hear that!" they both toast their glasses together and drink.

"Now, I have another secret and promise not to speak to me about it ever!"  
Now what?" sigh Charlene.

"Spock was engaged to be married." Nyota looks at Charlene for the shock and awe and gets it.

"YOU... GOT...TO... BE... KIDDING... ME!"

"She stood him up at the altar."

"Now that is grimy, wait? What do you mean AT the alter.?"

"When Spock and his fiancee were in the process of their so-call wedding vows, she stops it."

"And what does this has to do with you?"

"Well, it kind of gets complicated. Spock's fiancee almost had Captain Kirk killed."

Huh?! I don't understand?"

"It has to do with Vulcan marriage culture, to break an engagement you kinda of have to have someone challenge you to a fight, so she picked the captain to kill Spock." Nyota was careful not the mention the Pon Farr.

"WHAT? The captain had to fight Mr. Spock over his fiancee? That doesn't make any sense."

"She wanted another guy, and she didn't want Spock to kill him, but she chose the captain to kill Spock instead."

"Nyota, that is the craziest story I've ever heard."

"I say this because… I want revenge against that bitch because she didn't want Spock and she risked both of them to avoid marrying him."

Charlene folds her arms across her chest and looks at her best friend. "We just started drinking, and you sound drunk, so now you want to kill Mr. Spock's ex-girlfriend?"

"Oh no, not kill her, just to beat the crap out her, she used the captain against Spock, that's cruelty in my book. So, I've been thinking about a plan to get back at her. She insulted MY man."

"There are only two flaws in this plan of yours: first; Vulcans are 3-5 times stronger than humans. Also, two; were are out in space."

"HELLO?! I have to meet his parents one day!"

"Now, you talking crazy, let it go Ny, you got your man that you've been dreaming about."

Charlene's chimer rings.  
"Enter"

Eve Brody arrives for the get-together, and she is wearing a low cut blueprint halter top with split pants.

"Hey girls."

"Welcome to the party!" shouts Charlene and grabs another glass to fill with champagne.  
Nyota jumps up from the chair.  
"Let's dance"

"Computer raise volume 3 levels."

 **"Level 3 volume commenced"**

"Put on Wiggley's Pleasure Planet Club music."

 **Music commenced.**

The three women start dancing to the music with their champagne glasses in hand. After dancing for a half hour, the ladies take a break, relax, drink and share stories.

"Whew, that was good to release all the bent up energy."

" You are so right Eve, I've been like that for months!" adds Nyota. Charlene passes around the bottle for refills and then collapse her whole body into a chair.

"Eve, I love that outfit!"

"Thanks, it's one of my creation's."

What?" Both Charlene and Nyota say at the same time.

"That outfit is great looking, I love it, and it looks great on you girl!" Charlene gives a wolf whistle, and they laugh at each other.

"Char, Eve? I have a confession." both ladies reposition themselves to listen to Uhura.

"I… don't … know how to tell Christine about Spock and me."

Eve looks at Uhura quizzically: "What's there to tell? You're marrying the guy."

"No, Eve; Nyota is saying that Christine has a crush on Mr. Spock."

"So, it seems that everyone does, is that a problem?"

"You see Eve, the three of us go way back to the academy, we were roommates and used to hang out in clubs and stuff. We were all friends… so I don't want to hurt or fight her."

"Mr. Spock must have some mojo to cause all of this?"

"Any suggestions?" swinging her glass at both of them, hoping for a better outcome. Nyota knows a confrontation will happen someday. Christine has helped her a lot in the academy with the crazy men following her around and women saying nasty things about her. She also came to her defense when the females were jealous about taking all the men at the academy. Then Christine's greatest humanitarian deed was teaching her to learn the basic academic skills when Nomad wiped her mind. Nyota was internally grateful, and it was like old times again, she remembers hugging Christine in sickbay and hanging out in the rec-room. Then when Mr. Spock fully restored her, she was back to usual self-being reclusive, and Christine became distant again.

Charlene knows that Nyota is concerned about Christine, and she knows the situation is unavoidable. "Ny, only the truth can help her and letting her heal from it."

"I hope you're right because I love my Vulcan!" the three of them laugh and start to drink again.

Charlene starts to think mischievous and says:"Hey, Ny? Um is Spock packin? Kiss and tell."

Nyota spits out her drink, and the other two women burst out laughing loudly.

"I will keep that assumption to myself, and I do know that Spock is more than what he appears. Vulcans express love and affection in many other ways… it's different and exotic. The only clue I will give you is that Spock is a touch telepath."

"OOOH, woooow" sighs both Charlene and Eve, looking at Nyota waiting for more details.

Nyota sees how they look at her, Spock is a very sexy man, and very soon she will have her first-hand experience.

"Yes, according to some of Mr. Spock's social club his has chiseled chest with a six-pack, oh and I know that too."

"Ohh, go get it girl!" chimes Eve and Charlene together, Eve thinks about her love life and the things she has been through.

"Hey, I think I need to find a guy and date or something."

"Girl? On this ship? Under the evil eye of every busy body, I can't believe how Ny got away with it this far?"

"Charlene is right Eve, you have likers and haters, and you see what I'm going through now."

"I wonder when the ship will ever pass by Vulcan, and maybe I can find someone like Mr. Spock!"

Nyota starts laughing at Eve: "You're the second person to request a Vulcan to date. I don't know if other Vulcans are like Spock, he is unique, and he is the only one of his kind."

"What do you mean?" asked Eve giving Nyota questionable look.

"Spock is half human and the first I believe in his culture."

"Wow, so maybe his human half makes him more social than other Vulcans."

"It seems so, I have met other Vulcans, and they are more reserve."

Charlene jumps up: "hey let's dance some more."

The three of them get up and put on fast pace music from a club music selection. All three of them start dancing seductively, gyrating their hips, waving arms and singing along with the song. They pretend that they are dancing with a male partner or just grooving into the music, they did that for another ½ hour. Again their bodies fall back into chairs or bed with a thump.

"Whew, girl that was good, the music reminds me of the old days when we use to club, huh Ny."

"Yep it does, sometimes I miss it, it was fun for a while. Until I started getting pawed by men yuck!"

"I wish I could've met you two in the academy, your fun to hang with."

"Thanks, Eve so are you! So now it's my turn to ask the question. What kind of men are you two looking for?"

 **Eve's POV:**  
I know I want a stable relationship, I mean you can get sex anywhere, and time on this ship. I have seen relationships come and go and fall into the rumor mill quick as you can blink your eyes."  
Charlene sighs in agreement: "You got that right, it's almost a risk."

Eve continues:  
"I understand that were are in deep space, and the saying is 'the only game in town' is what we do here, I think it's kinda sad. I did date someone on the ship, he was nice, but it was booty call everytime we were off duty. We weren't exclusive or anything just sex, I wanted more in the relationship, and he did not. So, I ended the so-call booty call. Now, I am content now with or without a man in my life. I can be me and not worry about that sort of thing. I want a relationship that complements me and not just the booty, and there is more to this life than just sex."

Charlene listens to what Eve just said and agreed with her. She wanted to ask who the crewmen was but felt uncomfortable asking. She respects Eve just sharing such an intimate thing. "Girl, I hear ya, I always end-up doing side counseling for the broken hearts."

Eve continues:  
"I want a man who understands me and my vision and supports me or believes in the things I do. I hope he is intelligent, tall, and caring. I don't mind if my man is from another world, I think it would be unique to have a relationship with someone other than Terrans."

"Eve, I hope I didn't contaminate you because I'm marrying Spock?"

"Yes, you did, the fact that you are marrying someone who is opposite of your culture and world and finding compatibility to make it work. I admire that."

Nyota did find her soulmate, a kindred spirit with Spock and she didn't even know how it happened. She found Spock so unique and different from the men she dated. She respects what Eve has said.

 **Charlene's POV:**  
Listen, I've been a tomboy all my life, and I was just one of the guys. I got that way because of three 6'4ft brothers, they taught how to fight, build engines and talk smack. I felt the only guy I can get next to if he and I were working on machine parts. I know I am no great beauty, but I know I can run those engines better than Mr. Scott!"

"Don't let him hear that!" Laughs Nyota.

"Men are intimidated by me, but I want a man to see my intelligence and beauty, if he can let go of his pride and ego, we got it made. I was in love with this guy Jaamal, he was nice, he was in the academy completing engineering like me, and we did the booty call as well. We were serious, and I thought we were going to go further, but he was assigned to a ship and never said good-bye. Also, like you Eve, I don't mind if he is from another planet and culture. Love is love, and I have a lot to give. I see the love that Spock has for you Nyota, and I would never suspect it from a man like him. He is strictly ship business, these last couple of weeks I have seen a different kind of man, and I see why women are attracted to him. Mr. Spock may look ridged on the outside, but respectful of others at all times."

"Thank you, Charlene, I know many people think he's unsympathetic he just doesn't show it on the outside, I had to learn that."

 **Nyota's POV:**  
"I was engaged for two months to this very handsome man when I was stationed on the Potemkin his name was Lt. Commander. Amare' Del La Cruz. I was blinded by his charisma, intelligence, those hazel eyes, and his body was a knockout. We were spontaneous, like a fire burning, I fell for him fast. He wined and dined to the best space station on leave and on the ship he would present himself charming and polite. He would parade me around his arm purposely to other men like I was a trophy prize. However, I thought I was the love of his for life, and I thought he was letting the people know I was his. For the first time since my graduation, I found someone for me instead of being chased. I told my mom I found the ONE, she was happy and worried at the same time. He announced our engagement, set a date, and we… made love, NO we had sex, there's a difference. Then the rumors started circulating that he was with other women, I didn't want to believe it at first. Then one day I just tracked him when I switched duties, and I walked into his quarters found him with the bitch."

Charlene remembers it well, and she was stationed on the Exeter* when Ny told her about Amare'. When she sent her vid's of the man, Charlene could say, not only was he good looking but a player. She has seen the signs before taught by her brothers, and she warned Ny first, then congrats. When Ny announced their engagement, maybe there was hope for the guy. She remembers the communique from Nyota, she was crying, heartbroken, and she couldn't help her. Charlene felt terrible for her friend.

"My heartbroken, humiliated, and I lived my days on duty to avoid the gossip and confrontation. Amare' hurt me so bad, I ran away from dating and became a user and abuser of men's emotions. Then I put my request for a transfer and ended up on the Enterprise. I am tired of being a trophy prize because of my appearance, and I want people to see my worth in my professional career and character."

Eve asks an inquiry: "What about now? What about Mr. Spock?"

"Spock is the most selfless individual I've ever met. I can't tell you how many times he has saved this ship, the captain, McCoy, Scotty and me. Who does that? Who lays down their life for anyone. He does, yet he is often treated differently because he's a Vulcan or any other species. Many say he is all about the duty, me? He is a man who sees people's potential once they deal with their emotions. I respect him for that and love him, each day Spock is healing me and building the trust that was destroyed by that ass of a man. That is also the main reason I wanted our relationship quiet so I can deal with this on my terms not based on others."

"I hear that."

Charlene got up, grabs the champagne bottle and pours each glass full. Eve and Nyota got up as well aimed their drinks high in the air. Nyota led the first toast.

"Ladies to all our hope and dreams, may they come true and be true to yourself."

Charlene adds: "To Nyota, may your marriage be one of success, love and may you be blessed with happy times."

They drank and gave each other hugs and cried.

 **A/N:** *The Exeter was contaminated with some form of bacteria warfare. The crew all died except for Captain Tracy who lived on the earth like planet. TOS: The Omega Glory; Masters was re-assigned before that mission.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Summary:** Charlene, Uhura, and Eve celebrated a bachelorette party.

 **I've been waiting for this moment: part 1:**

The wedding day: Morning

In their quarters, Nyota, Charlene, and Eve dragged themselves out their beds after their girl party and got ready for duty. They were fighting a hangover, when they reach the mess hall, the noise made Nyota eyes roll into the back of her head. She stood poise so she would go unnoticed of her dilemma. She saw Charlene and Eve attempting the same thing. Nyota grabs her coffee this time with oatmeal and toast; she needed something to settle her stomach. Charlene and Eve join her, and they sat with Sulu, and Scotty and they look just as bad. They all look at each other and spoke with their eyes what they couldn't say out loud. Uhura looked at Scotty, Eve, Sulu and Charlene and made a decision.

"We can't go to work feeling like this, we all need to go to sickbay now before we go on duty."

They all nod in agreement, they slowly got up and headed towards sickbay. The five of them were practically holding each other up, and the turbo lift didn't make it a smooth ride. They all took a sigh of relief when the entered sickbay and found McCoy waiting there for them.

"I kinda of figure you guys would need a stimulate to counteract the events from last night."

McCoy took at look at Eve and needed to get an extra shot.

"Well, hello a newcomer! Didn't expect a party crasher." McCoy smiled and went to get another hypo for the new guest, placed it behind the others that were already lined up, and then he gave each one a shot.

"You have to lay down for 10 minutes for it stabilize your bodies, so each of you takes a bed. Don't worry, no one will know." The five of them went to the recovery room and took a bed to lie on.

"Doctor, I saw six hypos?"

"You did Sulu; I'm waiting for the captain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that late morning:

The Enterprise is on its next schedule uncharted planets, Spock according to plan scheduled himself to work in the science dept. As part of personal research and considered non-essential personnel for two days. It was the same with Uhura; she would start on the bridge and gradually head down to her dept and work there. The crew was so much into the routine, and no one notices them gone. It was business as usual. Mr. Scott had Lt. Kyle and Brent practically run the engineering dept, and the engines were not being exerted being in the same solar system. However, it was harder for Kirk; he had to take the full duty because most of his senior officers were off. But he hoped that they were not needed in an emergency once his shift is over he will have DeSalle take the next shift.  
Spock worked diligently, with Sulu moving things in the lower deck where the wedding would be held. Spock had everything in place; the storage areas became dressing rooms, the food and wedding ceremony. Then Spock was released for the rest of the day to work on his imaginary experiments and work on some of the ship's business. Eve Brody was able to transport the dresses in storage compartments and had them sent down as storage to the designated area.

Later late afternoon:

The hours slowly passed, Charlene and Nyota tried to rest, but the excitement made Nyota's stomach upset, she is hours away from her wedding. She was so nervous she was pacing the room:  
"Will you calm down! You're making me nervous too!"

"I can't help it, the last time I tried to get married it was a disaster Char!"

Charlene got up from the bed, ran to her, and grabs her by the shoulders. She looked sternly in Nyota's eyes and gave her a firm reprimand.  
"Mr. Spock is not Amare' don't even compare those two, Spock loves you, and he wants to marry you. So stop it before I hit with that pillow."

"Huh, hit me with a pillow?"

Yep! Matter of fact I will!" Charlene went back to the bed and grabbed two pillows and tosses one to Nyota and with other she went and hit her on the shoulder.

"You're on sistah."

They had a pillow fight to release the tension they were feeling, and it worked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spock was nervous for a Vulcan; he was unable to meditate, then he sat in his chair with his fingers pressed together. His chronometer is already counting down to the Terran wedding, and he estimated how long it would take to shower, dress and walk down the corridor. Even the time table didn't help settle his mind. He attempted again to meditate and sat on the floor in the lotus position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 1730hours and Eve met the women to help them get dress. First, Eve took care of Charlene to help with Nyota later. She did Charlene's make-up and gave her a finger wave hair-do. When Charlene looks at herself in the mirror, she thought she saw another person.

"WOW Eve, you made look like a million credits! I like this style of my hair, and I hope I can wear it more."

"You can, and I'll help you."

When Nyota finish showering and saw Charlene: "Charlene you look wonderful, I like your hairstyle it suits you."

"You think? I feel like a million credits." Charlene was feeling confident about herself, and she knew she could never compete with Uhura's natural looks.

Charlene and Eve put a robe on Uhura, and they start working on her hair, nails, and make-up.  
"Spock likes my hair around my shoulders."

Charlene and Eve look at each other.

"He does? Since when?" Charlene walks in front of Nyota to see her face.

"He told me so, and he says I am aesthetically appealing."

Charlene and Eve look at each other again and burst out laughing.  
"Oh, wow aren't those two a pair!" as Eve is combing and styling Nyota's hair.

Then they both helped Uhura put on strapless bra and undergarments, and then finally the dress. Eve and Charlene helped her step into the dress, fasten the buttons in the back and adjusts the bust and train. Nyota felt like a queen in her wedding dress, she stood in front of the mirror and tears start to form.

"Listen Ny. You got to hold back the tears until after the wedding. You'll ruin your make-up!" As Charlene daps her eyes with the tissue.

"I can't help it, and you know that."

"I know but hold on to after the wedding!" Eve led Nyota to a chair in front of the mirror, while Charlene went get her utility bag and Spock's gift.

First Nyota pulled out her engagement ring box and gave it to Eve for later. Then she pulls out the wedding band box, takes her band out, leaves Spock's ring in and gave the box to Charlene.

"Char, somehow you must give this to Dr. McCoy, he is the Best man."

"OK, I can do that."

Eve pulls out of the bag a 7 rows beaded wired necklace with different colors shades of gold to bronze and she gently placed around Nyota's neck. Nyota hands Eve the IDIC pin that represents the diversity of their relationship, and she sets in the front of her dress.

"There you're almost done, just the headdress and shoes." As Eve went to retrieve her shoes.

"Not yet, I have a special gift from your finance'" Charlene hands another box to Nyota.

"What? More gifts? Oh my God, Spock is too much!" Nyota opens the box to a set of green and white diamond loop earrings. She notices that it matches her engagement ring.  
"Aaah, these are so beautiful": Nyota picks them up and expects them and then gave them to Eve help put on.

"Mr. Spock said: according to Terran Tradition something new." As Charlene laughs at his statement.

Nyota felt so complete, and her heart wants to explode for her love for him. She took a deep breath, to keep from crying, Spock has made her feel more beautiful, and more loved than any man could. He didn't have to say(I love you) to prove it to her, Spock has demonstrated his love, it was worth more than the words. She is moments away from making her dreams come true, but his love for her has overwhelmed her, and the tears start to fall.

"NO, no Ny don't! Charlene grabs more tissue and starts to dab her eyes. You ruin your make-up again!" Charlene looks at her friend, then at Eve and they gave a group hug to support her. It was Nyota's day to be happy, and she was.

"Oh OK Nyota let me fix you again, and I won't put too much on." Eve adjust her face again, then gave her Nyota her shoes which she slips on easily.

The chimer rings and Charlene intercepted the door and was greeted by Sulu. He took one look at Charlene, his mouth fell open and eyes widen.

"Wow, hello lovely lady." Sulu kept staring at Charlene and forgot why was there.

Charlene was speechless for the first time in her life.

"Thank you Sulu."

"Please call me Hikaru."

"Then you call me Charlene."

They both stood in the doorway looking at each other. Sulu had on his dress uniform and holding bouquets. Nyota and Eve look and see them staring at each other. Nyota is smiling at Eve and see they are both interested in each other. Eve clears her throat. Sulu comes back from his reveries.

"Oh, I came to drop off the flowers for Uhura and you and to take holo-vids for her album."

"That's a great idea Hi..kar..u." Charlene takes the flowers from Sulu and lets in him the room. The flowers were multi-colors and arranged in cascade positions.

"Uhura you look great! Are you ready?" Sulu pulls out his camera padd.

"Yes," Sulu takes a couple of pictures standing in the mirror, then with flowers. Eve put on a 6inch high gold beaded lace African headdress, and Sulu took more pictures. Then his final pic was with Uhura and Charlene together holding her flowers.

"Sulu did you do the flower arrangements?"

"Yes, I did as a gift and… thank you for being my friend Uhura." He went to her kissed lightly on the cheek, and he turns to leave. When he reaches the door, he turns and approach Charlene and stands in front of her.

"Um Charlene if there's dancing tonight, may I have your permission to the first dance?"

"A course! Oh, I almost forgot can you give this box to Dr. McCoy it's Mr. Spock wedding ring."

"Sure, see you then Charlene, oh Mr. Scott will be here soon to escort you, ladies." Sulu left.

The three of them stare at each other. Nyota cracks a smile at her friend. "I told ya that he likes chocolates."

"What does that mean? Chocolates?" asks Eve.

"Brown skin girls."

Charlene covers her mouth and starts stomping her feet.

Eve burst out laughing.

"Nyota we weren't even here the way those two were looking at each other."

"I know Eve, and we turned invisible."

"Oh no, does he know how to dance?"

"After what I saw what you were doing last night, I know you could show him some of your dance moves." Eve is giving Charlene an all-knowing look, then burst out laughing again.

"Well, Charlene you got two things working for you."

"What?"

"First, he asked you first for a dance at the wedding, which kind of nice and he does seem kinda shy. Also, two; Sulu is not bad looking for a guy."

The ladies talked for a while until Scotty arrived, it helped Uhura to keep her nerves intact.

As Sulu was walking back to the ceremony hall, he had a second look at Charlene and found her quite beautiful and easy to talk too. Maybe he could have a relationship with her, first to start with is to find things in common. Sulu reflects on his previous relationships that never panned out. He liked Janice Rand, they got along great, and he was hoping that they could have had a relationship. She was the only female who didn't mind his sword collection and took an interest in his botany hobby. He saw less of Janice after a landing party incident that involved children that were well over 300 years old, and he suspects that she was attracted to the captain.* He misses the friendship he had with her, and what could have been, now he thinks about Charlene and the possibilities. Sulu heads down the corridor to find McCoy and to give the box.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, down the other end of the corridor, a Vulcan is putting on his clan's robes. Spock has on a short tunic robe/jacket that he decides to wear for the dancing. He didn't mind dancing privately for Nyota, but unedge that he would do in front of others. The thought of this display keeps his focus from the ceremony. The outer robe is a heavy floor-length, deep grayish green color and with the clan family name embroidered down the side. The heavier robe will help him regulate his body heat. Spock is at peace with the two worlds inside of him, and they will not be alone much longer. They can share Nyota together a life he could not foresee. He will have what humans have: love, and he will have what Vulcans have: a bondmate. Nyota has encompassed his life, and he is no longer on self destruct. Yes, for years he had tried to self destroy his life, being one of a kind was becoming unbearable. Spock remembers those who wanted to accept and love him. Leila Kalomi tried to love him, but she couldn't because of T'Pring. T'Pring didn't want him, because of Stonn and not being Vulcan enough. Christine desired him, also because of T'Pring, but when he shared conscious with her, he saw pity with empathy, and he was uncomfortable there, but he didn't have a choice, Henoch* read his thoughts about Uhura and terrorized her for it. He unknowingly chosen Nyota, she challenged him in his logic, music, singing, and humor. He has observed her next to his work station for years and found her work compelling. Now she has given him life again, he cherishes her, and they can't take it from him. Starfleet or Vulcan especially.  
Spock knows his mother would be pleased that he has chosen outside of Vulcan like his father. Moreover, his father would understand now that their relationship in on the mends. He would have allied with them if anything arises over his relationship with Nyota and they would protect and provide for her if anything should befall him. Somehow he must consummate the Vulcan marriage to make Nyota legal status to the clan. Will his bonding technique be enough? He needs T'Pau's blessings.  
Spock went to the dresser and pulled out a box, and opens to the IDIC necklace. He places it around his neck to represent both of them. Spock knows it won't be easy for her once they find out that he is married, but he must protect her from them. His only problem will she leave Starfleet for him.  
Spock took one more glance in the mirror and heads out the door to the ceremony. His walk is sure, calculated and stands in front of the door and waits for McCoy, the Best man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nyota is slowly rubbing her hands until the chimer rings, Charlene jumps up, answers and greets Mr. Scott.

"Good evening Mr. Scott come in."

Scotty enters the room in his dress uniform/Scottish clan kilt.  
"Good evening lassies."

Eve does a wolf whistle.  
"Look at those legs aren't they cute."

Charlene and Nyota cover their mouths to keep from laughing.

"You cut that out young lass, or I'll show ya a thing or two!"

Uhura approaches him and grabs one of his arms." Good evening handsome and thank you for agreeing to walk me down the aisle."

"Aye, not a problem, I'm glad to have helped with the whole thing. But most of all congratulations to you and Mr. Spock."

"Thank you, Scotty."

Scotty turns and gets a better look at Charlene, and comments.  
"Ms. Masters you look very nice."

"wow, thank you, Mr. Scott, I like your traditional clan kilt, it's nice."

He stares at Eve when he says; "Thank you, lass." Scotty turns to Uhura and asks:  
"Ms. Uhura, are ya really to get hitch?"

"Yes, I am Mr. Scott!" Scotty stuck out his arm, and Uhura wraps hers around his, they turn and head out the door. They are followed by Charlene and Eve.

A/N: you can find the wedding dress online by typing in: Queen Amina of Zaria wedding dress/images. Or Tekay designs: African wedding dresses. Then I debated if Spock should where his dress uniform or his Ethnic Vulcan robes. The robes won!

*Star Trek: TOS:Miri & Return to Tomorrow


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Summary** : Sulu has made his first move to establish a relationship with Masters, Spock reveals his reason in keeping the relationship quiet.

 **I've been waiting for this moment: part 2** :

The Wedding night: Evening 2000 hours

Spock is standing at the door waiting for Dr. McCoy to arrive, he glances down the hallway with his hands behind his back. His chronometer indicates that the doctor is 1.6 minutes late for his wedding. Spock hears footsteps running in the distance and surmise that it was the doctor. Spock turns down the corridor to see the doctor trotting towards him.

McCoy had to pull some maneuvers to get the lower level dressed in his officer's uniform. He had to dodge Christine with little white lies and excuses for his hasty departure from the sickbay. Christine is aware that McCoy routinely stays late for reports, but today she noticed that he was being secretive and elusive during the whole day. But he made it, the coast is clear for him to make it to the wedding. McCoy knows all to well that Christine had made it her mission to date Spock. She practically staked a claim, he would watch how she would try to converse with Spock often. But Spock was all but professional with her, McCoy admired her for her work ethics and dedications to the medical profession. She knew her stuff, and she offered any support to any crewmen without thinking. Chapel would make a great doctor someday if she pursues it. However, her sole purpose is to get Spock's attention. McCoy knows that once she finds out about Spock and Uhura, that there's a possibility, he would lose the head nurse.

McCoy stops in front of Spock, adjust his uniform and the tight fit around his collar."I'm here Spock, I wouldn't miss this moment."

McCoy looks Spock up and down at his robe. "Whoa? This is different!"

Spock looks at the doctor. "This robe represents my family and clan, it is a traditional formal robe for ceremonies." Spock since his internal clock that they are late for the ceremony. "May we continue doctor."

McCoy looks at Spock and notices he still has his calm demeanor. "Your not anxious are ya?"

They both entered the room and was met by Sulu. "Good evening Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy. Everything is ready Mr. Spock as you requested."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu."

Sulu hands McCoy the small box. "And this is for you doctor from Uhura."

McCoy takes the box and places it in his pocket. Spock observes the transaction and one of his eyebrows rises. McCoy sees it and comments with a smile. "That Spock is your wedding band, that is part of the Terran tradition."

"Mr. Spock I need to take vid's of you before the ceremony for Ms. Uhura."

Spock was never photogenic, he just turns towards Sulu and gave the ta'al, and he took the vid. He did not smile or gave any form of expression.

"Ok doctor, you and Mr. Spock now." McCoy stood next to Spock, and he continues to hold up his hand in the salute position, and McCoy gave a picture grin.

"Thank you, sirs." Sulu went to position himself and waited for the bride.

Kirk enters the room in his dress uniform as well, he stops next to Spock and McCoy and smiles at both of them. "Spock are you nervous?"

"Vulcans are never nervous."

"Rig...ht, Ok gentlemen let's get the show started, please take your positions. Kirk steps up onto the podium, while Spock and McCoy took their places.

Sulu signals Scotty, and he begins to holovids and music. There are panoramas of Africa and Vulcan circulating on the walls showing different parts of each world. The lights dimmed to 60% for ambiance.

When Nyota and the wedding party stop outside the door, she takes a deep breath. She turns to Charlene and Eve and smiles. "Thank you both, there is never enough thank yous for what you have done for me."

Eve went to her, gave her a hug, and steps back and adjust Nyota's train, then enters the ceremony.

Charlene stared at her longtime friend and was happy for her. "You deserve this, it's your time."

Charlene positions herself in front of Nyota with her flowers in hand and faces the door, and press the button, it swishes open to a dim-lit room. Charlene moves forward and steps into a world of African drums. Five feet behind Charlene, Scotty leads Nyota into the ceremony. When they entered they are surrounded with music, Nyota notices the African and Vulcan drums thrumming together and then she heard Ka'athyras strumming in the background. When she sees the panorama view of holovids, she stops walking to look at them. She saw the African landscapes of the Serengeti where animals are running, Mt. Kilimanjaro, Congo jungles, the Pyramids, Sahara desert and Victoria Falls. Then the scene changes into another world, which was Vulcan. There, the desert was more red, as also their skies, the holovid projects: The Ancient of Days that were large statues carved into the deep brown-red cliffs, temples such as Anonak, the Fire Plans, and their active volcano T'Kut. Vulcan landscape consisted of vivid desert plants and animals. Nyota remember vids of them during her study at the academy, the holovids made look up close and real. It was beautiful, Spock did this all for her, for them! It was breathtaking to look at both worlds come together. Nyota didn't realize she had stopped walking and Scotty nudges her on. When Nyota regains her attention, Charlene was already at her position, and then she sees Spock. He was in his formal robe, all handsome, she stares at him in awe and notices his necklace, she takes a deep breath, smiles with anticipation and thinks to herself.

 _"OH MY GOD, this is really happening, this man wants to marry me!"_

Spock did everything in his will, power, and logic to stay in control, his bride was beautiful, his heart was soaring with gladness and anticipation. The dress Nyota wears is well suited for her, he notices the intricate work that represent her culture, and he notices it fits her curvy body. Spock had no reason, but she wore her hair down to his liking. He can see from her face that she is pleased with the music and presentation of both of their planets. He notices her IDIC emblem on her dress, it suits her, it won't be long and be patient.

When Nyota and Scotty finally reach the podium, he hands Uhura to Mr. Spock, he extends his two fingers towards her, and she did the same. Their fingers touch and they stare at each other, Spock bow his head and sent his emotions through their contact of his approval. The music and vids stop, and the lights return, and Nyota and Spock turn towards the captain who has a big grin on his face.

When the captain saw Uhura walking down the aisle, he never has seen such a beautiful bride or more beautiful woman, her dress hit all the right places, that woman was sexy, and Spock got her. He was happy for his friend. But he couldn't help a twinge of jealousy for Spock, he got what he wanted, and he grieves what he could had have.

Kirk starts the vows: "All ship masters have had one happy privilege. That of uniting two people in the bonds of matrimony. We are gathered here today with you, Ms. Uhura, and you, Mr. Spock, in the sight of your fellows, per our laws and our many beliefs so that you may pledge yourselves to holy matrimony."

Kirk turns to Spock and recites the vows. "Mr. Spock repeat after me."

Excuse me, captain, I need to converse with Ms. Uhura."

"Of course Spock."

Spock turns to Nyota and explains in Vulcan:

 _"Ashayam, i dungi talal ish-veh rihagik do sagluvau fan shid t' zherka-bosh sular. Dungi du talal wuh Vuhlkansu ba'tak t' sagluvaya sep-eafikh_?"

Ashayam, I would find it difficult to express any form of affections publically. Would you find the Vulcan tradition of expression acceptable?"

" _Ha, Spock i aitlun do fudau du heh ish-veh iyula_."

"Yes, Spock I want to respect you and your culture."

 _"kanok-veh dungi sep-wafikh do... potau fan pavek ik pavesh-tor la' awek_."

"Also, if everyone would agree to.. keep any events that happens here discreetly."

 _"Ha, Ashayam i dungi var-tor au i'._ "

"Yes, Ashayam I will tell them now."

Nyota looks at the captain and spoke her plea:

"Captain, Mr. Spock is requesting that everyone here keep in mind that he is a Vulcan and asking everyone to keep what happens here quiet and discreetly."

Kirk address the wedding party:" The couple is requesting that this ceremony is not to be discussed and kept discreetly."

"In other words what happens here, stays here," McCoy says jokingly.

Everyone agreed.

"You may continue captain with our ceremony" Spock turns back to the captain and still showing no emotions about his wedding. But inside he is relieved, he only showed his display of emotions to Nyota only, and Spock is comfortable with that and that alone.

Captain Kirk starts again with the vows: " Commander Spock will you have this woman, Nyota Uhura to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage, will you cherish her, comfort her, honor her and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Lieutenant Uhura will you have this man, Commander Spock to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage, will you cherish him, comfort him, honor him and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"The couple also has wedding vows for each other, but if I understand it's in Vulcan."

Spock turns to Nyota and reveals his heart:

 _"Nyota lu Kevet-dutar Kollos heh i thresh-tor d'thin teretuhr, au telv-tor t'nash-veh nahp pa' du ik au sited krus t' S'haile Bryon tor du. Ish-veh vesh' me k' t'nash-veh ipik nahp pa' du, i' i dungi ashiv-tor tor du u' t'nash-veh kethelvaya t' du na' ek' aifa tevun. Du vesh' kwon-sum ek'kayik svi' t'nash-veh nahp heh run-tor kauk fa' T'Pring._

"Nyota when Ambassador Kollos* and I shared conscious together, he read my thoughts about you that he cited part of Lord Bryon when he introduced himself. It was me with my hidden thoughts about you, now I will repeat them as my description of you for all those years. You were always constant in my thoughts and dreams even before T'Pring."

" _Au lates-tor svi' vaksur, spo' wuh mu-yor_

 _t' ri wan-sateh'es man-tor heh yel-shidik igen;_

 _heh ek' buhfik t' gu'gelik heh ugelik_

 _ragel-tor svi' ish-veh pulva heh ish-veh bezhun;_

 _thus shom tor ik sival ta'hal_

 _ik Sha-ka-ri tor gaudy gad wafu._

 _veh duvek wuh weht, veh ha'zehl wuh ten,_

 _ki' ulef fezhaya wuh ri ahm takov_

 _ik pral svi' kanok nesh-kur isachya_

 _il mos ha'ge abru' ish-veh limuk;_

 _wilat nahp serenely slor sagluvau,_

 _uf ek'esik, uf tal-kam ish-veh kekek shi._

 _heh fi' ik nak, heh abru' ik meix'tem,_

 _ni mos, ni hayal, wi ek'ariben,_

 _wuh abru'teruklar-ru'lut ik skil, wuh kur ik min,_

 _hi var-tor t' gad svi' rom saguhsh, wuh kashek na' sochya k' ek' ne',_

 _wuh khaf-spol ik ashaya tor gas'rak!_

 _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular Nyota_ "

(She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes;

Thus mellowed to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impaired the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress,

Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express,

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent!

I cherish thee, Nyota)

Tears start to fall from her eyes, he always loved her and now they are together. Charlene steps out with tissues and dabs her eyes from the tears and them steps back in place. Nyota takes a deep breath and starts her poem.

 _"t'nash-veh Spockah, opi' sarlah du vi' t'nash-veh ha'kiv, i mokuhlek ha-tor va'ashiv. Du tan-tor rok ik i mokuhlek yeht kunli. Opi' wuh wuh'rak gad i ragel-tor du, i ashau du, nash a'rip'an tor na' du."_

My Spock, since you came into my life, I can live again. You gave hope that I can find true happiness. Since the first day I met you, I loved you, this poem is for you.

" _Ri tra' vel i mokuhlek tan-tor du_

 _svi' di'kizh na' kanok-vei du tan-tor tor_

 _telv-tor t'nash-veh kashek heh tor olau aishan tok-ti_

 _lu i nah-tor t'nash-veh let'thieri nam-tor si'_

 _t' pulau_

 _wuh wef nam-tor ein pon vo'ektaya_

 _heh du lesh wuh rasath t' ek' ik has tor nam-tor_

 _i rok gla-tor du ik du mokuhlek galat fi'_

 _heh teretuhr etek mokuhlek hayal wuh sahriv masutra_

 _etek ashaya ni karik heh ni utan'es_

 _heh i var-tor du i' ik i tor wuh ugau_

 _I' tan-tor du wuh buhfik ik i prah,_

 _kanok-veh's ki' dva_

 _pa' wuh yut au nah-tor etwel var's hal-tor shaht_

 _ein sutra olau ish-veh's aishan wuh wak-krusik_

 _kanok-veh's hal-tor ma tor nah-tor va'ashiv_

 _ein ak'shem ken-tor_

 _ein ak'shem tan-tor ish-veh khaf-spol tor_

 _i trevan-tor t'nash-veh bosh ha'kiv wu_

 _kwon-sum fi' t'nash-veh sha', i' i'm ha-kel_

 _t'nash-veh kobatau kashek nam-tor shom-tor_

 _heh i olau u' kuv t'nash-veh ha-kel nam-tor svi' ish-veh kar_

 _ptha nam-tor ek' hal-tor, i spo' wuh ralash t' ish-veh uralaun_

 _heh i nah-tor i aitlun tor uralau ish-veh ek'wak_

 _etek ashaya ni karik heh ni utan'es_

 _heh i tor wuh vow ni i var-tor du i'_

 _i' tan-tor du wuh buhfik ik i prah,_

 _i sihaya kanok-vei fi' t'nash-veh kal'i'farr mokov_

 _i'm tan-tor du wuh buhfik ik i prah,_

 _tan-tor' ish-veh tor du Spockah"_

(There is something I can give you

In exchange for everything you give to me

Read my mind and make me feel just fine

When I think my peace of mind is out of reach

The scales are sometimes unbalanced

And you bear the weight of all that has to be

I hope you see that you can lean on me

And together we can calm a stormy sea

We love so strong and so unselfishly

And I tell you now that I made a vow

I'm giving you the best that I got,

Everybody's has opinions

About the way they think our story's gonna end

Some people feel it's just a superficial thrill

Everybody's gonna have to think again

Somebody understands me

Somebody gave his heart to me

I stumbled my whole life long

Always on my own, now I'm home

My weary mind is rested

And I feel as if my home is in your arms

Fears are all gone, I like the sound of your song

And I think I want to sing it forever

We love so strong and so unselfishly

And I made a vow so I tell you now

I'm giving you the best that I got,

I bet everything on my wedding ring

I'm giving you the best that I got,

Givin' it to you Spockah)

Spock was deeply moved by her poem, he was pleased that she said it in Vulcan and that no one else understood what was said. It was meant only for them to hear and share, Spock gave his most profound stare of acceptance. Nyota returns with a warm smile that she did for both of them.

No one knew what they had said, but it must have been romantic. Eve and Charlene were teary-eyed. Scotty and Sulu stood in complete shock. McCoy was beside himself, he couldn't believe the Vulcan was so sentimental over Uhura openly.

Kirk continues with the ring part: "May I have the rings"

McCoy went into his pocket and took out the box and opens it and present Uhura's ring to him. At the same time, Charlene presents her ring to Nyota and takes her flowers.

"Spock and Uhura, these rings represent your marriage vows and to each other. May it never be broken."

Spock places the wedding band on Uhura's forefinger and recites the vows.

"Nyota Uhura I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I will honor you."

Nyota places her wedding band on Spock's forefinger and recites the vows. "Sch T Gai Spock, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I will honor you."

Kirk recites the last statement to make it official.

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you both married in the site of Starfleet Command and United Federation of Planets." He looks at both of them, and Uhura is beaming with joy and excitement, while Spock is.., well Spock! Kirk couldn't tell if he was happy or not, you couldn't say with Vulcans and their no emotion rule.

"Well, you can kiss the bride or whatever that is allowed." Kirk rubs his hand in his hair, didn't know what to expect from Spock.

Spock looked down at Uhura and held up his two forefingers, and she returns the touch. But McCoy finally broke his silence, he was patiently waiting for an opportunity to pull a joke or one last sock at Spock.

"NO, no, no, Spock! You are supposed to kiss the bride!"

Spock turns to McCoy and says: "But I am doctor, the fingers as you remember are acceptable for Vulcanians of public affection."

"Awe, but it's a Terran tradition Spock, you did well so far." McCoy let out a grin daring Spock to continue with the kiss.

Kirk tried to stop the doctor from ranting at Spock, but before he could say something. Spock did the most daring thing for a Vulcan, and it caught everybody by surprise. Spock stares into his wife's eyes, leans into her, places one of his hands on her firm round butt, and the other hand around the center of her back, lifts her gently off the ground and kisses. Nyota led out a yelp, she was taken by surprise, she wraps her arms around Spock and returns his kiss. The kiss was long and passionate that Nyota starts to moan, and then one of her feet kicks up in the air in desire.

Charlene drops all the flowers, hands hit her cheeks, her knees come together and couldn't believe what she sees. Charlene is in total shock and lets out a scream, she starts to stamp her feet in excitement.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!

Eve joins her in the scream of excitement.

Kirk's eyes widen and mouth falls open in total shock, he couldn't believe that Spock picked up his wife by her... ass!

Sulu and Scotty were speechless, they couldn't believe what they are seeing, their mouths were open in disbelief and shock and they just stare where Spock has his hand. But McCoy took it the worst, the shock overwhelms him that he backs up and trips over his feet and falls to the floor and just stares at them, kissing. He was outdone by the Vulcan, McCoy looks around and sees Sulu and Scotty laughing at him.

Spock but all doubts to rest about his relationship with Uhura, he just declared that his wife was off limits to every man, and he let them know what he just possessed, **Nyota is MINE**! He slowly put his wife down, adjusts her headdress, and she wipes the lipstick off his lips. Nyota is a little shaky and Spock holds her arm to steady her. She smiles at him mischievously, and she knows why he did it. Spock turns to see McCoy getting up from the floor, giving him sly look of satisfaction:

"I hope that was satisfactory doctor."

At first, McCoy was speechless, he looks at Spock knowing that he got him at his own game.

"Very funny Spock!"

Kirk jumps in to let McCoy know to leave them alone. "Serves you right Bones, stop teasing him, it's his wedding night."

Charlene runs to Nyota and hugs her, still jumping up and down "That was so romantic and... sexy!"

Eve steps forward and congratulates her and gives her engagement ring, Uhura quickly puts it on, it made a perfect set with her hoop earrings. Eve also touches up her make-up for the vids.

Sulu steps forward, stares at Spock by his performance and asks the couple to pose for vids in front of the panorama holovid as a backdrop: "First the couple then the whole wedding party."

When Spock and Uhura pose, they did the Vulcan ozh'esta with both their wedding rings in view to represent their diversity in the marriage. And then the whole wedding party. Across the room the wedding dinner was already set up; then a smaller table displayed a small white wedding cake decorated in gold and green. Spock escorts his wife to the wedding table with their forefingers touching. Nyota looks up at him.

"Spock thank you, what you did for our wedding is so… beautiful and fascinating! I couldn't ask for a better one, and I am touched and overwhelmed."

Spock bows his head and acknowledges her with his eyes. They sat at the small wedding table just for them. Eve, Scotty and Sulu help serve the bride and groom of a stir-fried vegetable and saute' noodles. Everyone was enjoying their meals, socializing together and congratulating Spock and Uhura on their wedding.

Kirk was the first to stand to lead the toast. "To Spock, my dearest friend, you are the best science officer in the fleet, and you deserve this. McCoy said one time that we were like brothers, in a sense we are, so therefore I'm not losing a friend but gaining a sister!

To Mr. Spock and Uhura!"

The people at the table raise their glasses and cling them together.

Charlene stood up next: "To my sister in crime, we have been together since our academy days. We had our good times and our bad ones. But today is truly a blessing to be part of this wedding to the most respectable man, congratulations on your marriage, I wish Mr. Spock and you all the happiness in the universe."

Everyone again raises their glasses to salute.

Spock turns to Nyota and asks a question in Vulcan. "Aduna, what is the purpose?"

Nyota turns towards Spock and smiles that he calls her wife. "It is custom to bless the bride and future together Adun."

Spock was also content that his wife addresses him by his new title and extends his fingers to her.

Scotty stands up with his glass and announces: "It is also a tradition that the bride and groom have their first dance together."

Sulu taps the pad and waltz music begins. Spock stood up, removes his long outer robe to reveal his dark greenish gray tunic jacket and led Nyota by the hand to the dance floor where they just got married. They took their positions on the floor and started to dance to the waltz.* One of Spock's hand was behind his back while the other led his wife across the floor. People watched them glide across the floor like they did it all their lives. Uhura's dress flow with each twirl and Spock not once took his eyes off his wife. Their dancing was elegant and choreographic, they look professional and they look like a prince and princess in a ball.

The women were impressed by their dancing and they sigh together.

"How romantic" says Eve.

Kirk and McCoy watch as they observe Spock and again he did something that was un-Vulcan, they had to admit that Spock being with Uhura was the best thing that has happened to him. They knew their friend was in love without saying it and they respect him for it. When the music stops Spock bows and Uhura curtsy, everyone applauds, and whistles. He led her back to the table, and Kirk intercepts them.

"Spock may I kiss the bride?"

Spock didn't like the sound of it, he stares at his friend of his intentions.

"On the cheek Spock, on the cheek!"

Uhura looks at her husband and touches his arm in approval.

"It's OK adun"

Kirk leaned down and gave Uhura a peck on the cheek. "I'm happy for you Uhura, you got a good one!"

"Thank you, captain, and for your support from the both of us." "Yes, captain… Jim for the arrangement of the ceremony." Spock led his wife back to the table and converse in Vulcan while the rest continue to eat and drink and laugh. More music starts and Sulu took the opportunity to ask Charlene to dance, as well as Dr. McCoy asked Eve.

Turns out that Sulu is a good dancer and Charlene is enjoying his company. They continue to converse after the song and found some things in common to share.

Nyota leans against Spock's shoulder, and he gazes down at her. "Are you content Aduna?"

"Yes Adun, thank you."

After one slow song and a fast one, Uhura announces her duet with Spock on their ka'athras. Scotty quickly set up the chairs on the dance floor, while Sulu grabs their instruments, Spock leads his wife to their chairs. They sat and tuned their instruments, Nyota looks at Spock, he cues her, and they start to play the Vulcan ballad they practiced together over a month ago. The music sound majestic, and the way their fingers glide across the strings was magical to watch. Charlene was mesmerized how Nyota connects with Spock through the music, and they are a perfect fit.

"Wow, this is nice, Nyota makes that look easy, and it sounds so nice."

"Charlene, this is a nice wedding, and they look lovely together."

"Nyota looks so beautiful in that dress Eve, you outdid yourself."

"Thanks, I feel for once I have a purpose."

When they finished, everyone claps. Then un-beknown to Spock, Uhura starts another song that sounds very familiar. She starts the intro** on her lyre and sings her love song to Spock:

(The skies are green and glowing,

Where my heart is, where my heart is,

Where the scented lunar flower is blooming:

Somewhere, beyond the stars...

Beyond Antares.

I'll be back, though it takes forever.

Forever is just a day.

Forever is just another journey.

Tomorrow a stop along the way.

Then let the years go fading,

Where my heart is, where my heart is,

Where my love eternally is waiting)

Then by surprise again, Spock did something un-Vulcan by joining his wife in the last stanza and sings with her. His deep voice blends in with her high tone perfectly to end the song.

 **Somewhere, beyond the stars...**

 **Beyond Antares**.

Again McCoy was flabbergast and almost fell out of his chair, everyone else was in deep shock to hear the quiet Vulcan bellow out a song. Nyota stares at him amazed that his voice is pitch perfect and he sang with her. It was the most beautiful moment, no one would have believe it. Nyota holds out her two fingers and touch Spock's, and projects her love through their temp-bond. Charlene and Eve just in awe at the talented Vulcan. Nyota looks up at her husband with the warmest smile, she knew he couldn't, but she felt his emotions through their touch.

"Adun, it is time to cut the cake."

Spock first gathers their lyres and Sulu helps him return them to their cases and thought to himself. He did everything to accept and participate the Terran tradition of marriage: he endured the courtship, the bachelor party, the exchange of wedding bands, the dancing, the public display of affection every aspect of his wife's heritage. But the eating of the cake! With your hands! Was out of his scope. He took a deep breath and proceeded to walk with his wife to the cake table. Nyota is feeling his distress, sent calming waves of endearment and support.

"Don't worry Adun, we will use forks."

"I am gratified and relieved my Aduna."

She gave Charlene a knowing look, and she got up. Sulu took more vids as Spock and Uhura were holding the knife to cut the cake. Charlene came just in time and placed two forks on their saucers. Uhura took a tiny piece of the cake and held to his lips. He stares at it and then slowly opens his mouth to let his wife feed him. Then he proceeds to feed his wife, she swallows the fork in her mouth, pulls back slowly and seductively and made a low deep moaning sound. It did not go unnoticed, it was followed by whistles and whoops. One of Spock's eyebrows lifts by what he observed his wife did. Then more applauds and salutations.

"To Spock and Uhura!"

They sat back their table, and people still continue to toast and congratulate late them. A little while later Spock was beside himself, he could not understand that a wedding ceremony consists of so much time. He observes his shipmates celebration over his wedding, and he couldn't understand the concept they were becoming intoxicated. He leans over to his wife:

"Is the ceremony over?"

"It is for us!"

They stand up to gather their belonging and prepare to leave. Then Uhura turns to her shipmates, a familiar tune starts. She finds her friends singing the whimsical song about Spock.

" On the starship Enterprise

There's someone who's in satan's guise…."

"Oh, no, it's really time to go." Uhura laughs at their attempt to sing the song, they couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. They were all off key. She holds her hands up to stop them and announce their departure.

"OK, On behalf of Spock and I we want to thank you of being part of our wedding and all the support you gave to the both of us."

Spock turns to Mr. Sulu and asks: "Mr. Sulu will you provide security for our Ka'athyras."

"Don't worry Mr. Spock I've got them!"

Spock held out his forefingers, and she touches them and starts walking towards the door. She turns and waves back. "Good night everyone!"

As they were leaving, the wedding party continues to sing the song and drink.

 **A/N:** She walks in Beauty by Lord Byron; Giving your the best that I got by Claire Louise Clarke. *Wedding waltz by Ancient Stones by Jeremy Soule **TOS: Conscious of the King (Beyond Antares) Happy Valentines Day! I hope you liked their wedding and I hope I gave them justice. I love these two. Please leave comments!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Summary:** Spock and Uhura are finally married, and Spock was the center of attention.

 **The Wedding Party**

The music is playing low, and the wedding party guest are still celebrating, each of them are reflecting their thoughts about the whole event.

Kirk is amazed at how everything was pulled off and the fact that Spock added a lot of Terran elements to accommodate Uhura. He respected Spock for that, and he was more surprised by the way Spock kissed his wife. He couldn't believe he took on McCoy's dare and he did it with style. Kirk chuckles to himself at when Spock lifted his wife by her ass, now that's a classic, and no one will ever know that he did that. They all swore to secrecy.

McCoy is actually happy for his friend, and he found someone to understand his Vulcan ways. He never could, Spock was more complicated now than before, he married a human female, a good looking one. McCoy knew he went too far with the dare to kiss Uhura, and he was waiting for one of his logical response than he picking up his wife and giving a deep long passionate kiss. That was one of the few times Spock showed human characteristics, was that kiss. Then to hear Uhura moan, oh boy that was way too much. However, the wedding went off without a hitch, and he was honored again to be the Best man, well a part of the wedding party. He witnessed what Spock's first wife or whatever she was called bondmate. The woman literally left Spock at the altar; any human man would feel humiliated, but not Spock he was relieved the bond marriage was over and grieved that he thought he killed Kirk. He still couldn't figure out what Uhura saw in Spock? However, he was happy for his longtime friend.

Charlene is amazed about Mr. Spock, and he made moves on Nyota that would make any woman swoon; the combining of their ethnic heritage, the way he picked her up and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Now that brought the house down! Then he dared to sing with her. However, most importantly was the fact that the Vulcan planned the entire wedding like a professional without female input. What man does that for his woman! Charlene hopes that Hikaru is such a man, a least not be a dope like the other men she has met. Charlene watched for years how Nyota battle men who tried to take advantage of her, she outsmarted the majority except for Cruz. Charlene has peace with Spock that Nyota will be safe for the first time in her life. Spock will lay down his life for her, provide and understand her.

There goes the most gorgeous woman in the universe, married to a Vulcan. And any opportunity ever to know or marry her. Uhura is the most compassionate woman he ever met. Scotty is still feeling regret that Uhura married the reclusive commander. He hopes that Spock understands her as being a human. He too is struggling with a relationship with Mira, and the long distance is putting a toll on them. He won't be surprised if he gets a transmission that she ended the relationship. Scotty reflects on their meeting how she fought for him with the Zetarians. How she would rather die than kill him. That drawn their relationship stronger, she took on the challenge of continuing with her mission on Memory Alpha. However, he knew Uhura longer, better and was always attracted to her. It was an honor to walk her down the aisle to give her away,… away to another man. He feels the loneliness of an empty heart again. What could have been?

Sulu is at peace over Uhura, and he saw the happiness in her eyes when he took her pictures. He felt good that that door is closed because now another door is opening right next to him, Charlene. First; he hopes she doesn't transfer; two, hope he can have a relationship with her. When they were dancing, he looked into her brown eyes and saw something that he was looking for, beyond friendship. He hopes that she would like his swords collection and other stuff. Then he noticed her smile, it was… different and he wanted to kiss while they were dancing. Now he is sitting next to her and listening to the music and nursing his drink.

Eve Brody never had such fun as she is now, the wedding was a success, and the bride and groom look picture perfect. She too was totally amazed by the performance of the commander, and she never met a Vulcan as social and sophisticated as Mr. Spock. She couldn't believe that he did the whole ceremony himself, a man! All she did was create the wedding dress, and most women would be beside themselves with all the preparation. He even respected her culture and didn't mind wearing the wedding ring or dancing with Nyota. It was like some mythical story. Now she is sitting with the elite bridge crew, drinking with them and talking with them.  
The captain turns to Eve to congratulate her.  
"Lt. Brody, I want to thank you for doing a great job in supporting Ms. Uhura on the wedding dress."

"It's no problem, I was glad to do it, plus I had time to do it, sir."

"I feel that I did a great deed in helping a good friend get married. I will miss our chess games together." sighs Kirk.

McCoy adds, "Well I for one glads it's over this covert stuff is hard to pull off."

Sulu and Scotty laugh at McCoy's statement.  
"Especially trying to move all the storage stuff and finding excuses for them" as Scotty takes another sip of his drink. "It is amazing how Mr. Spock decorated their honeymoon suite!"

"Honeymoon suite?" Charlene never thought about that until Scotty mentions it.

"Oh yes lass, Spock had me move heaven and earth to get the bedroom setting and supplies. He thought of everything."

"As long as I live, I will never forget how Spock picked up Uhura by her...butt. It is forever planted in my brain." laughs Sulu and still shaking his head in disbelief.

"Me, it was Mr. Spock singing, now that caught me by surprise, never knew he could sing." Charlene was amazed at the thought of it.

"That is for sure" McCoy still remembering almost falling out of his chair over it. Also, the rest of the party laughing at the shock of Spock singing.  
"Well, I gave Spock a two-day honeymoon as a gift; he'll be back on duty with his smiling face."Kirk chuckles at the thought.

"I bet he be back before the two days. Spock is a man of duty!" laughs McCoy.

" I think you're right doc, I put a bet on that too!" add Sulu.  
"Me too!" adds Scotty raising his glass in agreement.

The two ladies look at each other, and they knew better. They stare at the men betting and laughing that the honeymoon will end before or on the second day. Charlene slams her hand down and slides a chip down the table, that it stops in front of Kirk. The men stop laughing and look at the chip and then at Charlene.

"Gentlemen, Eve and I bet they would emerge on the third day."

There was silence, shock, and curiosity from all four men.

"What? how do you know?" inquire McCoy giving them a look of shock.

"For a fact gentlemen, I've known Nyota for over 15 years. Also, I know that women have a lot of love stored up; Nyota has a lot of love to give! She's been saving herself for this moment. Mr. Spock will be one tired man after the third day. If you get my drift!"

The men sat there and started thinking, then they look at both women, and Kirk took the chip and slid it back at Charlene.

"You win."  
Then they all broke out laughing.

"But seriously captain, Mr. Spock, and Nyota just won a battle, and now they have to contend with a war."

"What do you mean Masters?"

"You may not be aware of all the things they both have been through, and many people will not be happy that they are married. People will try to sabotage this marriage, and we don't even know how their families feel about it? I know that Nyota's mom will be on board with it, but I don't know how Mr. Spock's family will take it?"

Kirk is thinking what Masters is saying, and he doesn't even know if Starfleet will be upset that their top science officer is married to another officer. Alternatively, also if that Spock's family and his culture is so secretive that they may not approve it.

Charlene continues:  
"I know Nyota and Spock wanted to keep their dating and marriage a secret, at first I thought what's the big deal? Then I start to see things, they did it for a reason, and we just don't know it yet. However, captain I have witnessed people like Boma who staked his claim on Nyota and looked at the results?  
McCoy starts to think about Christine Chapel; he knows she would be devastated when she finds out.

Charlene continues:  
"People are not going to take this marriage lying down, and they are going to need our support not just the people on this ship but everywhere. I hope I don't embarrass you gentlemen, but I know the in's and out's of the social aspect of this ship. Some stuff you will find disturbing, and anyway I don't mean to insult any of you. However, apparently Mr. Spock has caught the majority of the females on this ship, I don't know what form of charisma he has, but they would bug Nyota every day what he is doing on the bridge. Most yeomen find ways to linger on the bridge just for him to sign their padd.

The men are in shock that they consider Spock, the ladies man.  
Charlene looks at Kirk and continues:  
"Captain you are high on that list too, but for some reason, they consider you untouchable because of your position. The ladies mentioned that you are very handsome and I have heard that they tried to get your attention. However, Mr. Spock is the silent type, and I guess some women are attracted to that. I sit at each meal and hear how Mr. Spock is intelligent and handsome'; how lucky Uhura is to work next to him. Most of the time it drove me of sick of hearing how they moon over him. Nyota never thought in her wildest dream that he would take an interest in her.  
Kirk couldn't believe what he just heard, that he and Spock were the most eligible men on the ship and he just married Spock off to the most eligible woman in the universe. His pride was pricked thinking that Spock was first picked. Then the thought about the situation that Masters just declared. He now wonders if Starfleet would interfere with Spock's marriage, or the fact other jealous people would sabotage their relationship. It would be unheard of.  
"Masters, you think it's that serious?"

"Yes, I do! I wish I could reveal more details, but I'm not at liberty to do so." Masters is thinking about the illegal fights and arguments that Nyota had encountered with women over Spock including Boma's public declaration. Plus it's not over yet, Nyota has to contend with an old friend: Christine!

Kirk speaks again on the issue: "Well, ladies and gentlemen this is news to me, as well as you. If Spock and Uhura need our support in this area, we as their closest friends should support them. Do we all agree?"

Each member of the wedding party including Eve agreed. " We do."

"Well then, we better clean up since we all have duty tomorrow and not end up in sickbay for a sedative again." chuckles Kirk. "Then we better call it a night."

"Yes, captain," they all said together laughing at the thought again.  
The wedding party crew all got up and started to clean the room. It took them some time to clean up and rearrange the once marriage ceremony back into a storage area. They went back and changed in their standard uniforms to pass back to the upper levels without suspicion. Each member went their way back to their quarters except Sulu and Charlene.

_XXXXXXXX

They were strolling with their hands behind their backs, looking ahead. Trying to start a conversation. Sulu became brave, looks at her and starts the conversation:  
"um, Charlene? Would like to walk on the observation deck?"

"Sure Hikaru, I would like that very much."

Sulu was thinking about Charlene's conversation at the wedding, and how she really cares about Uhura. He likes the fact that she is loyal to their friendship.  
They took the turbolift to the observation deck, and it was dim-lit and abandon of people. They stood looking out through the portal.

"Hikaru thank you for the flower arrangements they were beautiful. You have a touch with plants."

"It was one of my designs I created, and I hope you and Uhura like them."

"Yes we did, we were amazed by them. I wish I could take them back to my quarters, and it's hard to be secretive on this ship."

"Then I would find a way to bring them to you, did you leave the flowers in your dressing room?"

"Yes, I did."

" I will take care of that" He turns and smiles at her. He coughs and turns back to the portal, lower his head and spoke softly.  
"Charlene, you look lovely tonight in your bridesmaid dress."

Charlene felt like a million credits from Hikaru's statement. Her heart starts beating faster, and she hasn't heard a compliment from a man since the academy. She turns and stares at Hikaru with a shocked look on her face.  
"Thank… you, that was nice to say."

"If you think I'm moving too fast, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"No you are not moving too fast, and Yes I would like dinner with you." Charlene gave him a reassuring smile.

Sulu did it, he asked her out, and she said yes, he starts to breathe. Don't mention the sword collection.  
"Did you always want to work in engineering?"

"yes, and travel in space, I like tinkering with gadgets and stuff as a kid my brothers used to ride hoverbikes all the time, and I was their mechanic."

"Really? I like to ride hoverbikes when I get the chance; maybe we can ride sometime."

Charlene and Hikaru stayed on the observation deck for about 2 hours conversing about missions, their jobs and then finally, they had to leave to get rest for duty. However, they broke the ice on their new found friendship.

When Charlene return to her quarters, she flops on her bed and thought about her encounter with Hikaru. He seems like a pleasant man, she likes him, and she hopes that they can try to more than just friends. She even found him cute with his dark brown Asian eyes, and his ancestral Japanese accent. Charlene smiles to herself and remembers everything Ny said about him, that he was shy and likes plants and hoverbikes. She chuckles to herself that he didn't mention the sword collection. She thinks of the possibilities of a relationship with Hikaru. Then her thoughts drifted back to her friend, and she hopes they have a beautiful honeymoon and win the bet!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Summary** : The wedding party all agreed to help Spock and Uhura to protect their marriage. Sulu and Masters are beginning to making their love connection.

 **WARNING** : This chapter will seem intense for some young readers.

The Honeymoon

It's close to 00:00 hours, Spock escorts his wife from the wedding party, he is relieved that the time consuming Terran wedding is over. They are walking down the corridor with their finger embracing. It felt like an eternity for both of them, but it was quiet, and the majority of the crew slept.  
Nyota had no idea where they were heading, and her eyes were fixed on her new husband. She didn't even think about the aftermath of the wedding, or they had a honeymoon. They slow down to the door on the same floor as the wedding, Spock had to break the embrace to type in the codes, and the door opens. Spock guides his wife into a warm room, dim-lit fully equip bedroom setting. What Uhura sees took her breath away, Spock had decorated the storage area into a grand hotel suite. It had food replicator, processor, mini refrigerator, another style chaise lounge and there were curtains draped from the ceiling.

"Spock… this is so beautiful." Nyota gasps at the sight, she grabs his arm and squeezes it in excitement. She couldn't believe that the area was once a storage room.

"It pleases me that you are content with the results."

Nyota turns to Spock and on her tiptoes gave him a peck on the lips. He in return bent down and embracing her gave a deep passionate kiss. Her arms snake up his shoulders and neck and continue the kiss.

"We are official now Spock, I've waited so long to be with you."

"I as well Aduna, computer lock, and soundproof room."  
( **Storage area locked and soundproof by Commander Spock** )

Spock stared into his wife's eyes and bent down for another one of her kisses that he enjoys so much.  
"This is the end of the Terran ceremony, and now let me introduce to the Vulcan one." He led her to the bed, and they sat down together.

Nyota looks at her husband for instructions to their next marriage vows. She sits with her hands folded on her lap and listens.  
"I am ready Spock, I know you told me about Kal-i-farr and I did some research on it."

"Nyota I have to explain Vulcan marriage bond in more details. Once the marriage bond is completed, it can only be broken by the death of the mate. Vulcanian has Katra's which is almost considered to Terrans as souls. It is a tradition when a Vulcan cease to exist, and they give their Katra to the spouse or nearest relative to bring back to the sacred caves on Vulcan."

Spock sees the interest in her eyes as well the love, and his heart wants to jump out and touch her. However, he must instruct her slowly and make her understand the Vulcan way and him!

"When are bonded our thoughts will pass through each other, I can not, will not overpower your mind. You still be the person who you are; we will share consciousness and thoughts. This technique was taught to me as a child, and I have mind- meld with people and things, but they are temporary. However, our bond is ...eternal. I was also taught as a child to shield my thoughts against others. I am often trying to avoid people touching me, and it seems I am extremely acceptable to people thoughts, which hinders my shield, also my ability to maintain control of emotions, so meditation is required to relinquish them. However, my Katra has chosen you as my mate, and therefore your touch is permitted under any circumstances."

"Oh, wow Spock! I am honored!" tears start to form in her eyes. Spock bows his head and extends his fingers towards her hand that is resting on her lap. He touches her hand to help settle her worries. He is pleased that she is curious and excited about the bonding.

"I will continue, I will instruct you how to make your thought private from me and others. Vulcanian can detect out-loud thoughts; unfortunately, Terrans species tend to speak loudly in their thoughts. However, no Vulcan has the right to violate or invade your thoughts or mind without permission. It is considered a high crime if anyone does; our teaching in Surak prevents this. Do you understand thus far my Aduna?"

"Yes, Spock" Nyota gave him a big smile and leaned into his shoulder. Spock is relieved that he has gotten this far with no issues.

"A week ago I expressed my desire to mark you and explain that Vulcanians use as to identify their spouse. Also, I also explain why I.. desire that you carry my scent on your body."

Nyota looks closer at Spock waiting for the hook to his statement. "Yeah I remember that event, we were snuggling."

Spock clears his throat and continues.  
"I also told you that it.. increases our sexual desire if.. but if another male attempts to violate the marriage, then I will become combative."

"Even when we are married?"

"Yes, it is old instinct from the past, it will become a problem for some male Vulcans.. including me. However, I will provide all necessities that a wife of Vulcan, including emotional support and sexual."

Spock continues:  
"I have never done a full marriage bond, and I do not know if I will be efficient in this area. However, if the bond is complete, then we need to have it verified by a healer or the matriarch of my clan. Only then our marriage is truly official in the site of my people." Spock looked at his wife and clarified again. "Nyota do you understand and accept these conditions?"

Nyota looks into his eyes and said with confidence.

"Yes, Spock and I consent to the marriage bond."

"Then I declare Koon-ut-so'lik!"

"I accept!" She slowly got up and turned around that her back was facing him. "Unzip me adun."

Spock reaches up and starts to undo her gown, it flows to the ground, she steps out of it, and Spock gathers it. He folds it neatly and places on the dresser. She turns to face him and removes her headdress and places on top of the gown; shoes and stands only in her undergarments. Spock meanwhile has removed his outer thick robe and drapes over the chaise. Nyota moves towards him and starts to unbutton his tunic jacket revealing his tunic shirt. Then they just stood in silence, looking at each other. Spock glides his fingers across her cheeks, neck, collarbone, shoulder, and arms; grabbing all her sensations from her body. They both continue to undress each other and taking the time to fold their garments and place them on the dresser or closet. Until finally they are both nude, standing in front of each other. Spock has finally had full view of Nyota's golden brown body, and he is amazed of its even tone glow, and he slowly glazes his hands over her shoulders. Nyota closes her eyes to his touch, Spock sends tingling sensation through her body. Spock takes one of her hands and lays it on his chest, and he knows she finds it attractive. Her eyes open when he places her hand there and start to caress his firm muscles that she longed to touch. She begins to breathe heavy, and she feels his feeling burst through her touch. Her eyes drift all over his body, Spock was tall, lean, full of strong muscles protruding out. His skin color contrast hers, and yet they were made perfect for each other.  
Spock wants Nyota to feel totally at ease; he took her hand and led her to the bed and sat. They look into each other eyes, and Spock took one of his hand plays with her hair around her shoulder, he likes the texture of her hair, and he likes how it drapes over her shoulder. He leans in and gently kiss her lips and look in her eyes again.

"Are you ready my Nyota?"

"Yes, my Spock."

Spock places his hand to her psi-points on her face and starts the process of marriage. "Your thoughts are my thoughts."  
She eyes close, and he starts the search for the connection. When he found it, he begins to join them. He took his time, and he wants to make sure that the connection is secure.

Nyota felt energy fill her mind, and she felt something like wires or circuits connecting, but with each connects a light starts to form and get brighter. Then all of sudden an explosion of light enter her mind/consciousness and then she sees an energy cord like a plasma beam come visible. She couldn't explain it and then she heard it: "Nyota do you hear me?" Then an image of Spock came into view in her mind!

When Spock made the final connection something strange happened, it appears like a plasma beam explosion. It was strong, alive, and it was their bond. He wasn't sure if it was true or not, he never did one before, and yet it was real. He starts looking for her in the bond. He calls her name: _"Nyota do you hear me?"_

 _"Spock?"_ she runs towards him but in her mind. She can't believe it, she found him and hugs him. _"You are here? In my mind?"_

 _"Yes,"_ he smiles down to her.  
She goes into shock and gasps. _"Spock? Are you smiling?"_

 _"Yes, only for you, are you ready?"_

 _"Yes,"_ Nyota didn't even realize that they both were still naked.

 _"Kneel in front of me."_ She does, and he takes her left hand for the ozh'esta.

"Repeat after me; _ **[Parted from me never parted]**_

Nyota looking at Spock from her mind cite the words: _**[Parted from me never parted]**_

Spock continues: _ **[Never and always touching and touched]**_

Nyota finishes: _**[Never and always touching and touched]**_

Spock looks at his bondmate: _"It is done, we are bonded Nyota."_

They both return outside the body; Spock can feel she has lost physical energy from the connection; he wants her to rest. He moves his body that it is situated that he is leaning against the headboard. He beckons his bondmate to him. Nyota crawls across the bed and sits between his legs, Spock gathers her and encompass her with his whole body. Moreover, they start communicating through their new bond.  
 _"Are you well?"_

 _"Yes, and I feel different?"_

 _"There is a lot to learn about our bond, and it seems we can project ourselves in our thoughts. This is .. new to me Nyota. But we are one in thought."_

She sees their bond, glowing thrumming, but there are other cords there. Not as bright as their bond.  
 _"Spock, what are those?"_  
 _"The blue ones are my parents familial bond lines. Also, the dark gray ones are all_

 _of Vulcan."_

 _"Why are they darken?"_

 _"They are shielded, to allow them to expose will overwhelm me… us. I will teach you how not to let them overpower your thoughts, but we are all connected."_

Nyota looks through her mind anew, and she sees Spock's thoughts and images of him and different parts. _"Spock was is that?"_

 _"Those are parts of my life, would you like to see some?"_

 _"Yes,"_

Spock starts to show images of himself as a child where he builds his first computer.

 _"Spock is that you?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"You are the cutest little boy, so handsome, look at those beautiful ears, those eyes!"_

Spock was speechless, never heard such endearments. The images ran like a video feed, and Nyota was taking it all in. She sees Spock win awards, achievements, and trophies. Then she sees Spock running in the desert with a giant bear-like animal.

 _"What is that?"_

 _"That is a sehlak, and he name was I-Chaya, he was… my only friend as a child."_ Nyota squeezed him tighter.

 _"Can I do this too?"_

 _"Yes, just concentrate on an event on your past."_

Then an image of Nyota when she was seven, she was dancing and singing to her parents. Her hair was flopping side to side, her body twirling and singing a song. When she finished her father picks her up and toss her in the air. Nyota is laughing and kisses her father on the cheeks and hugs him.  
 _"I miss my father Spock, and you would've liked him"_ Spock squeezes her gently. Then she is leaning over a banister, pointing at the stars, **"One day I will be up there."** Little Nyota said to her self.  
Spock looks at the stars, the one she was watching and says;  
 _" My wife you are looking at Vulcan."_  
A tear falls from her face, and she was looking for Spock her whole life.  
He continues to give areas of his life to his wife to view. Some good and some bad. Nyota will squeeze him tighter at each negative incident, reassuring him that she was now there for him. Then he would do the same in her life images.

It brought a connection between both of them, and she was now a part of his life forever. When she wanted to express her love towards him, a warm glow with appearing in their thought and the bond would glow. They watched images of each others, it went on for hours until Nyota doze off in Spock's arms.  
While she slept, Spock inspects their bond, he observes the thrumming of it, and he starts to notice that it seems to get stronger. He will continue to observe it until they get to Vulcan to have it verified. Then he watches her sleep; the steady breathing, the rise, and fall of her breasts, and the way her she is curled up on his lap. The inner peace rushes him, his worlds and finally connected, they are one.  
They stayed like that until Nyota woke up, she stretches her arms, legs, arches her back and realizes her husband is still behind her. She looks up at him, while he looks down at her; "Good morning Adun."

"Good morning Aduna."

"You sat like this all night?"

"Yes, it is of no consequence as long you were comfortable."

She gives him a peck on the cheek and gets up to use the facilities. While Nyota was in the bathroom she realizes that all her toiletries are there, she didn't think of that either, but he did. What a man. She starts to brush her teeth and plait her hair; it was all over the place. Nyota loves to take showers; it always made her feel fresh, she steps into the stall and powers it on. While she was there, she starts to sing a love song, until she felt his presence with her in the shower. She turns, to see his dark piercing eyes looking at her, Nyota smiles at him and grabs another wash towel and starts lather up his chest. She takes her time and washes his back, and he bends down to let her lather and rinse his hair. As she was cleaning him, her deep thoughts dwelt on the fact that they are husband and wife, man and women. This is her man, she will take care of him, she fought for him, and he is her property. **HE IS MINE!** She is not intimidated that she belongs to him or she feels less than in her independence of a woman, she is now is **HIS WOMAN!** Also, she likes the feel of it.  
He never had anyone do this to him before, in their bond he knows that she enjoys this activity, and so he lets her as tho it gives her power, power for him and over him. She has taken possession over him, as he has taken possession over her. A fair trade, he now belongs to her, and he likes it, desires it, longs for it. **SHE IS MINE!** Also, I am **HER MAN, HER VULCAN!**

Nyota has a full view of her naked husband, and it is so worth it, she found the source of that line of hair that ran down from his chest. They both see the desire in their eyes and bond which starts to glow to a deep orange. She reaches to turn the shower off, but Spock grabs her washcloth and begins to lather her. He gently scrubs her body and exploring her at the same time. His hands wander around her body parts sending more tingling sensation throughout her body, she touches his chest, and this time a tingling sensation runs through him. Spock's eyes widen, and a purring sound emanated from his chest. When they finish showering, and they start drying each other off. Spock bends down for his wife to dry his hair with the towel, and she took a comb and smoothed forward his slick black hair.  
Spock places a robe on her, and himself; leads her to the table to eat breakfast together. He had prepared her favorite yogurt and strawberries with toast. She gave him saffir (Vulcan like-bread) and plomekk tea. They talked about their future and daily arrangements:

"Spock what is your routines in the morning." as she stirs her yogurt before eating.

"Vulcanian by nature do not require much sleep; my average is 2-6 hours to keep optimal performance. I meditate daily to help regulate my contacts with humans with anesoi pots as part of maintaining Surak's logic process of 1-2 hours depending on the need of situations."

"Then you are an early riser?" Nyota smiles at that and him. "I usually up about 5 am, take a shower, do some quick stretches and groom myself for about 45 to 1 hour. I am just warning you; I take my time in that department."

"There is no need, and I find you aesthetically pleasing in any circumstances."

"Oh boy, you say the most romantic things to me Adun, I am honored!" The way Spock sees her is so amazing, he thinks she beautiful with and without make-up or clothes.

"Spock, Do you want to keep our lives still separate? Also, still keep our quarters?"

This bothered Nyota, and she doesn't want a moment without him. However, him being Vulcan, he probably needs space from her.

Spock thought carefully about this, and he remembers what Jim has said that she is a human female and they work differently. Even tho they have the bond to be in contact, Nyota will need more physical.

"What do you do prefer Aduna?"

"If you want me to answer honestly then I want to live with you in your quarters, the thought being apart from you grieves me."

"Then you shall; you will reside in my… our quarters. It also grieves me to be apart from you as well."  
He extends his two forefingers, and she touched him and gave him a second smile on her face and through their bond.  
They cleaned up, and Spock led her back to their bed, he removes both of their robes and places them on a chair. He retreats to the headboard and again beckons his wife to sit with him. Nyota yet again is nestled in his between his legs with her back resting on his chest, and his arm circling her body. They open their bonds and observe their marriage vows from each perspective.  
Uhura laughs at the point where McCoy challenged her husband to kiss her, and how Spock picks her up by her butt. Spock's eyebrows rise by his instant reaction. They saw images from the dancing, cutting the cake, the music, and singing.  
They spoke in their bond: _"Spock, why did you sing, … it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."_  
 _"I knew the song was for me, so I sang for you and with you."_

 _"Oh how romantic you are, I am honored, and I love you."_

They continue to watch the internal images of their marriage, then Spock places his lips between her collarbone and neck. Then he kisses his target, Nyota puts one of his hands on her breast. He felt her arousal increase, she leans back to let him have ample access and tilts her head to expose his spot. With that Spock bit her, a soft moan came out from her, and a whirlwind stirred within their bond. _"Did I hurt you?"_ As his lip and teeth scratch the area, claiming her.  
 _"No"_  
Spock took his forefingers to hers and gently started to rub them against hers. Just like the first time when he declared his intentions to Nyota. However, this time Nyota sees and feels Spock's touch from their bond, and the images of them having sex passes through both. Nyota never seen anything like it, the passion is active between the both of them and the kiss magnifies their desire. This was Vulcan foreplay into sex and Nyota loves it, their bond starts to glow and hum during the transaction.  
He gently turns on her back and looks into her eyes, as she positions herself for copulation and looking into his eyes, rubbing and gently pulling his shoulders towards her.. Beckoning him to continue, which he does. The fire has started for both of them, and their bond took on another glow of its own.  
In their minds they whisper to each other: Nyota's consciousness spoke _"T'nash-veh_ _Spockah"_ while her mouth murmurs _Mine._  
While Spock's mouth spoke: _"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular"_ ; while his consciousness spoke: _"I_ _cherish thee."_

They spoke to each other all during their lovemaking, Nyota took the opportunity to bit her husband on his neck/collarbone, and his fire roared with pleasure. " _ **HA**_ _T'nash-veh Nyota!"_

About seven hours later, Nyota is curled up next to her husband sleeping while Spock has his arms wrapped around her, slowly rubbing her arms and shoulder. Holding her close, thinking to himself his life has changedforever, he will never be the same. Nyota completes him, for the first time in his life, he belongs to her, no longer alone suffering. _[Parted from me NEVER parted]_ is his vow to his wife. He looks down at her and notices her long eyelashes, full lips and sculptured eyebrows. She is so beautiful, he tilts his chin on her head and kisses it. Then his chest starts to vibrate lowly at first.  
Nyota starts to stir to the sound, moans, smiles and continues sleeping. She is dreaming of Spock, and she had never made love like this, it was different and very satisfying. No human male has stimulated her at such an extended length of time. Spock was beyond a racehorse, he is a Vulcan warrior, and Vulcan love is the best-kept secret.  
He would have to wake her; his wife needs nourishment. If he perceives from her thoughts, she would like to copulate more. Also, she probably would want to take another shower; she likes showers; at first he didn't understand. He considers it as part of his daily routine. However, his wife think it's pleasurable, and he would have to get used to it, it makes her content. He gently shakes her back to consciousness with his arms and bond.

"Nyota, please wake up."

She starts to move in both body and mind. She moans and stretches out her body, her hand lands on a firm chest, and her eyes open to the man she loves.

"Adun" giving him a smile of satisfaction, she leans over and kisses his chest.  
"Aduna you must eat to keep your...stamina." Spock smiles in their bond.

Nyota burst out laughing; her husband told a joke.

"What shall we do first my husband?" rubbing her hands up and down his chest and stomach.

"I would like one of your showers."

She sat up and looks at him: "Really?"

"Yes, I find it quite stimulating."

Again they shower, and Spock starts to enjoy it, and it led to another copulation in the shower. Spock found it most interesting and stimulating. Nyota bit him between his chest and rib cage, and his fire ignites that he lifted her off the ground and gave her a passionate kiss. She wraps her legs around his hips, and their lovemaking continued. Again their minds danced with endearments of affection of commitment to each other.  
Two hours later, they were able to complete their showering; they sat at the table in their robes and ate. Spock prepared a vegetable lasagna with a salad and juice: "Spock this is good, is this one of your favorite dishes?"

"I do find this entree edible to my pallid, but I do as you say miss a certain item that I prefer."

"What is that my love?"

Spock clears his throat: "My mother's version of Pleemek soup, I believe she adds some of her Terran spices to enhance its flavor."

"It's not on the ship those spices?"

"I am not aware, but I am unable to replicate it."

"Then I will try, but it is known fact throughout history, there's nothing like your mom's cooking. Are you willing to try some of my cooking, most of it's non-meat?"

Spock was cautious about how he would answer this question.  
"I will attempt any form of your cultural cuisine Aduna."

Nyota looks at her husband and gives him a big smile, knowing he would do it for her.

The next day and after more lovemaking, Spock surmise that they need more time together, Nyota needs more time to recuperate for their extensive lovemaking. The chronometer estimates about 0300 hrs, he sends a coded message to his friend Jim Kirk for an extended leave of another 24 hours.  
On their last day together, Spock and Nyota prepare to go back to work. They caught up on work, and Spock shows Nyota to control their bond shields. He gave instructions that the shield is like a mathematical theory and the answer releases the shield, the problem locks it up. She tries it with success, and it was easy for her because Nyota loves math; it was second nature for her. He shows her how to meditate to keep the bond and shield intact while she is at work or any situation. They discuss the sensitive issue of announcing their marriage.  
"Nyota I am asking not to reveal our marriage to others, at least not at the moment, we need to verify our bond on Vulcan for legal status."  
Nyota sighs: " Yes, adun, I know your customs are different; I will honor your request." She wants to share her joy about her marriage to the universe.

It was the end of their honeymoon, and Nyota sits on Spock's lap and hugs him. He will leave her for the whole day, and tear forms.  
"Nyota, I do not understand? You will be 6.5ft away from me."  
"I know, but I'll still miss you."  
"Illogical, we are bonded."  
She gently hit his chest: "you know what I mean."  
She opens the bond and shows him her thoughts of lovemaking.  
Spock clears his throat: "There will be… other opportunities for this engagement."  
Nyota laughs again and hugs him dearly.

 **A/N:** I have read a lot of Sarek/Amanda and Spock/Uhura love stories. And I found that the shower stories are the best. Their best love making comes from the shower scenes. I also have a thing for stories that have Spock and Uhura having twins. Especially the writer Elaine451 she had me with the twins and how they grew up and met T'Pau. (Three days and four nights) That is a must read. I wanted capture their lovemaking as a want versus a need, they need each other. I did NOT get explicit in describing the sex act, I was very leery of it. I wanted to keep it clean but not gross! So I hope I capture that, Oh I do know my human biology LOL.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Summary:** Spock and Uhura had a wonderful Honeymoon and other things.

 **Back to Normal; sort of**

Kirk was sleeping when he heard his com-link chime. He turns over to answer and found a coded message from Spock, requesting another 24 hours for his honeymoon. Kirk smiles and grants the request. He pages McCoy out of his sound sleep, and he was very cranky about it.

"Do you know what time it is? What do you want?"

"Masters won, he requested more time off."

"Damn blasted, pointed ear, hobgoblin Vulcan, how much we owe the girl?"

"We owe 10 credits each."

"BYE" and com-link ends.

Kirks turns over and laugh at his attempt to go back to sleep.  
"Spock you know how to treat a woman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another 24 hours later:  
Spock was first to report to duty on the bridge, he did his routine with reports and department check-ins. Sulu knew he was on the bridge and kept his face forward out of fear of what a married Vulcan would look like.

"Mr. Sulu report status."

"We on course to the third planet in this solar system at sub-light speed, we will reach our destination in 12, Mr. Spock."

And then Captain Kirk steps on the bridge, and Spock announces his presence.  
"Captain on the bridge."

"Good morning Mr. Spock, all your experiments completed?"

"Yes, captain with extremely satisfactory results."

Kirk turns quickly at the statement to Spock, he couldn't tell if he was joking or what. Sulu cough/laughs. Kirk sits in his chair and starts to chuckle. Now he waited for Uhura to arrive to confirm his thoughts on their honeymoon. Then Uhura reports to the bridge and relieved Hawkins and did her check-ins and updates. Kirk quickly turns to see a glowing satisfied woman report to her station. She slowly turns to see the captain staring at her, Nyota picks up her earpiece, places it in her ear and gave the captain a winning smile.

"Reporting for duty sir." She sits down and starts her job.

When Spock and Uhura finished duty, they managed to reach Spock's quarters unnoticed, to their surprise the room was filled with wedding gifts that they have given each other. Charlene and Eve have placed their wedding gifts for them while they were on their honeymoon. Spock seldom receives presents, but he accepts these from his wife. Uhura was totally surprised by her gifts, it was the items she admired while on the space station. She wonders how Spock knew, they took the time to examine them and thanked each other.

As the days moved on, Uhura has slowly moved the majority of her personal items in Spock's quarters. Spock and Uhura have taken notes on each other daily activity and they slowly adjusted. Spock would go below deck undetected to finish rearranging the once honeymoon suite back to a storage facility. When they were off duty, they would spend time in each other company. They would sit next to each other and twine their two fingers, Nyota was aware that Spock needs time to meditate from too much touching and to expose himself from human emotions. Finally, Uhura took the courage to go to breakfast and confront the club, it was her test how she would handle the women talk about her man. She gathered her typical meal and sat with the daily girls.  
"Hey Uhura, long time no see! Where have you been?" asks Rhonda.

"It's true Uhura we haven't seen you for almost a week?" Christine following Rhonda's line of questioning.

"I've… been busy in my department, with all this extra time exploring this system. I had the chance to work on… Starfleet backlogs in communication."

Charlene cut a smile at Uhura and wanted to laugh. Uhura gives her a sneering look and smiles.

"Oh, Charlene. I like your new hairstyle, it really compliments you." Uhura says smartly.

"Thank you Girl, I got this hair stylist that hooked me up." Charlene takes her hand and bounces her hair on the side, and they all laugh.

"Uhura since you were out doing backlog work, that means you didn't see Mr. Spock on the bridge?"

"That's true." Uhura is dying inside these little hints are getting ready to make her bust out laughing.

"I hope I get to see him again, he didn't report to lunch or eat any of his meals in days." states Chapel.

"How do you know he didn't eat his meals?" As Rhonda turn towards Christine as well as Masters and Uhura. They were wondering how she knew.

"Well… I.. um I kind of keep track of his diet for medical reasons."

All three woman still looking at Chapel.

"Vulcanian eats certain foods that are not supplied on our ship, and I make sure he is maintaining his health." Christine starts to blush and tries to change the subject.  
"It is time for duty" She gets up and leave with her tray. Everyone was still speechless and after a few moments.

Rhonda broke the stillness, she wonders how many other women are attracted to Mr. Spock and what are her chances to be next to him. But she remembers Chapel's last statement to her about Mr. Spock that she knew him better than anyone.  
"Christine really thinks she has a chance with Mr. Spock" Rhonda gets up with her tray to leave. "Well, she has another thing coming." and walks away.

Now that she is married, Uhura realizes nothing has changed. She looks at Charlene, who has a great big smile on her face and burst out laughing. She too gets up to leave for duty and still laughing. Uhura gives her a shove;

"Ok stop laughing at me."

"I can't help it, but the club is so funny."

"When you get off duty tomorrow, please come to my quarters, and we can talk."

Charlene gives Nyota the eye and holding back another set giggles; "YOUR quarters?"

Uhura shoves her again; "Yes, my quarters you silly."

They both reported to duty. Uhura took note of how Christine was aware of Spock's eating habits and was a little concern that she was watching him that close.

After work, Spock was working on his reports for the captain at his desk. Nyota came out of the shower wearing gym shorts and a tank top, she sat in one of the chairs and started plaiting her hair for bed. Then she picks up one her work pads and begins reviewing articles quietly. Then Nyota nudges her bond to get her husband's attention. He looks up from his desk to acknowledge her.

"Yes, aduna."  
"I was wondering Spock, I think we need a bigger bed."

"I am aware of the size of our bed, and thinking of logical alternatives to accommodate our needs."

"Ashayam?"

"Yes, aduna."

"We should at least tell our families of our wedding, I feel I should tell my mother, I usually keep in contact with her about every two weeks. I don't want to worry her."

"I agree to your solution and inform our families, and will lead in time to revealing our marriage to ship personnel."

Nyota got up and went to the dresser and put on her wedding rings and start looking at them. It's every woman's dream to wear the symbol of their declaration of love to marriage. Nyota feels complete and happy, Spock has given everything she has requested, especially the trust. The marriage bond gives that too, and she stares at her rings:  
"Ashayam, something else worries you?"

"I don't think so, but I love the rings you have given me, and I want to wear them all the time. Also, love all the gifts you have given me too."

"I am aware that they represent tokens of affection, and I ask forgiveness if I present myself unworthy of your affections. I… desire you all to myself."

Nyota walks to Spock at his desk and stands next to him. "Ashayam, believe me when I say I AM YOURS!"

She takes her hand and rubs the neck-collarbone where he has marked her.

"I guess, I am selfish too, I want the universe to know how much I love you."

Spock extends his two fingers, Nyota touches them and says:  
"Indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After work the next day, Nyota met Charlene in her old quarters. Nyota looks around her room, and it feels different, like she didn't belong there, but yet?

"So Ny, how's the married life?"

"Totally wonderful, and worth it."

"Ny, your wedding was awesome, the way Mr. Spock danced and sang, he was charming!"

"I know Char, he surprised me too." Nyota looks at Charlene and notices she seems happier than before. "So Char, what's new with you?"

Charlene gives something to keep her from asking the prying question. "Well, a couple of more guys are trying to pine for your affections."

"Old news Char, try again."

"Ny, changing the subject, did you notice Christine yesterday morning?" Charlene sat down on her chaise and knew that it was a touchy subject.

"I'd heard her, and it very disturbing that she is stalking him like that."

Nyota sits down next to her. Nyota knows it's only a matter of time that she has to confront an old friend. How do you do it without hurting their feelings? Nyota is very protective of Spock, she starting to feel possessive over him. She checks her bond and found it humming, just thinking about her man.

"I think she is not going to handle your marriage at all!"

"I know, I know but it's unavoidable Char, I love Spock."

Nyota turns to her Charlene and smiles at her.  
"Do you know that I am probably the only woman that is married twice in one night?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I was married the Vulcan way after my wedding, Spock's style of wedding is.. very different, private and short. It only took minutes."

Nyota takes a good look at Charlene and notices that she is thrilled.  
"Ok girl, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing much," Charlene says nonchalantly.

Charlene exhales and sees the look on Nyota's face and knows: "Ok, Ok, I had a wonderful time with Sulu, I found him quite charming and a good dancer too."

Nyota folds her arms and continues to look at her friend.

"Oh alright, we had a date."

Nyota's eyes widen and grab Charlene's arm. " Spill"  
Charlene turns and starts to tell the romance. "Well, after the wedding we all cleaned up, and he asks me to walk with him on the observation deck. It was romantic. We talked about careers and stuff, and then he asked me out."

Nyota jumps up and hugs her: "Good for you and?"

"Then a couple of days later we went out on a date, and I had a wonderful time, we both prepared our meals together and hung around the observation deck after. You know getting to know each other."

"Yes, it's a start, and I like it."

"I do like him Ny, he's not those fast talker who want to bed you and leave. He is definitely not a booty caller."

"Amen to that!"

"Well, once we get our schedules straighten out, he wants to see me again, and I said yes."

"So, have you kissed him yet?"

Charlene gave Nyota a sharp look and places one of her hands on her cheek. "NO, not yet, I want it to be special." They both laugh and hug each other.

"Char, I want you to find that special someone too, I hope everything works out for the both of you."

"Thanks, Ny, I think I could fall for him, he's not like the other guys I've dated, and he doesn't mind me working on engines and stuff."

"Good, Sulu is a good guy."

"I gave him a nickname. Karu."

"Not bad, how about Hi?"

"Hey? he's my future boyfriend, and I like Karu." they both look at each and laugh again.

"Char, I'm going to tell mom about my marriage.

"When?"

"Right now, come on and join me." Both women went to Uhura's desk, sat and com-link to earth for her mother.

"Oh, I forgot the rings!" Nyota jumps up and retrieves her rings from her dresser and put them on. She returns just in time for her mother.  
"That must be hard to remember to put them on and off."

"Yes, for now, Spock wants us to wait, and I don't mind." Nyota adjusts her com-link and her mother answers.

"Oh Char, I am so excited to tell my mother, I don't even know what time it is on Earth?"  
Uhura's mother Saana appears on the monitor excited to see her only child.

"Hello, my Star!"

"Hi, momma!"

"Hello mother Uhura!" says Charlene waving and giving her a big smile.

"Hey there Charlene, how are you ladies doing?"

Both Charlene and Nyota look at each other, smile as a cue, and Charlene starts the conversation.

"Well, me personally? I just started dating someone, and we have another date tomorrow."

"What?! That's wonderful new Charlene, I hope he is a nice young man."

"He is mother Uhura, and he treats me with respect, and he is the helmsman of the ship."

"What is his name dear?"

"Hikaru Sulu, he's from San Francisco."

"Sulu? Now that sounds Japanese."

"He is mother Uhura and a charming one," Charlene says with dreamy eyes and a smile.

"I'm glad you found someone to date, and I hope it is a meaningful relationship."

"Thank you, mother Uhura and how are you?"

I just finished a project for the university, and now I am having some downtime and visited family in Africa."

Saana turns her attention to her daughter.  
"Now tell me Star? Are you dating anyone as well?"

"No momma not the moment."

"NO?"  
Nyota is holding the suspense in letting out her surprise. "I'm not into dating anymore."

"Why Star?"

Nyota holds up her married hand to reveal her rings in full view of her mother.

"Because of momma, I'm already married!"

Saana screams at the sight of her daughter's wedding ring, her hands over her face and mouth open. Charlene and Nyota hold each other in excitement.

"What, Who, When?"

"Momma, he is the most wonderful man in the universe, he's intelligent, respectful, and handsome man."

"Who is he, what is his name?"

Nyota looks at her mother and sits up straight to announce her new husband.  
"Commander Spock of Vulcan."

Saana's mouth drops open again, gasp and remembers. "The man who gave you back your memories."

"Yes, momma."

Saana starts to cry for joy. She remembers that dreadful event.  
"Star,… that is beautiful, I'm blessed to have him as a son-in-law."

Saana looks at the wedding and engagement rings together and notices the high quality of them.  
"Wow Star, those rings are huge and so beautiful on you."

"The thing is I can only show them to you, we have not announced our marriage, but we did have a ship service. But Spock's culture is a little different, and we need to go to Vulcan to have it verified. So far, only a handful of people know we are married."

"Mother Uhura, her husband, planned everything, he did the research and executed with precision. And he even asked me to help select her both rings and the hoop earrings too."

"He did?" Both Saana and Nyota said at the same time.

"You helped pick out these rings Char?"

"Yep! I was on the planet twice!" Looking at Nyota giggling and holding up two fingers.

"Star, if he makes you happy then you have my blessing."

"Thank you, momma, that means a lot coming from you. I wish you and.. baba could have been a part of the wedding."

"I know, Star I know. He would have been delighted to meet Spock. When are you coming home so I can meet my new son-in-law?"

"Not for some time, Starfleet doesn't give us their agenda, but the ship is scheduled for re-fitting in about 2-3 years from now. But we can always communicate during our com-links mom."

"I'll guess that'll have to do."

The com-link warning sign starts to peep for disconnection.

"Momma I got a warning sign that we might get disconnected" Uhura starts to adjust her com-link for more power and to boost the signals.

"Momma, we have to go I don't want to lose the connection, but if we do? I have pics of our wedding. I'll send them to you."

"Oh, that would be wonderful! I can hardly wait. Love you girls!"

"Love you, mom … Love you mother Uhura!"

Charlene and Nyota said at the same time.

And Saana fades from the monitor, Nyota starts to cry, because she really misses her mom and her dad. Charlene holds her and they both rock together comforting each other, there's nothing like family.

 **A/N:** I will be writing a lot more about Christine Chapel. If you are a big fan Chapel, I am apologizing now. I was never too crazy about her in the series or that fact she made it known she had the hots for Mr. Spock. There were episodes that I wanted to puke. I will try to give her a good ending in one of my stories. These next few chapters will reflect my opinion of her and how she really feels about herself and Uhura.

*You will find out more about Saana in "The Battle for Spock part 3" That's where Nyota will met T'Pring.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Summary:** Uhura was able to tell her mom about her marriage to Spock. Uhura also has some concerns about Chapel stalking her husband's eating habits. Charlene has a boyfriend!

 **The Sickbay Mystery**

McCoy was completing his updates on the injured crew, he told the captain a couple of weeks ago if there were no further incidents that he would close their files.

"Well, Yeoman Franklin, your chin is good as new, and I don't see any form of damage that happened a few weeks ago, the bone-knitter fused the area."

McCoy folds his arms and looks at the young woman. "For the record, Miss Franklin, are still insisting that this was an accident?"

"Yes.. doctor like I stated before an accident."

Just like before, McCoy gave her suspicious look like there was more to the story.  
"OK, I will just be careful in the gym next time."

"OH yes sir, thank you, doctor." Abby quickly leaves sickbay and back to work.

Nurse Chapel comes in: "Was that Abby Franklin doctor who just left?"

"Yes, I was just closing her files."

"You look, doubtful doctor."

"Well, she says it was an accident, but I don't want to find out later it was some form of abuse by another crew member. Plus, she declined to tell me who she was sparing with."

Doctor, you think there is still more to it?"

"I don't know, but I will put in their record that they declined to reveal the person and that's the best I can do. Now, I need to finish my follow up on Lt. Sullivan and close her files as well."

"Her too doctor?"

"Yes, I was checking if it was an ongoing pattern of assaults, but that too didn't pan out."

"Oh, I see. Do you need anything else doctor for me to complete?"

"Yes, Some of the senior officers on the bridge need some of their medical files updated for our records, and I believe some might need complete physicals."

"yes, doctor I'll check their files and notify them."

"Thanks, Christine, that'll be all."

McCoy leaves for his office to complete more filing, while Christine stays and thinks about McCoy had said.

Her thoughts drift back to Franklin and wonders if she can earn her trust, maybe she could help her and find out the truth. However, she really wants to supervise the bridge crew for their medical updates, which consist of the man she admires so much; Mr. Spock.

Christine's thoughts drift on her dream man, she has been worried and disappointed that she hasn't seen him in a couple of days. Just the other day, she saw him briefly in the mess hall for the first time in almost a week. Then yesterday, she was nearly exposed when she mentions his eating habits at breakfast and that everyone was looking at her. She felt embarrassed just thinking about it. Christine often wonders when Spock would come down to her of the neck of the woods, that only happens when the captain is injured. Or see him in the mess hall with the captain or some of the bridge crew talking about the ship's business.

Christine always thought she is compatible with Spock like they were like-minded in science, her more medical while Spock was BOTH! She really admired his intelligence and command in all situations. He was a real man to her, she was drawn to him the moment she stepped on the ship. She has compassion for him because he was left out most social events, or people didn't try to make him fit into their conversation. Spock always appeared alone, every-time she sees him, it gave the impression that he was lonely, she didn't like people feeling like that. She would reach out to them to make them feel comfortable regardless of who they were.  
She recalls the two most intimate moments together,* when she shared conscious with Spock, it was like looking through a window, the glass was blocking her. She can see Spock in her mind, he was watching what Henoch was doing to the ship/crew. Christine touches the window trying to get his attention, but she can see the concentration that he was doing to save the captain. Then when the episode was over, Sargon was talking, and Spock slowly turned towards her and approached the window that was blocking them. He raised his hand to reach for her, but he said Thank you. And then he was gone. It was the closest thing she ever shared with Spock, she was hoping after that he would converse with her more.  
Then next time she touches him is when the Platoians** took control over her mind, she remembers Uhura and her looking helplessly at each other, being forced into the transporter room, they couldn't speak or stop what was happening to themselves. The Platoians took their uniforms off with their minds, Uhura and her were naked before each other, tears fell from the both of them of embarrassment. Then to see Spock forced singing and then the forced kiss, she remembers pleading with him:

 _"Please, please make them stop. I haven't the power. I'm deeply sorry. We've failed you. For so long I've wanted to be close to you. Now all I want to crawl away and die._ "

A lonely tear falls from her eyes, as she remembers that horrible planet, the four of them were never the same. She wonders if that incident hinders their could be relationship. She dreams one day Spock would give her a real kiss that she long for versus a forced one that had no meaning, just fear. Christine touches her lips where he once pressed on. Then she wiped her face of her lone tear and came back from her reveries. She needs concentration to make her presence known to Spock, she has been waiting for him to make the first move. Christine speculates that maybe his Vulcan heritage prevents him from engaging in human relationships or dealing with a shipload of emotions. But she did all the research she knew about Vulcanian culture and food. The culture was so limited, it just covers mostly that they are non-social as people. But she did manage to find info on Vulcan food and used it as an excuse to make sure he had something from home. But she's been doing all the pursuing, how can she make Spock see her for who she is or even start a relationship.  
She takes a deep sigh and goes back to the situation with Franklin and Sullivan. She wants to help them out if they are indeed being abused by a lover or someone. She has decided to make it her business to find out.  
Christine finished her duty in sickbay and heads to her quarters to shower and relax. She com-links both women that she desires to meet them privately. Christine still sitting at her desk and presses a key on her monitor to reveal a vid of Spock. She stares at him with a longing to be with him. One day would like to touch those ears that many of the female crew talk about. She feels the monitor and outlines Spock's face.

"One day Spock, maybe we can be together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, a couple is also on their downtime.  
Spock has calculated that his quarters are comfortable for two at the moment, but he surmises that his wife will need upgraded or more spacious accommodations. He looks at the floor plans of executive suites that are reserved for dignitaries and admirals from his padd. But to provide a larger quarter means to reveal more of his personal life and his marriage to Nyota. He thinks of the timeline if his marriage is exposed at the moment, he calculates that his family intervention would increase to 75%. Everything weighs on T'Pau's validation of the union. He looks up from his desk and turns to look at his wife, Nyota is worth the price.  
Nyota was laying on their bed working on reports from her department. He observes her and their bond, and he is still astonished of its strength and growth, mostly after each time they are sexually engaged. The exciting thing that they can see each other clearly in thought and speak to each other without melding. Spock also notices that his wife touch has been modified that now he feels touch sensations from her. He has a lot of questions to reveal to the healer on Vulcan. Then he feels a pull on their bond that he raises his head towards her to see Nyota staring at him. Smiling.

"Just getting used to you adun."

Spock bows his head in acknowledging her statement. He is pleased that his wife is testing their bond and exploring its possibilities. Then awareness of flashes into his thoughts; images of light coffee skinned babies with slanted brows and pointed ears. First one, then two, three. Spock places his pad down and stare at his new wife and comments to her.

"Nyota, you want to have children with me?"

She looks up amazed that he saw her projection of children; "Why yes, someday I want to have your children. We won't be in the service forever. Do you want children Spock?"

He got from his desk and sat on the bed and extends his fingers, she touches.

"I never configure children in our equation?"

"Spock, I know that they would be beautiful and intelligent like their father."

Spock is thinking to himself, he never gotten this far in his marriage to think about having offsprings. He is just getting accustomed to Nyota filling the emptiness of his life. He presses his finger tighter around hers, he is deeply moved by the possibilities of the idea. Then he adjusts himself further on the bed, that he was able to reach her forehead and touch. She's even considering leaving the Starfleet to create a family, even that statement gave him hope. Spock is amazed that Nyota is so willing to give all of herself to him, his own logic couldn't comprehend.  
Nyota feels her husband's thoughts on children and the fact that Vulcan can be prejudice. She didn't want her children to go through the ordeal that they faced as children. They would protect them for such judgment, a smile forms on Nyota's face.

"We will create and complete our own IDIC family."

Spock adjusts himself that now they are both lying down, and thinking of the possibilities of hope and family.  
After a while, Nyota mentions her mother's com-link.

"Spock I spoke to my mom, well now your mother-in-law today with Charlene."

He turns his head to meet her eyes.

"She is very pleased that we are married and can hardly wait to meet her new son-in-law."

"Indeed."

"I don't know when the Enterprise would be heading back to Earth."

Nyota sighs for the first time, she never thought of Earth as home again since she left many years ago. Now she longs for it, just for now. She knows her new home is with Spock.

"Have you decided to tell your parents?"

"Not at present, I am currently waiting for the opportunity to reach them, my father has diplomatic duties that keep him from Vulcan."  
"When he completes his duties I will inform them of our bonding and Terran wedding."

"Sounds like a plan."

Nyota yawns and stretches her arms and announces her intentions.  
"I'm ready for bed, I have another long schedule down in the decoding departments."

Spock leaned over her and gave his seductive eyes, which she read quickly and smiles. Her hands touch his ears, which he instantly starts to purr. Nyota giggles at the anticipation and kisses him. Spock is a man of a few words, with one swift move rips her clothes off, and she starts to rip his tunic. He quickly takes off his boots and pants. He gathers her body next to his and begins their romance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is one of the few times that the men gather together to.. shoot the breeze. But secretly are interested how's the married life for Spock. Scotty, McCoy, Sulu, and Spock sat in the conference room giving their reports, taking care of the ship's business. From fuel consumption, crew morale and updates from starbases. When all the business was concluded, Kirk asks the first question. He turns to his first officer, who from the first day reporting back to duty has kept his famous demeanor facade.

"Well Mr. Spock, How's the married life?"

"Very agreeable."

McCoy found that answer way to easy, he wants to know how he is handling Uhura. "That's it?"

Spock cocked an eyebrow and turned to McCoy. "Yes"

The men chuckle.

Kirk is impressed with Spock's answers, he's not letting out any secrets. "Gentlemen, I have noticed one thing, that Uhura's reports are more accurate, she's been adding more decimals and high precision words to her reports lately."

"What?" McCoy gives a shocking look at Jim. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, on top of that she is beginning to talk "logical" and sound like Spock."

McCoy points his finger at Spock and blurts out. "If she says "fascinating" after every statement, I have her evaluated and placed in sickbay!"

The men start laughing, Spock just folds his arm and doesn't respond. He knows they are bantering for marrying her. Then he felt a smile through their bond. Spock is quite satisfied in his marriage and he will never let them know, it's his private world that he shares only with her. He never belonged until now, he sees himself in a different light in the world around him. He is alive. Nyota projects an image of her in his thoughts and really smiles at him. Spock suspect that his wife has some form of ESP (Extra Sensory Perception) and it's slightly growing.

A/N: *TOS: Return to Tomorrow; **Plato's stepchildren


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Summary:** Spock and Nyota are adjusting to married life, and Spock's social club is gaining momentum in staking their claim. Nurse Chapel is curious about those strange wounds that some the women have and plans her own investigation.

 **An Interview with Club Members**

Christine was able to connect with both women, and set-up a time and date to meet each one individually. She wanted them to feel comfortable and free to speak their mind without feeling intimidated about the situation. Christine wants to help those women if it is some form of physical abuse or just merely an ugly accident. She was able to schedule Lt. Janet Sullivan first, based on her availability. Sullivan works in the science division in Mr. Spock's department, she is a nice woman who doesn't make waves or stand out in the crowd. Christine wonders since she works close to Spock if she could give information about him. Only if she can do it without prying. Christine was able to join Janet in one of the rec-lounges where there were fewer people. The crew would go to this location for solitude to read or reflect, and it was a low key area. She also prepared some tea biscuits and coffee for Janet when she arrives.  
Christine was reading from her pad and sipping her coffee when Janet approached.  
"Hi, Janet!"

"Hey Chapel, you can call Jan if you like?"

"Sure, not a problem Jan. Please call me Christine. I'm so glad you can make it; please take a seat." Christine gestures Janet to a seat next to hers.

Janet sits down across from Chapel, giving her a curious look, wondering what's she up too. "I am surprised you asked me to come here."

Christine sees that Janet seems intimidated by her presence. "Do you want something to eat or drink? I have some biscuits."

"No Thank you, so why am I here? You don't hang out with me before?"

"I just want to get to know you; that's all."

"Did Dr. McCoy sent you after me for more questions? I told him all I know!"

"Jen, your file on your accident is officially closed; it can not be re-opened."

"So, why am I here?"

"Well, I want to help, if I can, if you need support with anything, I can be confidential."

Janet folds her arms across her chest, stares, and Christine, wondering what's she up too.  
"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Janet looks at Christine suspiciously, sits up and questions her motive. "I don't understand; your friends with her!"

Christine places her cup down and gives Janet her full attention. "Friends with whom?"

"Uhura!"

"Uhura gave you that bruise? But I don't understand, why would she do that and why did it have to be a secret? Christine looks hard at Janet. "Wasn't it an accident?"

"No, it wasn't an accident." Janet sighs and unfolds her arms. "I kinda deserved it, I provoked Uhura and called her some nasty names."

"What? I don't understand?"

"I had no right to accuse her, but?"

"But what? What caused Uhura and you to have that accident with your dislocated shoulder?"  
"Well, I confronted her about dating Mr. Spock."

Christine goes into deep shock, and her eyes open wide to the news what Janet is saying: "WHAT?"

"yep, I saw them both late one night in the gym. Mr. Spock goes there often to exercise alone. I go there to watch him...discreetly, he's fine looking man if you ask me, he has a set of abs to die for. I've been doing it for some time, I always tried to converse with Mr. Spock, but we end up with Science only. Then a couple of weeks ago, I saw Uhura with him stretching and talking in Vulcan."

Janet takes a deep breath and continues:  
"I became jealous because Uhura can get any guy any time and she had Mr. Spock. And the way they were talking, they acted like they were… well... close. Then I challenged her to fight it out if she is or not dating Mr. Spock."

Christine couldn't believe what she is hearing, and her mind goes into a daze. She wanted to get up and run but couldn't she had to listen for more details. It's not true; it can't be right. **NO.**  
"Did.. did she.. um.. Uhura, admit it?"

"She didn't deny it!"

"How about Abby?"

"I suspect she knows something too, but I didn't ask. I was forewarned."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it is a ladies agreement to keep it quiet after all I did start it." Janet looks at Christine and sees the confusion in her face; in fact, she seems different like in total shock.  
"Christine, I don't get it? You don't know if Uhura is dating Mr. Spock?"

"No, I don't know? I … don't think so?"

"Are you friends with Uhura? I see you and others sit together all the time."

"I have no idea if they are or not?"

"Then I suggest you ask Abby; maybe she can give you more details. That's all I know. And on top of that, I don't want to know, Uhura can kick ass. She made moves on me that I've never seen before. I don't want to mess with her anymore, and if you do find out... I'm out of it."

"Thanks, Jan for your help and info. This conversation went totally in another direction; it wasn't the answer I expected. I thought it was a jilted lover or something."

"No, it's that Mr. Spock is the most interesting man I've ever met. I really admire his intelligence and… he is rather cute for a Vulcan. I wonder why he up late at night alone in the gym? Oh well."  
Janet got that off her chest, exhales and stands up to leave. "Well, thanks for the coffee offer, and I hope you got what you needed."

"Yeah, well sort of?"

"Be seeing yeah!" Janet leaves the lounge area.

Christine sat there in shock, Uhura knew she had dibs on Spock, she didn't say it directly, but implied daily. But then again, she never really haven't seen or attempt to get Spock's attention either. _She's been stuck in sickbay with work! Wait, wait are they together? NO, I won't give in yet._ Not yet I need more time and more answers. Christine covers her face in dispare, did she miss her opportunity to be with him.  
 _"It can't be, it just can't be!_ Nyota can have any man on the damn ship, galaxy even. But not Spock. Christine thinks about all those times how Nyota had men fall at her feet, literally throw themselves at her, how she would flirt her body in front of them, just for her to turn them down begging for more. Nyota would say witty things to get men's attention and thrust her breast, hips in front of them, how she used men sickens her.  
She thought Spock was the only man who wouldn't fall for her charms, her flirtatious ways. Not her Spock, he is a Vulcan would not fall for such silly things. Not her Spock, Not her Spock she kept repeating to her self. Christine finished her coffee and cleans up and takes her pad back to her quarters. She sits on her bed and starts thinking of her options. She already has an appointment with Abby, and she would verify if it's true. Christine lays on her bed, and tear starts to run down, she wraps her arms around her mid-section and wonders. She so tired of being cheated out of an opportunity for happiness, she could be happy with Spock if they could only try.

The next day during the Alpha shift, the Enterprise is cruising at sub-light speed, routine as usual. Uhura shift is slow, and for the rest of the bridge crew, she would get up and chat with some of the technicians that would periodically check her console or talk with Scotty. She seldom doesn't stray too far away from her station. She waited patiently for her shift to end and spend it with her husband. She would sit and practice on their bond and find Spock looking at her because he can feel Nyota exercising it. The one thing now that Nyota finds interesting is her position of being overprotective during landing party excursions or being stressed out if Spock is on a mission. She has seen the last mission she was on, that Spock was uncomfortable with her being attacked. It was a new territory that at the moment that they are both dodging, but it needs discussing. One thing she has from Spock is trust, the gold mind of her life. Without a shadow of a doubt she has that from Spock.

Then Chekov breaks the silence his with banter, and he turns his chair towards her to get her attention.  
"Hey, Uhura"

"Hey, Chekov!" as she turns to greet his look and attention.

"Are you still looking for someone to date? I think I know someone interested?" Chekov gave her the biggest grin when he said it.

Before Uhura or Spock could respond, Sulu cuts in: "Shut it down Chekov, it's overplayed."

A confused Chekov didn't know what to say to Sulu and looked at him; "Huh?"

"Yeah, I think Uhura had enough of that game."

"OK" A confused Chekov turns and goes back to work as well as Sulu.

Nyota slowly turns around and silently thanks Sulu, and she sees Spock's face. It was calm.

Spock didn't know what to think of Sulu's response. He defended his wife for him. Spock was internally grateful that the bantering will cease, well at least on the bridge. He sent his wife a wave of relief in the process to let her know he was not upset about the issue.  
Nyota turned towards him and felt the tension ease through their bond. Then she gave him a nod, a smile and went back to work.

After work, Uhura went to check on her department on the lower levels and encounters Boma on the way down. He gives her down a look but didn't say anything. She stares at him and continues walking, then he turns again and says:

"Nyota, we really could have been a nice couple if you gave me a try." Boma turns and continues walking.  
Nyota had nothing to say to the man. He reminds her of Amare' her last failed relationship. Samuel is just like him in every way. She couldn't stand him, and she never led Sam on at all. She never gave him the time of day. Samuel had used the same charms, looks and had to be the best in almost everything, just like Amare. She would have ended up in the same mess again if she accepted his advances. When he would ask her out, she would tell him, no, but he didn't get it, as thou she said yes, and he wouldn't stop. The animosity against Boma was strong, toxic, Nyota despised arrogant men and any form in their demeanor. The movie incident was the best thing to happen to her, and it put a stop to his nonsense towards her. And the way he treated Matt Henry, threatening him if he ever dated her. That event let Sam know she was off limits for good.  
Now that she's married, Boma won't believe it's Spock if he found out he'll turn pale and wonder what she ever saw in a Vulcan. She can hardly wait to see his face drop again when he finds out. Yeah, when everybody finds out, that won't happen to they find a way to Vulcan. Nyota came back from her reveries and continue to go to the decoding department. She felt a strong wave of assurance in their bond, Spock was there. He will always be there. It is what she wanted, and she sent a message back to her husband of gratitude and love. The bond glows in strength, and as if it had a life of its own, it was a weird feeling that it projects itself in her mind.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Summary:** Christine finds out the truth from one of the fan members what happened to her. And Sullivan reveals that Uhura might be dating Mr. Spock.

 **Meet the Schn T' Gai Family or Spock's Parents**

Two days later, on the bridge:

Spock did his final inspection of the bridge personnel and updates into the Starfleet. He double checks that every scheduled personal is on duty and performing their assignments. Lt. Uhura sent a com-link informing Spock of her continuing mission in the decoding department. Spock was sitting in the captain's chair waiting for his relief person. Lt. Etienne DeSalle reports replacing Spock. Spock gave him all the information on the upcoming galaxy and numbers of planets in that nearby system, with the projection of the Enterprise arrival.

Spock exited the command chair and proceeded to the turbolift to his quarters. Spock set up his asenoi pot to meditate for 2 hours to prepare himself to confront his parents. Mostly his father, it has been a long road to recovery of their relationship. His father's operation was the corner-stone of mending their 18-year discourse. Spock like most offsprings wanted a father image to follow, Sarek was that and more, deep down Spock idolized his father. He believed that Sarek never understood the difficulty of his mixed heritage causing him to choose Starfleet rather than the Vulcan Academy. His father felt he should overcome the councils' prejudice with logic, rather than defy his family legacy.  
However, because of her, his mother, Amanda Grayson; who gave him the forbidden word, the taboo expression (LOVE) — tried with all her might to give and heal his misunderstanding of both cultures, which Spock fought so hard to gain respect. But to learn that both his Vulcan and Terran cultures rejected him still, left him alone. A word he learned if there were feelings for it (HATE). For decades he found himself wandering the galaxy looking for a home (ALONE), where logic and love would reign. He searched endlessly for his place, his purpose in this universe. Then she stepped down from the transporter that day, a transferal from the Potemkin. Her eyes gave him hope; she sang a song of love; she spoke his native tongue and fought for him like a warrior. Spock breathes, relief of the thought, his wife, saved him from himself. Spock settles into his meditation and rest.

When Spock came out of meditation, he blew out the pots, cleanse them for the next morning and prepares himself for the moment to confront his parents. He doesn't know how his father will accept their marriage/bonding. He focuses is on T'Pau, who can grant permission into the clan, he respects his grandmother. She neither refused or accepted him, more curious about the outcome of the product of his parents. When she saw him on his wedding day, she gave him the acceptance of his conduct. He doesn't know how T'Pau felt about T'Pring's decision; nothing was never discussed after that day. Spock pulled on his tunic and sat down at his console and com-link Vulcan. His father appears on the monitor and greets Spock in Vulcan with the ta'al.

"Greetings my son."

"Greetings father" Spock returns the hand greeting and bow his head as well.

Sarek notices right away the difference in his son's appearance and suspects that he has news to deliver.  
"Your communication is rare, but yet it is pleasant to receive your call." Then his mother appears and sits next to Sarek.

"Spock! What a pleasant surprise!" she said excitedly, and gave him a beaming smile.  
"Are you well?  
Is something wrong?  
You barely contact us… so?"  
Amanda was so excited that their son made a rare call to them. She also she's a difference in Spock's face. She looks at him suspiciously, knowing that Spock and Sarek are mending their relationship.  
"Are you planning to return to Vulcan soon?"

Spock spoke calmly, even thou he sees his mother so excited about something. "Unknown at the moment mother."

Sarek sits quietly and waits and listens to his response.

"Then why the call Spock?" asks his mother.

"I want to inform you that I have bonded recently."

Amanda's mouth falls open in shock, her hands on her cheeks and she was speechless. Sarek's eyebrows rise up and could only say.

"Indeed?" Sarek is aware that Spock is the only Starfleet Vulcan and most other Vulcanians are merchants and contact is minimal. Therefore Sarek calculated the probability that his son has bonded to a human female.

"What? Who? When?" Amanda was beyond ecstatic, she grabs one of Sarek's arm to keep her composure. "What is her name; TELL ME!"

"Mother, please control your emotions; I am in the process of revealing my aduna to you."

Spock sees that his mother is excited about the idea that he is finally bonded. She would be even more pleased when she of her capabilities as an officer. Spock sat ramrod straight; he is proud that he has chosen Nyota as his wife, companion for life.

"Her name is Lt. Nyota Uhura; she is the chief communication officer, she is fluent at this point 84 languages, her major at Starfleet Academy was Xeno and linguistic communications. She is also fluent in standard and high gothic Vulcan."

Amanda is amazed while Sarek kept his composure and twitches his mouth so slightly.  
"Her name sounds Swahili? Also, she sounds familiar too?"

"Yes, you are correct mother. She is a native of the United States of Africa."  
Amanda starts thinking where she heard that name before. "Wait a minute, wasn't she the woman who helped out during our trip to Babel?"

"Yes, she helped with the delegation when you and father were on the Enterprise."

"Wow, I never got the chance to thank her for her help during that crisis when we did reach Babel. So now she is your wife! How exciting!"

Sarek sat quietly absorbing the news of his son's marriage and that the woman was Terran and highly skilled. He wonders if T'Pau would approve. Then Sarek asks the essential questions.  
"My son, may I inquire pertinent information?"

Spock nods his head in agreement, he knows what he wants to ask. He was already prepared for this moment.

"Spock who performed the bonding?"

"I did sa-mekh, according to my training it was successful. However, I need inquires from a healer to verify it's authenticity, and it is apparently… growing in strength."

"Indeed, clarify?"

"Our bond since it's conception has strengthened and continues to expand in my aduna and myself."

"Interesting"

"I also provided a Terran wedding if the bond could not be formed and that Nyota would receive full status as my wife if anything befalls me."

"That was highly recommendable."

Amanda is in shock to see her husband and son conversing. It brought an overwhelming feeling that Spock's marriage would make them talk.

"Sa-fu, is your wife aware of her responsibilities for your TIME

"Yes sa-mekh, the Kali-i-farr and my physiology of Vulcan has been explained and accepted, she is aware that my Time will be 4.1 months from now. She is prepared."

"Indeed."

"Sa-fu, did you say you had a Terran wedding?"

"Yes mother, a Terran wedding was provided to accommodate Nyota's culture. I thought it was necessary to maintain a healthy marital relationship."

Amanda beamed with joy, and he actually did a wedding with his wife. She thought that was romantic. Amanda felt a tug on her bond from Sarek, of her being too emotional. She looks at her husband and still smiles for both of them.

"That sounds adequate sa-fu that both services will provide validation of both ceremonies."  
Sarek bows his head in approval as well as Spock in acceptance.

Amanda becomes so excited that she has a daughter-in-law, and her son is happy for the first time in decades. "I can hardly wait to me her, when you return home, we should give a reception."

"Ko-mekh, that would not be necessary."

"Oh posh, you are my son, you have a bride/bondmate it should be recognized by the clan."

"Your mother is correct when she says recognized by the clan."

"It is unknown at this time when the Enterprise will be in the proximity of Vulcan at the presen…"

Just then, Spock stops talking, stands up from the monitor and leave.  
Sarek and Amanda look at each other and sat patiently waiting, and they heard low soft whispers in the background.  
Then a red shapely uniform figure comes into view. Spock adjusts the chair, and the figure sits down revealing a beautiful brown skin woman. Amanda notices her big brown eyes, and glowing face, looking at her at the woman, she knows already she's in love with her son. Amanda wants to cry, again another tug on their bond wondering why would she cry. Amanda sighs men! Gives a sharp look at her husband.

Then Spock adjusts the monitor that it panned out that both of them were in view; Nyota was sitting, and Spock stands behind her as it was customed for males with his hands behind his back.  
"Sa-mekh, ko-mekh, may I present to you Lt. Nyota Uhura, she who is my wife." Spock stood proud in his introduction.

Nyota looked at Sarek and gave the traditional ta'al greeting. Then said in high Vulcan:  
"Greeting Ambassador Sarek, I am honored to meet your acquaintance."

Sarek's eyebrow lifts and at the fact she said it precisely, and he responds;  
"The honor is ours that you are bonded to Spock"  
"I am impressed with your Vulcan; it is precise."  
"I present to you my wife Amanda Grayson." and gave the ozh'esta to her.

Amanda bowed her head and spoke to Nyota in Swahili:  
"Ni radhi kukutana nanyi mpendwa"  
(It is a plesure to me you dear.)  
Nyota was totally shocked that Spock's mother know Swahili, it broke the ice.

"Oh, you know Swahili?"

"Yes, the Federation often use me to help with translations in delegation cases. But also, I like you majored in linguistics."

Amanda looks at Spock and spoke to him: "Spock she is beautiful; she suits you."

Nyota wanted to blush, she shifts nervously in her seat and says softly:  
"Thank you, Mrs. Grayson"

"Oh posh, please call me Amanda. How are you doing?"

"You know, still getting used to things" Nyota says timidly.

Spock was getting ready to respond to his mother last statement.

"Well, Nyota welcome to the club of Terran women married to Vulcan

males."

Nyota covers her mouth to keep from laughing.  
Sareks eyebrows lift to his banes.  
Spock holds his hand tighter behind his back and shifts his balance. It was the most interesting comment.

"Amanda? A most illogical statement that has no merit." Said Sarek.

"Oh please, she's family now, and I have someone to talk to about Earth culture with."  
"Besides apparently, she is aware of a lot of Vulcan culture more than I was before I married you Sarek." Amanda turns back to Nyota and continues:  
"But please Nyota, If you need anything or want to know something just ask!"

"Ms. Nyota, Spock informs me of your linguistic abilities, have you been in the diplomatic core?"

"Yes sir, I was essential in some of the formal delegations before I joined Starfleet."  
Sarek looks at Spock and addresses another delicate question.  
"Spock it has been some time since we have to establish familial bond if it's acceptable to you and your aduna."

Spock was amazed by the request; he has closed the family bond since his youth. He sees the shock look on his mother's face. She is trying to keep her composure of the event.  
"It.. is acceptable Sa-mekh."

Spock closes his eyes and focuses on the family bond to open between the four of them. The bond starts to glow and generate life again. Nyota was amazed the most, she can since Spock's parents in her mind, distant but there. It was new to her.  
Sarek and Amanda were astonished to find Spock's wife within their bond. Spock was right about the strength of their bond. Sarek asks Nyota another question.

"May I inquire if you have the technique of shielding your thoughts?"

"Yes sir"

"You may address me as Se-mekh."

"Spock has been training me each day to shield and control my inward thoughts.

Sarek is pleased with the answer, and with the marriage. The Terran female is confident and highly educated.

"Nyota, Spock told me that you had a Terran wedding?"

"Yes ko-mekh, Spock wore his traditional formal clan robe, it was quite impressive, and I wore a modern almost traditional African gown. I do have holo-vid of our wedding; It gives me pleasure to send you some."

Amanda was excited again of the anticipation of the pictures. The fact her son is married at all is a feat itself.  
"Oh, that would be nice dear, and I can hardly wait to see them."  
"Ko-fu do you need anything?"

Sarek and Spock kept their faces stoic and watched their Terran wives converse. Sarek is pleased that his wife does have someone to relate and guide his new daughter into Vulcan culture. Moreover, Spock is pleased with the results of the communication of his parents and the new relationship with his wife.

"Ko-mekh Spock has a palate for your Plomeek soup, and he says your spices enhance the flavor."

"I'll be glad to send you some spices."

"When you and Spock come home to visit, we will plan a reception."

"Ko-mekh that will not be necessary, we do not know…"

"Oh, posh Spock you both have to come home one day!"

"Spock, the clan, will need to meet and accept your aduna," adds Sarek.

"There! It's settled, Spock!"

"Amanda it is time for our departure."

Amanda looks at her husband and huffs.  
"Nyota dear, it is a pleasure to meet you, and I am honored that you are in our family."

"Thank you Ko-mekh it is an honor to meet you and Sa-mekh."

Sarek looks at his son and gives the ta'al salute:  
"Dif-tor heh smusma, Spockah"

Spock returns the ta'al, bows his head and says:  
"Sochya eh dif Sa-mekh."

His parents fade from the monitor, Nyota sighs relief, she wasn't prepared to meet his parents. She holds up her two forefingers, and he touches her. Nyota thinks he was stressed too. She turns in her chair and reaches for his waist and hugs him, and he wraps his arms around her shoulders. Spock's thoughts are: "NO LONGER ALONE" he has gained a family. The missing pieces of his life and connecting, interlocking and he getting the long needed peace he's been searching for. Next is T'Pau for the final acceptance.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Summary:** Spock introduces Nyota to his parents and they gave their blessing.

 **Another Interview with A Club Member**

The next day, Christine took on her next mission to talk to Abigail Franklin. Abby finally responds to her request to meet. Christine was sitting at her com-link reading Abby's message where and when to meet. Abby agreed to meet her off duty in Chapel's quarters; she had other obligations and would stop by. Christine found that acceptable due to her schedule that she keeps in sickbay.  
Christine heads to the mess hall to have breakfast with the daily girls as usual. This time she was careful what she said about Mr. Spock. Also, Christine didn't argue with Rhonda this time when Mr. Spock walks by to report for duty. However, she did look at Uhura who sat across from her, studying her demeanor and what she said. Christine didn't notice any changes or heard anything different out of the ordinary. Even when Rhonda asked a question about Mr. Spock to Uhura, she would wave her had like always and say he was the same on the bridge. Maybe, just maybe the story that Jan said was not correct.  
Then Christine reports to duty and does her check on the crew's medical files as McCoy had asked her. Where she would notify that person to report to medical to update and complete any requirements, as she was working her thoughts would drift back to the conversation she had with Janet. That Uhura actually fought her over Mr. Spock, how brazen. She wonders if Nyota has some sort of obsession over the Vulcan, that Janet had to fight to defend herself. Then it again it didn't sound like Nyota either; she is intelligent and professional. She usually gets along with everybody. However, Janet did call her out, and the injuries confirmed that she was in a physical altercation.  
Other nurses were on duty as well they and ask Chapel about job-related things, and Christine went back to finishing her files when her work was done, which was rare for her. The ship has been in non-confrontational assignments. That most of the medical staff had more downtime, so it was a treat that she could go to lunch on time in the mess hall. She took the turbo to her favorite mess hall level on the chance of running into Spock.

When Christine walks into the mess hall it was just her luck; she sees Mr. Spock eating his lunch, hearty Plomeek soup. Also, then her curse the whole bridge crew were all sitting together eating their lunch, and the captain was at the head giving court. The crew was listening and eating as the captain was talking and sipping his drink. Christine went to the processor and requests her cucumber sandwich, and carries her tray to a table across from the elite crew. She was in the process of sitting down when:

"Nurse Chapel, please join us," said Chekov as he moves his chair and tray over to make room.  
When she sat between Uhura and Chekov; and everyone acknowledges her with a greeting. Christine tries to eat and listen to their conversation about the ship's business. Spock sat at the end of the table next to Kirk drinking his juice. She notices how handsome the Vulcan is, and find his ears so attractive.

"Mr. Spock and Mr. Scott, I would like to implement more cross training on the bridge." requests Kirk.

Spock quietly puts his cup down to answer the captain. "At present, we have significant qualified personnel that they are skilled in multiple areas on the bridge including the relief crew. At the moment Lt. Uhura is the most crossed trained in the areas of science, communication, and navigation. While Chekov is manageable in the science division and navigation."

Mr. Scott adds: "Aye, Mr. Kyle and Brent are my most diverse crew, more Kyle in the nuclear and fusion lines. Also, I find that Lt. Masters is highly qualified in all my engineering sections."

"Well gentlemen, I would like more cross training on the bridge in case of emergency, I don't want another incident like the Psi 2000* where most of the crew was infected."

"I can train Masters to work on the bridge; she can micro-manage the ship levels and maintain parts of auxiliary control with life support systems." Mr. Scott adds Masters to his reliable people for his department.

"Can I?" Masters was excited at the opportunity to get out of engineering and be close to Nyota and Sulu. Sulu gave her a look of acceptance and nodded his head.

"Sure lass, you've already been a great contributor to my engineering section."

Kirk responds: "Get her ready Mr. Scott."

"Aye, sir."

Kirk turns to McCoy on his updates: "Doctor McCoy any updates?"

"Yes captain, I am reviewing all personal on updating medical reports, especially the bridge, since they are the most vulnerable. Nurse Chapel has that information."

Everyone turns to Christine, and she was glad to have completed the report before she came to lunch.

"Yes doctor, those people should have received com-links to report to medical for a complete physical or inoculation updates."

"Good that's what I like hear.

Then everyone goes into chit-chatting with the person next to them, and Christine observes Spock and, Uhura especially she was conversing with Masters on the other side of her.

"Girl, I'm moving up!" Master said excitedly and clapped her hands together. Uhura laughs at her joy.  
Christine didn't notice any looks or conversation between Uhura and Spock. Maybe she's reading too much into it. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary like everything is normal.  
Spock glances around the table as they were conversing and notices Chapel looking at him. He nonchalantly continues to observe the crew and bypassing her stare. Spock sense uneasy thoughts about the nurse. He hasn't seen her in a while which was fine, and he didn't want it to interfere with the relationship with his wife. Spock didn't know what to think of the woman; he knows there is some sort of attraction. He hasn't felt this uncomfortable since Platonious, and he never entertained the thought. The events on that planet where his feeling emerged, did astronomical damage to his logic.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, we should report back to duty," announces Kirk, stands followed by the doctor and Mr. Spock.

Then the rest of the bridge crew, Sulu asks Charlene:  
"Charlene, may I walk with you?"

Charlene gives him a big winning smile: "OK!"

They all departed, still small talking.  
Christine was the last to leave, and she was finishing her lunch. She sat there by herself and thought: It just couldn't be validated if they are dating.

* * *

Christine was finally off duty, she made back to her quarters, showered and wore her favorite sweat pants and top. She straightens up her quarters for her guest, set up snacks and drinks. Like before, Christine wanted to make people feel comfortable. She watches the chronometer, and wait for Abby, the moment of truth. The final evidence to the rumor, or allegation to confirm the shipboard romance.  
Her chimer rings and Christine answers it, to be greeted by Abigail Franklin.

"Hi Ms. Franklin, please come in."

"Hello, Nurse Chapel" Abby looks at her suspiciously and enters Chapel's quarters.

"I received your com-link that you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, I do, but please come in and make yourself comfortable."

Christine guides Abby to a set of chairs and motions her to sit down.

"I am very interested why you invited me here Nurse Chapel?"

"Please, please call me Christine or Chris, we are officially off duty. I just want to chat with you and get to know you."

"My friends call me Abby or Gail, and why do you want to chat with me? I know you are very sociable with people in rank."

"That doesn't mean anything, and everybody can choose whom they want to be friends with regardless of rank."

"OK, what's the deal then, you can be honest with me, since you're being friendly and all."

Christine notice that Abby is very defensive and wonders why. She needs to make her feel comfortable.  
"Abby, I want to let you know, this is NOT an official meeting. Your medical records are closed and cannot be reopened. I want to put you at ease."

"Really? I was beginning to think that Dr. McCoy sent you to find out more about my accident."

Christine gave the direct question: "Was it an accident, Abby?"

Abby looks at her and stays quiet, and shifts uncomfortably in her chair. But didn't respond.  
Christine tried another tactic, but it's the truth this time.

"I spoke with Janet the other day, and she told me that her accident was not one and that she confronted Uhura about dating Mr. Spock. Then Janet challenged her if she was dating him or not and lost."

Christine sees that Abby face change, and bows her head as if thinking of a response.

Then Abby looks at Christine:  
"I don't understand? Aren't you friends with Uhura?"

"Don't tell me that Nyota Uhura gave you the split cracked chin? But why?"

"Are you sure you want to know Chris? Because the rumor is that you like the commander too!"

"Everyone admires Mr. Spock, and he's an officer and gentlemen."

"Not what I've heard from Rhonda, that you told her off for looking at Mr. Spock."

Christine is irritated that Rhonda's comments circulated and redirected Abby about the topic;  
"Rhonda was disrespectful about Mr. Spock, and I reminded her of his position."  
"I believe that this conversation is how you received your wounds, was it Uhura?"

"OK, One night after leaving starbase 12, Uhura was walking down the corridor, really happy like she was dressed up going on a date. I followed her to the observation deck; she goes in and doesn't come out for about 3 hours. I tried to go in, but it had a security lock. So, I hid in one corner near the crawl shaft. Then she comes out all happy like she had her first birthday party or something. Then I still waited to see if someone else was in there. Then about 20 minutes later, I see Mr. Spock exits the deck. He too is all dressed up, I never saw him out of his uniform, he was… he was hot looking. Then he nonchalantly walks down the corridor and gets on the lift."  
Abby watches Christine's face, and she looks surprised.

"Then what happened, how did you get your chin split, it looked like a Klingon hit you. It was a nasty cut!"

"Then I confronted her in the gym with Masters. I called her out that she made me look like a fool every time I would ask her about Mr. Spock being on the bridge. I called her a phony, I think I called her a whore, and she kept Mr. Spock all to herself. I called her a whole bunch of names, and I challenged her to fight it out and confess. Well, she beat me down good; I thought I was equal in skills. But she got the best of me and cracked my chin."

"So, she didn't confess that she was dating Mr. Spock?"

"She didn't have too, just by the way she defended him, I just knew they were. You see I had a crush on Mr. Spock for a while, and it seems many women do. However, it's hard to approach Mr. Spock in a conventional way." Abby sighs in relief of her confession.

"How long do you suspect they've been dating?"

"I have no idea, but you can ask Masters? She was there the whole time cheering her on!"  
Abby looks at Christine and folds her arms across her chest.  
"Why don't you ask Uhura your self? Isn't she your friend?"

"I really thought your injury was the result of a jilted lover or something. I am still processing that Uhura would do such a thing."  
Christine looks at Abby and realizes that she is looking at her. "Thanks, Abby for sharing this, and I'm sorry this had happened to you. I'm... I'm still processing your information and shocked about Uhura."

"Me too, Mr. Spock is an enigma, it's hard to get close to the man. I think Uhura found a way."

"I bet it was because of her beauty." snaps Christine, not realizing her response.

"Who knows, but the way she looked that night and when she came out from the observation deck, Uhura looked like a woman in… love."

The last word pinched Christine's nerve. LOVE. Christine stands up and looks at the door.  
"Thanks again Abby for telling me this information, I will keep this, and again your records are closed."

"No problem and good luck with Uhura."  
Abby gets up and leaves Christine's quarters.

Christine fell on her knees and took a big sigh. She is trying to hold back the tears, frustration, and anger. Nyota is dating Spock, the man of her dreams, life, and existence. She can't challenge Nyota to a duel; she doesn't have the fighting style that the admirers described. She doesn't have her body shape either, and the men always talked about Nyota's body how sexy she is. Christine rubs her hands down her thighs,

 _(I'm sexy too! At least some men do!)_

How men wanted to date Nyota or kiss her to see if she was real. Christine heard it all the time, since the academy days, when the three of them were friends. She felt helpless thinking about the situation. If only she can get to Spock and explain every thing! Explain what? That she is deeply in love with him? He'll really think she's nuts or crazy. Christine sighs again, and she has to think of something to start a relationship with Spock.

When Abby left she had the feeling that Christine was attracted more to Mr. Spock then she was. She saw the look Christine gave when she mentions the look of LOVE. Abby wouldn't be surprised at all if Christine had a crush on Spock, most women did. However, Uhura had the guts to do something about it. She gave Nyota more credit that she deserves, and Uhura's beat down proved it. Abby continues walking to her next destination.

TOS: Naked time*


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Summary:** Christine had another interview with Spock's admirers and found out more information on Uhura's dating status.

 **Nurse Christine Chapel Situation**

The next day after duty, Charlene and Uhura are getting ready to go to the gym, and they are conversing in Uhura's quarters. Uhura is putting on her running shoes and starts laughing at:  
"Congratulations Char, now you can hang out on the bridge with your new beau and me...Karu!"

"I know, I am so excited to closer to him. I'm nervous because I know sometimes it can be tense on the bridge."

"True, the adrenaline keeps you alert."

"Hey Ny, changing the subject, don't you find it strange to see Christine at lunch yesterday?"

"yes, and no. No, we do have breakfast together almost every morning. So yes, that I saw her staring at Spock most of the time. I'm uncomfortable about that, and I know that I'm the jealous type."

"Really? She was staring at him the whole time?"

"yep, she was looking at his sexy ears."

"O...K… I don't get the attraction to the ears?"

"I think my husband's ears are one of the sexy things about him."

"OK, you can stop now." Charlene was getting uncomfortable talking about the Vulcan ears.

"Changing the subject; how is dating Sulu going?"

"Oh Ny, I really like him and, he finally broke down and confessed about his pride and joy."

"No, he didn't!"

"Yep, those infamous sword collections."

Uhura laughs: "Sulu is too much, he must have a warehouse full of them."

"It's all right if it helps to get to know him, I don't mind if he has them. Besides I'm kinda interested in them."

"That's good, and it's the beginning of a foundation in a solid relationship. Just let me know when you both get to the big L."

"All right let's head for the gym work off this stress."

As they were heading to the gym, Uhura couldn't stop thinking about Christine and her watching Spock yesterday. Her natural instincts kicked in again, warning herself to be on guard about Christine. Deep in her heart, she doesn't want a confrontation against her; they were friends, well at least at one point. Nyota just can't shake this feeling that it's not going to end well with Christine. First, she needs to get Spock's version of their relationship and go on from there.

* * *

After their work out, Nyota heads back to their quarters, walks into the strumming sound of Spock playing his Ka'athyra. She stands quietly and listens to the music, closes her eyes and let the rhythm move her. He feels her presence and stops to greet her.

"Good evening K' diwa."

Hello Ashayam, that was beautiful. Did you write that?"

"Yes, it is incomplete, and it's one of the verses." Spock places his lyre in the case.  
"How was your companion time with Ms. Masters?"

"It's was great! Do you know that she and Sulu are courting?"

"Interesting, I did state to him at my bachelor party that she would be considerable mate."

Nyota was surprised by his statement and smiles.  
"My husband the matchmaker."

"That was the same comment that the captain had said. I don't understand that meaning or reference. I was stating the facts."

Nyota went to her husband laughing and thought it was the cutest thing a Vulcan can say. Then she sat on the arm of his chair and debated if she should bring up the topic of Christine.

Spock sensed something is bothering his wife, and he can feel their bond flexing. He turns to his wife;  
"You wish to inquire about something Aduna?"

"Umm yes, Adun what do we say if people ask about our relationship?" Nyota thought that their secret marriage couldn't stay hidden for long. One day Spock's admirers will start revealing her fights; she needs to be prepared for that!

"I haven't considered the thought." Spock also realizes that he has practically demanded his wife not to reveal their relationship because of his culture. However, now that his parents are aware of his marriage is now a matter of time for T'Pau and all of Vulcan to reveal his nuptials to a Terran. He has decided to lighten up on the prospect of revealing their marriage.

"Do you want me to lie about our..marriage?"

"No, that would not be wise or truthful."

"Then what should we say?"

"Has someone inquire about our relationship?"

"Yes, in a way."

"Then for now, for integrity reasons, a true answer would be best."

"Thank you Ashayam."

Nyota leans in closer that her hands start to touch his sexy ears lightly. She is getting ready for the next touchy subject.  
"Spock, I think we should talk about this topic, that's been on my mind."

"Clarify"

"Can you tell me about your relationship with Christine?"

Spock was surprised by her request, and he remembers the warning Jim had said that females don't like secrets. He had hope that the subject never came up about Chapel. However, seeing her watching him at lunch yesterday must have drawn his wife's attention. He sighs and responds:  
"There is no relationship with Nurse Chapel."

"Before us, there were rumors that she declared her love to you."

Spock spoke somberly about the person who tried to understand him:

"Yes she did, it was during the Psi-2000 mission where the 93.5% of the crew was inebriated from the substance from the planet. I was assigned by the captain to assist Dr. McCoy in finding an antidote. Chapel… touched my hands, and face and I instantly became infected, she revealed her attraction towards me. Then.. she said that I would never hurt her and that's when she declared that she loved me."

"Did you respond?"

"Yes, I told her that I was sorry; I couldn't say the one thing she wanted to hear. That's when you paged me to the bridge; it seems to have broken the contact with Chapel. I wandered through the deck, revealing my emotions." Spock bows his head: "But... I did make reference and wanted to say that word (love) to my mother; whom I cherish."

"Oh, Spock!"

"Vulcans have no reference or concept point for the Terran term of love. Humans desire to hear it constantly, but to a Vulcan it is illogical. We have other ways to express our true feelings through our touch and bond."

That made sense to Nyota; he always wanted to express the human form to his mother who tried to help him as a youth. Nyota switched from the arm of the chair to Spock's lap and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder and touch his forehead. Letting him know she understands and support him.

Spock continues:  
"Even then, my interests in you were developing, on the bridge when Sulu grabbed you with the sword, anger became my thought, which at the time I find illogical. I couldn't understand why I became upset over the transaction. I found myself since then secretly attracted to you, but because he... touched you. My Vulcan instincts were ignited, and I nerved pinched him for violating you."

"Oh Spock, that was so sweet, with all the confusion that was happening, I didn't notice that."

Now with the truth being revealed, Spock continues to another incident.  
"I will inform you all aspects of Nurse Chapel."

"Sure."

During my (Pon Farr) McCoy and Nurse Chapel noticed a behavior change and loss of appetite. Pon Farr/fever brings on strange erratic behaviors. Nurse Chapel came into my quarters with Plomeek soup, amid my unstable emotions, I threw the soup at her, and she ran out of my quarters screaming into the presence of Captain Kirk and McCoy.  
Spock sighs and huffs the next part displays his undignified manner:  
"I yelled at her for serving me, and demanded the captain to divert to Vulcan."

"Wow Ashayam, you were really stressed."

"It is undignified for an unbonded female to serve a male being in the process of being officially bonded. She... did not know."

"She was at risk of… being… attacked?"

"Yes, the fever takes away all logic, slowly, systematically and it's almost degrading to be seen by others. Later on, Chapel returned to my quarters to inform me that the captain had made his decision to divert to Vulcan against Starfleet Command orders! I… never had a true friend until that moment, Captain Kirk risking his career to save me from death."

Nyota remembers that Spock had to get to Vulcan. She remembers the worried look and stress Spock had on the bridge. She leans closer to him, and she knows it's difficult for a Vulcan to explain another intimate detail about their life.

"Yes for Ashayam, I'm grateful that the captain made that decision to save your life."

"Under my fever, I told Nurse Chapel that I had a dream, that she was trying to tell me something, but I didn't hear her. I seldom have dreams, and it's my first time with Pon Farr, I had no control of my actions.  
Even then I had no peace, couldn't find comfort or rest, my feeling for you drove me mad, your voice rang through my quarters and became angry because I couldn't have you, I wanted... you, only you."  
Spock buried his face in her shoulder, breathing her essence. He has her now in his arms.

"What happens if you didn't make to Vulcan? Didn't you tell me your body would shut down?"

"Yes but, I could have… could have hurt Chapel, she didn't understand the drive of the fever continues its course. She was exposed to my delirious condition,…"

"Because you told Christine about your dream with her in it, is that why she's attracted to you?"

"I do not know."

Spock turns from his wife of his shame of the fever.  
"I was bonded to T'Pring, who did not desire me, I've heard the speculations of her tryst with Stonn, but our bond drew us to Kal-i-farr.

Whenever Spock would reveal a part of his life, it's always tragic with pain and hurt. It didn't make sense for an intelligent man to endure so much. She still has to confront T'Pring, and she definitely owns her one. The plan is slowly coming together, and she will take care of that bitch that put two best friends against each other. Then she didn't' even want either one! But first she has to take the current female topic, and how it's going to handle her.

"I noticed Christine watching…. Your… ears yesterday during lunch." Nyota caresses them.

Spock takes a deep breath, straightens up and speaks sternly.  
"I have no desire or interest in any other female."

"I know adun"  
Nyota starts kissing one of his ears, drawing a low rumble from his chest.

Then she giggles.

"Are we finished?" Asks Spock, his hands are caressing her arms and shoulders.

"No" Nyota sits up and face Spock;

"She wants you, and I need to figure out how to address Christine when she finds out that we are married. Your dream basically says that she's in love with you and she's trying to tell you, and you couldn't hear her. The word that all humans want to hear, she wanted you to say it. I think she might have interpreted another way, that you want her."

"I have not expressed or vocalized any emotional sentiment to encourage her to ..as you say pursue me. I only seek her presence or guidance in reference to all medical areas."

"I know Spock, and we were at Starfleet Academy together."

"There was one instance that we… were on Platonious that they… made us .." Spock couldn't finish the statement. It brought pain and anguish, and Nyota drew a deep breath and shivers at the thought of the dreadful planet. They both suffered; all four of them did; it was traumatic to mention it.

Nyota slowly says:  
"I… remember, yes, I remember too."

Nyota remembers how She and Chapel were forced to beam down. The humiliation, the fear, seeing Spock sing, and practically made love to Christine, and her with Kirk. She never saw Kirk like that, and he was her commander officer, he was handsome but attracted all the females. Nyota saw him as a leader more than a lover. It was Spock she hurt for, and it was from that she felt that they could never be together. Watching Christine caress him, touching him and then kissing. Her heart ached so, then the fear, bracing the captain hoping and praying it would end. But it didn't, not in time. It took counseling and patience and self-forgiveness to make through that painful time. It was like a curse that would rise now and then to haunt all of them.  
Their bond starts to glow and flex because of their emotional trauma of recurrence. Spock and Nyota hugged each other, they felt safe again.  
It must have been then when they kissed that Christine was drawn to Spock. She wasn't sure, but she needs to find out more to find her conclusion.

"I am well Ashayam, and I'm here with you now."

Spock didn't want to let her go again or ever. The experience with the Platonians drew out his old instincts, an emotional one. Knowing that she was safe with him, he became relaxed again.  
Nyota continues:  
"I remember when Christine started dating Dr. Korby, the last year in the academy. He was older, mature and they got along. She was happy then, but since his death, our friendship deteriorated, and her affections for you began."

"I am aware of your friendship with Chapel, and your interaction seemed pleasant."  
"Yes it was, I wonder if I did something to get her to not to converse with me. I do see her daily with your admires."

Spock starts to shift in the chair at the mention of the female group.

She smiles at him; "That's because my darling they find you so sexy and appealing."

"I find it extremely uncomfortable."

Nyota laughs and leans into him, knowing that her man is faithful, and not worrying that women trying to lure him into a sexual tryst.  
"Thank you, Ashayam, I know where I stand with Christine. T'nash-veh." Nyota whispers in his ear.

"Are we finish with this topic?"

She kisses him tenderly and starts to get up from his lap.

"Yes, I need to take a shower; I came from the gym."

He grabs her by the waist and leads her back into his lap, and presses his lips to his favorite spot between her neck and collarbone. She giggles, finger her hands in his hair, and they start to remove each other clothes. Spock stands up with Nyota in his arms and head to her favorite place. Their romance begins.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **Summary:** Spock and Nyota have a long discussion about Christine Chapel and their speculations of her attraction towards Spock.

 **The Test of Love in Danger**

Two days later, Spock and Nyota were doing their routine morning rituals for duty. Nyota had been a dutiful wife by having Spock's meditation pots ready, while he sat during his meditation, she would shower and get herself ready. Then on some days depending on the demands of the ship, Spock would often prepare breakfast, and they would eat together. He would serve his wife her favorite breakfast and Nyota would serve his. Uhura kissed her husband on the cheek and went to go put on her make-up, which Spock didn't understand. He found his wife beautiful in her natural condition. Spock would leave first since he was always a person who believe that time was necessary. Also, on those days, Spock would do his bridge walks to coincide with the captain. Right on cue, he intercepts the captain at the turbolift.

"Good morning Spock"

"Captain"

Lately, Kirk has been giving Spock this smiley/smirk look in an attempt to get a rise out of Spock about being married. Kirk and the others are so curious how the Vulcan is managing living with a human female. They wonder if she nags him, about being so "logical" or "not emotional enough." However, mostly Kirk wants to know if his friend is happy being with Uhura; he knows that she can be a handful for a woman.

The two men ride the lift together: "So, where's Uhura?"

Spock turns to his response and gathers the most appropriate answer:" Ms. Uhura at present is preparing for duty."

Kirk looks at him and chuckles at his response. "Spock you are too much!"

the turbo reaches its destination and both men exit onto the bridge. Spock reports to his station to relieve the crewman that was stationed there, a few minutes later the primary bridge crew slowly arrive for duty followed by his wife. Charlene this time is now stationed on the bridge, she has her padd and checks multiple departments under her jurisdiction and reports to the captain and Mr. Scott. She is learning the robes to her new position.  
As the primary bridge crew settles into their duties, the Enterprise is continuing their exploration course. The next galaxy was similar to the last. Uninhabited humanoids but plants and animal life, which other departments would take turns exploring, documenting new life forms from a distance. However, on this day, the Enterprise was orbiting a new planet with a large assortment of plant, and animal life. The captain orders a small landing party for observation and log documentation of new life forms. It was Spock's turn for landing party duty, which consisted of;  
• meteorologist  
• geologist  
• biologist  
• botanist  
Kirk didn't expect any danger on such low-level planet, so he thought.  
Everyone was at their post completing routine check-ups. Chekov was at the science station observing the team and documenting information from space when he sees something unusual on the surface.

"Captain, I'm picking up a lifeform heading toward the land party; it's moving fast!"

Kirk turns to Uhura and gives her a command.

"Lt. Uhura warn that team of incoming lifeform!"

"Yes, sir" She places her earpiece in, she quickly adjusts her com.  
"Enterprise to Mr. Spock. Come in please." Uhura mind went to lockdown mode, and she didn't know what to think or say. The bond starts to turn white, and she didn't know what it means, she tried to communicate with Spock.

"Captain! Whatever it is, it's moving fast; it's 50 kilometers from them!"

"Enterprise to landing party, please respond!"

Someone returns the page: "Enterprise bea…. Awe! Someone's scream, It was McPherson's voice, the geologist.

Kirk hits his arm com: "Transporter room, stand by to beam up landing party!" Kirk gets up from his chair and strides to the science station and looks at Chekov as he looks in the view scan for answers.

Nyota felt a sharp pain to her side; she grabs it, then she continues to page the landing party.

"They're there sir, one of the team members is down.":states Chekov.

"Uhura notify sickbay for a medical emergency to the transporter room."

"Yes sir," She notifies sickbay of the situation, her nerves are stressed and still trying not focus on the pain she feels. She needs to stay calm and do her duty. She continues to contact the landing party but no response yet.  
"Captain I tried all channels for the landing party, no response." Her hands glide across her console listening to any return call, and she still pages them.  
"Enterprise to landing party, please respond!"

"Captain, there are two people down, they seem to have separated momentarily, now they are together sir." Reports Chekov.

Finally, someone returns the page.  
"Enterprise four to beam up hurry!"

Kirk hits his arm com;" Transporter room the landing party signaled for beam up, confirmed. Immediately!

"We got their signal, sir!"

Uhura is nervous, she takes shallows breathes, keeping her composure. She knows something has happened to the landing party and her husband. Then a signal from the transporter room beeps through her com. She snaps it open and turns to the Kirk:  
"Captain!"

"Transporter room, are they aboard?"

"Yes sir, they are on their way to sickbay, injuries reported." says the technician.

Charlene stands up and faces Nyota.  
Nyota holds her breath and focuses on their bond, which is closed.  
Kirk gets up and heads towards the turbo, giving commands.  
"Mr. Sulu take the con! Also, maintain orbit."

"Yes, sir."

Kirk exits the bridge and left behind one worried woman and a bridge crew wondering. Charlene walks over to Nyota and looks down at her, Nyota felt the bond flex, and now thinks that her husband is hurt, but well. Nyota reaches out to Charlene's hand and holds it. Charlene stands next to her and gives Nyota a reassuring look.

Meanwhile, in sickbay, McCoy and the medical team are working on the four injured men. Crewmen Singer got it worse, and he is laying on the bio-bed unconscious. While McPherson, Gupta, Baker and Mr. Spock had minor injuries, mostly cuts and bruises. McCoy is working on Singer, while the other medical team works on Gupta, Baker, and McPherson. Kirk enters sickbay to find Spock sitting on the bio-bed alone. Nurse Chapel was assisting Baker with his wounded hands, cleaning the cuts. Kirk approaches Spock at his bed;

"What happened Spock?"

"The team were gathering and recording data on plant life and soil samples. When I detected a large life form creature advancing at a quickening pace towards us. We attempted to escape the path of the creature, to avoid being attacked. Dr. Singer in his attempt to avoid the creature fell down a cliff causing him to be unconscious."  
"How are you?"

"Just minor bruising, but satisfactory captain."

"I'll be the judge of that Mr. Spock,!" McCoy walks to Spock and uses his scanner over his body. Then McCoy notices green blood on the side of his shirt. McCoy gives Spock a suspicious look.  
"Mr. Spock, do you mind lifting your shirt?"

Spock gave a reluctant look, then slowly lifts his shirt to a green gash on the lower part of his side.  
"Great Spock, let me patch you up."

As McCoy was cleaning his wound, Kirk gave him a warning look and folds his arms and watches McCoy place an adhesive bandage on his gash. Spock purposely kept his bond closed; he didn't want Nyota to worry and rush down to sickbay. Once he is off duty, he would explain the whole situation to her. Kirk asks McCoy on the updates on the other injured crew.

"How are the others Bones?"

"Singer will recover, he'll wake up with a splitting headache, he'll stay here under observation." Gupta, McPherson, and Baker have cuts and bruises, but Spock's wound is not severe and needs bandaging. They all took a terrible fall trying to avoid the creature."

Spock got up from the bio-bed and adjusted his shirt to cover his wound.  
"Captain, I will change my uniform and report for duty."

McCoy turns to Spock and gave him a scowling look and points his finger at him;  
"No, you can stay here or rest in your quarters."

"I prefer to report ..."

"No, Spock do what the doctor says, report to your quarters or stay here."

"With limited options of choices, I prefer my quarters"

"Good, then you and the rest of the landing party as well. I think you did enough for the day. You and the landing party are released from duty, and that's an order, Spock."

Kirk gave Spock a look and like you better listen to me or get into big trouble with you know who? Spock reluctantly gave in.

"Yes captain, as you wish." Spock gathered himself slowly and left for his quarters. Chapel comes to McCoy with her data padds and follows her eyes towards Spock who was leaving sickbay.

"Doctor, do you think it's wise to let him go?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." McCoy looks at Christine and sees her staring at the door where Spock had left.  
"Let's take care of our other patients nurse."

She turns and attends the other crew.

Kirk walks into McCoy's office and closes the door. He pages the bridge to Uhura's station and speaks to her in her earpiece:" Listen, Spock is all right, I sent him to his quarters to rest. I'm going to send Lt. Palmer to replace you, Mr. Sulu will let you know when you are released from duty."

In a low voice; "Thank you, sir."

Then Kirk contacts Sulu and informs him of his decision.

* * *

When Kirk left the bridge to head to sickbay, Uhura felt paralyzed. She continues to flex their bond for a response from Spock. He continues to shield his thoughts which frustrates her, while her hand drifts to her side where she felt the impact of his pain. Nyota continues to occupy her wait by writing on her padd and pretending to monitor sound frequencies. However, her heart was worried about the landing party and her husband, she worried about the whole crew but not as much as she is now about him. Now Spock is in her life, blood and heart, and mostly her mind. She couldn't run from him even if she wanted too; the Vulcan marriage took care of that. The waiting is the test of her ability to take on the unknown of space and her marriage.

Nyota knew she had to be strong for herself and Spock; she couldn't afford a have a breakdown on the bridge. It would jeopardize the ship, crew and their relationship. She takes a deep breath to relax her running mind; her man is alive and will take one day at a time. Nyota turns to Charlene at her station, and she is trying to give comfort stares, smiles and then gives her the thumbs up to her friend.  
It was the longest 10 minutes, when she breathes slowly and test the bond again, this time he opens it to reveal that he is well, according to him. But she notices that his adrenaline was high. Nyota became aware that she can detect some of Spock's body functions; his fast beating Vulcan heart: healthy. However, she notices for a Vulcan that he was anxious. Then the beep came across her console; it was the captain. She answers it discreetly, Kirk gave her permission to be released from duty to attend Spock and that Palmer would replace her.

Kirk also sent a message to Sulu to release Uhura, and he completely understood. Sulu slowly turned to Uhura and gave her a knowing nod. Nyota stands up and addresses Sulu.

"Permission to leave the bridge."

"Permission granted."

Nyota walked to the turbo and gave Charlene the (I'm Ok look) and leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile; Spock walks gingerly to his quarters, trying to maintain his bond with Nyota stress-free. Her being a human female didn't want to alarm her of his wounds. He enters their quarters and request lights at 40%, and he wanted to rest, he looks down at his clothes and sees the dirt and blood. Parts of his uniform was torn, his pants also are also partly dirty, Spock recounts the event.  
He was trying to save Dr. Singer during the fall, in his attempt to catch him. Spock has fallen along with him, hitting the rocks and stones as they both tumbled trying to evade the massive creature. Singer's head hit a rock, and blood starts to ooze from his wound, the other landing party were able to avoid most of the fall. The creature attempts to pursue them, and during its attempt, it misstepped and continued to fall from the cliff, missing the landing party altogether. Spock slowly walked across the room and stood in the semi-dark area, and actually, he starts hoping that his wife would not become overly emotional about his condition. It's the normal life of being an explorer, a scientist, and commander.

At the same time, a concerned nurse made sure McPherson, Gupta, and Baker were all checked out. Reports were in the process of being filled, and Chapel put another nurse in charge of landing party and monitor Singers vitals. McCoy went into his office to give updates for the record and the captain. Christine reviewed Spock's chart again, but she was still concerned about his well-being. The weight of the mission, trying to save Singer must be a toll on him. She wants to make sure that Spock was safe and if he needed anything to eat. She takes a deep breath, grabs her padd, telling herself that it's a follow-up of Dr. McCoy's orders. She exits sickbay, and take the turbo to Spock's deck. As she was riding the turbo, Christine thoughts wandered about if she could ask Spock about the relationship with Uhura. If only she were brave enough to ask such a question. He wouldn't lie; he would be honest with her if he is dating Uhura. If not she would present herself available to him, as she thought about it, it wouldn't be proper while in his compromised position. Maybe after checking up on him, offer a lunch date to break the ice. She said to herself: _"Yes, it best to do that!"_  
When she exits the turbo, she was walking confidently that this was the best option and smiled to herself. As she approaches Spock's door, she slows down, opposite her was Uhura who also stops in front of Spock's door.

Uhura was rounding the corner, her feet, and she has come face to face with Christine about 5 feet from their quarters. They both stare at each other, trying to analyze why each other are there. Christine gave a shocked stare, while Nyota gave what are you doing here stare. Nyota demeanor gave no pleasantries, and she was here for her man, she didn't have time to go with it with Christine:

"Lt. Uhura what are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same about you?" Nyota said snarlingly.

"I'm here to check on Mr. Spock, and it's for medical reasons" Christine says sharply.

Nyota heard her tone and didn't like it, and she didn't want to confront her now in the middle of the corridor while her man is in their quarters injured.  
"I can take it from here Nurse Chapel."

"I don't think it's good to see Mr. Spock right now; he's on medical leave from his injuries."  
Uhura is now getting frustrated and angry or desires to debate with Christine over her husband.

"Christine, I really don't have the time to deal with you, we can talk later. But at the moment EXCUSE ME!"

Nyota steps around Chapel and enters their quarters and locks the door. Christine heard the lock command, she slowly turned and walked back to sickbay. The realization hits hard again, all the pieces coming together. Uhura is with Spock.

When Nyota walks into their quarters, her husband was standing in the dim-lit room next to their bed. He lifts his head and looks at her. He feels her distress about something in their bond, and she looks at him.

"Nyota, I am well."

She sizes him up;  
he looks tired  
dirty and disheveled  
but mostly he alive,  
standing in front of her.  
Nyota knows he is hurt and his shield is up.

"Spock, lower your shield."

"It is not wise."

"I'm your wife; it is my duty; do as I ask."

Spock lowers his shield and Nyota gasp as she feels his pain, she takes three steps back because of the force of it. He was holding back, to protect her.

"I'm a big girl, and I can take your pain plus mine."

She walks to him and touch his arm and led him to a chair and motions him to sit. Nyota knelt and removed his boots, socks, then stood to remove his tunic. Spock raises his arms for her to pull over his head; she sees the rips and blood on his uniform. She didn't make a sound or go into shock when she saw the bandage on his side. She continues to remove all his clothes, gathers them including the boots and put them in the refresher. Nyota examines his body and sees scratches on his green chiseled chest and side where the bandage is. She walks around his naked body, expecting him, she runs her hand in his hair checking for more wounds. Then she undressed and led him to the shower to wash him.

Spock was confused at first; his aduna wants to take a shower; usually, showers were a prelude to their intimate transactions. However, this time it was different; she guided him into the shower and started to scrub his body. While she was washing him, she starts humming as she cleanses him gently. He bends down to let her lather and rinses his hair, and he didn't say anything he stares at her. She gently washed the waterproof bandage area, Spock slightly flinches from it, she touches it softly with her fingers and then she leans in and kisses the bandage. Nyota continues to wash the rest of his body, Spock parted his legs to let her clean in between them and his feet. He enjoys allowing his wife to attend him, it is one of his favorite things he likes for them to do, he felt wanted, but mostly loved. Spock watched his wife attend him in silence, and he was able to express gratitude through their bond, she didn't respond; she showed it.  
Nyota likes to hum, and it helps her regain control of the situation and relaxes her from stress. Boy was she stressed that her husband was injured, grateful that it wasn't serious. She notices his body starts to relax and his breathing was more restful. Nyota sent waves of comforting emotions of support through their bond that she was there for him. Spock was her man, and it was her duty to take care of him, he was her warrior prince. Thinking about it, in some African cultures a woman would take care of her man when they would war or do battle, now she serves him. Spock was such a man and more, and her jealousy continues to grow.  
When she finishes showering Spock, she dried him first, and he bends down again for her to dry his hair. She combs it to his traditional style and returns to him with his meditation clothes, all while still humming an old Terran song. While he was putting on fresh clothes, Nyota dried herself off, put on one of his T-shirt, then set up his anseoi pots and mat.  
Spock sat in his lotus position on the floor and started his meditation. Nyota sat in a nearby chair and concentrates on their bond; it was there she monitors her husband vitals, at least the one that was noticeable. His adrenaline levels have decreased, and Spock was letting go of the events from the planet. A little while later, Nyota senses her husband coming out of meditation. She got up and made him something to eat, and set his food on the table with juice.  
When Spock emerge from meditation, he stood up, faced his wife and extend his two forefingers towards her for the ozh'esta. Nyota smiles and walks to him to return the touching embrace. He stares into her eyes and sees comfort and understanding; still they haven't' talked yet for hours. All communication was all done by touch and look, Nyota led her adun to the table for him to eat. He sits down and tries to eat something, then Nyota retrieves her lyre and starts to play one of Spock's compositions. As she was playing it relaxes both of them, the song was slow, and Nyota continues to hum as she strums the strings.  
Spock for the first time since he was a child, someone took care of him, it felt… wanted with the human word (LOVED). His desire for his wife grew; she was Vulcan according to him, Nyota met his needs without even saying anything. She provided the peace in his life, and he always carried the weight of the Enterprise and her crew on his mind. However, tonight,

he felt release due to his wife, he had chosen well. When he finished eating, he stood and again went to his wife and extend his two forefingers to her. She quickly placed the harp on the floor and touched his fingers, and then he made her stand up and guides her to their bed. They sat next to each other and stare, Nyota leans into her adun shoulder and sighs, a release from the worry.

"I am well my aduna."

Tears formed and trickle down her face. It would have grieved her if something serious could have happened. Then Spock moves both of them on the bed that they were lying down, and holds her close. Nyota gently cradles his chest and nuzzle her head on it while Spock has his chin on her head and draws her body closer.

"Yes adun"

Peace had come to them both; they lay there for most of the night, embracing their time together. Living for this moment in this time is not to be taken for granted, and this is the relationship they waited so long to share and to have.  
Nyota was grateful that the captain released her to take care of her husband; she didn't want Spock to suffer alone anymore. Plus support from Charlene, Sulu and probably McCoy for looking out for them. She and Spock have good taste in friends.

However, it's only the beginning. Dr. Singer recovered from his injury and released from sickbay. Life in exploration space.

* * *

The next morning, the couple start their routines again, but a little more somber. Nyota had a lot on her mind, primarily Christine Chapel. Now things are getting serious, Nyota had to deal with Chapel almost daily;  
her comments at breakfast refer to Spock.  
her comments that she's the only qualified match for Spock.  
her comments correcting other females about Spock.  
her open attraction about Spock from the bridge to the rec-room.  
her comments that she follows his diet.  
Her action that she has access to his medical files.  
her actions that she almost entered their quarters.  
their quarters!  
Things had gotten carried away, and now something has be done. Yesterday was the last straw, and the slow anger is about to spill over. Spock is **MINE, MY MAN Now!** She would've beat her down if she came in and Chapel was in this room with her husband.  
Nyota takes a deep breath and addresses her husband as he finishes putting on his uniform.

"Spock, I need to tell you something."

He turns to his wife and gives her his full attention. "Yes, aduna."

"The captain gave me permission to leave the bridge to attend you."

"I understand."

"But, on my way to our quarters, I intercept Christine Chapel at our door."

"Interesting, I am unaware of this; the captain ordered me to our quarters."

"I know, he explained that to me before he released me from duty. When I encounter Christine, we had words outside our door, and it was a tense situation."

Spock listened and processed the information from his wife. It is apparent that Chapel is causing friction with his wife and marriage. It is still not publically known about both ceremonies, and it is apparent that it is causing Nyota distress.  
Nyota looks at her husband, and he doesn't know how to handle females that intrude in people's personal space.

"I need to talk with her, Spock. I feel it won't go well, but I will try to be presentable as much as I can."

"I trust your judgment in this situation aduna."

They both kissed; next, he held her hand, then pressed it against his lips and left for duty.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Summary:** Chapel made a crucial mistake by following Spock to his quarters. Spock and Nyota are learning to deal with effects of exploration and how to handle it.

 **The Final Set of Earrings- Well at least on the Enterprise.**

Nyota walked a little prouder down the corridor, more assured than before, no doubt at all about the man she married. She didn't feel conscious about the fact if people knew about marriage to Spock. She reported to duty with a sense of pride in herself, her man and job.

Later during their lunch break, Nyota practically drags Charlene into her old quarters. They never got the opportunity to talk about the incident with Mr. Spock or the landing party recovery. Word was circulating that Singer was hurt the most. So, when Spock showed on the bridge, the crew surmised that he was well.

"What's up, Ny? It looks like Mr. Spock is recovered?"

"He recovered quite quickly, he is a Vulcan" Nyota says sweetly.

"I didn't want to bother you yesterday, and I know it must have been quite nerving that the man you love was hurt in any way."

"I was distraught yesterday, I… felt him injured."

Charlene gave a quizzical look, trying to make sure she understood what Nyota just said. "Really, you felt him injured down on the planet?"

Nyota leaned into Char and gave her a severe look.

"Char, Spock and I are eternally linked. We can feel each other thoughts, pain, and desires."

"Oh, wow, that's deep and weird?"

"It's different, and it takes time to get used too." Nyota looks at Charlene with this lost look on her face. She doesn't know too much about Vulcan culture.

"Anyway, Remember when I left the bridge yesterday when Spock got hurt?"

"Yes, I'm impressed with how you kept it together."

"Thanks, the captain gave me permission to take care of Spock. Well, on my way to our quarters, I encountered Christine trying to get into OUR room," says Nyota with her hands on her hips.

Charlene's mouth fell open in disbelief, and her eyes widen. "What? You got to be kidding me."

"At first, we both stared at each other, and then she was wondering what I was doing there. But I asked her the same thing! She said she was doing a medical check up on Spock and I shouldn't go in. But then I told her, that I got this and walk into our quarters closed and locked the door!" Nyota didn't realize that she said each statement as thou she was snapping at Christine. When she finished her version of events, Nyota was breathing heavy and looking tense.

Charlene saw the anger in her friend's face, and realize that Christine came upon Nyota at the wrong time. "Girl, Christine would have seen stars if she went into your quarters, and you found her there."

"Char, I think I would've lost it, with all the things that been happening."

Char exhales and looks at her friend; "Wow Ny, I'm sure I wouldn't want some female walking into my man's place. Regardless if it's was medical or not." Char looks at an angry Nyota;" But you got to admit, Christine doesn't know you are officially married."

"I explained the situation with Spock this morning, and he gave me permission to confront Christine."

Nyota looks at her friend and knows that this has been playing out for some time and now the moment has arrived if she's ready or not. Nyota gives a deep sigh;

"Char, I have to confront our one-time friend." as she folds her arms across her chest.

"I have to think really hard how I am going to tell her that Spock and I are married. I know she will be heartbroken."

"Yeah But Ny, you are not going to be disrespected either, just because you are with Mr. Spock. You have just as many rights to love the man as Christine does. When do you want to talk to her?"

"I was thinking today, just to set up the time and place."

"Ny, I want to be there, not as a third wheel, but... I want to know what happened to the three of us? Maybe if we talk it out what broke up our friendship, maybe we can heal or get back together again. It feels weird that we're all girlfriends and always talked about almost anything. Now, we can barely keep a civil conversation, we are grown women, what makes it worse, is that we are on the same ship!"

Ny looks at Char and knows that she is right. They were besties at the academy where they hung out all the time. Hardly wait for each semester to finish and party, laugh, and tons of girl time. But now, it's like they are rivals in a war.  
"OK, can we have the meeting at your place if Christine agrees?"

"Sure, what time?

"I have to let you know, once I ask Christine."

"Sounds like a plan, we better get back to work on the bridge."

"No, I'm going to stop by sickbay and ask her, while I still have the courage."

They both smiled at each other and hugged.

"Good luck with Christine."

While Nyota and Charlene were talking, Nyota unknowingly projected her anger through their bond. Spock felt a jolt through his mind, and the bond grew slightly dark, representing anger. Then a name projects (Christine). Spock surmises that his wife is talking to someone about the nurse. He knows that the nurse will cause some concern for his wife, which he did try to avoid for some time. Spock doesn't want to interfere with Chapel unless it's warranted, he has no desire to hurt the woman who has tried to help him. But, being a Vulcan, it is his primary duty to secure the safety of his wife.

As Nyota walks down the corridor to the turbos, she projects a message to Spock that she would not be joining him for dinner after duty. She felt his response and continues on her quest. When Nyota entered sickbay, she encounters McCoy.

"Hey there, Uhura, what can I do for you?"

She smiles at him "Oh nothing, I'm looking for Christine, is she around?"

McCoy gave her a suspiciously look and lowers his voice.  
"Is He OK?"

"Yes, he is doing much better, and thank you for your help."

"That's good, for a minute I thought I wasn't doing my job." chuckles McCoy.

"But doctor, I am looking for, Christine?"

McCoy looks at Uhura like she going to do something.  
"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, doctor, just clearing the air about something."

The way Uhura said that the hairs on the back of McCoy's neck raised. He can tell it's wasn't right.

Just then Chapel enters the room and stares at Uhura.

Christine, may I talk to you for a minute, please?" Uhura turned to McCoy and gave him a look for privacy.

"Excuse me, ladies" and leaves them.

Uhura turns to Christine and greets her. "Good afternoon Christine."

"Good afternoon, Nyota."

"I think we should talk about yesterday, are you free after duty?"

"Sure, where and when?" asks Christine.

"How about Charlene's place, about 19.00 hrs?"

Christine crosses her arms and leans on one leg.  
"Will I get jumped?" she said sarcastically.

"Wow, excuse me? What was that for?"

"I want to be sure if I'll be safe."

Uhura looks at Christine like she was trying to provoke her.  
"SERIOUSLY, Chris? We were friend, can we be friendly just for tonight?"

"Sure, I'll give it a try."

Nyota rolled her eyes, Christine already has an attitude against her, and she wasn't ready for it.  
"OK, I'll see you, then." Uhura turns and leaves to finish her job on the bridge.

McCoy comes out of his office, he was listening to their conversation and knew it was about Spock. He always knew Christine carried a torch for Spock, he watched her mercilessly trying to date and draw his attention towards her. She would never give up on out seeking Spock. McCoy knows the news of their marriage would break her, even make her leave the ship. Which he hopes she doesn't do. He approaches her to let her know about one thing.  
"Christine, is everything OK between you and Uhura?"

"Yes, doctor, just fine." She turns from the doctor to pretend to work.

"Do you want a word of advice?"

Christine sighs; "No, not really."

McCoy walks in front of her and gives her a concerned look: "I'm going to give it to you anyway. Not all things turn out the way we want."

Christine huffs at the statement and looks at him, letting him know that she's in control:

" doctor I can handle the situation. I need to finish my duty."

She turns and gather her work and leave to another area of sickbay.

McCoy knows what's going to happen when Christine finds out, but it's unavoidable.

* * *

Later after duty, McCoy heads for Jim's quarters for a friendly game of poker.

"Hey, Bones, another, nightcap?"

"Since your asking, sure!"

Kirk makes Bones his favorite drink and makes himself one too. They both sit down at the table to converse.  
"In the mood for a friendly game, Bones?"

"No, not tonight, Jim" McCoy says somberly.

Jim leans on the table facing his friend and chuckles: "OK Bones, what's up?"

"I saw Uhura in sickbay earlier today, she wanted to talk to Christine."

"Why are you worried about that?"

"I think they are going to have it out over Spock."

"What makes you say that, Bones?"

"Well, the way Uhura looked at me and the way she talked to Christine, gave me the impression that they are going to (clear the air)"

Jim leans back into his chair, trying to analyze his statements. For the last couple of months, even at the wedding. Spock has been the center of attention, especially when Masters stated that he was the most desirable man on the ship.  
"I don't think it's serious, he's married now and off the market. I could never picture Spock being a ladies man?"

"What jealous?" snickers McCoy. Even he had the same feeling, how did Spock attract most of the women on the ship. That Uhura married him and Chapel still pining over him.  
"I've known Chapel been carrying a torch for Spock for years."

"I know, we just didn't see Uhura in the mix, or just, we didn't' notice?"

"Yeah, I think Uhura was more subtle, I think she sang her way into his heart." snickers McCoy.

"What, Not her looks? I know most of the men in the galaxy want her."  
Deep down, Jim was attracted to her as well, Enterprise kept them forever being together. He takes another sip of his drink and continues:  
"Uhura is well trained and very respectable. I wouldn't wanna be in her shoes when it comes to confronting Chapel. I hope she lets Chapel down easy."

"Yeah, let's hope that. I don't want to lose the best head nurse I've ever

worked with."

"I trust Uhura, she can handle her, I don't believe Uhura's the violent type in this situation."

"I don't' know Jim, we both know Uhura can fight. Just remember the mirror verse* and Eleusians?"**

"Your right Bones, do you think Uhura will go caveman over Spock?"

"I don't know, but she's an officer and a lady."

"Yeah, your right Bones, she's a senior officer on my bridge, and she is used multiple times for her translation and negotiation skills. She would figure it out how to deal with Chapel."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Charlene Masters quarters, the ladies finally meet together as former roomies. Charlene is a little nervous, she knows that this was a long time coming. She will be the referee in this meeting and hopes not to be biased. Charlene sets up three glasses and a bottle of old peach schnapps to celebrate the special occasion.  
Christine arrives first;

"Hey, Christine, thanks for coming."

"Hello, Char, don't tell me that you are part of this too?" Christine says, snarlingly.

Charlene put her hands on her hips and snaps back at her.  
"Now listen here, Christine, don't get an attitude with me! I'm helping both of you if we can fix this, so be it!"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, I still a little raveled about the information I found out."

"That's why we're here to get things straight, now do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, thanks."

Nyota is lingering outside Charlene's door, hoping that she can work things out with Christine. She takes a deep breath and presses her chimer. Charlene answers it, and let Nyota in:

"Good evening, Nyota, Christine is already here with her drink."

"Good evening Christine."

"Hello Nyota."

"Now we did our introductions, let's get drinking to set the tone."  
Charlene hands Nyota a drink and holds up her glass towards the others.  
"It's just like old times, here's to us, ladies."

The three of them hold up their glasses to give a toast, and they sip. The drink has a little kick and sweet.

"When was it the last time the three of us met?" ask Nyota.

"Some club on Wiggley's Pleasure Planet about 7 years ago." Says Christine.

"I think of us as a team, Nyota would draw the men in, we reap from the benefits of free drinks." laughs Charlene.

"Think of the credits we saved all that time!" laugh Nyota.

"Man, where did the time go?" reply Charlene as she ushers the ladies to take a seat.

Then they start to relax and share about their past experiences in bars and dates.

After a few minutes, it seemed like old times. The drink helps them put down their anxiety and nerves, and it allows Christine to open up more.

"Then what happened to us? The three us meet up again on the Enterprise, and we are more distance than being on different ships?" Christine realizes of having close friends all stationed on the same ship. What's the odds on that."

"I don't know?" Even Charlene is amazed that friendships are hard to find and keep.

Nyota broke the ice and started the first deep conversation: "Ladies, do you know what changed me? The man that I was dating on the Potemkin, Amare' Del la Cruz."

"That asshole of a man who cheated on you, why did you remind me? I'll never forget your com-link." Charlene was upset over the fact he had the gall to blame Nyota for his mistake. "I still want to kick his ass for the fact you guy were engaged."

"Nyota, you were engaged to this guy-Cruz?"

"yes, broke my heart into a million pieces."

"I didn't know?"

"We were on different ships, I thought the whole galaxy knew, all he did was use women."

Charlene joined Nyota on bad relationships:  
"It was Jaamal for me back at the academy, he just up and signed on the nearest battlecruiser and never said good-bye."

"I remember him, I thought you two were really going to make the team, the two of you were close. Always together." Christine was surprised that their previous relationships were ruined.

"It was (Roger#) for me, he… was a brilliant doctor, he was like no other man I've known."

"I remember when you both became engaged, and I thought between the three of us you'll be the first to get married," added Nyota

Christine looks at both of them and tears start to form:" I was devastated when we found him on Exo III, the man I loved… I thought I loved, waited almost five years. Really died before we found him, what the captain and I found was an empty shell of a man. I didn't think I could fall in love again."

Charlene stands up and pours their glasses again. Hold her glass in the air. "Well, let's drink to lost loves lives."

Nyota and Christine stand up and hold their glasses and toast.

Nyota didn't know where to start the touchy subject, sits down, so it might as well be now.  
"Christine, I want to tell you about my present love life. I am with Spock for some time now."

"I knew something was up when we both stood in front of Spock's door. I didn't know you were interested in Spock, you kinda have so many admirers."

"That's what it appears, people put that image of me in their mind."

"Nyota, but you knew I was attracted to Spock for a while, I… shared how I felt about him."

"Yes, I did leave him alone, because of you."

"you mean, he is attracted to you?"

"Yes, in his own Vulcan way."

Christine hears what Nyota is saying, and yet still she has hope if she declares her love for him, maybe?: "I love him, Nyota."

"I know we both do, but right now, Spock and I are…. Together."

"I wish you could have given me the respect in letting me know sooner. I have shared my feelings about Spock, we were coming to an understanding. Spock and I have shared deep things together, professional as well as … intimate."

"What do you mean by intimate?" asked Nyota, with a stern look on her face.

"I was instrumental in bringing Spock to Vulcan when he was ill, I tried to help him and listen to his frustration. He reached out to me, more than a friend."

Nyota was distraught over her statement, she placed her glass down and looked at Christine.  
"Listen, Chris, you saw Spock in an emotional compromise, his sickness was driving his emotions everywhere. You should have noticed this, his Vulcan physiology was corrupted, because of his heritage."

"He expressed feeling for me, he… was sympathetic, he wanted to know me... me.!" snapped Christine.

"Of course! A Vulcan in his condition had no defense, he was vulnerable. He was emotionally compromised, Christine!"

Silence-

Nyota takes a deep breath and continues:  
"Spock was not allowed to express or say anything towards us, because he was already engaged practically married according to Vulcan laws. Remember that day on the bridge? We both met his wife!" ***

"Wait a minute? I don't' understand, weren't you still engaged to Roger?" asked Charlene.

Christine was quiet for a moment:  
"It's been years since I heard from Roger at the time. Not a word or signal from that planet he was working on, not even his staff. I took him for lost. Then I … started to observe Spock; I was drawn to his demeanor, his respect for everything and everyone. I would see how other people treat him. I sensed he was alone like me. Unwanted or undesirable. I tried to develop a friendship with him. I became.. attracted to him while I was still engaged to Roger. It was in secret then. I would watch how selfless Spock is, how he would sacrifice himself for McCoy and the captain on missions. I almost died when he was shot on Neural****, he was lying there on the bio-bed in a coma. My heart almost broke. I knew things became bad for me, when I confessed my feeling for him during the Psi-2000***** mission, at that moment, I felt lost without him. Then when we did find Roger, he really wasn't there, he was already gone, after what he did to himself. He really was just a shell of a man. My heart broke again. But I had hope in Spock that we could make it work."

Nyota heard what she had said, Christine is obsessed with her husband. And she has no clue where it started, but for some reason, Christine is holding something against her. Nyota sighs:  
"No, Chris, it won't work. Spock and I are in a relationship."

"Then why the secret? Why don't you two let others know?"

"Because Spock, as YOU know, doesn't like public display of his culture or affections of any sort. I am honoring his request."

"Nyota, you can have any guy you want, I've seen you attract men for years with your looks. Why did you take Spock from me!"

"Don't throw my looks at me! That's not fair. I am a woman! How other people see or treat me is not my problem! I've been taking that guilt way too long and Chris you know this because you were there with me at the academy and saw how I was treated!" snapped Nyota.

Now things are getting out of hand, she not taking her relationship with Spock at all.

"Christine, I am asking you, no begging you to let Spock go! I am with him now, and I will NEVER let him go!"  
Nyota gave her sternest look at Christine. "Listen, we were once good friends, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Like you did Janet and Abby! You almost beat the sh*t out of them!" snaps Chris.

Nyota huffs stands up and starts to leave: "You listen to me Chris and listen good! I'll fight anybody, anything, or any man for Spock!"

"How can I compare? You through your sex around like water!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it, easy girls!" Shouts Char. "We almost had a breakthrough."

Nyota has her hands on her hips and staring down Christine: "I fought for him before, I'll fight for him again! So, if you want me to add your name to the list, you've got it!"

"OK, OK! That's enough from the both of you! We were supposed to re-establish friendships": Charlene shouts. "Not this!"

Christine took a deep breath and stands up, taller than Uhura:" I'm still attracted, and still love Mr. Spock. I think he could love me more if circumstances were different."

Nyota looks at Charlene and throws her hands up: "I'm done, thanks for the drinks and memories, Charlene. Good night ladies."  
And storms out of the room.

Charlene folds her arms and looks at Christine: "Now that was just great! You know there are not so many places to avoid each other on this ship."

"It's not fair!" Chris shaking her "It's not fair, how the men follow her around and desire her! I'm just as good looking and desirable too!"

"Chris, no one is disputing that, why do you keep mentioning Nyota's looks?" Charlene takes a good look at Chris and couldn't believe what she sees or thinking and starts shaking her head:  
"No, No No, it can't be, it can't be! Chris are you… are you jealous of Nyota?"

Christine turns her head from her.

"That's it! You are jealous of her! Why? And tell me the truth!"  
Charlene grabs one of her arms to turn Christine around and demands with anger: "Tell me the truth!"

Christine looks to face Charlene and sits down, and tears start to fall. "It's true, I am. I've been fighting Uhura's image since our academy days."

"But why didn't tell her or me? I could have helped!"

"You never had a problem with Nyota's looks or her taking your guys you liked?"

"Nope, I know Ny is gorgeous, and I wasn't jealous over it. For what reason?"

"When I was an intern back in the academy, I liked this intern doctor named Tristan Douglas. He was handsome, smart, and we got along great. I felt a kindred spirit with him, we liked the same things, worked the same shifts. I was attracted to him, I thought he was attracted to me. We had dinners, lunches, and we were so compatible, took trips to conventions, almost everything together. Other interns thought we were a couple, he called me his favorite girl and my heart would skip a beat. I really enjoyed his attention, when our internship ended, and I wanted to celebrate with Nyota and you, we met up with one of the clubs. We came together, I introduced you both to him."

Charlene remembers meeting an intern doctor, he was friendly and presentable. "OK, I do remember meeting one of your associates."

"Well, he took one look at Nyota and dropped me, dropped ME! After that, Tristan wanted me to set him up with Nyota, he would ask me every single damn day about her, I would put it off."

"Did you set him up with Ny?"

"No, I kept finding excuses, but my feelings were hurt. Because at the time, I would see Ny got out with different men every night. Then one day, he came up to me and gave me a hug and thanked me for setting him up with Ny."

"They dated?"

"Yeah, but not for long, she moved on to another guy."

"Are you sure, because Ny never took any guy seriously, she was all about her grades."

"Maybe so, I do know that Tristan lost interest in me because he said Nyota was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen."

"Sorry, Chris, I think that guy Tristan was an ass not to find you attractive. You are wonderful and a great nurse for your profession. If a guy I like had the hots for Ny, so what. It makes him look bad, not me?"

"Well, thanks, it's a little late for that now." Christine continues:  
"So, when Roger came into my life, he gave me hope that I am beautiful and worth fighting for. When I introduced him to Nyota, he wasn't attracted to her at all. I finally found someone for myself."

"Chris, that was years ago, what does it have to do with Ny now?"

Chris turns to Char, with her eyes full of tears: "I thought Spock was undesirable because she couldn't have him, most women didn't take the time to understand him. I thought Spock being half Vulcan, and like me alone, we could share our loneliness and fall in love. But no, somehow she managed to get to him too. He is the one I want, still want, still, love."

Charlene knows Chris has misplaced thoughts about Nyota and Spock. "Listen, you need to let this go."

"Why, is their relationship that serious?"

"From what I know, yes. If you know the rules in any kind of relationship, it goes in levels. I suggest you take time off from this and re-evaluate your view of Mr. Spock and consider dating other people."

"There's no other man like Spock, he is magnificent!"

Charlene sighs, the conversation is not going anywhere. She can't mention any more about Spock and Nyota's relationship because it wasn't her place. "Look, from one friend to another, you're making this hard on yourself. You really need to let this go. I think you should tell Ny about Tristan and clear the air about that."

"That is not a problem, but my feelings for Spock has NOT changed."

Charlene slowly shakes her head, she sees Christine running into disaster and self-destruction.

A/N: Star Trek: TOS:

*Mirror, Mirror;

***Amok Time

**** A private Little War

*****Naked Time

#What are little girls made of?

My story:

**Battle for Spock part 1


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **Summary:** Uhura and Christine finally had their talk, and the results were not well.

 **The Cat Is Out of the Bag**

Uhura was steamed when she left Charlene's quarters. She was walking in so much anger and frustration, she didn't realize she took the turbo to the lower levels of the ship. She bangs her fist into the wall.

"How dare she!"

As tears welled in her eyes and bit her lip in more frustration. Then she realizes she had to stay calm or Spock will find out through their bond. She takes deep breaths to regulate herself, stops the turbo and recalls it to their deck. Nyota did her civil best, now it's up to Christine, she wonders if Chris would try to make moves on her husband. Now that would really do her in, and then really put Chris her in place, Nyota exits the turbo and walks to their quarters. Nyota realizes there is nothing she could do about Chris anymore, she made her choice to try to interfere with her marriage. Nyota will defend her marriage at any cost, she's come this far let someone come between them. She stands outside the door and takes her last breath, types in the codes, and enters.  
Spock was at the desk doing his reports, he looks up to greet his wife.

"Aduna"

"Adun"

She walked over and gave a kiss to the top of the head, walks to the bed, and starts taking off her boots and uniform. She got up to goes to her dresser to take out tank-top and shorts and went to take a shower when she finished, Nyota proceeds to sit in a nearby chair to start setting her hair.  
Spock continues to watch his wife and is amazed at how females take time in grooming. He also wonders why she has not mentioned the meeting with her companions. Spock notices that Nyota is quiet and deep in thought. Spock surmises that meeting did not go well as his wife intended, he could touch her thoughts to find the answer, but it was a command of his virtue to never pry in others thoughts. The relationship with Christine has taxed him for, and now it has affected his wife.

"I know you're watching me." she giggles.

He raises an eyebrow.  
Nyota knows that Spock needs less sleep and she got up, walks to him, gave a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, sugah."

"Goodnight K' diwa."

Nyota walks to the bed and flops in it. Nyota was proud of herself, she didn't fight Christine physically, even thou she was challenged by her. Nyota kept her cool and walked away from a fight. It hurt her that the friendship is over, Christine's possessiveness took the association out of them, it was … gone. Again, Nyota wanted to cry, after all the things the three of them have been through. She still has Spock and no more battles to deal with. She turns, hugs the pillow, and went off on inadequate sleep.

* * *

After Christine left, Charlene needed a voice of reason. She pages Eve to see if she was awake. She appears on the monitor;

"Hey, Char, what's up?"

"May I speak to you? I have a problem."

"Sure, come on over."

She left to find her new friend Eve Brody for a springboard of advice. Charlene chimes her quarters and Eve lets her in.

"What's up, Charlene?"

Eve shows her one of the chairs to sit, and she flops back on her bed. Charlene looks around her room and notices an assortment of dresses lined up against the wall.  
"Wow? Did you create these?"

"Yes, they are some of my designs I worked on."

"They are lovely."

"Thanks, just let me know if you ever need a party dress or something."

"I just might take you on your offer."

"So, what's going on?"

"I just referee a fight with Nyota and Chapel."

Eve sits up from what she just heard.  
"You got to be kidding me! Did Nyota clean her clock?"

"It was bad, Chapel kept claiming that Nyota stole Mr. Spock from her."

"Now that's not true, those two are a pair, the mesh."

"I know, somehow Nyota made Mr. Spock so... so manly."

"Now, what happened to Christine?"

Charlene looks hard at Eve and explains the tough part.  
"She claims that Nyota used her sex to get Mr. Spock and she should drop him because she can have any man on this ship. What makes matters worse is Christine is totally jealous of Nyota."

"Why should she be?"

"Apparently, she's been carrying a grudge against her for taking would be boyfriend back at the academy."

"She's been holding that over Nyota for all these YEARS?"

"Yep, and she practically told Nyota that she would try to take her man. Now that's my concern. Would Christine do something like that, sabotage their marriage?

"No, I think she's too mature to do that, she's in the medical profession (do no harm)."

"Well, she told me that Mr. Spock is the only man she can love."

"Oh my, you make her sound…. Wacko!"

Eve was processing the information that Charlene had shared. And she remembers what Charlene said on their wedding night that people would try to interfere with their marriage. Now it's already started.

"Charlene, you told us that on their wedding night that they would need our support, it seems the time has come. I think you should tell the captain about this and have a game plan."

"I was thinking the same thing too, we all did pledge to protect them. I don't know how the captain would take it. I mean, he has a ship to run versus dealing with drama on the crew?"

"I understand that you said that women and men were attracted to them and this was part of the war. I think you should at least inform the captain of your situation. That's if you are asking my personal opinion."

Eve was right, Mr. Spock and Nyota needed a fighting chance, and Christine threw down the gauntlet to try to take Spock from her.

"I will inform the captain, just to be safe."

"Good, now what's going on with you and Sulu?"

"What? There are no secrets on this ship!"

"Girl, don't you remember at the wedding? You two got close and personal."

"Eve, he is nice, I really like him. I hope we can work things out."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a rough and tumbling girl, he has to put up with a lot!"

"Charlene he would like you just the way you are, are you dating … officially?"

"I think so, we only see each other."

"Well, congratulations on new beginnings, it looks like you found someone to share your life with."  
"Thank you, Eve, for everything. Especially your advice. I better go, have to work the alpha shift."  
"No problem, have a good night!"

As Charlene walks back to her quarters, she knows now that she has to inform the captain about Christine's intentions. She doesn't understand how an intelligent woman like Christine was jealous of her best friend.

* * *

The next day, during shift change for breaks, Charlene approaches the captain at his chair. He turns to greet her.

"Masters, how's the new position?"

"Great captain, it takes some time to get used too."

"Good, is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yes, sir, I would like a moment of your time,… in private."

Kirk looks around the bridge, and his crew is engaged in their work, he looks at the status of their position and gives her a nod.  
"OK, Masters, you have 5 minutes to talk."

Kirk gets out of his chair walks towards the ready room followed by Masters. Just before they entered McCoy pops on the bridge, and sees them heading toward the ready room. Masters sees the doctor.  
"um captain, Dr. McCoy is here, may he join us?"

Kirk looks at Bone and flags him over.  
"Mr. Chekov take the con, doctor, will you join us?"

McCoy follows them both into the ready room, he turns to see Mr. Spock just entered the bridge and says.  
"Mr. Spock report to sickbay for a follow up on your wounds, and I can officially close your file."  
"I currently function at optimal levels, your service is not necessary."

"Well, if you don't mind, let me be the judge of that, besides it's an order, I'll be there in a moment."

When the three of them entered the room Charlene gave them the information:

"I'm sorry captain for bothering you, but I think you should know what's going on."

"OK, Masters, what is it?"

"When Mr. Spock was injured, you gave Uhura permission to be released from duty."  
"That is correct, did something happened."

Well gentlemen, when Nyota was going to Mr. Spock's quarters, she was intercepted by Nurse Chapel."

both men said at the same time, standing in shock.  
"What!?"

"There was a standoff in front of the door, and Nyota told Chapel she would take care of Mr. Spock."

"I didn't give Chapel permission to check up on Spock!" shouted McCoy, his face was angered by the news that his head nurse took such a bold move.

"So Nyota told Chapel that she would discuss the issue later. the next day she asked Chapel for a meeting to clear up the issue about Mr. Spock."

"I did see Uhura ask her to meet up to discuss Spock, and I tried to tell Christine that she shouldn't chase Mr. Spock."

Kirk was listening with his arms folded and couldn't believe what he is hearing and asks:  
"Did they meet to talk about it?"

"Yes sir, it started out nice, and then it turned nasty, Chapel accused Uhura of seducing Mr. Spock and taking him away from her. I really tried to rationalize with her about the relationship."

"Does she knows that they are married?" asked the Kirk.

"No, Nyota told her that they were in a relationship, but she also tried to tell Christine in levels to lessen the blow."

McCoy adds: "And it didn't work."

"Correct"

Charlene looks at both men and wants to say more the real reason, but she doesn't want to mention the fights Nyota had already. So she was careful about how she released information.

Kirk and McCoy notice that Masters is quiet, and suspect there is more information about Chapel.

"OK, Masters what else, it looks you want to say more."

"I do, but I don't' have permission to say, but I can tell you this. I started to question Christine's motive about Nyota, and it turns out that she is very jealous of her."

Charlene holds her head down waiting for the next question, she knows there's one after that statement.

"What makes her say that Masters?" asks Kirk.

"Christine thinks Nyota is a man-izer, or a gigola because the way she attracts the men."

Both men shift their feet with that statement.

"Captain, doctor,: Christine has made it her mission to attract Mr. Spock away from Nyota, and she didn't take that too well, Nyota became angry and left."

McCoy adds: "Do you think she told Spock?"

"I don't think so, she wanted to handle it herself."

Kirk folds his arms across his chest again.  
"They could file harassment charges if they want."

"But Jim that would expose them, and remember they didn't want that. But I can reprimand her personally for her conduct, I am her superior officer."

"That's the best bet Bones, that would go in her files."

"Do you have their marital status sealed?"

"Yes, Jim, only you and I have access to those files. All other staff has access to current medical situations."

Kirk was grateful that Masters informed him and now he can take actions to keep it from getting out of hand.

"Jim, how long Spock and Uhura are going to keep their marriage zipped? This is getting ridiculous!"

"I think I'll have a talk to neighborhood Vulcan about that?" Kirk turns to Masters: "Thanks, Masters, it could have gotten worse."

"DAMN!"

"What is it, Bones?"

"I just sent Spock to sickbay for a follow-up!"

* * *

Spock was heading down to sickbay, and his thoughts drift towards Nyota. He continues to wonder if Chapel understands their relationship and that he was not interested in her more than a professional colleague. When he entered sickbay Spock found himself standing in front of Nurse Chapel.  
When Christine heard the door open, she was surprised and animated to see Spock. She wet her lips and pull down the hem of her uniform and start to approach Spock.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Spock, how can I help you?"

"I have a scheduled appointment with Dr. McCoy for the recovery of my wounds, he did ask for me to wait."

"He is not her at the moment, but I can help you?" She says smoothly.

"I know where the doctor is, it is best that I return another time." Spock seeing the look in Chapel's eyes and the way she was talking to him made feel unease.

"But I can help, and it won't take long to check the progress of your wound."

"I prefer the doctor, and I will wait a moment for his return."

Spock placed his arms and hands behind him and took his usual stand. Christine was about to turn, and she decided to take the opportunity to converse with Spock. They were alone, and it's quiet. Christine went for the gusto;

"Mr. Spock would you…. Would you like to have lunch with me sometime?"

Spock's eyebrow raises in Chapel's boldness.  
"I am unavailable for the moment, my duties as senior officer keeps me occupied."

"It doesn't have to be today or just lunch. It could even be dinner if you prefer?"

"What is the purpose of this engagement, Ms. Chapel?"

"I always wanted to know you better, Mr. Spock, I know we both have our duties, and they keep us apart. I thought a small dinner or lunch to get more acquainted would be nice?"

Spock stood still, and contemplated her request, and forming the proper way to answer her statements puzzled him at first.  
"I find your request inappropriate at this time, I see no objective for such an engagement."

Christine steps closer to get eye contact with him, and he took a step backward.

"Mr. Spock, I always wanted to say how handsome you are for a Vulcan, and I have admired your presence. But mostly, I am attracted to you for some time, and things have made it difficult for us to really get to know each other."

Spock rationalizes what her statements are referring too, he was not prepared to engage in this form of conversation. He held up his hand to stop her declaration of affections towards him.  
"Nurse Chapel!"

"Please call me, Christine."

"Please refrain from any form of expression of emotions of any kind, as I stated before it is inappropriate."

"But… I care for you."

"If I have misled or communicated to you improperly, or cause distress towards you, then please accept my apology."

Christine notice that Spock is standoffish, and sees that Uhura already has her claws on the one man she wants.

"Spock, don't you find me pretty or attractive? I am also a very intelligent woman, as well. I really want to start a friendship together, or that might lead to a… a relationship."

"My intentions were not to cause you stress Ms. Chapel, and I acknowledge your services when I was incapacitated state. I am currently involved with a female of my choice."

Christine was pushed back by his statement, and her eyes turned to hurt.  
"Is … is your relationship with this female serious?"

"Yes, I would like to clarify my status with Lt. Uhura."

"Is it serious?" Christine said, shakingly.

"Our situation at this very moment that Nyota is my wife."

Christine covers her mouth in shock and shouts.  
 **"WIFE!"**

"Yes, Lt. Uhura and I are formally married, we chose not to disclose our marriage on my behalf."

Spock notices the distress in her face with the fact of the news of his marital status, it was best to leave, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but her questioning drew out his response.

"Nurse Chapel, I will return another time to see Dr. McCoy, I will return to duty."

Spock turns and leaves a brokenhearted woman behind. He didn't want to cause the woman stress or hurt in any form and had to tell the truth to keep her from latching on to him.

Christine stood there in shock _**(wife),**_ she covered her face and realized that she made a fool of herself. Tears start to fall from her eyes, heartache from his words. They are _**married, married!**_ She went to a nearby counter and grabs a tissue and cries profusely. She thought about all the warnings she had heard and the facts. She thinks back on the conversation with Nyota, she was careful not to mention the one thing that would destroy her. Even Charlene statements, all come racing forward to her memory. It hurts so bad that she couldn't have the one thing she ever wanted. At that moment, the door opened.

After the meeting with Jim and Masters, McCoy hurried back to sickbay to intercept Spock. He wonders if Christine threw herself at Spock's feet and demanded that he love her. He just couldn't get over that Christine has tried for years to get Spock's attention, and the Vulcan never took the bait. Now that Spock and Uhura are married, he wonders how she would react. When he entered the door, he heard the heavy sound of crying and realized it was her, and she did it. The poor woman, he approaches her trying to get her attention.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

She turns from his directions, attempting to avoid eye contact. "I'm fine doctor."

McCoy knows she ran into Spock and he wants to help both of them.  
"Did Spock come here?"

"Yes, he was here, and he returned to the bridge, he said he will return another time." As she sniffs.

McCoy sighs and tries to support her. "Christine, I'm sorry."

She turns sharply at McCoy in revelation, looking at him.

"DID YOU KNOW? DID YOU KNOW THAT THEY ARE…. MARRIED?"

"yes, I did, they asked to keep it quiet, it was their request."

McCoy saw her swollen eyes and tear-streaked face, he wanted to reach out and comfort her.

"WHY!?"

"Listen, Spock is my friend despite our opinion of differences. You can recover from this, you are a beautiful, intelligent woman."

"People say that, then how come I don't have Spock! Why does Uhura get all the men on this ship! I don't understand why?"

Another set of tear flow from her eyes, and she covers her face again.

"Christine I tried to warn you, if you don't let this go, it can really hurt you. I don't want to lose a good head nurse. You'll end up in depression or worse."

McCoy slowly approaches her and wrap one of arms around her, in his attempt to comfort her.  
"Now why don't take some time off, get some rest, and you'll feel better in the morning."

She looks up at him and knows he's trying to help her, but it's hopeless.

"Doctor, you don't understand, I have to look at Uhura and Spock almost every day and everywhere! How am I going to recover? I can't, I won't!"

"Christine, you can! You are a strong woman, I see the work you put into others, you will survive this!"

She brakes his embrace and start heading towards the door and then turns to McCoy.

"Doctor, I want a transfer off this Damn ship ASAP!" and runs out of sickbay.

McCoy huffs and folds his arms across his chest. He was happy for Spock, the Vulcan actually is "happy" and sees a change in the man. Then there's Christine, the best damn head nurse he ever worked with. She's the only one who keeps him from going crazy and on his toes. He wonders why she thinks she not beautiful? McCoy turns back to his duty and talks to Jim later on what happened.  
When McCoy finished his duty, he let Jim know what happened in sickbay with Chapel and informed him that she requested a transfer. Jim didn't like the sound of it, he has the best crew in the fleet. Losing just one of his senior officers hurts the odds, now he has to make the decision to grant it or not. McCoy rather finds a way for her stay and work things out. He is definitely not a negotiator, so he has to put back on those two hats, a captain and a counselor.

* * *

Later after duty: Spock felt restless after revealing to Chapel that he's married, he decided to complete his meditation to settle the event in sickbay. His meditation calms the emotional part of his mind that accumulate during the day and reset his thoughts with logic, putting things in order. His wife came in and changed, went into the shower, knowing that method relaxes her, while he was still in meditation. They both came together to share dinner and talk about the events in their departments. After playing their lyres together, Nyota got ready for bed, and Spock went to his desk to continue his reports.

Nyota was resting her required sleep, but Spock decided to do some of his exercises. He chose those particular late hours to keep the crew from prying eyes of resting solitude period. But mostly, he was not qualified to wear the standard issue gym clothes, Spock's physique and extensive male anatomy couldn't contour with his style of exercise. His used a Vulcan technique and required more concentration. This night he starts his routine, as usual, stretching and meditating. But he senses something, he becomes uncomfortable, he reaches through their bond and awakes his wife.  
Nyota was sound asleep, and their bond stirred her from a sound sleep, she sits up and stretches. She responds to the bond and gets up and put on her gym clothes and heads out. Spock explains to her what is going on and has concerns and asked her to investigate the issue. When she reaches the area where Spock was located, she walks to an area where it was dark and saw two silhouettes watching her husband work out. Nyota huffs cross her arms and approach the figures, she stands behind them.

"Getting a good view, ladies?"

The two females yep and jump at the same time. The two females turn and confronted by a very pissed off lieutenant.  
Words tumble out of Abby's mouth, and her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Uhura I… I… I didn't know you were here?"

Uhura stares at both of them and just watch them trying to explain their presence.

"We were just taking a midnight stroll, and we just happened to see Mr. Spock," said Janet.  
Nyota continues to stare at both of them, while the two females are wondering why Uhura is not talking. Then they notice the looks she is giving, and it dawns on them.

"I guess we better be going before something happens to us," Abby says shakingly.

Both women take off. Nyota steps out of the shadows into the light of the gym to continue to watch her husband routine. He stops and turns to his wife, he bows his head in gratitude. He didn't want to confront the female crew, even thou he found the situation unsettling. He knew his wife would find a way to address the issue.  
Nyota gives a smirk at her husband and joins him in his exercise. After all, she was already up, she was pleased that Spock told her of his admirers, she had to get used to that. Spock is a very sexy man, and women are drawn to him. But to find Abby and Janet together spying on him again, it looks like she needs to give them another talking too.

 **A/N:** Remember I'm not against Chapel, I just didn't like her matched with Spock. Well one more chapter to go! I'm almost done with this love story. I want to thank everyone for their support of my story and your comments.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **Summary:** Christine recieves the shock of her life, Spock informs her that he is married to Nyota.

 **Back to Vulcan: Part 1**

Kirk and Spock are in the ready room reviewing Star Fleet Commands newest orders. The Enterprise is to proceed to the Neutral Zone and patrol it for 6 months. It's a standing order for all Battleship Cruisers, at least two ships patrol the outer-rims of the neutral zone and support the outposts.  
"Captain, I will prepare the crew for our next destination. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, prepare all senior officers for battle tactic simulations, including Uhura. I want all the scenarios of possible attacks."

"Yes, captain, anything else?."  
Spock raises one of his brows that Jim included his wife in tactical programs, it would benefit her training.

Kirk sighs, he knows what's in store for the next 6 months. "No Spock, that will be all."

Spock starts to get up to leave;

"Excuse me, Spock, I want you to know that I am losing a head nurse, do you have any comments on that?"

Spock turns to his friend Kirk with his hands behind his back; "Nurse Chapel has declared her intentions towards me, I explained to her that it was inappropriate."

"Man Spock, you know how to break a woman's heart."

"Jim, it was not my intentions to break any woman's heart, including Ms. Chapel. I had no desire for her to reveal any form of emotional display."

"I know it's not your fault that women find you irresistible," Kirk said with a smirk on his face.

Spock lift one of his brows, trying to process the statement, he has no response. He tilts his head at the captain in confusion.

"Sorry, Spock, just teasing you." chuckles Jim. "But I do need to know how long you and Uhura are going to keep your marriage unannounced?"

"Unknown at this time, I will converse with Ms. Uhura by your request."

"Just wondering how long should you keep this marriage a secret, and I wonder if the crew is aware of it?"

"Jim, it is not my responsibility to inform the crew of my marital status, or the fact it is of any concern of the crew."

Spock was right, he had a point, Kirk was thinking of the well being of his ship and avoid the drama that often occurs on board.  
"Got your point, Spock, I did send Starfleet your marriage certificate, they should have any time now. I just don't want any more shocking news, now that we are getting ready for a long patrol."

"Thank you, Jim."

"When are we going to have dinner or something with the Mrs?"

"I will also ask Ms. Uhura that you have inquired a meal with us. If we are concluded with our discussion, I do have duties to perform captain, excuse me."

Spock leaves the ready room, leaving Kirk sitting in the chair. Kirk starts to think of the upcoming patrol around the neutral zones.

Kirk hates it, he rather does exploration it was less stress, the zones put the whole crew on edge. Duties are doubled and alert to all outpost nerving. He remembers all his previous patrols, where he encounters the Klingons. The Klingon Empire has it out for him and the Enterprise since the Tribbles incident. Kirk rather deal with Kang and his wife, they seem more reasonable and non-violent. Commander Kang is the only Klingon that he considers sort of a friend. He's approachable and open-minded about the Federation.

Kirk hoping he doesn't encounter the Romulans, it takes more thinking tactics to deal with them, since they are more related to the Vulcans. Kirk sighs that he has to put on his game face and plan to drill his crew to perfection. Nothing like out thinking a fox or cat and mouse games with the Romulans and Klingons. He slowly gets up and heads back to the bridge.

When Spock left the captain, he wasn't worried about the views or opinions of others about his relationship with Nyota. He only concern is T'Pau, he has calculated that his parents have informed her of his marriage. He is working on this time clock, Vulcan as people are given to gossip as well as humans. Spock has estimated how fast the rumor mill on Vulcan will know of his bonding. Then T'Pau would demand authentication of their marriage, he is going home soon with his bride.

* * *

After duty, Spock and Nyota are settling in their quarters; Spock informs his wife about dinner with the captain and impending patrol;

"WHAT?"

"The captain wants me on simulations?!" her hand presses against her brow and the other on her hip.

"Nyota, you are highly qualified to command and execute this ship. I found it quite logical that you are trained if events warrant it."

"But Spock, it's a demanding position, I don't think I can do it!"

"Nyota, your concerns are illogical, you are quite capable of handling situation that are- as you say stressful."

Nyota looks at her husband, he's giving her so much support on this sudden news. He believes that she capable of doing it.  
"Commanding the Enterprise, "wow.""

"I will program simulations that best display your skills as an officer, I will be unbiased on the scoring, but I will provide feedback that will be essential from the programming."

"Oh Spock, you say some of the sexiest things to me." sighs Nyota.

Spock wanted to respond to her last statement and remembers that it was part of her teasing. Instead, he holds up his two forefingers to her, and she walks over to him and receives his touch. An intense tingling sensation passes through them and their eyes open more full, Spock continues to rub his fingers up and down Nyota's. She lets out a low gasp from the connection, Spock's feelings for his wife pass through his touch, and he is content with the results. He slowly breaks from the contact and lifts his tunic and starts to take off the rest of his clothes, and at the same time, Nyota is doing the same thing. They both stood naked before each other, Nyota looked into his deep brown eyes and sees his Vulcan love, it made her heart skip, and the bond is glowing with brightness of their love. Spock takes his forefingers and gently start touching her face, while Nyota takes her hands and start rubbing his shoulders, that led to his chest. She really likes touching his chest, she moans at the touch as her hands glide across his broad chest and he gives a low rumble from her ministration. Spock continues with his touching as his fingers wander down her neck, collar, shoulders, and on her breasts. Then Nyota softly touches his ears, and the low rumble from his chest emulates. He picks her up and carries her to the shower, she buries her face in his neck and kisses him, her feet kicking with anticipation.

After their lovemaking, Spock and Nyota are enjoying the afterglow. She is safely snuggled against the crook of his shoulder as her fingers glide up and down his chest. Spock is enjoying her touch, it intoxicates him. He breaks the silence of which is he curious about a topic.  
"Nyota"

"Yes, my beloved."

"May I inquire a question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You have not mentioned your encounter with Nurse Chapel."

Nyota stops her ministration of his chest and takes a deep sigh.  
"It.. it did not go as well as I expected. I tried to tell her about our marriage, but she kept declaring her love for you. She implied that I lure or seduce all the men on the ship."

"Indeed"

"Yes, she even stated that she will try to seduce you from me, and I didn't like the way that sounded. I became angry and left. I know I lost a friend."

Spock felt her sorrow through their bond, he holds her closer to comfort the loss.  
"It is most unfortunate that Nurse Chapel did not receive your explanation."

"I don't know what to do, but I will not tolerate her interference when it comes to you."

Spock paused at her statement, and he needs to reveal his encounter with Chapel.  
"Dr. McCoy has summoned me to sickbay for a followup of my injury today, I encounter Nurse Chapel."

Nyota sits up, exposing her upper body to him, and she looks at him waiting.

"She did proposition me for meals that would lead to a relationship."

Nyota's eyes widen at the thought that Christine actually did try to seduce her husband.  
"That brazen blonde witch, I warned her!"

Spock watched Nyota's eyes glare with anger, and saw the strain of her face. Their bond starts to take a sharp line between them.

"Nyota! Calm yourself, there is no need for threats on a fellow officer."

"But I warned her to not to interfere with you!"

Spock sat up and looked at his wife, and sees the possessiveness in her eyes, he was curious but worried about her losing control.  
"I have informed Nurse Chapel of our marital status, she will not interfere for now on."

Nyota gasps and calms down and looks at Spock in shock.

"You.. you told her?"

"Affirmative, she was… not pleased."

"Do you think she would keep it a secret?"

"It is of no consequence, our situation will reveal itself in time, that I am certain."

Nyota looks at Spock like he knows more than what he is saying. He holds her shoulder and guides her back to his side.

"The situation is closed, and we should continue with what we have now."

Nyota's hand caresses his face as his arm pulls her body closer, their bond relaxes to a low hum again.

"Rest K' diwa."

He laid there thinking how his wife would violently fight for him, but it was his thoughts too how he would fight for her when men approached her. They are both illogical.

* * *

The next day, Nyota has notice Christine lack of presence from the daily crew. She knows she has hurt her feelings, but Christine put her in a position that she could have Spock. Spock is the best lover she ever had, the fact that he knows her thoughts during lovemaking is incredible. She didn't want to share that, no way. That man is worth fighting over. There are two things she has to do, one talk to Janet and Abby again about watching Spock and minding their business. And two try again to talk to Christine and try to make peace knowing that they are married. But she needs to give Christine space from the fact she knows.  
After duty, she spent time with Eve and Charlene in her quarters. They were all dressed in casual clothes relaxing in chairs.

"How the dating life with Sulu?" asked Eve.

"Oh it's going great, I really like the man. Karu is the most compassionate man I've met."

Nyota and Eve look at the dreamy-eyed Masters.

"Karu?" they both said at the same time.

"Yep, that's his official boyfriend pet name."

"Really, so you guys are official?" asks Eve.

"Yes, I hope it leads to something serious."

"Well, this calls for a celebration!" Nyota gets up to find some wine and glasses and Eve helps serve.  
"Here's to Masters' new relationship!"

They all toast and drank to Charlene.

"Thanks, ladies, I need your support." chuckles Charlene.

Eve starts the next topic; "Nyota, Charlene says that Christine didn't take your relationship with Spock well?"

"Yeah, it was a disaster, she's blaming me for taking Spock from her."

"That is so sad, I really hope Christine will recover," commented Eve.  
Nyota sighed when she told her what happened next with Spock.  
"Well, that's not all, she tried to ask Spock out for dinner after our meeting."

Charlene and Eve both jump and shouted:  
"What?"

"And Spock told her that it was inappropriate and that we were married."

Charlene put her hand on her cheek in shock.  
"Oh, Wow! That's deep. Do you think Christine will tell?"

"I don't know, but Spock says our marriage will eventfully come out, it doesn't bother him like it used too."

"Well that's good, I'm surprised your hidden relationship lasted this long, great job Ny." Charlene is giving Nyota thumbs up.

"It seems that part of the drama is gone, now I hear that we are going on patrol." Eve gave a big sigh at the thought.

"It's true, I think personal days off are going to be far and between from now on." Charlene is thinking of the long hours in her department.

"You are right ladies, so we should take advantage of our time together and do some mani-pedi's, so let's go to the studio for a mini spa!" Nyota says, jumping up from her seat.

"Yeah! Let's do it."

The ladies enjoyed their last of free time together.

* * *

As the Enterprise and the Hornet are en-route to the Neutral Zone for patrol, Spock has gathered the departments' heads to brief them of their expectations. Head of security was the most important, they had to maintain their force even if the ship is on downtime. Making sure primary targets on the ship are guarded, and that someone is continuously posted on the bridge. Spock warned them that the captain and himself will give surprise inspections and protocols are being followed, including drills.

Spock gave the schedule for those senior officers for simulation practice and advised them to review Starfleet regulations in diplomacy and tactics.

Eve Brody brushed up all reference and historical facts on Klingon and Romulan cultures. In case she is needed to disguise the landing party, she studied rank and general wear of each culture and practiced designs.

Charlene Masters went over multiple schematics with Mr. Scott of the engine alignment, making sure the warp cores units met specs. The engineering department went practically over every inch of their stations. Making sure the monitors and warp/impulse engines were aligned with a simulation of stress.

Nyota Uhura briefed her department on space anomalies and decoding/encoding Roluman and Klingon frequencies. Logging space sounds regardless of their state, anything could be used as a signal or a form of communication. Actually taking space walks to check the arrays outside the ship were in working condition and aligned with their consoles.

Nyota and the rest of the senior officers did simulations of command, and Mr. Spock evaluated their performance. Nyota was mentally exhausted from the training, but Spock didn't light up, he kept the simulations going. Nyota finds herself becoming more confident in being in the command chair, rather than see her just a pretty face. As she starts to look at it, she will be one of the elite women on the bridge to command the ship. She owes it all to her husband who sees her more than just a weak female but more as his equal. Oh, how she loves her Vulcan husband.

Many hours were being used to get the ship ready for their 6 months patrol. Many schedules were changed to meet the demand for improving performance for the captain. Spock and Nyota's plan changed so much they barely saw each other. She would project her love through their bond and how she misses his body next to hers at night. Captain Kirk had Spock doing almost everything on the ship to get it battle ready. Nyota is starting to hate the captain for keeping her husband away from her. Spock misses her as well, he would project his thoughts to her when they were not on the bridge together. When they do see each other, it is brief, they touch and hold each other in their quarters. Even Masters and Sulu, their relationship was put on hold until things were regulated on the ship.

Captain Kirk gave his last debriefing to his senior officers, the Ready room was full, and everyone was ready to give their reports. Things continued until Kirk was satisfied with the crew's performance. He and Spock would review the crew performance and rate them, and schedule another task. It was non-stop work, the lives of everyone was at stake.

In the midst of this massive drill, there is Chapel, she has managed to keep her demeanor in an upswing on duty. But McCoy knows that she is still hurting from the knowledge of Spock. She worked in a robotic-like state during her duties, then she would sit in the dark in her quarters, thinking about one man. Christine thoughts would wander about the Vulcan she should have had, could have had. She wishes she had the strength to fight Nyota for him mentally and physically. Christine felt cheated, she thinks of the times that Spock and her interacted professionally and their budding relationship. She hugs herself of her lost love for him, he's married now, no power in the universe to break it apart, it should have been her. Tears pour down her face, tears of defeat, loneliness, and hurt.

"I will always love Spock of Vulcan."

It was on the third day, the Enterprise already patrolled outpost 3 and heading out to the next one. The bridge crew was doing their routine daily reports, Charlene has managed nicely adjusting to two positions, and Mr. Scott has commended her performance as multi-tasking in engineering. Masters would walk with her padd and check the engineering panels and monitor the cores. Then send reports to the captain and Scott to reveal their performance.

Uhura, with her earpiece in her ear, and padd on her lap, completing her report. Nyota has started to notice how sensitive her hearing has become, she slowly glances at Spock and looks at his ears. Those sexy pointed ears, and wonders if the bond they share has heightened her senses. She was lost in thought when she receives a call from Starfleet Command. She adjusts her earpiece, and the message alarms her, she turns to the captain.

"Captain Kirk, I have a priority one message from Starfleet."

Kirk jumps from his chair and walks up the steps to Uhura's station.

"What does it say?"

"Your eyes only captain, code one sir."

"Send it the Ready Room."

"Yes Sir."

Kirk leaves to the Ready Room, where he coms Uhura to transfer the message.  
"OK, Lt Uhura send it in."

"Yes, captain."

Admiral Komack image appears on the monitors.  
"Captain Kirk."

"Admiral Komack."  
What Kirk sees is an unhappy man, something up. He hopes it's not a secret mission, worse undercover secret mission. The last one almost had his crew mutiny because of his deception.*

"We are aware that the Enterprise is on patrol, we have to break transmission silence."

"It must be urgent to break it, sir."

"Starfleet Command need some clarification and status of a situation Kirk."

Komack continues giving Kirk an annoying look;

"Recently, Vulcan and the Federation have given us flack about one of your officers, well, actually two. Starfleet Command wants verification."

"Yes, Admiral, what do you want to know and which officers?"

"First, The planet Vulcan claims that Commander Spock is married? Starfleet has no such information."

Kirk gives a shocked look and tries to keep his composure. He adjusts his tunic down to answer the man.  
"Yes, Admiral Komack, Commander Spock is married. The certification has been submitted to Starfleet."

Komack gives a sigh of relief, and his facial expression changes.  
"That explains some of the things that are happening here. Kirk, the Vulcans are requesting that Commander Spock and his spouse return to his home planet for some form of ceremony. At first, we were unaware that the Commander is wedded, Vulcan claims that he is. Starfleet Command is honoring their request. Kirk your orders are to transport Commander Spock and his wife to Vulcan for a ceremony. Then the Enterprise is to report to Starfleet Command to accommodate dignitaries to Vulcan for the ceremony. The Enterprise is now a representative of the Federation Planets and Starfleet, and it will be at the disposal of Vulcan after the ceremony is completed."

Kirk stood there and couldn't believe what he was hearing, the Enterprise being pulled from patrol.  
"Excuse me admiral, could another transport ship rendezvous with the Enterprise and take Commander Spock to Vulcan?"

"Negative, this supersedes your current mission. Kirk since the Intripid incident**, Vulcan has become more open in their dialog and technology with Starfleet. A form of positive relationship has been established, we at Starfleet will like to continue it."

Kirk stood there, processing the information, and realizes that there is more to this request.  
"Admiral Komack, Mr. Spock has been in Starfleet for over twenty years and wouldn't find it strange to be dismissed from duty?"

"Kirk, Vulcan practically demanded that Starfleet bring Mr. Spock back to his home planet. Apparently, your science officer is some form of royalty of some sort. His father, ambassador Sarek, is considered a lord or something, I think Sa-halia or hail. As it was presented to us that Mr. Spock, according to the Vulcans, he is a prince, and they want to celebrate his marriage."

"A PRINCE!? MR. SPOCK!"  
Kirk face goes into shock and realizes there is more to his Vulcan friend.

"His family has strong connections to the Federation of Planets, especially the president. The ceremony will take some time to arrange, so the Enterprise will have three weeks to arrive at Vulcan. Kirk, I want this to go smoothly, make sure Commander Spock and his wife arrive safely."

Kirk takes a deep sigh but partly glad that the ship been pulled from the neutral zone.  
"Yes, sir, I'll get him there."

"Kirk by the way, who did Commander Spock marry?"

"Our communication officer, Lt. Uhura."

Komack brows raise and surprised.  
"Really, Lt. Uhura our code breaker for Klingons and Romulans?"

"Yes, sir."

Komack knows of Uhura's record and her beauty. Many men are attracted to her, and now she left broken hearts everywhere. He is surprised by the match.  
"I've heard of her and her exemplary work for central intelligence. Those are your orders, Kirk, see you in three weeks, Komack out."

Kirk watches Komack fade from the monitor, it's not the only time that Starfleet makes him do diplomatic duties. He remembers when Komack denied Spock shore leave to get married several years ago, How reluctant he was back then.*** Now it's all fanfare, and pomp and circumstance to get them back there. But more importantly that Spock and Uhura's marriage is now in the open, will Starfleet give them slack or resist their marriage?

Kirk folded his arms across his chest, and wonder if Spock and Uhura can have a life in the service. Would they both have to step down? He would feel lost without his best friend not there at his science post or saving him from danger. Spock was his voice of reason. Kirk sighs at the options coming to him. But mostly that Spock is royalty, a prince? Komack made it sound like Spock ran away from home and joined the service. Kirk chuckles that his friend is a prince of Vulcan and returning home with his bride.  
Kirk laughed out loud and thought of Bones, he is afraid to see T'Pau again.

"I can hardly wait to tell Bones that we are going back to Vulcan."

He reaches down and snaps on the intercom. It's time to have a family meeting, and Kirk continues to laugh.  
"Lt. Uhura?"

"Uhura here."

"Please have these personnel assemble in the Conference room in 5 minutes."  
Mr. Spock  
Dr. McCoy  
Lt. Brody  
Lt. Masters  
Lt. Sulu  
and yourself Uhura."

Nyota pauses for a second,  
"Yes, sir, right away."

Kirk smiles at the opportunity to watch McCoy get it.

* * *

Star trek TOS: *The Enterprise Incident

** The Immunity Syndrome

*** Amok Time


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **Summary:** The Enterprise was patrolling the neutral zone and Starfleet command has re-route them back to Vulcan. Kirk finds out that his best friend is a prince.

 **Back to Vulcan:part 2**

While Kirk was in the Ready Room with Admiral Komack;  
Nyota sat at her console, wondering about the priority message. Those types of messages only mean something significant happened and that the Enterprise will be deployed or engaged in some form of activity. She found it strange that her husband was not included in the priority message. Usually, they were both required since Spock is second in command. She kept her earpiece in, and continue to her report on her padd. She swiveled her chair towards Spock, where he was working on his assignment and observed that he was not concerned about the priority call.  
Spock was monitoring and writing his science report, and he knows the captain will in time reveal the priority one messages to him. He focused on his assignment and documented his findings. Spock felt something brush his consciousness; it was his wife; he lowered his shield to her.  
 _Yes, aduna.  
I am just wondering about you._

When Spock looked over at the communication station, his wife was writing on her padd. He was amazed by how much she has mastered the bonding skills.

 _I am well  
Do you think we'll be pulled from patrol?  
Unknown at this time, I do not have all the facts to give an affirmative answer.  
I really love how you talk like that  
I do not understand how I communicate or provide statements lead to your emotional expression. Most illogical._

The bond gave a light pinkish glow that gave the impression of laughter to Spock's consciousness.

 _I never thanked you for helping me with training simulations.  
Thanks are not needed, you are quite capable of handling this ship._

Then a strong projection of Nyota and him kissing and leading into copulation.

 _Nyota! Please control your urges; we are on duty. I will now continue with my work!_

He looked at her and Nyota gave a seductive smile and went back to work. A few minutes later, she receives a call from the captain and adjusts her console dials.

"Lt. Uhura?"

"Uhura here."

"Please assemble these people in the Conference room in 5 minutes."  
Mr. Spock  
Dr. McCoy  
Lt. Brody  
Lt. Masters  
Lt. Sulu  
and yourself Uhura."

Nyota pauses for a second,  
"Yes, sir, right away."

She looked at Spock and watched one of his eyebrows rise; he starts to get up and goes the command chair.

"Lt. Uhura notify Lt. DeSalle report for duty on the bridge."

"Yes, sir."

Spock sits in the captain's chair and turns to Sulu first followed by Masters:  
"Mr. Sulu and Masters please report to the conference room, Captain Kirk's orders."

They both stood and acknowledged Spock.  
"Yes, sir."

Spock turns the captain's chair towards Uhura to have her page the other officers.  
"Lt. Uhura please have.."

"Mr. Spock, I have informed Lt. Brody, Dr. McCoy, and Mr. Scott; and they are on their way to the conference room. I also informed their replacements as well, and they are en-route to take over their duties, sir."

"Thank you, Lt."

Spock was impressed with his wife's efficiency, and he took note of the fact that the personnel that was addressed, are all the people from his wedding party. He waited for Desalle to emerge to release him from the bridge.

 **Eve POV:**  
"Me? I'am requested for briefing in the conference room? Are you sure, Uhura?"  
"Captain's orders Brody."  
"OK, I'm on my way."  
Eve quickly runs around her department, looking for her padd. She never heard of one of the quartermasters attend an executive meeting with the captain. Eve breaths slowly, maybe it's a special mission, and her expertise is needed. She finds her padd and heads out the door.

 **Sulu and Masters POV:**  
Charlene and Hikaru are in the turbo lift to the main conference room. He gently grabs her hand and turns to her. Masters has a worried look on her face; she knows from experience no mission is straightforward.  
"Do you think it's something bad, Karu?" I mean when you get a priority call from Starfleet it's always serious?"

"I don't know, I've have been on a secret mission before, and they call for precision to execute."

They both look at each other, wanting to say more, they feel the turbo slowing down and Sulu releases her hand. They both exit the lift and head down the corridor to the conference room.

 **Mr. Scott POV:**  
"What's that, Uhura?"

"The captain has requested you in the conference room."

"Now?"

"Yes, sir, right away."

Scotty snaps off the intercom and starts cursing in Scottish.  
"Dag nabbit, like I didn't have anything else to do, I'm on top of these engines 24 hours a day. I've got work to do."  
Scotty takes a deep breath and sighs at his duty and turns to look for his assistances and bellows:  
"Kyle and Brent?"

Both men approach Mr. Scott.

"Yes Mr. Scott"

"Take over laddies; I have a meetin with the captain in the conference room. Let me know of any trouble with those engines."

They both replied and continued to work.

 **Dr. McCoy POV:**  
"Dr. McCoy office, Chapel speaking."

pause

"Nurse Chapel is Dr. McCoy there? I have a message for him."

Christine took a deep breath and waited briefly before responding.  
"He stepped out for a moment, and I can take a message."

"Captain Kirk has requested him to report the conference room at this very moment."

"I'll make sure he gets the message Lt."

"Uhura out."

Christine takes another breath, just hearing her talk as nothing has happened makes her upset. She's been trying to recover; it's been prolonged. She hears the door open, and it's McCoy.

"Doctor that was the bridge, the captain has requested that you report to the conference room."

"Thank you, Christine."

McCoy grabs one of his padd's and start to walk out, but turns to his loyal nurse.  
"Who paged me?"

"Lt. Uhura"

"How are you.. handling it?"

She looks at him with her steely eyes, pierced lips.  
"Not good at all, doctor."

"I know it's not easy, but it will get better in time."

"If you say so, doctor."

McCoy gave her one last look and leaves. He knows she is lying, not the way she always mooned over Spock. He wishes he could help her, and she is the only female that he respects professionally. That's big for him, while he knows he has women trust issues and still having a hard time with his divorce after all these years. He wonders why the captain wants in the conference room. That's the place where they discuss crisis or incidents. That means Starfleet has messaged in, or something, or change in the patrolling the Neutral Zone. He hopes so, and he doesn't like to see injuries from the crew, it causes more stress as it is. He reaches the turbo and steps in and requests the deck.

 **Uhura's POV:**  
Nyota couldn't believe that Christine took the page, she felt awkward at first, then her duty kicked in and acted professionally. She noticed her tone in her voice and surmised that she was still upset about Spock and her. But Nyota was relieved that Spock informed that they were married and somehow that they can get past this and become friends again. When Palmer and Desalle entered the bridge to relieve her and Spock, she stood up with her padd and walked towards the turbo, then Spock came beside her, and they entered the lift together. Nyota looks up at her husband.

"Do you think it's serious Spock?"

"Unknown my Nyota."

Spock did something unusual for him; he took her hand and pressed it against his lips. But he knows what time it is, the moment of truth.

"K' diwa."

Nyota gasps, her other hand touches her chest. She searches his face and sees his gentle eyes that says it all. She is surprised that Spock is touching her in public.

"Are you OK?"

"I am well."

He feels and hears the turbo slowing down, he gently places her hand back to her side and faces forward. The turbo stops and they both walk out into the corridor.

McCoy enters the conference room and sees Sulu, Masters, Scotty, and Brody sitting around the table, and he addresses Kirk.

"What's up, Jim?"

Kirk looks at McCoy, and wanted to smile but kept a stoic face.  
"All in good time Bones, take a seat."

Uhura and Spock were the last to arrive, she sat down with her padd, and Spock stood behind her with his arms behind him. He looks around and notices that the crew had their padds ready for the meeting to begin.

Kirk begins:  
"Some of you are aware that I receive a priority one message from Starfleet. This one is from Admiral Komack himself. He purposely broke communication silence just to put the Enterprise on a diplomatic mission."

While he was talking, everyone's attention was on him, and Uhura was taking notes.

Kirk continues:  
"We have been pulled from patrolling the Neutral Zone and re-assigned to another important mission according to Starfleet."  
Kirk turns towards McCoy to prepare himself for his reaction.  
"Well ladies and gentlemen, our next mission is to en-route to Vulcan."

One of Spock's eyebrow raises, Uhura has a shocked look on her face and McCoy he was not pleased about it at all. His eyes widen, his mouth drops open in shock.  
"What the **HELL!"**

Kirk is enjoying his moment, watching McCoy react from the news. Kirk is fighting back the laughter, and he has to hold on for the next surprise.

McCoy rants on:  
"I really need a damn drink and pass out! Please tell me you're joking?"  
McCoy runs his hand through his hair, and he just can't believe it; his nightmare is coming true. The fear of meeting T'Pau again after what happened with Kirk and Spock. His mind is re-living the fight in the sand, how he had to tranquilize Jim to save his life.*

"No doctor, it is not a joke."

Kirk responds to a question that was asked by Sulu;  
"Has something happened on Vulcan sir, that we are diverted there?"

"Yes, Sulu something is happening on Vulcan, but first Admiral Komack asked me to escort someone to the planet."

"Who Jim?"

Kirk again turns to McCoy with a smile on his face and making the staff draw out the questions.  
"Well, we are escorting a …. prince to the planet Vulcan."

Kirk folds his arms across his chest and watches the changes on everyone's face. He gives a sly look at Spock that no one notices, and Spock is standing behind his wife with his famous stoic face, not moving or responding.

"A prince?" says Masters

"What prince?" says Scotty.

"What kind of prince wants to go to Vulcan in the first place?" snaps McCoy.

Kirk hears the rapid questions and continues to drag it out.  
"According to Starfleet, the Enterprise is to escort **THIS** prince to Vulcan for a special ceremony."

"Where is this prince now?" asks Eve.

"From what planet?" asks Sulu.

Now Kirk forms a smirk on his face;  
"We don't have to go far for this prince, because this prince is in this room right now!"

There was a long silence and their brains working on the solution when it dawns on them. Each person slowly turns their swivel chairs towards Spock, and they practically said the same answer together.

"Mr. Spock!?"

Everyone's thoughts are wondering how did Mr. Spock become a prince. Scotty looks at him the longest and disbelief.

"Damn blasted Spock! You really don't like me!" snaps McCoy.

"I never would have known? Are ye a prince or somethin there, Mr. Spock?"

"Not that I am aware of Mr. Scott."

Nyota glares up at her husband with a shocked look on her face at the realization that her husband is a prince. She wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't form, her mind all jumble with different thoughts. Spock continues to stay in place and listen as his life is being played out. He didn't have anything else to say, what is is. (Kaiidth)

"Spock, what does this mean?" asks Nyota.

Kirk interjected; "I tell you what it means Uhura, Spock's family lineage and clan are descendants of Surak, and his family is one the oldest and most respected on Vulcan."

Uhura sits in shock, her husband's heritage and place in Vulcan society. She didn't realize that Ambassador Sarek and Amanda are considered high class, and they were so humble and kind.

McCoy was worried about his own woes and grumbles;  
"I can't believe we're going back to Vulcan, do you think I want to face T'Pau again!"

"T'Pau?" everyone shouted in disbelief.

"Spock, what does T'Pau has to do with you, do you know her?" Nyota is asking quizzically.

Kirk turns to Spock;  
"Spock you didn't' tell her about T'Pau either? What did I tell you not to hide secrets from your wife?"

"I've heard of T'Pau, she's famous now and throughout history books." Masters comments to the situation.

"Her husband is one of the founding members of Federation of Planets," added Sulu.

"Yes, you're both right; she has clout with most of the federation members," added Eve.

Silence again, Nyota is still processing more shocking news.

Spock finally breaks his silence and responds to all the inquiry.  
"T'Pau of Vulcan is my paternal grandmother and matriarch of the Schn T gai clan."

With that, Nyota slumps out of her chair onto the floor with a thug.  
Spock jumps and lurches towards his wife;  
"Nyota!"

He catches her head before it hits the floor, McCoy, Eve, and Charlene run to her side. Spock carefully cradles his wife's body, moves it gently so McCoy can attend her. McCoy knelt and checked her pulse and eyelids. Charlene on her knees and holds one of her hands, with Eve right next to her. Spock looks at McCoy for his results, and he glances up to Spock;

"She's alright, Spock."

Then McCoy glares at Spock;  
"It was the shock that you are a prince."

"I'm not a prince doctor."

"According to Admiral Komack, you are!" chuckles Kirk.

"After all these years of workin with ya, it turns out that I've been sitting with royalty," says Scotty who is still shaking his head and running his hand in his hair.

"Obviously, Mr. Spock is downplaying his status," added Sulu

Spock is having difficulty explaining his heritage with the title. He knows he is a descendant of Surak and one of the oldest standing clans on his planet. But it's nothing like a celebrity as the people around him seem to think.  
"My heritage is not a factor for my returning to Vulcan."  
He looks down at his wife and senses her returning to consciousness. McCoy notices Uhura stirring to consciousness.

"She's coming around." McCoy still checking her vitals.

Nyota opens her eyes and sees people standing around her, Spock behind her propping her up against his body. She tilts her head towards Spock.  
"Spock, what happened?"

"Ny, are you alright?" asked Masters.

"Yeah, you got some shocking news, girl," added Eve.

Nyota nods her head yes, and then turn her body and get a better look at her husband and starts talking to him in Vulcansu.

"Spockah, ra tor nash, da nam-tor whu S'haile?" [What is this that you are a lord/prince?]

"Ish-veh nam-tor ri." [It is nothing]

"Ra pa' T'Pau, ik tor yauluhk tor fai-tor!" [What about T'Pau, that was important to know!] Nyota said sharply.

"Ni droi'ik nar-tor t'nask-veh ko-telsu na' ri var-tor du." [I am sorry my wife for not telling you.]

"Oh Spock, what am I going to do with you."  
Nyota holds up her two forefingers, and he accepts.

"I guess we just witnessed their first disagreement." chuckles Sulu along with the others.

Spock gently helps his wife up to her seat and stands closer to her for support.

"Alright Lt. Uhura?" asks Kirk

"Yes sir, just recovering from the news."

Things are starting to come together for Nyota when she met Spock's family several weeks back. Amanda mentioned a reception or ceremony of some sort. But that's when they finish their tour of duty. Now it's really happening for them. She looks at her husband, and he is staring at her. She lowers her shield and projects, _"A prince, huh? Wow"_

One of his eyebrows lifts towards his banes to her response.

Charlene takes the seat next to her and continues to hold her hand for support.

Kirk sees that this turning out better than he thought, he sees the crew waiting for the next batch of news.  
"Well, we got to pass this part of the announcement and now let me continue with the details. Komack gave us up to 3 weeks to take the royal couple back to Vulcan, sort of like a leisurely pleasure cruise. After we drop off Spock and Uhura, we are scheduled too… you're not going to believe it; we are to report to Starfleet Command and chauffeur admirals and other dignitaries back to Vulcan for the ceremony."  
Scotty, Sulu, and McCoy sighed in unison.  
"Not again!" as their thoughts go back to the Babel Conference years back.**

"A shipload of brass running through my engineering department." snaps Scotty.

"What are you upset about? I have to entertain them!" chimes Kirk.

The crew, all chuckle at the thought of the Enterprise, is doing a milk run.

Kirk thinks back what Masters had said to them on their wedding day, that some people wouldn't be happy about their marriage. Now that Starfleet knows, soon everybody will know. He doesn't know how people are going to handle the sudden change in his friend's position. But he promised that he would be there for Spock and Uhura. He turned to his friend and wife and gave them a severe look. Then addressed them getting everyone's attention.  
"Listen to you two, please don't feel guilty, sorry, or whatever about this situation. This marriage is the best thing that could ever happen for the both of you. Don't let culture, Starfleet, or people interfere with your marriage. Everyone here in this room will support and defend you in any way."

Kirk nodded to his crew, they all stood up except Uhura and saluted them.

"It is an honor and privileged to escort Prince Spock and his wife to Vulcan."

Everyone chanted: "Here, Here!"

Charlene leans over and kisses her best friend.  
"Congratulations girl, I'm proud of you."

Eve walks over and bends down and hugs Nyota.  
"yes, congratulations Nyota, we support you."

Uhura still in shock about the whole event, she slowly stands up with Spock's support and leans into him.  
Spock is surprised about their declaration of support and receives it. It will be needed in the future. He feels Nyota body leaning on him and supports her, it is rare that he continues to display unusual touching around his wife, but he is content with it. He brushes his conscious with Nyota and sents a gentle smile.

"On behalf of my wife and I, we thank you ladies and gentlemen, and you Captain Kirk for your support on our marriage," Spock says politely.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our orders and commitment. You are dismissed and … Thank you." say, Kirk.

"Sulu, you and Chekov set course for Vulcan. Set at warp 1 for now, since we aren't in any hurry." chuckles Kirk.

"yes, sir!"

Sulu grabs Charlene hand and escorts her out, and they smile at each other, with Eve right behind them.  
"Wait until the crew finds out that Mr. Spock and Uhura are officially married," states Eve.

"Nothing compares to Mr. Spock's secret admirers' club," adds Masters with a great big smile on her face.

"I bet there will be many broken hearts," adds Sulu as the three leave the conference room.

Scotty is standing and looking at Spock and Uhura, and realize they match. He's happy for his favorite girl and smiles at both of them.  
"Congratulations again Mr. Spock and Uhura." and Scotty heads back to engineering as he was taking the turbo back to his station. He had long thought about Mira, and he decided to take the plunge and see what this relationship will lead too. He is going to request shore leave to Memory Alpha and try to make it work. Maybe he also will settle down, but the thought of missing his girls those warp engine. That put a frown on his face, and he has to find a way to make it work.

Followed by McCoy and gives Spock his last order.  
"Take care of our girl Spock, she's a keeper." and leaves back to sickbay. McCoy has to find a way to answer to T'Pau, or she might put him in the ring to fight off some warrior. Then there's Christine, and now this will make it worse if she knows that Spock is some kind of prince or lord. This will add more fuel to her already bruised emotions.

Kirk was the last in the room, he stares at the both of them and smiles and then leaves.

Nyota and Spock are left standing in the conference room, and she slowly wraps her arms around his waist. At this very moment, she needs a hug, now that they are alone Spock responds to her need and draws her close. Nyota lays her head against his chest and thinks about the new situation that is presented to her. She's going to Vulcan to her wedding reception, and it's a big to-do because Spock her husband is a descendant of the Surak the Father of Vulcan logic. Spock's family must be like the Rothchild's or Dupont's in Earth culture and compare to her little family of the Uhura's it's almost nothing. Nyota sighs to quietly as her head rests on Spock's chest and thinks of what is her expectation of her then? As though Spock read her mind and responds:

"I expect you to be my wife, no other, this changes nothing in our careers or the life we have planned together."

"Thank you, husband."

She looks up at him into his deep sharp eyes, take her arms to his shoulders and folds him down to her level and kisses him gently.

"Did you know this would happen?"

"Yes, I calculated that T'Pau would request our presence to validate our bond; it is essential to our culture and us."

"I guess you're right, I never been bonded before."

"I established other forms of bonds, but never experienced a marriage. T'Pau and a healer will determine how strong our bond is for our safety."

Spock looks into his wife's eyes;  
"Our bond is different; it grows and expands in ways that I am unfamiliar with. I will find comfort that they find our bond healthy for your peace of mind."

"That does make sense, but the captain made it sound like the whole federation will be coming, just for us?"

"Yes, it appears our marriage is one of a kind. I suspect my grandmother would like to counteract the situation that happened during my Kali-e-fee."

A dark stir stresses through the bond, and it was a touchy subject with Nyota when she thinks about his almost-wedding. Spock feels and sees the disturbance and soothe his wife discontent.  
"Nyota it is no consequence, I am grateful the marriage did not occur, your presence is more acceptable and desirable," Spock smirked the corner of his mouth.

"If the federation knows about our marriage, that means everyone will know that we are married, Spock!"

"Nyota, it was a matter of time, as long as Vulcan validates our marriage. It is of no consequence of others to be aware of our marriage."

"Spock darling, you do know that the majority of the women on this ship alone are attracted to you?"

"You have made me aware of this, and as for you, are you aware that the male crew on this ship alone find you highly desirable?"

"Yes, you have made me aware." Nyota is now laughing. "I guess it's our burden to bear. Do you think the captain will give us time off, like right now! I need time to process this information."

"I see no reason that he shouldn't." Spock walks to the intercom to page the captain.

"Spock to Captain Kirk"

"Kirk here."

"Private channel captain."

Kirk snaps the privacy button. "Yes, Spock."

"Due to the current situation, Lt. Uhura and I are requesting personal time."

Spock hears Jim chuckling in the background.  
"Sure, take all the time you need your highness."

Nyota laughs, and Spock's eyebrows lift.

"Captain, I'm not..."

Spock was cut off.  
"Get used to it Spock." Kirk laughs and signs off.

Both Spock and Uhura walk out of the conference room together, but this walk as husband and wife. As they were walking no one noticed them, it was normal again.

"S'haile in Vulcan means Lord?"

"Not in the t since as Terran nobility, but a male title of respectful address, and it does not necessarily imply feudal liege."

"How does it apply to your father?"

"My father's position entitles him as S'haile since he is the leading male in my family. When and if when that title would befall on me if I wish it. I have no desire for such things; my only desire is to…"

Spock stops and looks at his wife as she reads his eyes. She smiles back up at him and catches his drift. They continue walking, took the turbo to their deck, and enter their quarters. Nyota takes a seat in the sitting area and looks up at Spock and sighs.

"Is there any more secrets that I should know about Spock? I don't like surprises between us."

"None that I am aware of."

Nyota sat there and starts thinking that she is heading to Vulcan; she has some unfinished business with a woman. A very dangerous woman, she has not forgotten that T'Pring almost had her man killed. _"I am looking forward to meeting you, T'Pring,"_ she said to herself. She looks up at Spock.

"Are you sure, like a brother or cousin or something?"

"Awe, I do have a brother."

 **"SPOCK!"**

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Uhura sat with Eve and Charlene at a large table. The breakfast club is ready. Rhonda approaches with her tray.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning, Rhonda." Eve, Masters, and Uhura chimed together.

"I haven't seen Chapel for the last couple of days, is she alright?" As Rhonda place her tray down and sits to eat.

"I assume so" states Charlene giving Eve and Nyota a knowing look.

The ladies continue eating, and then Sulu and Chekov come to the table with their trays.  
"May we join you, ladies?" ask Sulu.

Rhonda gives Sulu a seductive look that Charlene notices right away. Rhonda starts to move over.  
"Sure Sulu, sit next to me."

Sulu gives a quizzical look at Rhonda;  
"Oh, thanks Rhonda, but I'll sit next to my girl." giving Charlene a big smile and sits down next to her. Charlene gives Rhonda the stink eye for flirting with her new man.

"Oh, I didn't know you were dating Charlene?"

Charlene leans in on Sulu's arm, stares at Rhonda and says: "Yes we are, exclusive!"

Chekov sits down next to Rhonda; "I'm not dating anyone, mind if I sit next to you?"

Charlene and Eve giggles.

"Ha-ha, very funny" fumed Rhonda.

They start eating their breakfast and small chatting until Mr. Spock appears. And again he does something out of the ordinary. He gathered his food as usual; tea, biscuit and plomeek soup on his tray. Instead of walking to the secluded table, which was his norm. He headed straight to the breakfast club table, stood, and asked permission to sit.

"Greeting, may I join you for the morning meal."

Nyota was totally shocked, and her mouth fell open; Rhonda drops her spoon in her yogurt, Sulu, Eve, Charlene and Chekov stare in complete shock. All of them thinking (He wants to eat with us?) Nyota's hands start to shake, Spock places his tray right next to her and sits. Then Nyota notices something on Spock's left hand and stares again with her mouth open. He's wearing his wedding band in public. Nyota's eyes become watery, her love for him jumps off the Richter scale, her heart pounding against her chest. She slowly turns her head towards him and gives a smile. He bows his head, Nyota covers her mouth with excitement. He is declaring his love for her publically. Rhonda breaks the silence;

"Good morning Mr. Spock, please join us."

Spock starts to eat his soup, the others at the table stare at each other and slowly regain their composure to eat.  
Chekov was the first to notice the ring.

"Mr. Spock, I notice your ring on your hand… are you.. are you married or something?"

Nyota closes her eyes, and Rhonda looks at his wedding hand.

"It is a wedding ring!" she states.

"Yes Ensign Chekov and Yeoman Evans it is a wedding band, and I am married."

"I didn't know you were married, sir, congratulations." Chekov was surprised about the whole thing.

Rhonda goes into total shock, covers her mouth. She wonders who Mr. Spock is married too, maybe Christine? She always bragged she knew the man the most, but when and where did they get married? After a brief moment, Rhonda needed to know, and her curiosity was getting the best of her. Rhonda had such a crush on Mr. Spock for so long, and she wondered who was the woman that took Spock off the market.

"Uhm, may I ask who you are married too, sir?" Rhonda said shakingly.

Charlene holds Karu's hand, the moment of truth is coming, Eve gave Charlene a look of amazement.  
Spock puts down his spoon, turns to Nyota, and lifts his two forefingers towards Nyota. She looks up at him and accepts his fingers with hers.  
"Lt. Uhura and I are formally married."

Rhonda goes into profound shock again and says:  
 **"Oh MY GOD,** Uhura your married to Mr. Spock?"

Chekov jumps out of his seat with joy. Eve shouts out and whoops. Charlene gives Sulu a big hug and smiles at Nyota.

Nyota was able to keep the water in her eyes from flowing and through their bond show her love for Spock. She couldn't believe he did it, and he did it for her. People all around the mess hall looked in confusion and then heard what Rhonda said that they are married. The whispers and shock start to spread like wildfire. Many can see Spock and Uhura touching fingers.

"Lt. Uhura, are you ready for duty?" as he stands up with his and her tray to leave.

"Yes, sir, I am." Nyota stands up and leaves with her husband with dignity.

Some start to clap and whoop and shout congratulations as they left to report for duty.

Rhonda still in complete shock, Uhura came out of nowhere and was married to Mr. Spock, how sneaky was that! She was speechless, heartbroken as she watches them leave the mess hall.

Nyota turns to Spock as they walked to the turbolifts, and smiles and nods back at her. He has given her everything a woman could want, and she loved him for it.  
Spock continues to walk with his arms behind his back, twirling the ring band on his left hand, the human symbol of being taken. Nyota was Spock's heart and soul, and she did everything he asked and more, she gave her human love that he is just starting to comprehend, it's new to him this overwhelming feeling he has for her. Now Vulcan waits for them.

End of Part 2

* * *

This is my last chapter, I hope you enjoyed my story. I have some personal issues to deal with so, my writing won't be flowing as much. I will miss all my friends who supported me in my writing. Still finding my writing style. Peace everyone.

The Battle for Spock part 3: My next volume will consist of:

Uhura's family

Spock's family

Nyota confronting T'Pring

Nyota confronting other females

Spock becoming jealous

Meeting T'Pau

Final solution about Christine

* * *

Star Trek TOS: Amok Time*

Journey to Babel**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I want to end with the conclusion of some of our characters.

The news of Spock and Uhura's marriage it the crew like a ton of bricks. They couldn't figure out how those two mesh, knowing Mr. Spock with his stern, direct and by the book commander hooked up with the lively, sexy, beautiful Uhura. It was the talk of the ship. Most of the male crew realize it was hands off the sexy Lt. Uhura, who wants to lock horns with her husband, the Vulcan. It would be suicide if a man did. They knew Mr. Spock was a smart, strong man, who wanted to tangle with that. But their hearts sank any way knowing Uhura is clearly off the market all they have left are memories of once could've been. The women, on the other hand, were split, the majority of the female crew thought it was romantic and hoped the best for the couple. Uhura was able to wear her engagement and wedding ring off duty, sparked another round of shock, the women couldn't believe that the ring was so beautiful that Mr. Spock gave it to her. The rings gave the woman another insight of Mr. Spock that he was romantic and giving. The size of the ring brought more attention to the Vulcan than he needed. Then there were a few that struggle to get over it.

 **Abby and Janet POV:**

When they heard about Spock and Uhura, they both realize it made sense the way Uhura defended Spock months before. And the fact that she caught both of them watching Spock exercise, and how she stared them down. They didn't predict that they were already married. They both sat in the observation deck, drinking a bottle of whiskey. They both knew they couldn't compete against Uhura again and damage their ego. They drowned in their sorrows, knowing there will never be another man like Commander Spock with his magnetic charisma. They were shortly joined by Rhonda, who was the first to find out, all their hopes and dreams about the mysterious man were over, he was married.

"I can't believe I was a fool sitting at the table every damn day, talking about the man in front of her. She never gave a clue she was married or dating the Vulcan." snapped Rhonda.

"I know we were duped for sure!" slurred Janet.

Rhonda added: "I thought it was Chapel for the longest who had a better chance for dating Spock."

"Chapel was all talk," said Janet.

"That Vulcan is fine, those ears" slurred Abby.

"Well, that's it, the best girl won!" slurred Janet as she takes another swig of her drink.

"You mean cheated!" snapped Rhonda. "This is not over by a long shot!"

Abby looks over at Rhonda and says: "Girl, you better let that go, the bitch can fight. She took us both down."

It was the official ending of Mr. Spock Appreciation club, and it's members.

 **Lt. Samuel Boma POV:**  
For a long time, he waited to date Uhura,

a long time just to talk to her.

Now it's even longer.

When Sam found out that Nyota married Mr. Spock, he was sucker punched from the news. He stood with his mouth open, listening to the gossip in disbelief. His heart sank like the Titanic, Sam just didn't understand what she saw in the Vulcan. He continued to feel that Nyota did it out of spite to get back at him.

 _Did she really love the Vulcan?_

 _Can Vulcans love as humans do?_

 _What attracted Nyota to the man?_

 _Was it his mind?_

Sam realizes that he couldn't compete against the most exceptional science officer in the fleet. He could never look at Commander Spock the same, he wonders what game or mojo he used over _Nyota to win her affections or heart?_

 _Some form of Vulcan mind meld or something?_

Sam was overwhelmed about the marriage. He couldn't even approach Nyota, he was actually banned or restricted to see her. But what if he did something to her and really mess with her mind. He would never know, but the Vulcan is married to the best woman in the universe. Sam wonders how did Spock do it, where countless men have failed.  
Things turn to the worse a few days later in after duty in the break room. Everyone was sitting around the room listening to the music. Sam stood near the door, looking at her singing a love song. She pranced around, swaying her arms as she sang. Everyone around was enjoying the music and combined singing. The music played a crucial part as the melody slowly entertained the crew, then Sam turned towards Spock who was playing his Vulcan lyre, his hand glide across the strings in-tuned to her singing matching it perfectly. His head was slightly tilted, and Sam stared at the man who stole the light from his heart. As Nyota was singing, she went to stand by Spock, her hands slowly glide across his seat, lightly touching his shoulder and arm. Spock's eye flickered from the touch, Sam saw it and thought maybe the Vulcan does have feelings for the woman. Sam turned and left the room, he couldn't take it, and he was disgusted with the thought that the Vulcan was kissing her, touching her, worse making love to her. He sat in his room later, with a drink in his hand thinking about the two of them. He threw his glass against the wall in defeat and laid on his bed.  
Not long after that, Spock was walking down the corridor toward the physic department, he encounters Boma in the lab working. Spock was doing his own assignment and felt someone watching him, he turns to find Boma staring at him. Spock remembers that Boma has an attraction towards his wife and recalls the incident where he confronted Boma about his conduct. What made matters worse, Boma challenged him indirectly about his bondmate during the movie incident. Now, Spock sees the glare in the man's eyes, if Boma challenges him about his wife, he had every right to defend her.

"Do you need assistance, Lt. Boma?" Spock said with a firm voice, making it clear that he was not intimidated.

Sam stares at the Vulcan for a moment and slowly turns he eyes from him.

"No Mr. Spock"

Sam leaves the lab and heads towards his quarters. He just could believe that the Vulcan married his woman. He wonders if he's passionate with her or wine and dines her because he didn't see it. What did she want that I couldn't give her? Boma slams his fist into his hand as he sat on his bed.

 **Nurse Christine Chapel POV:**

Christine was just getting a better grip on her life of recovery. She was still in mourning when she heard the other nurses talking. They didn't know she was in the next room while they were checking supplies. Or the fact she was one of the few people who knew they were married, Christine forced herself to listen:

"Can you believe it? Uhura and Commander Spock?" Nurse Lee said.

"Wow! I think it's romantic, don't you think?" said Nurse Running Deer.

"Is he a romantic type?"

"Lee, I don't know, he must be, because Uhura is."

Nurse Lee sighs: "Commander Spock must be one of those strong silent types, those are the best men to have."

"Then Uhura got the right man," laugh Running Deer.

When Christine heard their conversation, she left sickbay, her headache returning. She practically ran to her quarters. She sat on her bed and cried, now the whole crew knows, and they love it, they actually commend their marriage. It should have been her, Christine couldn't stand that her heart is broken,

"For God sake, I need to get off this damn ship."screaming with frustration in the air.

As the announcement continues, her depression grew more profound. It was everywhere; Spock and Uhura, Uhura and Spock!

There was no peace from it; finally, she couldn't do her job. She went to McCoy and asked for more time off, and he gave it to her. And she reminded him of the transfer to another ship or station. McCoy purposely dragged his feet on her request, but now he had to file it. McCoy noticed her weight loss, depression, and he put in a request for evaluation for her sake.  
As the days dragged on, Christine tried to maintain her duty and life, she was going through the motions. Christine made a mistake and went to the mess hall where she found Spock eating lunch with the captain. She took a long look at the man that she deeply loved, and felt the pain in her gut and left without eating. Somehow she would survive and try to move forward, she had to find a way to beat this thing over Spock.

* * *

Sometime later, the men from the wedding party met to chit-chat and playing poker. Everyone had their favorite drink;

"I'm out if Mr. Spock keeps winning." Sulu threw his cards on the table, picking up his glass.

"Ye, he has luck with cards for sure."

He's counting cards you guys, his computer brain figured it out before the cards hit the table." snaps McCoy.

Kirk chuckles; "You may be right Bones, he has all the luck tonight."

Spock was thinking of some incidents that he has heard the male crew conversing about and was curious about their meaning.  
"Jim, may I inquire about some information on human allegorical."

"Like what Spock?"

"I was reference as a "Lucky Bastard" for being with Ms. Uhura from the male crew, I do not understand the meaning since my parents are legally married and I was birthed from their joining."

Jim looked at Spock, and wondered who would say something disrespectful towards him.

"Who said that, I want them on report!" demanded Jim.

"Spock it means that you are a very fortunate man to have married Nyota and it a reference that they are jealous of your marriage." commented McCoy.

"Aye, of all the men on this ship you came out on top or won Uhura's honor." added Scotty.

Jim sees that it was not intentional and let it pass; "Is there more Spock?"

"Yes Jim,the male crew during their male bonding social referred to me as a "player." I do not know what a player is or in what form and how its reference to myself?"

The four men stared at Spock, Bones covers his mouth from laughing, and Sulu eyes widen.

Kirk sees the humor in it, and tries to explain;  
"Spock it means that you have a way with the ladies."

"Way with the ladies? I do not understand that statement?"

"Well, female find you attractive and you attract the females."

McCoy added: "The more females you attract versus other males attracting females."

Spock processed Jim and McCoy's statements, and his one of his eyebrows go up.  
"What is the reference to 'stacked and packed'? The male crew made a comment about Ms. Uhura."

Jim couldn't help but burst out laughing, and the other men too.

"Spock the male crew were talking like this in front of you?" asked McCoy

"No doctor, they were unaware of my presence."

Jim decided to tell him blushing; "It refers to the female anatomy to her...breast and derriere." Kirk was waving his hand in front of his chest. "Uh, human males find those attractive on a female."

"I agree, Ms. Uhura does have those attributes about her, and she is aesthetically pleasing."

Sulu falls on the floor laughing, Scotty spits out his drink from choking, and McCoy had this shocked look on his face.

"You're killing us, Spock."

The men laughed for a few more minutes, and Spock didn't' understand the humor of it. He knows his bondmate his highly desirable and wants to understand the human reference to her. When the men finally stopped laughing and making comments from his inquiry, Spock had one more;

"Spock that was great, you made this game alive." chuckles Scotty.

"I haven't laughed so hard for a while." chimed Sulu.

"I always thought Spock was comic," says McCoy.

"Ok, Spock, that was fun," says Jim "Is there any more?"

"Yes, What is tapping that thang?"  
The men lost it.

Now the Enterprise is on a slow trip to Vulcan, where more adventures await for our two favorite characters.

Thanks again,


End file.
